Athens Academy
by inuyasharedrose
Summary: Long ago in an isolated area of Greece where the heavens meet the earth, where the sea touches the land, and where the dead pass, lays a school for only those worthy and brave of heart can learn from those from ancient times. Persephone was the new teacher; What will her future hold when she becomes not only a Secretary to the King of the Underworld, but a target for something more
1. Day 1: Athens Academy

**_Disclaimer_** _ **:**_ The character's are not mine! They are mythical beings!

 _ **Day 1: Athens Academy**_

Long ago in an isolated area of Greece where the heavens meet the earth, where the sea touches the land, and where the dead pass. Lays a school for only those worthy and brave of heart can learn from those from ancient times. Founded by 3 Gods of old who held the powers of light, water, and darkness. The 3 brothers sought to create this school for those they demand acceptable; Zeus God of the Sky; also known as the King of the Gods, Posesidon God of the Sea; also known as Lord of the Sea, and finally Hades God of the Underworld; also known as Ruler of the Dead. Together with their mighty powers they created 3 homes for themselves and their pupils.

First to create his home was Zeus; he climbed up the mountain near by with his brothers at his wake. On the top of the mountain Zeus held up his mighty sword that was shaped like a thunder bolt the white blade and the golden hilt gleamed in the sunlight making a show that it is well taken care of and always polished to perfection. Zeus lifted his mighty sword and brought it down striking the earth; the earth trembled up on the mountain as the earth reformed into a perfectly flat circle. You could easily fight all of Athens and more into this plateau. Zeus raised his arms palms facing up. The earth shook again as white marble pillars rose from the ground making a "u" around the circle and form a temple like palace. In the middle of this circle rose a beautiful 3 tier fountain. The bottom most layer depicted the realm of Hades, the middle layer depicted the vast ocean home of Posesidon and the top most layer depicted the heavens of Zeus. Bellowing from the halls were curtains of gold; further from the fountain grew a monstrous hall that would house Zeus and his employees while the outer "U" temple would be for the students. On the top of the main temple rose Zeus's crest for this school a silver lightning bolt with golden eagle wings spread open wide to imitate the majestic bird about to take flight. "This hall shall be dubbed...Olympic Hall!" Zeus's voice boomed echoing through the halls of his newly created home. The 3 Gods turned on their heels with Posesidon at the lead, Hades behind his brother and Zeus trailed behind. Instead of having to try and find a path this time a stair case had been made carved from the stones of the very mountain they walked on.

Once down the mountain Posesidon lead his brothers to a nearby lake. This lake spanned further than what any mortal eye can see; it could have been mistaken as an ocean. Posesidon stepped unto the water he raised his hand to place two giant lily pads grew in the water Hades and Zeus both climb unto the lily pads and they glided over the water with their brother walking on the water with each step Posesidon took in an equal set of distance pillars rose from the water. Posesidon then stopped when he felt it was far enough he then rose his mighty Trident and pointed it to the water. It started to glow a beautiful light blue it rippled in the water from the trident's point. Slowly an algae covered Jade columns broke the surface; out of the deeps the columns rose the top covered in algae that would never die, seaweed intertwined into the columns as they rose 2 at a time. Soon similar to Zeus's hall Posesidon had formed a "U" like temple for his students. Blue and green curtains bellow from the halls many openings. The floor was the water itself but it had a spell so that any mortal can walk on it like it was any other floor. The edges of the grounds ran out to the actual lake to look and sound like waterfalls. For if you look at it from the shore the area making the hall had risen from the lake. Making it into an island of sorts made of water. In the middle of the grounds rose the same 3 tiered fountain as Zeus only his fountain had algae decorating the edges and the stone was that of green jade. Similar to his brother his main temple rose further from the fountain made of green jade. His mighty Trident, made of green jade, with a Pegasus, made of blue jade, in the middle rose to crown his temple Posesidon's crest. "This hall shall be dubbed...Atlantic Hall!" Posesidon's voice echoed out. His job done the 3 Gods turned on their heels. In front of them was a large bridge connecting the land to the island. With know Hades taking the lead and his brothers following him they left Atlantic Hall and all its glory.

Finally they came to a serene area most would think Hades would have chosen a dark scary place. The King of the Underworld had other plans he felt that for some reason he needed to be different from his brothers. Hades looked at this area inwardly smiling it was a good spot for his hall. Trees surround the vast area a babbling river that leads from Olympic Hall's mountain to Atlantic Hall's Lake. Flowers dotted the area nicely and a hill sat further into the area; Zeus and Posesidon looked at each other think it out of character for their brother to chose this spot it was to lively. Hades ignored his brothers like always and walked forward he rose his scepter and gently taps the earth with the end of it. The shadows slowly crept up and surrounded the area black obsidian stone rose creating unlike his brothers Hades created one giant hall Zeus and Posesidon watched in awe at their brothers work Hades climbed the steps and pushed open the double doors that were dark red oak; iron welded the doors to the columns supporting the doors. Zeus and Posesidon followed their brother in red curtains donned the inside where the windows were Hades lead his brothers into the inner most hall. The middle of the hall was gutted to make an area free of the hall grass grew and the open sky greeted the Gods. In the middle was a black 3 tiered fountain the same as his brothers. That alone is all they shared Zeus and Posesidon looked around in awe till they noticed Hades had started back the way they came. They followed their brother out confused as to where his main temple was and to where his crest would be. Once again they stood outside Hades's hall he waved his hand in front of him facing away from his hall. From the ground rose his mighty scepter, made of obsidian, in the middle a 3 headed dog, made of red obsidian, graced it vines, made of black obsidian, intertwined around the whole structure adding to the crest. It was as tall as the hall put did not overpower the area. "From this day forth this hall shall be named...Styx Hall!" Hades's voice roared out. Posesidon and Zeus looked at one another then their brother like always he had to be the different one of the family. With his hall completed the 3 Gods walked side by side with Zeus in the middle.

As they left behind Styx Hall Posesidon noticed that the trees had reformed into canopy like forming a tunnel and at the end an iron gate stood vines of the flower of the underworld held it up. The flower a beautiful black with a splash of red in the middle; Posesidon almost felt bad for leaving it behind, but the brothers walked to their next destination. In the very middle of this vast land the stood facing one another. The 3 gods then rose their weapons and like their halls did the same in this area the earth trembled, the sky darkened and the shadows raced forward slowly but surely columns of ancient times rose as the earth rose as well stairs formed where they needed class rooms formed into neat sections to mimic theaters of old. One giant temple stood proudly the roof made of marble, the wall made of jade, and the floor made of obsidian. They stood in what would be called the Grand Hall the place for festivals and merry making 4 banners hung from the ceiling first a gold banner with Zeus's crest, the second was a blue banner that held Posesidon's crest, then hung a black banner with Hade's crest. The final banner hung in front of the other three this banner was dyed with all three colors the crest in the middle was all three weapons in the middle was Zeus's lightning bolt to its left Posesidon's trident and to its right Hade's scepter. , Zeus's eagle wings spread behind the weapons similar to his crest and the vines of Hades wrapper around all three weapons. Under each banner words magically appeared unto them in spider writing. In big bold gold on Zeus's banner read "Olympic", In algae green on Posesidon's banner read "Atlantic" and in blood red "Styx" read on Hade's banner. All three brothers rose their weapons, "This place of knowledge..." Posesidon shouted, "Shall be from this day forth..." Zeus exclaimed, "And for ever more..." Hades calmly rang out. All three shouted in unison their weapons tap the stone, "Athens Academy!". With their work completed they walked out of their school in front of the school their crest stood proudly just like Hades's crest. In front of it stood the 3 tier fountain, this time each tier was a replica of their fountains. Hades's tier was made of black obsidian, Posesidon's made of jade with algae on the edge, and Zeus's was made of marble and gleamed. The 3 brothers stood out and looked around at their work in front of them stood all three halls all visibly from their spot. In the middle stood Olympic, to the left stood Atlantic and to the right stood Styx. A golden eagle screeched from above and dove landing on top of Zeus's shoulder. From behind hooves beat against the stone as Pegasus came to a stop besides Posesidon. From the shadows claws scrapped against the stone growling and puffing out his breath Cerberus came and joined his master. The 3 gods absent mindedly pet their creatures as they admired their work in silence.

Persephone closed the small book titled "Athens Academy Origin"; that had come in the mail for her from her new employers she stuffed the little book back in her bag. On her lap she had another book; that book was titled "Greek Legends and myths", she loved to read about the gods and goddesses of ancient greek. Her mother had been a greek mythology nut and had named her Persephone after the Greek goddess of spring and Queen of the underworld. Persephone herself loved that story growing up because she had always thought it was a story about her. "Last call for Athens, Greece...Please make your way to the plane...Your flight shall be leaving soon..." Persephone stood she stuffed the book in her bag and headed to security. She couldn't believe her luck she had been chosen to teach at a very very private school, this school which the only way to apply to work there is via who knows how. She never applied there because she had never heard of it. That is till now, Persephone sat in her seat which was next to the window she lucked out and didn't have to share the section with anyone. She pulled out the scroll from her bag and unraveled it carefully. The smell of roses hit her every time she opened the acceptance letter. It was handwritten as well so it made it more interesting;

 _Dear Miss Persephone,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to teach at the very prestige, Athens Academy, note that this is a great honor for we chose our employees in a very special manner. You are asked to please send a replied letter no later than a 2 weeks after receiving this letter to accept your position. Upon arrival you shall be given a "Hall" to live in with the other employees. We chose to do this manner of housing due to the location of said Academy we shall enclose the papers for verification. An escort shall be waiting for you at Athens, Greece; we hope to hear from you soon and may your travels be well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmaster Zeus_

Persephone sighed it was a pain to send them all they needed but she had successfully sent everything she needed even a photo of herself for her escort. The headmaster had sent a replied almost instantly with a plane ticket and that her escort will be waiting when she arrived. She watched the flight attended go through safety absent-mindedly. She was nervous that she was going all the way to Greece to teach students; the plane took off after awhile. Persephone got comfortable in her seat after it had taken off and the pilot gave the ok for seat belts to be unbuckled. She hooked up her headphones and listened to her music as she stared out the window getting herself prepared for her new life in Greece.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Ok everyone this is my second fanfic! I LOVE Mythology especially Greek Mythology! I am a huge Greek Mythology nut! I made this story to be running around Hades and Persephone because their legend is my ultimate favorite! Anyway I'm going to try and stay as close to the legends and their relations to each other as much as possible. On this chapter, I tried to keep it with their sacred items that represents them. So enjoy the story! Leave me a review throughout the story!


	2. Day 2: Welcome to Athens

_**Disclaimer:**_ Character's NOT mine!

 _ **Chapter 2 Welcome to Athens**_

 _ **24 hours ago, Location Athens Academy:**_

"This is the woman you'll be picking up at the airport in Athens..." Zeus flicked the photo of a woman towards me. I picked it up and looked at her; my heart stopped she was breath taking beautiful. "It's not my job to pick up people and bring them it's Hermes..." I coldly growled out glaring at Zeus. He leaned over his desk placing his elbows on the table smirking annoyingly; "I am headmaster and I say it is your job to deliver this woman here in perfect condition and smiling. I don't want a repeat of that dryad you insulted and she quit the same day..." Zeus calmly told me. "She annoyed me to no end and she thought it would be fun to poke further by trying to remove my sunglasses." I flatly answered not missing a beat. Zeus sighed, "Just get through this one you might find her...interesting." I perked up on the last word what kind of woman was he sending me to retrieve. I looked at the photo again of the smiling woman, "Persephone..." I breathed out. 'What kind of woman are you?' I thought turning on my heel "And Hades..." Zeus called over I looked at him. "Remember to keep your true identity a secret till the right time...Ruler of the Dead..." he smirked at the old nickname. I growled in reply and stalking out the door; as I walked down the hall I looked at the photo one last time before shoving it into my breast pocket.

Persephone POV:

I sighed as the wheels of the plane touched down; I had finally arrived in Athens the capital of Greece. 'The home of the Gods.' I thought as I looked out my window smiling. I wondered what my life here would be like. More importantly who was my escort and what was he or she going to be like. 'I hope they could speak english...' I thought sourly I didn't want to embarrass myself to one of my potential work mates. I had wanted to take lessons to speak greek as a child but my family was to poor to manage. I grabbed my bag stuffing my headphones and my book of Greek mythology into it. "Enjoy your stay and watch your step..." the flight attendant smiled as I left the plane. After going through security and my passport checked I waited at the conveyor belt for my bags.

"Persephone?" A male voice sounded from behind me; I froze my heart skipped a beat then started to go into overdrive. His voice sounded deep but a very pleasant deep; I turned and almost melted. In front of me stood a man about to hit 7 foot; he wore a black buisness military style jacket with the collar propped up; similar to the type of jackets you can find in animes or mangas. 2 chains connect from a button on his right shoulder and run to his left shoulder blade held in place by a intricate cross. He had a crest stitched on to the right arm sleeve it looked like a scepter covered in vines and a red 3 headed dog in the middle. Under the cross was a second crest this one matched the same as the one in her acceptance letter. A lightning bolt with a trident and scepter on either side with vines intertwined within the weapons and eagle wings fanning out behind it. His hands in his buisness style pant pockets; a chain hung on his left hip connecting to his back pocket to the front loop. His shoes were black polished buisness shoes. My eyes trailed to his face and I was not disappointing. His jaw line was chiseled to form a strong jaw line; his chin was squared to perfection. His cheeks hollowed nicely on each side, a sturdy straight nose sat square in the middle of his face perfectly, his lips were plump and nicely formed. To bad he wore black aviator glasses so I couldn't see his eyes. His hair was what looked naturally straight not a curl in sight. It was like black silk it reached his collar in layers in the front so it framed his face perfectly. His skin was pale like he hadn't been in the sun in years and would burn just for being here, but there was not a single blemish on his skin he looked flawless. He looked as if the gods had chiseled him out of marble themselves. He cleared his throat making me jump, "Sorry! I am Persephone...sorry again I tend to zone out..." I nervously laughed rubbing the back of my head. He just humph in reply, I caught sight of my bags and quickly excused myself to retrieve them.

Hades POV:

I had arrived at the airport and waited like stupid Zeus wanted, I drank my hot coffee as I waited for the woman. I checked the time and noticed I was running abit late, 'Who cares not like she knows who I am or anything...' I hotly thought throwing the cup away and looked up to notice her plan had arrived. I headed to go pick up the woman. Shoving my hands into my pockets of my pants I looked for her. 'Why me?' I growled to myself I was the antisocial one I just taught the brats what they needed to know and then left. I lock myself in my room to work on papers or what I needed. I didn't attend parties, games, or anything fun; I did attend things I need to but I would leave right after I was done. The other teachers and the students started calling me "Unseen one" which is weird but to each their own I guess.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared; in front of me stood the slip of a woman I had to play escort with. She looked even more stunning in person than in the photo Zeus had given me 24 hours ago. Her auburn hair was loose in tamed waves that reached her waist, natural layers separated her hair. She was about to hit 5'6 he'd have to guess a petite woman next to him for sure she'd barely reach to his chest. Her hips flared from a dainty waist perfectly shaped; her ass could fit perfectly in his big hands. She turned her head so he could see her profile Cronus help him she was beautiful. She had a dainty petite nose in the middle of her face her eyes were huge but fit perfectly on her heart shaped face. Her lips were the perfect amount of plump for him. They looked so perfect for kissing and...wow where were his thoughts going; I shook my head going back to my cold uncaring self before approaching her. "Persephone?" I asked; I saw her tense then she turned. Her eyes took my breath away up close they were hazel but different from others. Around the pupil of her eye was green slowly going into the hazel and it was dark brown along the edges of her eyes. I had never once seen anyone eyes like that; normally people had hazel or green not a mix. I could tell she was checking me out; oh well 2 could play at that eyes trailed down and was battling the blush from showing; she had a very generous amount in the front. How she supported them heavens knows; I let my eyes travel to her clothes she had on a forest green corset style shirt the sleeves were holding it in place on her shoulders; a dark green satin ribbon was in the middle of the shirt under her breast. The light green silk material bunched up around the breast giving the illusion of a second shirt under the corset. Sleeves hung from the corset and flaring around her hands in an 18th century look slits exposed her cream colored arms. Her arms were well toned for such a small woman; her shoulders bare to the world except the thin straps on them. A dark green skirt hugged her waist it went from her hip and slanted to the side covering her left leg and showed off her right leg. Her legs were well formed her calves were nicely filled and looked firm. She had on open toed forest green heels that tied around her ankles her feet were petite her toes nicely painted in a green nail polish. I was shocked how well toned she looked most woman were either under-toned or overly-toned. Persephone had the perfect hour glass figure. I inwardly shook out of it and cleared my throat already feeling weird for being looked at for too long. I could deal with the brats but this was somehow different. "Sorry! I'm Persephone...Sorry again I tend to zone out..." She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head. She excused herself as she went to retrieve her bags. 'Zeus I am going to massacre you...' I bitterly growled in my head I could see Zeus in his office laughing at me. I noticed she had 2 suitcases both floral; I stepped forward and easily took them from her. Our fingertips touched and i felt electricity surge threw them. I really wanted to jerk my hand away but I stayed calm. Persephone on the other hand gasped as I took her luggage; "I can carry those!" she frantically said. Thats odd last I check woman swooned if men carried things for them; oh well I was a gentlemen so I just ignored her and started walking towards the car.

Persephone POV:

This handsome stranger is carrying my luggage!? I had to run to catch up with him I sigh and just followed him. He walked like he owned the place such confidence that it spilled out of him, it was so bad people actually parted as we walked by. We finally walked out the door I covered my face from the sun rays as they glared down us. I looked in awe around me the cars bustling about Athens was as busy as any popular place could get. I noticed my escort had rudely kept walking that I had to again run to keep up. We reached a brand new looking black '16 convertible mustang cobra; my escort opened the trunk and placed my luggage in then swiftly went and opened the passenger door for me. I slightly blushed "Thank you..." I shyly said as I slid in to the seat he closed the door. I fastened my seat belt as he closed the trunk then slipped into the driver seat; he turned on the car and lowered the hood. He then whipped out of the spot and started heading out of Athens; most people should have been terrified or holding on for dear life on how this man was driving. He drove like a maniac, the police nowhere in sight, but then I even shocked myself I was smiling and when he accelerated I laughed out in glee. I was having fun with this dangerous drive.

Hades POV:

After I had pulled out of the parking lot I thought she would be screaming and crying like that stupid dryad. I know I am a maniac behind the wheel; a terror that not even Zeus or Ares would think of getting in the car with me if I was behind the wheel. Persephone shocked me she was actually smiling and laughing she looked like she was having fun. She didn't look pale or sick or anything that the others showed. No she was smiling from ear to ear laughing and when I speed up she laughed more of course she held on to the hand bar but it was more for her not flying out or accidentally sliding to my side of the car. I let a smirk grow on my face oh this woman was interesting.

I drove out of Athens into the country Persephone looked out in awe looking around enjoying the scenery. The sun hit her hair giving it a fiery look; I looked back at the road and decided to strike a conversation. Oh Cronos help him with this one; "You never told me your name!" Persephone said having to yell to be heard over the wind. "Hades..." I replied cursing at the cold answer. She looked at me for a bit shocked, I was unnerved by this why did it...oh her name is Persephone and mine Hades. 'God damn legends...' I thought remembering the stupid legend of me taking a wife named Persephone. First off, I would not even think of angering Demeter she was one scary chick. Second, I would not have tricked her into eating the pomegranate. And lastly...WHY IN THE HELL WAS I THINKING THIS?! "I take it your a fan of this countries legends?" I half regretted my question because she went into overdrive in the happy meter. I didn't totally regret it because the smile on her face the beam in her face as she counted off her least favorite legends to her utmost favorite. "And my ultimate favorite legend is the one of Hades and Persephone!" She beamed happily I froze she actually loved that stupid tale. "Why if I may ask?" I answered dreading to hear the 'Cause it's such a tragic love story...blah blah blah.' or whatever chicks go gaga for. She yet again shocked me. "Most like it because of the tragedy behind it but actually I love that it shows that even a man like Hades could actually find love! That it shows everyone that Hades isn't an evil man who has no heart he is just a misunderstood man that just needed the right person to come and bring light into his dark world!" She proudly replied. I had never thought of that story like that; I can see her points. Then again if I were to tell her I WAS THAT Hades she'd more than likely change her opinion on the matter. I ruled the souls of the dead through a portal in my room; just like Zeus and Poseidon do in their jobs in their rooms. I slowed the car after awhile as we reached our destination; Persephone looked up in time to see the gates of the Academy. 'Hell sweet hell' I thought bitterly.

Persephone POV:

Hades had slowed down I looked up to see golden gates in front of us; the golden bars formed the school's crest on both doors. Fog surrounded the bottom of the gates making it feel ethereal. The gates creaked open mysteriously; Hades drove in I looked back to see the gates close behind them just as mysteriously as they opened. He drove through the worn path trees on either side of them it was darker since the trees covered the sun. I felt a little frightened. "Were almost there..." Hades calmly told me. As if on cue I had to cover my eyes from the bright sun. I slowly uncovered my eyes when they adjusted to the light. I gasped and smiled in awe at the sight. A huge temple that easily overpowered the Temple of Olympian Zeus AND the Parthenon combined. It looked like what the book said it would; the roof was made of what looked like marble, the walls looked like they were made of jade and the floor looked like it was made of obsidian. In front I could see the crest proudly standing and the fountain in front of it; "Wow it's beautiful!" I exclaimed Hades humphed as a reply. He stopped at the base 3 men and a woman stood at the steps. Hades parked; he then got out and swiftly opened the door for me. I got out and looked around a little confused; Hades lead me to the small group waiting for us.

The first one I noticed was who I guessed was Zeus; his build was similar to Hades but he was a head shorter than Hades. His hair was golden blond which waved to his collar he also had a gruff beard; his eyes were a crystal blue. His jaw line was more defined then Hades but his cheeks were fuller; his nose is straight and dainty. His skin looked like it was made of white porcelain with a tint of pink. His eyes were round and big; they were crystal blue around his pupil were dark blue. His clothes were a replica of Hades only differences were the colors. The main color was white whilest the chain, cross, and buttons were gold. His polished shoes were black, instead of the crest that was on Hades sleeve; it was a different one. It was a silver lightning bolt with gold eagle wings behind it.

The next one for me to notice was the man next to Zeus he was the same height as Hades and same body build. His hair was in a ponytail it looked like it would be the same length as my hair it was straight and curled at the ends; it was a sea green color. His skin looked like it was made of porcelain and nicely tanned. His eyes were narrow but nicely framed by his chiseled face. He had the same bone structure as Hades but the same fullness of Zeus. His clothes matched Zeus and Hades but it was green; the buttons, cross and chains were dark blue. His polished shoes were black; instead of the other 2 crests on his sleeve his was a green trident and a blue Pegasus in the middle.

Then came the other man he was about my height and had the facial structure of a child. His hair was gold like Zeus; his eyes were huge and brown but fit perfectly on his face. His clothes were identical to Zeus's to the last stitch. His skin was a cream-color; freckles nicely covered his nose and his cheeks.

Finally I looked at the women, her hair was my length and a mix of gold and brown she had it up in a complicated style. Her skin looked like it was made of porcelain and not a blemish on her; well except the beauty mark under her left eye. Her body was nicely shaped her breast weren't as big as mine but nicely shaped. Her waist was narrow and flared at her hips in a decent sized shape. She had on the same type of jacket as the others but the sleeve area was a mimic of my shirt I currently wore. Instead of the straps being thin it covered the top of her shoulders stopping before the shoulder curved. She had on a gold necklace and at the end Zeus's crest hung from it the lightning bolt silver and the wings gold. My eyes trailed down to see she wore a white short skirt that looked like a school skirt from an anime. Like the men a chain connected from behind to the front. She had on open toed black stiletto heels so she was up to Zeus's height without them she would probably reach his chin. Her toe and finger nails were painted gold; her nails were pointed perfectly. I looked back at her face to see her narrow blue eyes. Black eyeliner was perfectly lined on her lower eyelid and above her lashes to form a cat line. Her full lips were stained bright red; her nose and cheeks were perfectly blushed; her face was framed by her heart shaped head. She was stunning in her own right, I took in the sight of all the people suddenly feeling my self confidence go down the drain.

Hades POV

I stood off to the side and noticed that Persephone was looking at the others; oh Cronos I wanted to get her away from the others. Posesidon I'm semi ok with him being around my Persephone. But the others...wait did I just say my Persephone? I don't even know this chick so why did I get possessive over her? I watched quietly as she looked over the others taking in their appearance. I then noticed something that made him want to stand in front of Persephone; 'Zeus what the hell?!' I thought. Zeus's old habits never died; he was openly checking Persephone out a big goofy smirk on his face showing he liked what he saw. Cronos help poor Persephone, Zeus was going to try and pursue her. For some reason I felt that Persephone wouldn't accept his advances. Then I noticed that Hera had noticed this as well and was probably going to show off or have a famous 'Hera's bitch fit' as Posesidon and I called them. When she had those she got very annoying and only Zeus could calm her by being all lovey-fucking-dovey with her. It mad me gag each time; I looked at Hermes who looked indifferent. Posesidon looked rather bored at having to be here but we all had to be here. Zeus finally broke the silence, "Welcome Miss Persephone to Athens Academy!" He gestured out to show off the school. "I am Zeus; Headmaster of this establishment and I am also the band director!" He smiled showing off his white teeth. He walked to Persephone took her hand and to my horror kissed her fingertips. I could see Hera's evil aura grow around her Hermes side stepped away from her. I wanted to laugh out as Persephone slowly took her hand back without being to rude. "Thank you Headmaster for the warm welcoming..." Persephone smiled at Zeus Hades had to fight not to laugh that Persephone didn't look fazed on Zeus's affection. Zeus straightened clearing his throat looking abit upset that his hand kissing didn't work it usually did. Oh yes Hades was going to enjoy this he could somehow feel it.

Persephone POV

'Playboy alert!' rang in my head as Zeus kissed my hand I didn't want to be rude but I didn't want him touching me. I felt in danger when he approached me; " Thank you Headmaster for the warm welcoming..." I smiled up at him trying to be nice instead of mean. He straightened and cleared his throat I could see that he wasn't happy his advances didn't work. 'To bad your not my type buddy...' I thought still smiling. Zeus signaled to the man with sea green hair. "This is Posesidon, he is the head coach, boys swim team coach, and in charge of all sports here. Also my younger brother!" Zeus happily introduced. Posesidon nodded his hello I nodded back with a smile. Next he signaled the other man, "This is Hermes he is the vice-secretary and counselor to the whole school!" He smiled "Nice to meet you! If you need anything just come to me and I'll see what I can do to help ya!" Hermes happily exclaimed; his voice sounded like a kids but it fit his image. I couldn't help the laugh, "I will thank you Hermes!" I replied I didn't notice the look they gave. Hades was still touched when he heard her laugh he had heard it all the way here, but it was still amazing to hear. Unfortunately, Zeus thought so too and Posesidon smirked abit a harmless smirk. Hera looked shocked too but kept silent...for once. Zeus signaled to the women, "This is Hera she is my secretary and the choir director as well." Hera straightened up pointing her chin to me. 'Stuck up much...' I though but smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too Hera!" I said making her waver a bit.

He finally gestured to Hades; "And you met your escort, Hades, he may look mean but he's a good guy. He's the head of the Science department, he teaches both regular and AP biology AND he teaches the medical classes." Zeus announced I looked at Hades noting he looked indifferent his hands in his pockets again. "Well it's nice to meet you again Hades and thank you again for the wonderful ride here I had a blast!" I smiled happily. At that I heard the others gasp I turned to look at them their faces paled and looked terrified. "HE DROVE LIKE A HUMAN!?" Hera shouted in disbelief. "I drove like I normally do you think I'd drive any other way just because I was driving with a stranger..." Hades huffed out. I noticed they darkened with even more fear; "Then you actually weren't scared for your life!?" Hermes asked. I just giggled covering my mouth, "I was at first but the feel of the wind and seeing the world pass in that speed...It was amazing!" I happily said to them they look at me like I was crazy. Everyone was so busy looking at Persephone to notice the blush on Hades cheek.

Hades POV

'Did she just say my driving was amazing...everyone here never liked my driving...hmm...' I thought I couldn't stop the blush that formed on my cheeks lucky for me they were all focusing on Persephone like she was an interesting specimen.

Persephone POV

Ok I'm starting to get the feeling that they can't deal with Hades's driving. I laughed nervously as they stared at me till finally Zeus broke the awkward silence. "I knew you'd be interesting! Continuing Hades is also Posesidon and my elder brother!" Thats when I looked at Hades shocked. 'Nuh uh he is the eldest! He looks in his late 20s early 30s!' I thought Hades sighed and looked at Zeus, "Did you have to tell her about me being the older brother?" Zeus just pouted. "Don't be so mean Hades I just wanted her to know us all...". "Well you forgot the fact that Hera is also our sister..." Hades countered which made me look at Hera who tsked and flicked her hair back. Oh boy so everyone here but me and Hermes are related, "Don't forget that Hermes is your son Zeus..." Posesidon huskily added making Zeus comically slouch. "EHHHHHH!" I looked between Zeus and Hermes who just laughed. "Well it is true Zeus!" He happily stated making me wonder why he calls him by his name and not by father or dad. Zeus straightened up and cleared his throat. "Well then to more important matters!" that made us all sweat-drop. 'Carefree headmaster I got a bad feeling about this.' I thought.

"First and foremost We are going to see what hall you belong in!" He gestures to Posesidon, "Atlantic Hall..." Posesidon straightens proudly. Zeus then gestured to Hades, "Styx hall..." Hades just stood there. He then smiled, "Or maybe Olympic Hall!" he proudly said. I looked at him then his brothers. "We are the head of the halls I run Atlantic hall, Hades runs Styx Hall, and Zeus runs Olympic hall..." Posesidon said noticing my confusion. I noded in realiztion; Hermes put a small table in front of me with a bowl that looked ancient. It looked like it belonged in ancient greece instead of here in the present time. Hera poured water into the bowl slowly, "With this we will see what hall you'll call home!" Zeus smiled. I looked at the bowl wondering how this would help with that. Hades walked over to me; "That water is a special water that could only be collected in a place only few know of since its sacred water..." he explained. That explained it the water was crystal clear that it didn't even look like there was water in the bowl. "Just touch the water and thats it..." he continued. I slowly touched the water; the water rippled from where I touched. I moved my hand and gasped when an image started to appear in the water; I felt Hades tense up next to me. I looked at the image taken back at what I saw; there in the water was a scepter covered in vines with a 3-headed dog in the middle. "You shall live in Styx hall..."Zeus huffed out a little peeved she was placed in Hade's realm. I looked at Hades as he looked at me. I smile; "Hope we can get along..." I laughed out. "LOOK!" Hera shouted out we looked at the bowl Hades froze. In the bowl was a large double door with the crest on it and another double door next to it. "What the...? That's the door to my room and next to it is the door to the person who is suppose to be my second..." I looked at Hades completely confused. He sighs, "In each hall there is 2 special rooms...the first is the heads room which in this case is the one to the right which is my room... the second room belongs to a person who is basically the hall's secretary...Hera is Zeus's hall secretary...A women by the name of Amphitrite is Posesidon's secretary...I had never had a secretary but apparently the water chose you as mine..." Hades growled out he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Posesidon put his hand on my shoulder in sympathy; I look at him then at the others who gave me a pity look. I now was afraid for my life; oh boy this is going to be a pain isn't it.

Hades POV

Persephone had touched the sacred water my heart stopped when I saw my crest oh fate you are funny. Ok now where was I going to put her maybe I'll dump her in the room that was next to Athena it was the furthest room from me. I made sure to arrange them so that the ones I didn't want near me as the furthest and the ones I didn't care about being near me closes. Athena so far was the furthest person cause that chick scared me no joke and now it was going to be Persephone. Not because I didn't want her near me and she most defently didn't scare me. No I wanted to keep her away cause she made me feel weird and I felt different with her near me. My plans went down the drain when Hera shouted out, "LOOK!" I looked back at the bowl and froze. She's going to be my secretary; Cronos help me she had to live next to me so she can do her duties. This was going to suck now I had to be careful from now on; after explaining to her what the doors meant her face turned bright red and looked like a fish out of water. With her reaction I was wondering if the water was wrong and should have thrown this fish into the Atlantic hall so she could breath properly. The others didn't help especially Posesidon when they gave her sympathetic looks. "I am not that bad to live with you know I'm NOT going to eat her..." I stated coldly throwing daggers to Zeus who WOULD eat her when he got the chance.

Persephone POV

I finally felt better knowing that he wasn't that bad that was till Hera opened her mouth, "You are very strict and a hard ass you are probably going to work her ass off..." I paled I imagining something very weird.

Hades had a whip in his hand I could see an evil glare in his eyes as I ran around doing odd jobs and scary things. If I stopped he whipped his whip at me and would laugh an evil laugh.

Hades POV

After Hera made her little statement I somehow could feel that Persephone's imagination was going wild. Her face said it all; she looked pale and terrified at what ever she was thinking. "Stop thinking weird thoughts!" I growled to her making her jump at my voice. She blushed at realizing I noticed her imagination going wild. I sighed and turned to the others "Stop making her think wrong..."I growled throwing daggers to Hera who shrugged. I sighed again rubbing my temples in frustration; 'This is going to be a huge pain in my ass...' I thought. "Come on Persephone I'll show you around the school and the hall..."I said grumpily. We had decided that the new employee would be shown around by their hall head or secretary. The only reason Amphitrite wasn't here was because she was busy getting her papers ready for classes. "Enjoy your stay Persephone! School doesn't start till Monday so enjoy the peace while you can!" Zeus said before leaving with Hera and Hermes trailing behind him. Posesidon just nodded and head off probably back to his room to do his duties. I lead Persephone towards the school.

Persephone POV

I blushed as I followed Hades after saying bye to the others, that was an interesting first meeting with my employer. Walking up the steps I looked at Hades from my peripheral he looked indifferent about the situation. "So you teach bio and medical?" I asked trying to break the silence. "Yea unlike my idiotic brother who thinks with his lower brain I use my actual brain..." he responded with out skipping a beat. I blushed hearing that I was right about Zeus being a playboy. We reached the top and he showed me the school explaining about the way things are. "School starts at 8 in the morning and finishes at 5 in the afternoon. Breakfast is at 7 to 8 and Lunch is at 12 to 1 and dinner is at 7 to 8. For Styx we have a curfew of 10 students have to be at least in the hall at that time and they have to be in their rooms by 11. On Saturdays we have study hours where the teachers and students get together to help the students with their homework. We DO NOT give them the answers we just answer questions they might have on their work. Students have Sunday off in my hall as long as they behave and follow protocol they are fine. Students who don't make curfew have to write an essay on a subject of my choosing and have to return it an hour later. Depending on which rule they break I punish them accordingly. Your job will be simple your going to be basically my maid." I look at him "What do you mean your maid?" I asked afraid to hear the answer. "Simple you do my laundry, help keep my room clean, wake me up in the morning, make sure I eat or drink, remind me of appointments, make sure I have everything for the day and that I didn't forget anything. Hecate was the one who helped me before so if you don't understand anything ask her.

"I have a total of 5 classes out of 6. 1st is Medical terminology, 2nd is Bio 101, 3rd I have off, 4th is advance Bio, and 5th is Medical practice." He explained as he walked down the halls with me listening and looking around. I was sure glad that I could remember everything; quite literally I have a photographic memory and I can remember anything anyone told me. "Medical Practice?" I asked rushing to keep up as I looked around. "It's where the students learn hands on what to do for example we dissect cadavers to learn about the human body. Also what to do if someone got hurt or feel sick. Zeus calls it "Doctor in training class" since that's basically what we do. It's the last class due to the past. I used to teach it during the 4th class but lots of students got sick during the class or what have you because they couldn't take it." I stopped and looked at Hades for a minute hoping I won't have to step in to his class room during 5th period.

I ran after him as he continued, "I'll give you my schedule later...now for your rules as my secretary. Rule 1 No one but you can disturbed me in my room, if I'm in there which I always am NO one comes in unless I say so. Rule 2 Knock before entering to give me a heads up that your coming in. Rule 3 what I say goes Zeus may be headmaster but I am head of the hall and no one will change my mind. Rule 4 Keep to the scheduled not even you are exempted from the curfew if anything I'm stricter on the teachers. Rule 5..." "You have a lot of rules you know that?" I said interrupting him. He looked down at me I couldn't tell his expression since he still had on those glasses. "5 No interrupting me..."he said coldly and kept walking. "Rule 6 and this is more for a safety purpose than a rule, be careful when waking me...Hecate told me I am not a morning person. Trust me I am not. Rule 7 make sure Cereberus is well feed and that he doesn't try to destroy anything." "Cereberus?" I asked "He is the hall mascot and your roommate as well." He said before stopping. I stopped and looked at him curiously. "Maybe I should warn you Cereberus is not a normal dog...he has a...unique personality and um...appearance..." Hades stated carefully before walking again.

I looked after him then followed, he stopped again and signaled to a black door with a plaque on it. 'Hades' was all it said, "This is my office its where I am during 3rd class and breaks in between." He then signals to the office on the other side with an empty plaque. "I am guessing Zeus will put you in that office...due to the secretaries staying near us just in case we need them. Of course not always as you saw earlier Amphirite wasn't with Posesidon today but that's because she is the Geology teacher of the campus and she is getting her stuff together for the coming year. Like the students Sunday you will have off to do what you need to. Persephone..." He looked me straight in the eyes...I think. "This is the final but most important rule of them all...DO NOT upon any circumstance disturb me during Sundays...That day I will NOT accept being disturbed do you understand..." He stated I nodded slowly seeing he meant buisness. He nodded and walked over to his office and opened the door to let me look in. I peeked in to see a very messy room you would think he'd at least be organized but no paper piles stacked high haphazardly I felt like I was going to be crushed by something. I looked at him, he nodded that I could go in, I stepped in carefully and looked around. There was a chem set in the corner; in the middle was what I had to guess was Hades's desk which I couldn't even see. I couldn't even find a seat in the room. There was a black curtain covering the window so the only light source was the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Seeing his office I was afraid to know what his room looked like; "How do you find anything in here?" I asked dumbfound wondering how does someone get papers to stay that high without falling over. Hades just humphed, I sighed "I'm going to have to clean this mess aren't I?" I said looking around Hades shrugged and leaned against the door frame. "I fairly don't care Hecate didn't she gave up when this happened." He said coldly, I sighed and stepped over papers to get out careful not to step on any. When I finally got out Hades shut the door and walked away. Something had crashed down in the room I flinched at the sound and followed Hades.

After the office Hades had showed me his classroom; there was posters of the human body and such all over. A wall sized chalkboard took up the front wall; the room itself looked like a giant audatorium. "This is my classroom I teach all but my 5th class in here..." he walks in and opens a door that was on the back wall. I follow and look in; it was a normal room but had large tables in the front another wall sized chalkboard stood. The sides had rows of sinks and cabninets on the top and bottom. "This is where I teach my last class it has all the latest tech for the medical section." he said bluntly then walked out. I followed closing the door behind me, Hades lead me out of the school. "Well those are the key places you should know about the campus itself Hermes will show you your office and then your classrooms you'll teach in. Come I'll show you home." He started to go down the steps I looked up and was stunned; in front of me I could see the three halls. In the middle where the mountains were I saw a gleaming white temple made of marble. On the top I could see the Lightning bolt with wings; 'That must be Olympic hall...' I thought glad I didn't get put into it seeing all those stairs no thank you. I looked to the left in the middle of the lake I saw was an island with a hall made of what looked like green jade. On the top I could see a trident with a blue Pegasus in the middle; the island itself looked like it was made of water. 'And that one must be Atlantic hall...' I thought again no thank you; I would be scared of drowning since I couldn't swim and the size of the bridge no way. Finally a glint caught my eye from the right I looked and gasped; 'So that one must be Styx hall' I thought stunned at the sight. The hall was entirely black but still gleamed in the light; I could see a scepter covered in vines with a red 3 headed dog in the middle.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind!" Hades yelled up already half way down. I had to run down the steps to catch up to him. Unfortunately I had forgotten about my heels; I was three steps away from Hades when my heel decided to find a rock that was embedded in the steps. I tripped and fell forward, "WOW!" I yelled out I was shocked when I felt strong arms catch me before I fell on my face. "Be careful would ya...sheesh your a klutz aren't you?" Hades mumbled as he righting me up. I blushed holding his arm for support he was very muscular under his jacket. He smelt like midnight; which smelled like night time dew, I straightened up and made sure my footing was good before letting him go. Hades turned and walked away towards his car; being careful this time I followed him.

Hades POV

I had to catch Persephone before she hit the steps, she was tiny in my arms and felt like I could break her in half. She smelt like springtime a mix of flowers and the earth after a rainy day; oddly enough a scent caught my attention. Mixed in was the scent of the Flower of the Underworld. It was sweet and soothing for the dead to relax after death; I used it to calm the malice spirits that could kill a mortal. I let her go as soon as she straightened herself up and was ok.

I walked off to my car opening the door I remembered why I had to get a new one; I loved my '06 red mustang. I did till a certain middle brother used it to 'console' a certain dryad that I had scared to almost death with my driving which lead to her yelling at me, which lead to me insulting her which lead to her quiting the same day she got there. He had taken her back to Athens, but took a detour and all but destroyed my car; how he got back was beyond me. Needless to say Hera was calling him all kinds of profanity when she saw his hair and clothes in disarray; hickeys and lipstick all over him and a smirk on his face. I on the other hand wanted to strap him to one of my tables in my classroom and dissect my idiotic brother then feed him to Cereberus. I decided not to cause I didn't want poor Cereberus getting sick or worse catchin "the Zeus" which was his playboy actions and being an idiot. So I just burnt my totally wrecked car opting that then having to call to get it towed out to a scrap heap and some poor idiot take some of the contaminated parts. Since buying this new car; a black '16 mustang convertible; I have NEVER let Zeus in it or let alone touch it. If he did he'd have the underworld's best after his ass to pay for it. We drove in silence for awhile till Persephone spoke; "How do the students get to the school? It's a long way from the campus from the halls..." She inquired I had to hand it to Persephone she liked to ask questions. I didn't mind I like people asking questions if it was to get more knowledge. "Well the Olympians and Atlantians...nicknames for the students who live in Olympic and Atlantic hall...they all take chariots even the teachers...whilest we "Titans" as they call us aren't lazy and ride horses. We only take cars if we need to go to town since we like keeping old traditions and not use alot of modern stuff unless its for learning purposes." I noticed she stiffened, I looked over at her. "What is it Persephone?" I asked. "I have never ridden a horse before I used to live in New York so I never came into contact with a horse..." She told me nervously. "Well that is a problem..." I stated and thought; I drove down the path that leads to the hall with Persephone staring in awe with her surroundings.

Persephone POV

We had passed the gate leading into the Styx grounds; it was black and looked like it was made of obsidian the flowers on the vines were black with a red splotch in the middle. They were beautiful; Hades had just told me how we were going to get to school. Looks like I'm going to have to walk to work. I sighed at the thought I had to wake early to get ready, then I had to wake up Hades make sure hes ready for the day, get breakfast for both of us. All that before 8; I was going to have a stressful year. "Looks like I'll have to teach you...You have a week to learn how..."Hades stated as he slowed to a stop in front of the hall. I looked at him to shocked to look at the hall in front of me. "What did you say?" She asked shocked. "I said I'll teach you myself at 5 to dinner everyday except Sunday of course." Hades repeated. I smiled happily. "You will!? Thank you Hades!" I exclaimed happily. I was going to learn to ride a horse how exciting.

I finally looked up to see the hall and gasped shocked it was a black temple that could fit the Parthenon inside. It looked like it was made of obsidian red curtains bellowed from the open windows and columns. Hades had gotten out and opened the door for me; I got out still looking at the hall in front of admiring the crest. "Persephone Welcome to Styx Hall..." Hades said as he closed the door I smile. He leads me inside the hall; right when we reached the double doors they slammed open. A 6 foot man ran out; "COME ON ATHENA I SAID I WAS SORRY!" he shouted as he ran passed us. A woman who was the same height came running after him; "SORRY AIN'T GONNA CUT IT ARES! YOU USED MY KENDO SWORD TO DRY YOUR FUCKING BOXERS!" the woman named Athena shouted. I watched as they the man Ares ran away from Athena. I look at Hades who sighed, "That was Ares and Athena; Ares teaches ROTC and Self-defense classes and Athena is the math head. She teaches both regular and AP math; she is also the kendo instructor and the girls basketball coach. They are 2 of the residential teachers here including me and now you there are a total of 7 teachers." Hades explained as he walked into the hall ignoring the fact that down bellow Athena was using her skills to take down the big guy.

I followed Hades quickly he walked down the hallway leading me who knows where. He stopped at double doors the plaque read 'Mess hall' and opened it I walked in to find a large area full of tables. "This is the mess hall...everyone eats breakfast and dinner here. Lunch is given at the campus so that way the students don't have to come back to get lunch and have to hurry back for class." Hades explained then lead me out and walked away from the mess hall.

He stopped in front of another double door the plaque on it read 'Study hall'; Hades openes the door I walk in and gasp a smile forms as I turn looking around happily. "I have never seen so many books!" I exclaimed. I loved to read so to see a huge library like this one; there were rows and rows of books the walls were full of them as well and then there was a second floor with more books! I think I died and went to heaven I ran in happily twirling around to look around in the middle of the large library was a large section dedicated to tables and chairs. "This is where we hold Saturday's study meetings..."Hades said he could barely contain the smile so there was a ghost of a smile on his face as he watched Persephone twirl around. "THIS IS AMAZING HADES!" I run to the nearest bookshelf and look at the titles. "I've never heard of some of these books oh I really want to read them now!" I exclaimed forgetting that I was currently in front of my boss.

Hades POV

Holy Cronos who knew she would react this way when I showed her the library she looked like a kid in a candy shop. Most woman liked jewelry or clothes; apparently not this one she liked to learn. Persephone had even forgotten that I was here and was searching through the books with a huge grin on her face. I really didn't want to break her happiness but I still had to show her were her room is and then introduce her to the others.

Persephone POV

Hades had cleared his throat to get my attention I looked over realizing my actions and blushed. "Sorry about that I get to excited around books..." I apologized he just humphed and turned and walked out. I reluctantly followed him he closed the door behind me; "You can come back any time it is the library as long as you put the books back when your done with it..." He said walking past me. With that said I smiled and chased after him. Hades then lead me past a courtyard. In the middle was a 3 tier fountain made of black stone it looked like the one at the school. Hades then lead me up a staircase then down a large hallway with only 2 doors at the end. They were the same doors as in the bowl of water from earlier; "These are our rooms to the right mine to the left yours..."He lead me to the left door and surprisingly there on the name plaque my name was written on it. I looked over to the name plate on the other door and it read 'Hades'; Hades opened my door and gestured for me to go in.

I walked in slowly and gasped; inside there was a California sized king bed the blankets looked like they were made of red silk. The bed had four red oak posts that looked like tree trunks on each corner the detail was so good I think they WERE tree trunks just fixed up complete with the roots. The roots made it look like the posts were growing inside the room; branches made the rods for the black curtains that hung from the posts tied by red cords. The curtains joined over the bed making a canopy the branches holding the canopy up some branches even looked like they were growing up the wall and up the ceiling. The floor had a fur rug covering the floor around the bed and it took up half the room; a red oak vanity set that matched the bed sat next to the bed. The mirror of the set had vines encircling it giving a rustic look to it. On the other wall stood a huge red oak dresser to match both bed and vanity set. As well as a huge bookshelf that looked like pieces of raw wood freshly picked made it look even more rustic. In between the 2 was a large window that lead out to a balcony. Out in the balcony was a table with cushioned chairs all matching the furniture inside. On the wall facing Hade's room a fireplace was built with stone vines carved into it. On the other side of the bed stood a door; Hades walked over to open it. I walked over and peeked in; it was a bathroom with the tub built into the floor. It wasn't that deep but it took a little less than half the room, next to the giant tub hole...I guess was a table that matched my furniture in my room. I looked at it in awe; as I walk in I look around on the other side of the door was another door I opened it to find the toilet. I immediately closed it and kept looking around the wall in the far side was an open window with red curtains covering it. Near the bathtub...hole...whatever it was called was a table for my products and stuff. I walked out of the bathroom. "Wow is this really my room? I mean its so luxurious!" I exclaimed. Hades nodded; "Only the heads and secretaries get rooms like this." he stated like it was nothing. "This second floor is for the teachers while the first floor is for the students..." He stated as I walked out to the balcony to look out and gasped at the view. I had a clear view of the forest around the hall and then I could see the other 2 halls perfectly. "It's beautiful..." I whispered. Hades joined me on the balcony and leaned against the railing. "Starting tomorrow you shall be my secretary...I look forward to working with you Persephone..." He said I smile at him. "I look forward to working with you too Hades!" Hades checked his watch which happened to be a pocket watch that he pulled out of his pant pocket. It was black and silver with his crest on top; "Come its dinner time and also you need to meet the others..."

Hades lead me back to the mess hall; I get kind of nervous hearing all the voices coming from inside. He opens the door and signals me to walk in; I slowly walk in and as soon as I do everyone inside shuts up and looks at me. Hades walks past me and heads to the table with 5 other people on it. I slowly follow Hades and stand beside him when he stopped in front of the group. "Everyone I'd like to introduce our new tenant and teacher Persephone..." Hades gestured to me. I smile at the group; "Hello its a pleasure to meet you all!" I said they all say hello all except one that is; I look at each person.

First person I noticed was a woman; she looked in her 20s; her hair was silver and reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were also silver and looked like Hera's eyes complete with make up. Her face and body were nicely formed she had a better body structure then Hera at least. Her outfit was the military jacket the Hades wore but it was a trench coat dress that revealed creamy pale skin; the sleeve like Hera's. It slit up the side showing her legs on either side showing black knee-high leather boots. The chest part was open slightly to show off a bit of her breast. Which were was big as Hera's but as small as mine. She also had a black leather choker necklace with the crest her ears had multiple piercings, her left ear had a cuff earring that covered the ear it which shaped a dragon with red gems for eyes. Her right ear had a intricate styled crescent moon that connected a chain to a cuff holding to the upper ear. A silver star stud was above the moon. Her nose had a red stone piercing, she looked like she belonged to a witch coven but who was I to judge on looks. "That is Hecate; she is the head nurse of whole campus if you need help with your job go to her..." Hades introduced; Hecate bowed her head in weird fashion to me.

Next came the woman sitting in a man's lap; she looked 20; her hair was same length as mine and a golden color. Her eyes were big and crystal blue; her figure...well she is giving me a run for my money I don't swing that way, but this chick was hot. She had the perfect hourglass figure; just the right amount of breast and ass. She flaunted it proudly her military jacket was cut to show off her stomach and open to reveal way to much cleavage. Her skirt just barely covering her ass; her stiletto heels were long and pointy I wouldn't want to get near her with those on when she is mad. The hung on to her leg by almost string like straps that wrapped all the way to her knees. Her toenails and nails painted deep red and well taken care of like Hera's nails. Like Hecate she had on the choker necklace with crest on it; her pierced ears had huge black hoops that reached her shoulders. Her nose pierced like Hecate but it was a small hoop connecting on the outside with the inside in a cuff style. "The one who is flaunting and really needs to put on a pair of pants and a trench coat is the ever loving...Aphrodite..."She stuck up her middle finger to Hades before he continued. "Very appropriate for you but I will decline your offer seeing as your husband wouldn't like it and that I don't want it from you..."Hades coldly said to her ignoring her angry 'Ughs'. "Continuing Aphrodite teaches Sex Education and Chemistry..." Aphrodite ignores me still upset as she goes back to fawning over the man in her lap.

I looked at him next; he looked to be in his late 40 s; his hair was red and graying abit. His eyes were almond shaped and brown. His nose was crooked and he didn't look all that good looking. He had a slight hunch on his back but he was very well built. His clothes matched Hades to the last stitch. "That gentle giant is Aphrodite's husband, Hephaestus; he teaches welding and shop here. He's also the go to guy for maintenance and such so if you need help in that department go to him." He gave me a small nod before giving his wife his attention again.

Next I looked at the man who was looking at me with interest; he looked 30 ish; his hair was red and reached his collar. His eyes were narrow and blue; he was extremely handsome, if you liked the jock looking type. His clothes was the same as Hades but one sleeve was cut off completely showing off his muscles. I recognized him; "You meet Ares he almost smashed you with the door as we were walking in..." Hades said. Everyone including Aphrodite and Hephaestus looked at him. "What I didn't see her or Hades I was to busy running for my life!" He defended himself.

I looked over to the last woman who I remembered was named Athena. Her hair was my length as well and was raven black; she had it in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her clothes was actually like the guys except she had the buttons undone to show a bit of cleavage and she wore the choker necklace. She had black owl studs on her ears,"And then lastly the other suspect who almost ran you down...Athena" Hades said she just smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Persephone!" She exclaimed.

After that Hades sat me down and went to grab our food; "So Persephone did Hades give you a room yet?" Athena asked excitedly. I laughed nervously; "Well it turns out I'm bunking in the Secretary suite..." Ares who was drinking spat out his drink and coughed the others looked at me shocked. I sat there frozen like a deer in headlights; Hades put my tray in front of me. "Is it true shes the secretary?!" Ares asked Hades. He just humphed a yes and started to eat like it wasn't a big deal. "Wow so your OUR second head honcho..."Ares said impressed. I fidget in my seat till Hades glared at Ares. "Persephone eat you have a long day tomorrow..."Hades said. I slowly start to eat; "So Persephone what are you going to teach here at AA?" Aphrodite asked. I look up and smile, "I'll be teaching Art apparently I'm also going to be the head of the department...and I will also be joining a Demeter in the Agricultural side..." I said happily. Everyone looked at me. "Well won't you be a busy bee just be careful with your health and Hades don't work her to hard!" Hecate said reprimanding Hades. After that I got the interrogation of my life and I tried to answer all their questions but I was starting to get exhausted.

Hades POV

I finished eating I had excused myself and left Persephone with the others to go bring in her bags. Cereberus had just returned from the Underworld; I put down her bags and pat his heads. "Looks like you got a roommate so be nice to her..." I used her bags to let him catch her scent so he didn't attack her. "Come on bud lets go introduce you hopefully she won't run crying and quit..."With Cerebreus following me we head back to the mess hall to find it was a mistake to leave poor Persephone. They were interrogating her to no end and they didn't even notice she was exhausted. I went up to them with Cerebreus beside me, "You idiots really need to learn to be mindful of others.." I reprimanded them as the look up Cereberus had gone over to Hecate who pat his heads. "Look who's talking!" They all said in unison, I ignored that and turned to the dozing Persephone. "Persephone meet your roommate Cerebreus..." I gestured to him as he woofed out a hello. Looking at him her eyes widen in shock visible alert and awake well ish she still looked exhausted. "Uh Hades...you said he was a unique dog but...HE HAS 3 HEADS!" She looked at him in disbelief. I sighed of course any mortal would be shocked to see a 3 headed dog; but her next reaction shocked even me. She got up from her seat and went over and like approaching a new dog she held her hand out and then petting him when he let her. She smiled and laughed, "Getting past the 3 heads he is a very handsome dog!" She exclaimed happily. Cereberus's tail wagged happily. Persephone laughed when he tackled her and started to lick her face; he had never taking a liking to anyone THAT fast it took Ares 2 YEARS to get him close to Cereberus without him attacking.

Persephone POV

I laughed as Cereberus licked my face I gently pushed him off and got a good look at the dog. His fur was pitch black and really long and thick; he was up to Hades's hip so he was huge; his eyes were silver. He had on a blood red collar with the crest hanging from two necks the middle neck was a black collar with a tag on it reading 'Cereberus' on it. He got off me letting me up Hecate had set three bowls of dog food down for him then water bowls Cereberus ate and drank. I covered my mouth to hid the yawn. Hades caught me and walked over, "Time for bed come on you have a big day tomorrow...". We said good night and started to head to our room after awhile Cereberus joined us. I said night to Hades and went into my room with Cereberus; I got ready for bed. I sighed happily when I sank into the hot water in my new bathroom. Feeling the tense muscles relax and the pain of the day wash off, Cereberus had opted to lay besides the tub with his main head on his paws and the other 2 on the floor. I giggle and glide over and pet his head; "Well Cereberus what do you think am I going to be able to do my job...I have so much..." I complained to him he just stared at me and woofs a bit. I smile and get out of my bath drying my body and slipping into a tank top that is 3 times to small that it's now more like a sports bra then a shirt. Then I slipped into my booty shorts; I dry my hair as I walk out with Cereberus right behind me.

After my bath I opted to unpack a bit before going to bed. I took one of my bags and placed it in the bed opening the suitcase, I walked over to the dresser and gasped inside were 2 outfits already I took out the uniform first it was the military jacket everyone seemed to be wearing. Mine was different of course; the sleeves were slit all the way to the top but still held fast together by sewn at the top together. It flared out from the elbow to the hands; the shoulder was basically none existing by the looks of it the collar of the shirt was the only support. The cross was still in the same spot as the others the chains connecting to the other side. The buttons were done up on the collar but then it cut out to show a very good amount of cleavage probably would be a good battle to see who shows more between me and Aphrodite. The buttons then continue down the stomach area looking like a corset style. I turned it around to see that there were silk black ribbons showing that it deed made it a corset. The skirt was like Hera's skirt but black, I looked down to find black heeled combat shoes. I gaped at it for a bit they expected me to wear this. A note hung from the hanger, I took the letter off placing the uniform back into the dresser. I opened it;

 _Persephone,_

 _Sorry about how it looks Zeus has a sick sense of humor and wanted Styx to be the "bad boy and girl" hall. Unfortunately, this is your uniform, you are to wear this to work tomorrow to get used to it. Since you'll have to wear it to meetings, important days and gatherings for the school. The second outfit is your formal wear which you will wear during ceremonies and such of course you are allowed to wear what you want during normal school days I will tell you in advance when to wear each outfit. Again sorry I had no say in the uniform, if I did it would be more appropriate. I will see you in tomorrow sleep well. Oh and another thing Cerberus tends to be a noisy sleeper. Have fun!_

 _Hades_

I sighed and pulled out my formal wear; this one was actually really nice. It was an ancient greek style dress. It was made of silk dyed red; two brooches hold it together; the sleeves were like my uniform but hung loosely looking like a silken cape. The side slit from the hip to the floor on both sides. I gasp I actually like this one better than my flashy uniform I hold it up to my body and turn to Cereberus who was watching from on the bed. "What do you think Cereberus will it look good on me?" he barked lowly in agreement. I laugh and place the dress back in the dresser. I walk and start to hang my clothes ; after hanging all my clothes and shoes and undergarments into the dresser.

I walked over to my vanity and gasped there on it was my black choker with the crest and a medium black box. Under the box another note; I opened the note

 _Persephone;_

 _This is just a small welcome gift to Styx Hall I make it a point to give each teacher a welcome gift. Hope you like it._

 _Hades_

I put the letter down and picked up the box and opened it; a gasp escaped my lips. Inside in the middle was a black ring that looked like a vine with a light blue turning purple on the edges obsidian cut to look like a narcissus . Around the ring was a black necklace with the same narcissus as the ring dangling from it. Finally a pair of earrings of dangling narcissus; I stared in awe the jewelry set was amazing.I smile happily I wonder though how did Hades now I loved narcissus. I gently left the box open and placed it back on the vanity; I then lined my make-up, perfume, hair products, and jewelry that I had in my bags. When I finished unpacking I put my bags under my bed.

A knock came from my door; Cereberus's heads looked up at the sound. I pet his heads went over to the door and peeked out to see the girls. "Sorry to disturb you we just wanted to come check on you before hitting the sack!" Athena chirped happily. I open the door completely "Thanks come on in..." I smiled they all walk in Aphrodite whistles. "You have a really nice room...me and Hephy have a decent sized room and a king bed... but nothing like this..." she commented looking around. "Yup I don't even have a fur rug in my room much less a vanity set. I had to buy myself a dresser and desk." Hecate stated sitting on the bed with Cereberus. "Um Hecate...Hades said it was your job to take care of him before me any tips?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled. "Ok wake Hades around 5 in the morning it takes him an hour to wake up...You also have to make sure he doesn't fall asleep in the bath so what I did is I threw Cereberus in there with him and he knows to keep Hades up and from drowning. While he is bathing fix the bed and um...try not to fall over stuff.." I look at her confused. "You'll see what I mean when he finishes bathing and gets dress it should be 6 go through the schedule of the day..." she hands me a closed file; I take it and look in it it's Hades's scheduled for the next week. "Wow this is really organized..."I stated shocked at how well and easy I could read it. Hecate shrugged as she continued; "For breakfast he likes his coffee hot and black if it's lukewarm he WILL send you to get another mug. He doesn't like people so you'll have to half drag him to meetings and events." I sigh "So hes going to be a pain in my ass..." "Yes..." all 3 of them stated in unison without skipping a beat. I sighed I looked at the scheduled

5 AM: Wake Hades

5:30 AM: Smack Hades awake

6 AM: Make sure he is awake

7 AM: Breakfast (Force feeding may be required)

7:30 AM: Head to the campus

8 AM: 1st Class (Medical term) begins

9 AM: 2nd Class (BIO 101) begins

10 AM: 3rd class off (may have meetings during this time)

11 AM: meetings

12 PM: Lunch

1 PM: Lunch ends

2 PM: Gym

3 PM: Agriculture

4 PM: 4th class (Advance Bio)

5 PM: 5th Class (Medical Practice)

6 PM: Clubs

7 PM: Dinner

8 PM: Dinner ends; Curfew for everyone

9 PM: Self study

10 PM: Bed time

I sigh he had a hectic scheduled so many meetings; "I guess that's what happens when your a head for alot of things..." I stated. "Well your even worse your a secretary AND a head..." Athena pointed out; I sighed again. I covered my mouth from the yawn. "Well then well leave you to go to sleep. OH before we forget a little something from us to you!" Aphrodite hands me a small box I take it smiling. I open it and laugh; inside is a small alarm clock it had narcisses surrounding the clock the feet were vines; next to it a black pocket watch with the crest in the front. "I already set it to go off in 4 in the morning...and that pocket watch will be good for the rest of the day.."Hecate said. I smile "Thank you all I love them! But seriously how did you all know I love narcisses?" I asked. Athena shrugged, "They look like your type so..."she stated I laugh and walk them to the door. After they left I put my clock on the vanity set and put my watch next to my choker. I turned out the lights and sank into the bed; I sighed in content; the bed was so soft like I was laying in clouds and the pillows were just as soft. The silk blankets making it feel even better. Cereberus had decided he wanted to cuddle cause he somehow managed to lay next to me and nuzzle me. I laugh when he did and with that I sighed happily thinking about my day and my new life. It wasn't going to be boring that's for sure; I drifted to sleep with the sound of Cerebures's breathing. In my dreams I dreamt an old dream the story of the kidnapping of Persephone. Only this time all my coworkers were their name sake characters.

Hades POV

After saying good night to Persephone I walked into my room; I took a bath. In the bath I pondered about the whole day my mind trailing back to Persephone. How she looked smiling and carefree. How she looked full of life and was happy about everything and anything. Normal sane people would have high-tailed it out of here if they came here. Not Persephone she was different. I somehow I kept imagining her with a floor length chiton on dyed a beautiful green; a flower crown on her head with her hair lose in the wind. Her feet bare except an anklet made of silver with crystals hanging from it. A silver arm cuff snaking around her upper arm on both of them. Around her neck a beautiful flower necklace hung proudly. I could see her in a meadow surrounded by flowers and trees; animals coming to her like it was nothing. I could smell spring in the air as the breeze swept her hair up in an exotic dancing manner. I had to stop my imagination cause it was getting to wild I stepped out of my tub which was as large as Persephone's. Posesidon could easily hold his matches inside my tub; I just don't want slime in my tub. I dried off stepping over papers and went over to my dresser; from the back I pulled out a small bag which held my clothing for the underworld.

I pulled out and put on my Chiton; a short tunic that reached my knees; made of black dyed wool. Over that I draped my chlamys; a cloak of sorts; made of the same material but a tad lighter, using a brooch to pin it to my right shoulder;. I slipped on my sandals and then placed my golden wrist cuffs around my wrists. I may have been known as 'The Rich One', but I stopped flaunting it eons ago. I walked over to a mirror and looked in it. I picked up the ancient helmet that sat on the table next to the mirror; I mumbled a few words in ancient greek the mirror fogged over and I stepped into it. Leaving behind the earth realm because when I put my Chiton on I am no longer Hades the teacher...I am Hades Ruler of the Dead. As other's sleep I have a job to do down below and I had to finish lucky for me time passes differently in the land of the dead and I'll be done in time to sleep for a few hours. "Let's get started then..." I said as I walked through the dead trees and barren land towards my kingdom in the Elysium. Coldly ignoring the creatures that lurked in Tartarus as they writhed in tortured and agony only to be reformed and go through it again for all of eternity.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Ok everyone here we go the beginning of the new life of Persephone! In this chapter Hades and Persephone first meet! Lets see how their life goes! Please leave a review!


	3. Day 3: It's only the First day!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are from legends and not mine to own!

 _ **Day 3:**_

 _ **It's only the First Day**_

"Hurry and eat it Persephone before Hermes gets here! I promise everything is going to be fine! I will never let them hurt you...I promise you I am not tricking you, I'm not going to force you or any of that crap like in the legend...but I need you to eat it so they can't touch you!" Hades pleaded to her. Persephone couldn't understand why her boss was pleading with her to eat a prearrangement and why he was dressed in a black chiton with a cloak that was a very dark almost black grey; or the gold cuffs around his wrists. She looked around frantically noticing where she was it was a beautiful garden like meadow. Flowers surrounded the area, soft green grass grew under her feet, giant fruit trees and shade trees littered the area nicely glowing butterflies fluttered around, she could hear birds chirping and insects buzzing. For some unknown reason Persephone looked down and gasped she wore her formal attire but it was different. It looked worn threw; she couldn't understand anything she just got this dress how could it be so worn out. "Persephone would you listen to me please! Hermes is going to be here any minute and he's going to kill you! I can't properly protect you if you don't eat this stupid fruit!" He pleaded; Persephone finally looked at his face and gasped he didn't have his glasses on. His eyes were a glowing red color, but instead of them looking evil or any cliche thing like that he had real genuine concern. He actually looked frighten and scared; like someone dear to him just died. "I can't lose you Persephone...I finally found someone in all my years of living to protect...to love...and I'm not letting that bastard take you from me...Please this pomegranate is special..." Hades said but before he could say what made it so special Hermes came flying in with his sword drawn. "I HAVE COME FOR PERSEPHONE AND HER LIFE! BY ORDERS OF..." Persephone didn't get who was the one who set the hit on her why would anyone try to kill her?! Why was Hermes in a chiton as well? Why did he have sandals with wings?! What was going on?! Persephone frantically wanted to ask what the hell was going on, but before she could say anything the world went dark around her. "PERSEPHONE!" was the last thing she heard from Hades.

Persephone shot out of bed panting; her alarm going off making her groan; she reached over and turned it off. Persephone rubbed her eyes yawning to get the sleep out of her eyes, she looked up at Cereberus who was yawning and stretching. "Morning bud...how did you sleep?" she asked absent-mindedly petting his heads. Persephone swung her legs out of bed and got up stretching. She looked out the window of course it was still dark; after all who else besides her was up at...she looks at the clock and groaned...4 in the fucking morning. She wanted to kill Hades for making her wake up so early but no he had to wake up at 5 in the fucking morning. Now normal people were morning people, not Persephone she was a night owl and if someone interrupted her sleep they had hell to pay. Even her parents knew better; her mom was a greek nut but her dad was a fighting nut. He wanted a boy, but he got Persephone so he and her mom came to an agreement. She could name Persephone anything she wanted from greek mythology 'IF'...mind you it was a huge ass 'IF' he could have her be a fight nut like him too. So the deal was made; Persephone was placed in all kinds of fighting classes ranging from boxing to kendo at the ripe age of 2. That was why her body was so toned and she made grown men cry of shame for being beaten by a slip of a woman. Unfortunately for her dad she loved greek mythology more and went to college for an art major and later a teaching license. Persephone went and took a bath she had somehow got Cereberus in with her so she could bath him since he kind of stank. If she had to take a guess it was a mix of wet dog and marsh. She didn't think there were any marsh lands around; then again she didn't know the area so she didn't know. After bathing and drying both Cereberus and herself she checked the time; it was time to go wake up her boss. She put on her uniform, put a little make up on, slipped her watch on, and she then put the choker on. She looked at the jewelry set Hades had given her for a welcome gift and decided to leave those for special occasions she didn't want to lose them or damage them. Persephone picked up her schedule and looked over it committing it to memory including the notes. She quickly looks through the other papers so she didn't have to carry them. Finally everything memorized her clock stroke 5 o'clock; Persephone walked out of her room Cerebreus following her.

Hades POV

I had arrived back to the earth realm around 3 in the morning knowing that Persephone was coming to wake me up at 5, I groaned unhappily. It was chaos down below Thanatos was bored so he went on what seemed like a killing spree but he was just doing his job. He did it with flare this time killing people in creative ways.

~flashback to an hour ago~

He stood before me and the 3 judges; I had no say where they went I just liked hearing how some of these poor souls died cause when Thanatos is bored people died in hilarious ways. I of coarse wore my helmet of invisibility during these visits so the spirits wouldn't see me. "Tell us mortal how did you die?" Rahdamanthus asked him. He was the King of Crete in his past life he was the son of Zeus and the Crete moon goddess. "I...I...was..." the convict started very nervous and scared at the sight of the 3 judges. "My brother asked you a question mortal..." Minos; Rhadamanthus boomed out; he too was a King of Crete in his past life. Unlike his brother he was useful when he was alive; he created codes for laws for the mortals he ruled. The convict gulped; "I...was...ganged...raped...by my fellow inmates..." he whispers; Hades had to cover his mouth to not laugh out loud. This idiot died by being ganged raped oh Thanatos you have a sick twisted sense of humor. "What crimes did you commite to earn such a death?" Aeacus replied neutrally. He was the King of an island called Aegina. He was fathered by yet again Zeus but by a woman names Aegina who was a river goddess. Zeus just couldn't keep it under his chiton; back at the matter at hand I listened to what this criminal did. "I...I raped and killed 6 children before getting caught..." he stated Of course the 3 judges knew all this but after eons of doing it they got bored and just let the soul's of the damned repeat their crimes. "So my inmates...they thought it would be fun to gang up on me...in the shower...they were way to rough and one of them broke my neck...but the just kept going till they all finished..." he said both horrified and scared. "Well know you know what those 7 children felt when you raped and killed them..." Rahadmanthus coldly replied correcting the inmate that he in fact had 7 victims not 6. "Don't worry you'll fight right in at Tartarus!" Mions shouted the verdict and the guards dragged the yelling and screaming about mercy. "I hope you enjoyed that show My Lord because it's time you left you have to wake up at 5...You know how father is..." Minos said dryly. Hades sighed taking his helmet off; "Well I at least wanted a good laugh before I left Mortal Kings of Old." Hades coolly replied down here he could be him. He looked up glasses left behind at his room in the hall. His eyes were a beautiful shade of red his eyes were an almond shape, only slightly big. They almost glowed in the lighting of the underworld giving him an ethereal look to his subjects both dead and his servants he was beyond handsome. The woman would all try and get close to him whether it be a one night stand or a quickly they didn't care cause then if they got pregnant by him. Well put 2 and 2 together he was very and we mean very rich and he was the type to take responsibilities for his actions. So if he had a child the mother and the child would be set for life. To add to it the mother would be known as the Queen of the Underworld. Which lady wouldn't want to be Queen. In the earth realm red eyes has never ever been reported as a biological color; which was why he wore sunglasses. It was ok for Zeus and Posesidon they had natural eye colors Hades didn't. After saying bye he left the chamber and headed home.

~Present~

Hades took off his work work's clothes throwing it back in the bag and into the back of his dresser. Totally naked Hades climbed into bed and lay there knocking out instantly; that is till all to soon for Hades he hears a knock. He groans looks at the time; '5:00'; was the time he let his head plop back down and let out a frustrated growl. "Go away Hecate..." he growled then another not Hecate came. "Well Hades I was told BY YOU if I may add to wake you up at this time..."Persephone growled out. He was shocked a bit that the girl sounded mad; he gave up he wasn't a morning person. "Come in then..." he grumbled staying in bed falling back to sleep instantly.

Persephone POV

I got the ok to go in but what I found stunned me at the door; if his office was a mess his room was way worse. Papers scattered around and in piles, books all over the place, clothes thrown this way and that. It was like a typhoon, hurricane, earthquake, and ok ALL natural disasters hit the room. I didn't know where the bed started or ended; I would get lost in here for sure. With the help of Cereberus I got to the bed side well only bed side that was remotely clean. Hades lay there asleep again he was on his stomach; I gulped when I saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes. How do I know? The blanket barely covered his ass and that was barely I could still see his ass crack. I turned bright bright red; "HADES WAKE UP AND PUT SOMETHING ON!" I screamed. Hades twisted his head to glare at me I gasped loudly; his eyes were a beautiful shade of red and were large almond shaped. His eyes were beautiful why he hid them I didn't know, I seem to fall into them mesmerized by them.

Hades POV

Persephone had just yelled at me; I glared up at her to intimidate her, but instead she gasped loudly and was staring at me. I was confused for a bit before realization dawned on me; she had seen my eyes. I looked at the table and sure enough there were my aviators proudly on their spot on top of a my medical terminology book. I growled no one saw my eyes except those I chose to and Persephone was the last person I wanted to show them to. I was about to tell her to get the hell out, but again she shocked me.

Persephone POV

I snapped out of it when I noticed Hades was getting pissed; I went back into my buisness mode; "Hurry up breakfast is in an hour then we have a staff meeting at 8 about the coming new year..." I said in a matter of fact tone as if I wasn't just staring at him or the fact hes naked under the sheets. Hades slowly sat up, I closed my eyes shut; "Would you please go take a bath and get dressed I'll come back in at 5:30 to make sure your up..."I said before turning to walk out. "Persephone..." Hades said sternly, I jumped but turned and looked at him. Big mistake he was know standing with the blanket wrapped around his waist. He was very and I mean very well cut; he had a perfectly shaped and defined 6 pack, his arms we extremely well toned, his pecs were also nicely toned, and finally I noticed he had the perfect 'V' leading down. I turned even redder than before but kept my eyes on his. "Yes?" was all I chocked out. He pointed to his eyes, "Not a fucking word only my brother's and Hecate now my eye color and I want to keep it that way..." He growled out I turned and respectfully bowed. "Yes sir... anything else?" I asked standing back up with a glare of my own. For a few minutes I thought he was done so I turned to leave. "Your uniform suits you..." was all he said before I heard a door close. I turned to notice him gone. It seems I'm stuck with this blush for the day.

Hades POV

I leaned against the door gripping my head, "Your uniform suits you..."I repeated "What a fucking lame ass line to pull on her..." he scolded himself but he had to admit she looked hot in the uniform. At first I hated it because it showed way to much but with her in it oh boy did she look hot. Her shoulders, arms, alot of her boobs, and half her back was exposed to the world. Her sleeves were 18th century style again but this time were held together by a band around er arm that attached to her shirt. The only thing keeping her shirt up was the collar; a big chunk was cut out of the front to show off her assets in the front and boy did she have them. Her school girl style skirt was short and rivaled Heras'. Her black combat heels made her ready for action and hugged her legs perfectly. The corset in the front empathized her waist and boobs and the criss cross ribbons in the back didn't help my imagination. Everything about her outfit screamed 'good girl gone bad'. Perfect for the 'bad boy bad girl hall'; we had the slut Aphrodite, the yankee Athena, we had the Gothic witch Hecate, we had the army's bad boy Ares, then the muscles Hephaestus and finally himself the gang leader. Persephone was the missing piece in this fucked up hall; the good girl gone bad, Hades actually like the title for her. She looked innocent enough but with her attitude she fit in perfectly. He couldn't help but chuckle as he bathed; 'She is an interesting chick Zeus but I won't let you corrupt her you bastard...' I thought bitterly as I finished my bath.

Persephone POV

It was know 5:30 I was heading back from the mess hall making sure breakfast was being prepared and everything was going smoothly. I knocked on the door again but to my dismay no answer. I sigh and knock again "Hades you better not be asleep again!" I shouted at the door. I hear grumbling, "Just come in already..." I heard him growl in. I walk in to find him yet again in bed this time he was half dressed only in his pants and socks. He was asleep again; I sigh loudly going up to him climbing over stuff. "Hades wake up already!" I huffed out. He glared at me through one eye seeing I didn't flinch or anything this time I glared back at him instead. Noticing this I think he gave up and made me yelp. He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed, "HADES LET ME GO!" I screamed he instead held me closer "Just go back to bed Persephone...it's too early..." Hades grumbled sleepily tangling his legs with mine using me as a body pillow. I froze here I was in bed with a half naked guy who also happens to be my BOSS! No thanks bud time to bring out the big guns! "Hades wake up or else..." I warned him before doing anything. He just tightend his grip, "You can't do anything to me..." he said yawning. A imaginary tick mark appears on my head, 'That's it', I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't let go and heaved him off the bed with me landing on top of him. He coughed and growled at the impact he let me go. I got up like it was nothing and dusted m hands after each fight and towered over him. "Listen here Hades you may be my boss but I won't tolerate this attitude! Your the one who wants to wake up at 5 in the fucking morning I had to wake up at 4 to get your ass up! So get up and get ready we have a busy day today! Unless you want me to drag your ass out! " I turned and headed out before I closed the door I looked back at the dumbfounded Hades. "And just so you know Athena and Ares aren't the only ones who now how to fight! I started learning when I was 2 years old AND I made full grown men cry! So don't fucking test me! Like you I am no where near a morning person!" I slammed the door shut later regretting my little attitude burst.

Hades POV

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT!' kept repeating in my head, I only wanted to tease her but then to findout she wan't a weakling but a fucking fighter! 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT!' I thought again. She knocked the wind right out of me when she rolled me off the bed and she landed on me. I had landed on papers lucky for me there was a rug underneath. It still hurt though I couldn't help but smile and chuckle I looked at the door she just walked out of. "You young lady are very VERY interesting...I think I just found my first toy of the Earth Realm..." I whispered; it was try in all my years not once have I found an interesting mortal to play with in any way. Shit I was still a virgin; not that I didn't find woman attractive but I just haven't found one that I wanted to throw on the bed and take her every which way. That would be disturbing to some individuals; but hell he wasn't Zeus. He didn't whip it out for anyone; but his wait is over he found a toy.

Persephone POV

'OH CRAP! OH CRAP! I thought I hurried off into my room to grab my stuff for the day. I fucked up I showed my boss my fighter side. That wasn't good it never ends well, because of my fighting abilities I was fired from my last job back home at a high school. I had gotten into it with another teacher who was a abusive teacher. The only reason I was fired was because I 'promoted' violence by fighting the bastard. I didn't want a repeat of that, but I blew it and actually did that to none other than my boss. I sighed; walking to my vanity set I picked up my messenger bag after putting what I needed inside it. I lay on my bed to wait for 6 to go make sure my stupid boss was fully dressed and ready to start the day. "This year is going to suck..." I said out loud.

It turned 6 to fast for my taste; I grumbled getting off my bed, I picked up my bag and left my room. I knocked on Hades's door, to my shock he opened the door fully dressed he had a suitcase style bag on his shoulder. His glasses were on his breast pocket; "Well then shall we start the day Persephone or do you want to knock me down again?" he asked teasingly grinning showing off his pearly whites; to my suprise his canines were sharp to a point. I gaped then stomped my foot, "YOU ATTACKED ME I JUST DEFENDED MYSELF!" I bristled out upset that I even felt remotely sorry for what I did. I turned on my heels and started to walk away; "HURRY UP YOU IDIOTIC BOSS!" I scolded him over my shoulder. Not caring anymore about my attitude apparently I'm going to need my thick and fighter skin for this job.

Hades POV

I couldn't help but tease her and it worked; her reaction was hilarious and was worth the out-of-character moment. I followed her smirking at her as we walked; "So tell me Persephone what else is on my scheduled?" I asked flicking my glasses from my pocket and then putting them on. "After the staff meeting you must start preparing for your classes this year and after that you have a meeting at noon with Zeus and Posesidon. The subject was left blank so I can't help you on getting the material ready, but I shall get the material you will need for the staff meeting ready while you eat breakfast." she said calmly, 'Hm...think I'll call this Secretary Mode' I thought as we entered the study hall. To get stuff for the day; as I pulled books to look at for study guides and classes I watched Persephone run around like a chicken with out a head. I had to try hard not to laugh, but I had to hand it to the woman she was a damn hard worker.

Persephone POV

I had to run to gather everything that Hades and I will need for the meeting and in my new boots it wasn't easy, 'Geez! How could Hera and Aphrodite do this! I was already exhausted and the day hadn't even started, I looked around and found an art book that I needed to help with my classes unfortunately it was on a shelf I couldn't reach. Even in these heels I couldn't reach, I got on my tippy toes and still couldn't reach it, I strained to reach it. A hand reached out from behind me and plucked the book from the shelf, I turned to see Hades behind me holding the book; "Did you need this book?" he asked calmly I nodded. He smirked, "Well then get it from me..." I reached for it, but Hades decide differently he lifted his hand out of my reach. I growled and jumped to try and get the book, "Hades give me the book! I have other things to do!"I growled to the smirking Hades. It looks like Hades likes hitting my pissed button which leads to me fighting. I grabbed his arm that was up and then slammed him to the ground, Hades growled out, I then plucked the book from his hand. "Son of a...that hurt!" he growled, unfortunately for me he was on the ground and had a good view. "So your a lace kinda girl?" Hades stated I looked at him and blushed bright red he was looking up my skirt by accident of course .

Hades POV

'HOLY CRAP!' I thought I was going to have a fucking nosebleed! She was wearing black lace underwear and there was I guess a red bow in the front. It looked like a fucking present! I couldn't stop it came out before I could stop myself, "So your a lace kinda girl?" I asked. Should have kept my mouth shut this chick did just knock me down on my ass! Her face said it all; ok as the king of the underworld I'm almost not afraid of anything, but this chick might actually scare the shit out of him if she actually tried. There was only one other person who scared me and that was the only person up to Persephone who scared me. Other than that person nothing and no one scares me. I was completely terrified on how she looked, I could almost see the black aura around her body. Her eyes looked murderous and I think I can see a demon behind her; I slid back to get away from her. "COME ON PERSEPHONE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I said panicking. She cracked her knuckles, "Hades...I won't kill you..." I started to slowly relax but then that shattered. "I'M GOING TO MASSACRE YOU!" She shouted at me I had to scramble to my feet and run for the hills. She chased me yelling all kinds of things; I was quite shocked and scared, but at the same time I had respect that she could keep up with me.

Unfortunately, for me the others were heading to the mess hall for breakfast, I had to run around the group to avoid them. "WHOA HADES NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Hecate scolded. They then felt something deadly behind them. They turned and thought that a demon had come out of hell. They scattered to the sides to get out of the way, "GET BACK HERE HADES I'M GOING TO MASSACRE YOU!" Persephone shouted out. "W...what...the...hell?!" everyone said in unison confused and sweatdropping at the scene.

It was 7: 15 when I came into the Mess hall to have breakfast; everyone turned to look at me with smirks. "Did you enjoy your morning run?" Ares said smirking. I growled out of frustration my head was pounding. The reason a certain secretary decided to smash my head between a wall and the sole of her foot. Lucky for me her heel just grazed my cheek, but due to that I had a scratch on my cheek blood still on my face. Persephone on the other hand walked past me with a stuck up expression. She went to get their food; I sat at the table wincing as my head throbbed. "Looks like you have a nice bump growing there 'King of the Underworld'." Ares teased him; of course they didn't now his true identity was the actual King of the Underworld. The teachers were all mortals all except Zeus, Posesidon and himself; well they technically were since they were their reincarnations. I looked at my group noticing how they depicted their former-selves perfectly. Hecate was the goddess of witchcraft, Aphrodite was the goddess of love,Hephaestus was the god of blacksmiths, Ares was the god of war, and Athena was the goddess of the mortals in front of him depicted that perfectly from what they taught to their personality.

I was interrupted by the slam of the tray in front of me; I looked down to see a plate of eggs, toast, oatmeal, and an apple. I looked up to see Persephone sitting on the empty seat next to me her tray had the same meal but with my drinks. She put my coffee, milk and orange juice in front of me. I guessed she did that so she could slam my tray the way she did; when she finished serving me she started to eat. I started to eat without making a comment and noticed it was exactly the way I liked it even though I didn't tell her how I liked my food ans there were also some pain killers for my headache. Even the coffee was to my specific taste; which was completely black and strong. I looked over at her she was eating calmly and to my surprise reading the art book I had gotten beaten for.

Persephone POV

I read my book as I ate to trying to see what would be fun to teach the kids; I was so into my reading I didn't notice the stares I was getting. I flipped through the book reading and committing the book to memory like I always do. I heard a whistle and finally looked up to see Ares staring at me. "What is it Ares?" I asked; he smirked. "That uniform looks killer on you ...Your going to give Aphrodite over here a run for her money..." he stated Aphrodite huffed angrily. I chuckled nervously. "I don't think so Ares Aphrodite is way prettier than me and besides I am only here to teach that's all." I said calmly sighing I go back to reading and eating. Everyone looked at me shocked at the calm reaction. "So Persephone where did you learn to fight? Judging by how Hades ran from you this morning I had to guess you know how?" Athena asked leaning on her hand. "My father is a fight nut while my mother was a greek mythology nut...so he struck a deal with mom. Mom could name me whatever she wanted even if it was a greek mythology name IF I learned how to fight. So dad started my training when I was 2 I learned from boxing to Kendo. I can make a full grown man cry from throwing him down easily like Hades found out this morning..."I said nonchalantly eating and reading still annoyed that I was being interrupted. I could see Hades was blushing very lightly and looked upset that a woman knocked him down. "Oh I have to see that to believe it!" Ares said looking at me challenging; I sigh closing the book and standing. "I try not to fight at all unless I have to...Fighting is the reason I lost some of my jobs even though I didn't start it..." I stated picking up Hades and my tray to go toss the trash. I tilted my head to the side; the knife thrown at my head embedded into the wall. I turned to look at Ares who looked shocked; "If you please don't go damaging the hall..." I walked to the trash which happened to be right where the knife was embedded; I tossed the trash and pulled the knife from the wall and calmly went and put the dishes and trays where they belong.

Hades POV

I drank my coffee slowly as Persephone threw away the trash; I was about to go kill Ares for throwing a knife at her head. If she didn't have her skills that knife would have hurt her or worse; but she dodged it without looking and glared at Ares. I was about to take a sip till a hand took my cup away from me; "Hm?". I blinked then looked up to see Persephone holding my cup; "Hades the meeting will be starting soon if we plan to arrive on time we must leave now." She said looking at her watch. She walked away and threw the cup I growled and stood picking up my bag. She picked up her bag; "I suggest you all start to do the same it is a staff meeting after all..." she stated calmly. Everyone looked at her; I couldn't help it I laughed at their reactions; "Yup you'll fit right in as the hall's secretary!" I announced abit proudly. I could see the blush growing on her cheek. Before I could say anything else she turned on her heel and walked to the door; I had to run to catch up to her. "Interesting girl..." Ares commented to the others as the 2 walked out, they all threw their trash and headed out to go get their things to attend the meeting.

Persephone POV

We walked out of the hall Hades had taken the lead out and I walked behind him opting to read while I walked. "We'll be taking the horses today so you can get used to it..." Hades stated coolly. I almost dropped the book, "WHAT!?" I shouted in disbelif. To add to it I looked up and grazing there on the grass was a pure black Clydesdale. It's fur, tale and mane were beautifully brushed he gleamed in the sunlight. A black leather saddle was on it's back; Hades went up to the horse. I slowly followed looking at the horse kinda scared; "This is Thantos he is my trusted stead..." Hades stated going up to the horse. The horse in turn trotted up to Hades nickering at him as he pet his head gently. I looked at Thantos realizing who it was the horse was named after and chuckled; "You named your horse after the God of Death?" Hades looked at me. "You really are a greek mythology nut...I named him Thanatos because he looked like he would be the god of death's stead. So I decided to name him after him as a small joke." Hades replied. Not telling her that when Thanatos heard about the horse's name he wanted nothing more than to slice Hades into tiny bits. That was till he saw the beast and actually liked it; after that he didn't mind it. Hades looked at me to gauge my reaction; I guess the way I looked he couldn't help it; he was laughing to hard. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" I shouted as he laughed. "S...sorry...but you look so terrified right now!" he laughed out his glasses slid down his nose showing his eyes closed from trying to breath. I sighed walked up to him and poked his glasses back up his nose; Hades stopped laughing and tensed. "You don't want people seeing your eyes right? had you open your eyes at that moment anyone could see them." I calmly replied pulling my hand back.

Hades POV

I just looked down at the slip of a woman in front of me; she didn't take my glasses off most people would have at this moment. She just pushed them back to cover my eyes; hm strange woman that she remembered about this mornings incident with me about my glasses. I cleared my throat; "Thanks...now lets get going..." with that said Persephone paled again and looked at Thanatos. "I think I'll walk..." She stated turning and started to walk away. I sighed and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to Thanatos; she was trying to get away from me. "COME ON HADES I TOLD YOU I'VE NEVER BEEN NEAR A HORSE!" She cried out. Thundering hooves made her look up the others were already on their horses they stopped around us. Hecate was on a Pinto, Aphrodite was on a white Arabian, Athena was on a black Friesian, Hephaestus was on a white/black Shire, and Ares was on a brown Mustang. Thankfully with her distracted I let her go and mounted Thantos. "Hades are you bulling Persephone? She is going to kick your ass again..." Athena commented. Ares looked at her, "Don't tell me your scared of a little horse?" She bristled. "Well sorry if I never had contact with a horse in my life!" She bristled she was about to storm away; but I stopped her. I wrapped my arm around her waist again and lifted her into the saddle in front of me. She yelped in shock; she froze when I sat her on the saddle. "Just behave would ya..." I growled out I glared at Ares who jumped in his saddle and visibly froze; "Stop teasing her about her lack of horse back riding...or else..." I threatened. Ares paled; Persephone on the other hand was pale for a different reason.

Persephone POV

I couldn't stop screaming in my head; this was beyond scary and this was the way I had to go to work. My palms were sweaty and hurting from my nails digging into them; "...l...let...me...down..." I shook out. Hades looked at me and sighed he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Just trust me...I promise everything is going to be fine...I wouldn't put you on Thantos if I didn't trust him not to hurt you...your safer with me than with anyone else or walking..." I couldn't help but blush and remember my dream. 'What is making this man different...' I thought usually I wasn't the type to be chasing after men and I ignored those who tried to get with me.

After saying his piece he sat back and grabbed the reins encasing me in his arms so I didn't fall off. An image of him shirtless magically appeared on my head without my consent, thanks to this morning to seeing him naked I didn't have to imagine it I just had to remember it. Sometimes I hated my amazing memory; the others all seemed to silently postion themselves behind Hades on their horses in a formation. Hecate and Athena were flanking Hades; behind Hecate was Aphrodite then Hephaestus was next to his wife. Then behind Athena was Ares; after everyone was set Hades smirked at me. "Hold on tight were heading out..." I looked at him then he flicked his hand. Thantos then neighed and started to gallop down the path; I yelped out and then I unconsciously grabbed Hades's jacket; shutting my eyes tightly from fear. I heard him chuckle, "Open your eyes Persephone and look around you..." I quickly shaked my head. "Come on what happened to the girl who was having a blast in a car with me...or beating the crap out of me this morning..." He teased me I guess he was trying to calm me down. So I humored him and slowly opened my eyes and gasped. The landscape was passing by just like it did when I was in the car with Hades. I felt Thanatos's powerful muscles ripple as he ran towards the school; "Thata girl..." Hades whispered in my ear; I looked up at him to see him sitting back with a smirk on his face.

After awhile we crossed the gates leading into Styx Hall; I heared other horses and looked to the left and saw 2 groups of chariots. The middle group were gold painted chariots except the one in the lead. That chariot was silver with gold trimming it was being pulled by 2 pure white palomino horses. The second group had blue chariots whilest the lead chariot was sea green with blue trimming. I felt Hades's demeaner change I looked at him to notice he sat completly straight his face turning to a cold emotionless. He looked completely different like he fit the perfect gang leader discription. I noticed that the other 2 groups were starting to join together but our group kept it's distance. 'Guess Styx doesn't get along with the other 2' I thought. "If you want to put a lable on the halls; Olympic hall is where the popular ones go; Jocks, cheerleaders,etc. Not much on the brain department, but pleanty of the brawn and lower brain department. Whilest Atlantic Hall is for those 'normal' students that are good at both. Whilest Styx is for the outcasts. We excel in both sports and studies and we can hold our own during a battle of studies or fights. I guess that is why you were put in Styx Hall your fighting skills are exceptional and your very studious." Hades explained calmly; I oh'd in response.

We finally arrived at the school Hades stopped Thanatos in front of the steps; as Hades dismounted I noticed Zeus helping Hera down from their chariot. As well as Posiedon helping a woman with blue wavy hair down. She wore the same jacket as the others, but it looked like a flowing dress. She had slipper style flats on instead of heels; her eyes were crystal blue and she had on blue lipstick but it was light blue and fit her perfectly. She was beautiful; my looking was disturbed when I noticed that Zeus had gasped shocked at the sight. "Hades you made such a beautiful lady ride such a beast!" He shouted in disbelieve. I sighed Zeus had come over; "Come Persephone I will get you down from that wild beast immediately!" With Zeus near him Thantos neighed and tried to get away from him. I yelped in shock holding on to his mane to make sure I didn't fall. Hades immediately held the reins to stop Thanatos; "Cease this Thanatos!" Hades's voice boomed Thanatos stopped I trembled my knuckles were white from holding on to tight and I felt the blood drain from my face. Tears of fear ran down my face; I felt a pair of hands take hold of my waist and hands. I looked and saw Hades; "Come Persephone your alright..." I let him help me off Thanatos I couldn't help but grab his jacket and shake.

Hades POV

I didn't know what to do she was clinging to me after Thanatos's outburst; I didn't want this; I didn't want her to be so scared. I glared at Zeus and by the way he backed up I guess my aura was showing. "Athena...Hecate" I simply said. They both dismounted Ares took Athena's horses reins while Aphrodite took Hecate's. Athena took Thanatos's reins away from me and Hecate came over and gently took Persephone from me to tend to the scared woman. I walked over to Zeus; I stopped in front of him. "She has never come into contact with a horse before and she was currently finally getting a feel for them. Next time you scare one of MY teachers..." I lowered my glasses to show him my eyes which glowed from anger. "Not even father could help you..." I threatened. Zeus paled then cleared his throat and looked at me; "You have no place to threaten me...I am..."he started till I interrupted him."The head yes you have said that multiple times Zeus but remember I have more power than you..." I finished for was true and I had our father on my side the only reason Zeus was the head was because like before I lost the draw not to mention I didn't want to be the headmaster of this school.

After that I fixed my glasses and walked back to Hecate who was holding a terrified Persephone. I nodded to Hecate as I took Persephone back. "Calm down Persephone don't show these bastards a weak point. I promise I'll help you rid of this fear of horses like I promised the first day." I told her softly so only she could hear me. She only nodded and rubbed her eyes to calm down; unfortunately her make up was slightly messed up luckily my body covered her from the others. "Might wanna fix your face before I move..." I whispered Persephone then blushed and quickly pulled out her compact and under her breath cursed. "Mother..." she quickly started to fix her makeup. I was shocked that she carried all this stuff in her bag; she wiped the make-up that smeared on her face and then fixed it. When she put her lipstick away she didn't have a shred of evidence of her break-down. I couldn't help but smirk; "Come on lets get this over with and if they start bugging you about Thantos just remember something. Thanatos gets like that with Zeus he hates his guts for some reason and only with him. He was just trying to stomp his ugly mug to the ground." I told her and lead her back to the group. I look up at the others; "She's in our group now so treat her as such." I told the others; "Don't need to tell us twice dude after this mornings show she fits in perfectly with us!" Ares proudly told me. "She is our younger sister know and we'll protect her as such!" Aphrodite announced. Persephone smiled then laughed happily. Her smile was contagious we all looked at her and couldn't help, but smile or smirk.

Persephone POV

With the others flanking me in what I had to guess was a protective circle we climbed the stairs the other teachers watching us from behind some of them mumbling on how unrefined Styx hall teachers were.

I sighed as we walked into the school and walked towards the meeting hall; I took out another book I had taken from the study hall to research for my classes. I read it while following Hades. Hecate was right next to me Athena and Ares were horsing around on the way; while behind us Aphrodite and Hephaestus walked holding each others hands. When we walked in we were the first ones there. I looked up from my book and was surprised of what I saw; the floor was lowered in the middle and a table took up most of it. There weren't any chairs but cushions; which were gold, blue and red cushions. Hades walked up to a raised section that had throne looking cushions complete with back and arm rests. He sat at the red and black cushion the back rest was made of what looked like red oak with a red cushion on the back. Hades leaned back against the back rest getting comfortable on his seat. Athena shooed me to the cushion next to him; my cushion was on the step below Hades so I was able to use the step as an arm rest. I put my bag besides me; I sighed sitting on the cushion and going back to my book. "Hope you got all the material you needed Zeus loves making fun of those who aren't prepared." Hades whispered to me as the others filed in; Posesidon sat on the blue and green cushion that was next to the middle silver and gold cushion. The lady he helped down from the chariot earlier sat next to him across from me; I leaned over to Hades. "The lady with the blue hair and lips...shes Atlantic hall's Secretary?" I asked him in whispers. He nodded, "She is Amphitrite...she is also Poseidon's fiance..."Hades whispered in a reply. I gasped and looked back at Amphitrite; she looked at me and smiled showing pearly white teeth. I smiled back; Zeus sat on his cushion in the middle Hera sitting on the cushion below Zeus. She sat leaning back in a suggestive position Zeus absent-mindedly stroke her head like she was his pet. Hear lay her head on his lap as he administered this attention. Had I not known they were brother and sister I would have thought they were lovers.

"Let us begin the meeting then!" Zeus boomed out making everyone turn to him. "First let us welcome a new addition to our family...Persephone stand..." He said looking at me. I didn't like being singled out but stood. "This is Persephone she will be the new art teacher and Demeter's assistant in the agriculture section. She is also Styx Hall's Secretary so everyone treat her well!" Zeus happily introduced me. I just bowed slightly then sat back down really hating Zeus for calling me out. "Now to buisness..." with that the meeting went on with all of us discussing about matters and materials that would be needed. Since I just arrived I didn't know what I was missing. Then Hera brought up a new subject to the front; "Will we be holding the 'Secretary Hunt'?" She smirked in my direction. I looked at her questionably the whole Atlantic Hall voiced their disapproval of letting Amphirite participating. Hades leaned towards me and whispered; "The Secretary Hunt is just you guys fighting till someone is left standing...Same concept as boxing either your opponent gives up or their down for 10... The winner gets bragging rights for the hall and the students and teachers are given the first pick on everything...Styx Hall has never had a secretary so we never participated before and Amphirite can fight but not that well...so she always gave up making Hera the winner by default..." after explaining to me what was going on he straightened back up. "...Come on now or are you scared of fighting too Persephone?" Hera looked at me with a smug stuck up look. I looked straight at her; "The only thing that scares me about fighting is me accidentally killing my opponent." I tossed back at her neutrally bored. She looked at me in disbelieve. Everyone turned to me then to Hera; my fellow hall mates all were trying not to laugh so they covered their mouths. Aphrodite had her head buried in Hephaestus's arm as his shoulders shook. Athena and Hecate were biting their lips trying not to laugh and Ares like Hephaestus had his shoulders shaking from holding back his laugh.

After my initial comment I got bored and went back to reading adding to insult to Hera by ignoring her. With that the others couldn't take it and flat out laughed; "Stop laughing it's not funny!" Hera shouted at the others. After awhile of this Hades was about to intervene, but I bet him to the punch. I slammed my book shut making them freeze they turned to me slowly, I saw them visibly pale. "If you like how your heads look keep your mouths shut unless spoken to understood?" My voice dripping with venom. They hurriedly nodded in fear opting to keep their mouths shut. Everyone including Hades had their eyes on me in mutual shock; I turned my eyes to Hera who jumped in her cushion. "Do not I repeat DO NOT provoke them..." I told her venom still dripping she gulped.

Hades POV

I watched Persephone and again she surprised me; her aura around her was a mix of black and white. Her eyes looked deadly if you were a god like me you could see the spark of power behind them. That spark was only present in reincarnations of gods or demi-gods and Persephone had it. Could she be the reincarnation of THAT Goddess? That goddess being the actual Persephone the one of the legends which was suppose to be his wife. Only thing is she died by Hermes's hand before she met him. All because she refused Zeus and Hermes took it upon himself to punish her. Of course that never was written or anything; but to she this woman staring down at everyone and watching them cower in fear he couldn't help it. He laughed very loudly he might add it was uncharacteristic for him. Everyone stared at him shocked; "OH NO YOU GUYS BROKE HADES!" Zeus bellowed out in shock trying to get away from me. Persephone sighed and stood; I tried to calm down cause that evil aura was now targeting me. "H.a.d.e.s." she spelled my name; 'Oh crap' I thought and tried to stop then it happened. An audible "SMACK" echoed in the room. Everyone froze including me; "Your laughing is interrupting the meeting we have a schedule to keep..." she hissed out you could see the invisible tick marks on her head as she scolded me. She had hit my head with the book adding yet another bump to my head. An invisible tick mark appeared on my head my aura surrounding me. "Why you..." I looked at her everyone seemed to hide behind each other or furniture. "WHAT KINDA WOMAN GOES HITTING HER BOSS?!" I shouted out at her. "THE KIND WHY IS PISSED ABOUT HER BOSS BEING A DUMBASS AND LAUGHING OUT AFTER HIS SECRETARY GOT HIS EMPLOYEES TO BEHAVE!" She shouted back at me. She had a point but I couldn't help it.

We argued for awhile and ended up with both of us turning to Zeus; "FINISH THIS DAMN MEETING BEFORE I KILL HER/HIM!" We both shout in unison. "STOP COPYING ME!" we shouted at each other. Finally it was decided that we will hold the Secretary Hunt and thus ended the meeting. Everyone scattered to the wind to get away from me and Persephone in fear. Hermes had lead her away to she her where she will teach and her office. I walked to my office to start my work. I smirked 'This is interesting...' I thought as I walked. Little did I know I was being watched by someone in the shadows.

Persephone POV

I sighed; Hermes had showed me my classrooms, office and where to find the Agriculture room, he even gave me my class schedule.

8 AM: 1 st class (Art 101)

9 AM: Agriculture 101

10 AM: 2 nd class (Studio)

11 AM: 3 rd class (Art of History)

12 PM: Lunch

1 PM: Lunch ends

2 PM: Gym

3 PM: Agriculture

4 PM: 4 th class (Theater)

5 PM: 5 th class off

6 PM: Clubs

Now that I knew my schedule and where my classroom was and office I could get to work. I walked to my classroom first which to my horror was across from Hades and as Hades predicted so was my office. "Do they really need to make me stay close to that son of a bitch 24/7!" I growled as I walked into my room and smiled. My classroom was really spacious and big; the ceiling was so high you could fit a huge sculpture no problem. One wall was all window; I sighed that wasn't good to much light could damage certain pieces. "Looks like I'm going to have to have curtains put in..." I mumbled. I looked around to see movable tables lined with stools lined. I walked to my desk which was a red oak desk; I put my bag down and walked into the storage room to find it full of materials. I walked in to look and smiled at all the stuff; after exploring the storage room I came out with a list of material I would need. One the top of the list was curtains for the windows. When I walked out all the members of Styx Hall were there either sitting in stools or just standing around. Ares and Athena decided to have a arm wrestling competition on one of the tables. Hades had his feet propped up on my desk leaning back relaxing reading the book I was reading earlier. I sighed; "What are you all doing in here? Shouldn't you be working?" I walked over and plucked the book out of Hades's hands. "Especially you..." I glared at him, Hades looked at me and shrugged. "I am already ready so I'm free..." he said rather annoyed. "Same here!" They each said in turn like it was nothing. I sighed so I was the only one not ready one bit. "So we thought we wold come help you set up your classroom!" Athena piped up while she held her own against Ares. I couldn't help it I giggled; covering my face with the book. I looked at them smiling; "Thanks guys I could use the help..." I said happily; they all smiled back, well Hades looked like he didn't want to be there and they just dragged him here.

"A little more up Ares!" Athena was shouting at Ares as he and Hephaestus hung my new curtains. Athena, Aphrodite and Hecate had dragged me to go to the school store to buy everything from it; surprised that we had a store that sold just about everything. "Come on I don't wanna hold these girly curtains!" Ares shouted back. I thought they looked fine; they were red silk curtains they looked just like the ones back at the hall. The only reason he called them girly is because they had vines with roses embroidered up the side. While Hades had just got back from his noon meeting; he slumped back into my chair and went back to relaxing; "Oy! Help out would ya!" Athena and Ares yelled at him. Immediately they regretted it; he what everyone couldn't help but think was a glare in their direction. I sighed as he relaxed; I remembered what I had gotten everyone as a reward and walked over to Hades. "What do you want this time...I'm not in the mood to argue..." I stopped him by putting a cold drink on his forehead. He froze picking up the drink he looked at it; "Hecate had told me you liked that one...I somehow felt you'd come back in a bad mood so...yea..." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Hades POV

Persephone walked away after giving me the iced coffee that she placed on my forehead and then on her desk was a slice of a devil's food cake with chocolate frosting. I looked back at Persephone who was laughing with Athena as Ares was shouting out his disdain at having to keep up with their shenanigans with the curtains. I popped open the bottle and took a sip as I thought about the meeting of the gods I just had with my brothers.

~Flashback~

"How goes the underworld brother?" Zeus asked with a smirk; I hated these meetings Zeus always made fun of me cause of my positions. "Fine..." was all I responded I didn't need to go into any detail on how the world of death is. People either rested peacefully or others were tortured for eternity. "Come on Hades that's all you ever tell us...Ok then...How is having such a babe as a secretary?" Zeus asked I glared at him my eyes glowing in a warning. I had taken my glasses off to let my eyes rest from always being behind my aviators. "I have no comment..." I said flatly. "Oh come on! Don't be stingy! Have you seen her naked yet? Is her body as nice as it looks? What color are her..." I glared at Zeus with a death glare that makes even Thantos quiver in fear. "If I were you leave Persephone alone as well as our relationship...It has NOTHING to do with you one bit..." I growled Zeus sighed and continued the meeting with out a mention of Persephone again. Thanks to that idiot I had Persephone on my mind and in my minds eyes she was in her uniform and doing a strip tease. I had to force myself not to show it at all so I was battling that through the whole meeting.

~Present~

I ate my cake and drank my coffee as I watched them set up Persephone's classroom and it was looking like an art room. "No Aphrodite that wall is going to be dedicated for student's art pieces!" Persephone stopped her from pinning up a poster on the wall across from the window wall. Aphrodite then went and placed the poster elsewhere; I then noticed Persephone had made a banner and was trying to put it up alone since the others were busy with something else. I sighed; I knew I had to forgive her for this morning she was just annoyed so I did the one thing I could do.

Persephone POV

I strained to get the banner I made to the proper place for it; I yelped in shock when I felt myself being lifted up. I looked down to see Hades had lifted me up and placed me on his right shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around my legs; "Can you reach now?" He asked me calmly. "Y...Y...Yea..." I stammered out blushing. I started to put the banner up we didn't notice the smirks the others were giving us as they watched us.

I finally put up the banner and Hades put me down and looked at my work; "Wall of Honor" was written ina script style with black paint on the canvas banner. For some reason him looking at it was kinda nerve-wrecking. "Looks good..."was all he said before turning and heading back to the desk.

We sat tired after we finished my classroom; we finished at 1 and it looked like an art room. The walls had posters with tips on how to draw an item or shading. Behind my desk I had put up a color wheel as well to help the students. Aphrodite complained about my "Wall of Honor" and took it upon herself to fix it to look amazing. Well she did it it looked...wow; she had placed a flower line to drape down the wall. Making it border around it connecting to my banner. in the middle she made a little podium style place stating it was for the class favorite. "I'm starving!" Ares commented it had past lunch time and we all skipped lunch to finish my room. I got an idea; "How about I treat you guys to something as a thanks for helping me with my classroom!" after the invite I regretted it. Ares basically jumped hugged me smiling like an idiot, "Persephone your a woman after my heart!" He happily announced. I sensed danger and looked to see Hades glaring at Ares. "Ares your squishing Persephone..." was all he said. "Dude your starting to show a new side to you...so your the possessive type huh..." Ares stated which earned him a good hit to the head. "Idiot..." everyone said in unison.

We filed out of my classroom with Athena and Hecate helping Ares out followed by Aphrodite and Hephaestus. I picked up my bag and looked at Hades who was still sitting in my chair. "You coming or not Hades?" I asked. He looked at me, "Aren't you still mad at me about this morning..."he asked I shrugged. "I was annoyed...I didn't mean to argue with you or anything I just tend to get out of hand when I'm pissed or annoyed..." I responded he just humphed and stood. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door; "Hurry up or I'll leave ya..." he said without looking back; I smiled and ran to catch up with him.

We left the campus seeing as how we were all ready for the year we were all free to do as we pleased. "So what are we eating? Or should we just go to town to eat?" Hecate asked. Everyone thought Athena turned to me, "How are you financially?" I laughed. "My parents gave me a bit of spending money till I get my first pay check..." I could see everyone stare at me to clarify. I sighed, "I have about 1,755 euros..."I responded. I felt stares at me; I felt a hand on my shoulder and gulped. Ares was staring at me like a predator; "Looks like were eating out...ALL YOU CAN IT!" I facepalmed at his enthusiasm. "Well that answers that question who's driving...put your hand down Hades I refuse to go in a vehicle with you!" Athena said. Hades lowered his hand huffing that he couldn't drive. I giggled at the sight; "I'll drive..." Hephaestus stated. Everyone looked at him; "All right then lets head back and change and get ready to go!" With that I noticed everyone's horses were grazing in a enclosed coral nearby; I paled at the sight. "I think I'll be..." I started; "You are not walking back..." Hades interrupted me and opting to turning around and lifting me easily in his arms and gently slinging me across his shoulder making sure my skirt didn't go up to reveal my panties. "HEY HADES PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted kicking around. He held onto me like nothing as he walked everyone watching him I noticed their expressions they looked at me with pity. I wanted to cry all over again; "I told you we were going to work on your horse-back riding and fear of horses..." Hades stated as he walked. I stopped and looked at the back of his head in shock; I was about to give in till I heard Thantos. I paled again, "We can do that another time let me walk!" I begged but Hades ignored me he sat me on Thanatos. I froze when my ass touched the saddle; this morning's incident came to mind of him going wildish when Zeus got near him. The fear of falling off came back; Hades mounted sitting behind me and leaned in and whispered to me. "I can feel your fear it's rolling off you in waves...don't be scared this morning was my fault...I should have gotten you off faster...calm down..." He said in my ear soothingly; I tried to breath but my chest was tightening with each breath. Noticing I couldn't breath Hades gently caught my hand in his big hand and had me touch Thanatos's neck. Thanatos tossed his head abit but settled; Hades then lead my hand down his neck over and over petting Thanatos. My breathing slowed as I felt how soft his fur was and how calm he was as we pet him together. I finally started to calm down; Hades slowly withdrew his hand. I was finally calmed enough for Hades to have Thanatos start moving. Unlike this morning Hades had Thanatos walk; the others who were long forgotten were staring at Thanatos and his riders. Awed struck on how their head really did change in a blink of an eye with Persephone around. Usually he was a sourpuss and would just lock himself in his room all day and not come out unless it was to do his duties and get food in his system. They looked at each other and chuckled or giggled at the head and secretary.

I was slowly getting used to the feel of Thanatos as we walked towards home; "So how is your schedule?" Hades asked casually. "Oh...1st class I have Art 101, in between 1st and 2nd class I have Agriculture 101, 2nd class is Studio, 3rd class is Art of History, after gym and before 4th class I have normal Agriculture, 4th class I have Theater and 5th class I have off..." I replied counting off my classes with my fingers including the classes in between. Hades just humphed in reply; 'If your going to ask at least say more than just 'hm'' I thought. "Maybe you can be my assistant for my 5th class..." Hades said. I tensed that was his practice class where they cut open cadavers and other things. "I think I'll be useless when it comes to that..." I nervously laughed out. "Hmm...to bad first thing we were going to do was dissect a..." He started; "OK I DON'T WANNA KNOW!" I quickly stated. I heard him chuckle; I looked up to see him smirking; "You know your fun to tease..." he stated but before I could retort. "Hold on were going to pick up the pace..." He flicked the reins making Thanatos gallop I grabbed the saddle in front of me to hold on.

Hades POV

'God I'm such a fucking idiot what kinda line was that smooth Hades...' I cursed myself then again why was I sweating what I tell her? I only meet her YESTERDAY for gods sake! I watched Persephone as we galloped past the gate into Styx Hall. Her chestnut hair was lifted slightly by the wind. She was finally smiling again she looked free on Thanatos, she looked breath taking he wished this could last but the hall was in front of them in a matter of minutes. I pulled the reins back stopping Thantos. As I dismounted I heard the others arrive; I ignored them and helped Persephone dismount.

That is till I heard Ares give us a cat call; I stiffened, Persephone still had her hands on my arms and my hands were still around her waist. I slowly turned my head to look at Ares. "Uh oh..." I heard Athena smirk. The others split away from Ares not wanting to get included in the blood bath. I walked towards Ares cracking my knuckles; "I think someone needs to learn to keep his mouth shut..." I growled making Ares pale. My treatment was working till I felt nails dig into my right earlobe. "OUCH!" I growled I was pulled back like a bad child I looked down to see Persephone was the one giving me the treatment. "Behave Hades..." she sighed out then she turned on Ares who visibly tensed and paled. "Ares unless you want to be left behind and left to fend for yourself for lunch and dinner...don't tease Hades or me understood?" Ares quickly nodded. I looked at her shocked she didn't even have to punch him to get through to him; "Now then lets all go get ready I'm starving!" She announced and still holding my ear turned and walked towards the hall. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OK PERSEPHONE LET GO THAT HURTS!" I growled out at her. Athena and Hephaestus took the horses to the stable while the others followed us. Hecate was trying to sooth Ares out of his shock; Persephone dragged me to my room door before letting go. When she did let go I glared at her; "What the hell Persephone?!" I yelled at her. She didn't flinch but looked back at me calmly; "You shouldn't use fighting unless it's self-defense...attacking someone just for letting a cat call out at you just shows how thin skinned you are..." I was starting to boil no one called me thin skinned, but she continues, "Instead do what you seem to always do and ignore them besides we all know how thick your skin is...so don't let them get to ya...now go get ready to go out..." She winks and then goes into her room like nothing.

I walked into my room and leaned against my door covering my face with my hand willing away the blush on my face. "Damn what the hell is wrong with me?" I asked my room. Persephone on the other hand slid down her door her face bright red. "What just happened today..." she asked her room she felt like a bond was starting between her and her boss.

After a quick bath and getting dressed in everyday clothes I walked out of my room clad in black buisness pants and jacket, a white button up and a loose silk black tie around my neck. My crest pinned to my tie as a tie clip; my glasses firmly secured on my face. When my door closed shut I heard Persephone's door open. I turned to get my breath knocked out of my lungs; she had on a strapless floral dress that had a small tail in the back. She had on her heels that she arrived in; a brown belt wrapped around her waist. Instead of a buckle the belt was tied together and the strings hung off her side feathers decorating the end. She had her hair half down the rest up on a ponytail. A floral head band circled her head; she even touched up her make-up. I made sure I looked indifferent to what I saw as she stood next to me, "Let's get this over with..." was all I said before walking away stuffing my hands into my pockets.

Persephone POV

I had to speed walk to catch up to Hades; I had to force the blush not to show up when I saw he wore a buisness suit. He really did fit the gang leader persona; we walked down the hall towards the entrance to meet the others. It was a silent walk but somehow it wan't awkward or anything it was really comfortable and relaxing. When we reached the entrance everyone was there except Hephaestus. "Hephy is getting the truck!" Aphrodite announced to us as we reached them. I looked at them all and wasn't shocked at their wardrobe; Athena had on an sports shorts and a track jacket. Ares had on a rock band t-shirt, he also had on a leather biker jacket, combat boots, and jeans. Aphrodite had on a short skirt, tank top that was 2 times smaller than it should be, and stiletto high heels. Hecate had on a what I guess would be called a loli goth maid outfit, complete with the lace umbrella, and hat that was on the side of her head.

I heard a roar from an engine; I looked up and saw a monster truck looking black Harley Davidson truck. Hephaestus stopped in front of the entrance the others walking towards the truck. I followed abit scared of how in hell were we going to get in; my question was answered when Hephaestus opened the door and jumped out. He lifted Aphrodite up and helped her in the truck she scooted into the middle seat of the front seat. Ares helped Hecate into the back seat behind the passenger seat. He then helped Athena into the passenger seat; I looked up at the height and almost yelped when I felt hands wrap around my waist and lifted me. I looked over to see Hades was the one lifting me. I gripped the handle bars and got in Hades waited till I got in to let go and slip into the seat next to me. I noticed Ares had jumped into the bed of the truck and lounged back there happily. We all buckled up and Hephaestus jumped back in and we were off. He purposely stepped on the gas to make Ares curse loudly, "HEPHAESTUS DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO A HADES WITH ME BACK HERE!" He shouted all of us but Hades couldn't help but snicker. Hephaestus speed down the road but not as bad as Hades; he was actually going the speed limit and everything it was actually quite boring. I pulled out a book from my bag and started to read. "You really do like to read don't you?" Hecate asked me. "Yup I may be a fighter and artist but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good book." I responded smiling at her; I read as we drove down the road towards town.

Hades POV

I on the other hand was looking out the window bored to death; I decided it would be a good chance to nap since I had to work later down below. I got as comfortable as I could in Hephaestus's truck. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Hurry and eat it Persephone before Hermes gets here! I promise everything is going to be fine! I will never let them hurt you...I promise you I am not tricking you, I'm not going to force you or any of that crap like in the legend...but I need you to eat it so they can't touch you!" I pleaded to her. I couldn't understand how did we both get to the Elysian Fields in the underworld? Why was I wearing my underworld attire? Why was Persephone wearing her formal ware and it was really worn? "Persephone would you listen to me please! Hermes is going to be here any minute and he's going to kill you! I can't properly protect you if you don't eat this stupid fruit!" I pleaded; I couldn't understand why I sounded so desperate why did I feel so scared? Why was Hermes trying to kill her? Why was that stupid fruit in my hand? Why was I trying to get her to eat it? "I can't lose you Persephone...I finally found someone in all my years of living to protect...to love...and I'm not letting that bastard take you from me...Please this pomegranate is special..." I said; wait is this THAT stupid fruit oh hell what was I thinking?! Only certain mortals can eat this fruit! Either they become immortals or they become as good as dead. Nevermind that for know; Who was after Persephone? but before I could figure it out Hermes came flying in with his sword drawn. "I HAVE COME FOR PERSEPHONE AND HER LIFE! BY ORDERS OF..." . "PERSEPHONE!" was the last thing I said before everything went blank. Who the hell wants her died?!

I woke up when I felt someone shaking me; "Hades...wake up..." The voice was soft and calming I wanted to sleep a bit longer. Hm when did Hephaestus's truck become so soft? And warm...I slowly opened my eyes and saw Athena, Aphrodite and Hephaestus staring at me. Athena and Aphrodite had on their disgustingly goofy grin on their faces. I slowly turned my head and noticed where I was and bolted up. I had somehow ended up laying my head on Persephone's lap. I rubbed my nose realizing my glasses fell off when I bolted up; I was about to feel for them. That is till I felt them being jabbed onto my face covering my eyes before anyone could see them. "AWWWW Come on Persephone this was going to be the first time we saw his eyes!" Aphrodite whined. "Aphrodite..." Persephone looked at her; Aphrodite shrank behind the seat to hide herself. Persephone sighed; "Can we get out yet my legs hurt from sitting still to long..." She sent me a glare which told me it was my fault. How long did I sleep on her lap? Let's see I fell asleep right when we left the gate so...I've been asleep for 3 hours which ended up with me on Persephone's lap! Oh great...that doesn't sound weird or creepy.

Persephone POV

Hades had fallen asleep and had slid to my lap 3 hours ago, I sighed and wanted to throw him off but decided against it. So I let him sleep while I read staying still so as not to wake him; we arrived in Athens and Hephaestus parked the truck in a all you can eat buffet. I closed my book and noticed the others were staring at me and Hades in my lap. I sighed and shook Hades to wake up.

After I woke Hades up Hephaestus jumped out of the truck and helped Aphrodite out. Athena jumped down herself; Ares helped Hecate out. Hades jumped out and turned to offer me help down. I scooted over to the edge as he stepped forward wrapping his hands around my waist and lifted me down from the truck placing me on the ground. He let go as soon as I had my feet on the ground. I walked over to the others as Hades closed the door and followed me; the others still smirked at me which made me sigh. I stretched to get the kinks out of my sleepy limbs; Ares opened the door for us women as we walked in. As soon as I walked in Ares followed making Hephaestus grab the door so he and Hades could follow. I sighed when the three started to grumble at each other angrily. I walked up to the cashier and payed for everyone and we were lead to a table. Right when Ares found out where we were going to sit he ran off to the buffet. We couldn't help but laugh at his one track mind; after placing our drink order we all scattered to get our food.

I come back with a plate of food Hades, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hecate were already at the table eating happily. I sit in my spot next to Hades and start to eat slowly ignoring the people around me. "Persephone!" I looked up startled my fork half way to my mouth; it was Aphrodite who called me. "Yes Aphrodite?" I asked calmly; "I had asked why your teaching art? That doesn't seem to be your area of expertise she asked calmly in between bites. "Actually no I'm more intune with the earth than anything. My parents kept called me 'Spring Goddess' because of it" I smiled at her at the old nickname my parents gave me. Hades stopped eating and looked at me. "You are considered a spring goddess?" He asked in disbelief. "Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked him taking a bit of my food. Ares sat with 2 plates piled high with food Hecate filling him in on what we were talking about. "Well for one thing you don't look like anything close to a Goddess they are suppose to be beautiful and graceful..." Hades said calmly taking a bit of his food. I froze my hair dropping around me as my head bowed; I knew I wasn't pretty one bit but did he have to say it like that?

Hades POV

I regretted saying that the second it left my mouth I felt her freeze next to me and that never bode well with woman. I looked up half afraid to and regretted it; Persephone had her head bowed and her hair covered her face so I couldn't see her expression. "I already knew I wasn't pretty before but thanks for reminding me..." she whispered she continued to eat like nothing happened. After that I got glares from the others and felt even worse.

After what seemed an eternity inside the restaurant we left Persephone found Ares more entertaining to talk to than me which bit at my pride as a man. Before I could even go to offer my help to Persephone she went to the passenger side of the truck. Ares helped first Hecate up inside so she could sit in the middle this time. Then to my disdain Ares held on to Persephone's petite waist and helped her in. I wanted to jump over the truck and beat the living tar out of the bastard, but I guess I deserved it since I did act like an ass inside. I got in the truck after everyone got in and we headed back to the school.

After another eternity of painful silence we pulled into Styx territory; Persephone had read her book finished it and then started a second book on the way. I on the other hand tried to ignore her, but fate is a total bitch I kept glancing her way trying to not get caught. I got down to try and go help her, but again fate thy heartless bitch. Ares had jumped out of the back and beat me to it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her down while I had no choice but to help Hecate down. Before I could even go remind Persephone about the horse-back ridding lesson she walked straight inside her nose stuck in her book. "I suggest you apologize before it gets worse..." I turned as Hecate walked toward the forest probably to go hunting for herbs and plants. I sighed I knew Hecate was right, but how did the King of the Underworld apologize to a mortal?! I walked inside opting to take a better nap before I had to go down below to work.

Persephone POV

I knew it wasn't a good idea to act like a brat god did I know but still Hades pissed me off and I needed to cool down before things between us got worse. So I stuck to reading on the way home and changing seats with Hecate. Did it help? HELL NO! I couldn't concentrate on my book which I needed for my classes. I tried REALLY hard not to look at Hades for some reason I couldn't stay mad at him. Only problem he still needed to apologize cause I sure as hell wasn't going to make the first move. I walked to my room reading; as I walked I heard a second set of footsteps. I knew it was Hades right away don't ask me how I knew but I did I mean I was barely going down the hall that lead to our hallway. If I had to explain how I knew; well Ares wore boots so his footsteps were louder. Hephaestus had a slight limp so his steps where more like a heavy shuffle. Hades on the other hand wore dressy shoes and had a light step; so all you could hear in his step was the tapping of his shoes against the ground. I also heard another set of feet; which by the sound of nails clicking the floor was probably Cereberus.

I didn't look up or slow down I just walked that was till a certain 3 headed dog got the bright idea to stick his cold nose against my leg. I yelp dropping my book from the sudden cold nose attack. I looked at Cereberus who just looked at me, I sighed knowing I couldn't get made at him for trying to get my attention. I was about to reach down and grab the book when it was all but shoved in front of me. "Look...I'm not good at this kinda stuff...so I'll only say this once...I'm sorry...for what I said...So don't go thinking your not pretty...don't get me wrong ok I'm not hitting on you or anything!" I looked at a blushing Hades; he was holding the book I was reading and actually blushing. He was turned the other way so I couldn't see his face, but I could see the red on his pale skin perfectly. I couldn't help it I giggled then laughed slightly, I covered my mouth to try and stop it but it was too late. I laughed till I was in tears; "What the hell Persephone I'm trying to apologize here!?" Hades scolded me which made me laugh harder.

Hades POV

By the Gods this woman! I just apologized to her and here she is laughing her ass off at me! What the living hell?! "What the hell Persephone I'm trying to apologize here!?" I scolded her even more embarssed. I would be mad at her for laughing but her laugh sounded like music to my ears. She wipped the tears from her eyes and looked at me with her smile. "I'm sorry Hades I just didn't expect you to be embaressed about it..." she said smiling. I growled and turned book still in hand. I walked away leaning the book on my shoulder; "I'm confiscating this book for laughing at your boss!" I said over my shoulder as I walked I heard her run after me. "Come on Hades I said I was sorry!" she shouted at me. "I'll give it back when I feel like it." I said deciding I was in a playful mood after all. "Please boss! Give me back the book!" she begged having to speed walk to keep up with me. The rest of the way Persephone kept begging for her book as we walked to our room. I stopped suddenly making her run right into me. I turned to her and gave her the book; "Well then I guess I'll give this back to you..." I told her then walked to my door. "I'm gonna take a nap your done for the day so no need to wake me up or anything. Also tomorrow were gonna go to the stable and choice a horse for you as well as start your lessons..." Before she could so much as complain I walked into my room.

Persephone POV

I walked into my room with Cereberus and my book sighing; "Well I guess I really can't stay mad at him...". I say out-loud to my room as I absent mindedly pet Cereberus; he whines loudly, I giggle and go put food in his bowls. After feeding Cereberus I changed into black booty short shorts and a green tank top and head out to my balcony with my school bag and get to work making my schedules, lesson plans, and so on and so forth. I even started doing Hades work since I had to help him make them.

Later that evening a knock at my door made me jump; I was so into my work that I didn't even notice the sun was setting and that a certain 3 headed dog was napping next to me. I stretched and got up to answer the door. When I opened it Ares and Hecate where at my door; Ares's eyes widened and smirked; Hecate looked gloomy. "Well well well hellooooo cutie..." Ares smirked out. I sighed "May I help you both other than flirting or any...other conquests other than PG-13 rated stuff..." I glared at Ares as I said this. Hecate held out a small folder to me that I barely noticed she was holding. "Give this to Hades as soon as possible...His eyes only..." she whispered out after all but shoving it in my hands and walked away. Ares looked at Hecate then me again shrugged and ran after Hecate. 'Ok I'm confused Hades said not to bug him but Hecate wanted me to give this to him as soon as possible...and I can't look in it..." I sighed opting to just get it over with. I walked out with a surprisingly up Cereberus. He was already scratching at Hades's door and whimpering; I gently tugged him back so I could knock. After the first knock I could hear Hades cussing on the other side. "I told you not to interrupt me!" he greeted after opening the door stopping dead when my eyes widened at the sight and me stepping back shaking.

Hades POV

I was woken up from my nap around sun set by a very VERY annoying Thantos; "What the hell man I'm not needed till later..." I grumbled out half asleep. "I am only trying to calm my boredom before I go on a rampage...besides I have been meaning to come by and...examine...your hall" Thantos replied. I glared at him peeved I had to wake up to his ugly mug I would much rather be woken up by Persephone. "Please reframe from calling me an 'Ugly mug' Sire I apologize I am not a attractive female but last time I did let out a screech that would be deemed...uncharacteristic of you sire..." Thantos calmly replied. I grumbled sitting up. Before I could even think of taking a shower I heard Cereberus clawing at my door and whining. "Damn couldn't she at least keep an eye on the mutt for a few hours..." I growled out I managed to yank on my pants before a knock came after the clawing stopped. "I told you not to interrupt me!" I growled out yanking the door open. Persephone froze in place and paled her eyes widening, she stepped back and looked scared. I froze remembering all too late who was in the room with me. 'Mother fucking shit!' I cursed to myself, before I could think I grabbed her hand and pulled her in ignoring that Cerberus had already bounded into my room and ran towards Thantos who was still there. I slammed the door shut and slammed her against the door. "You make any noise and you'll regret it ok?" she just nodded I could feel her shaking and smelt the fear rolling off her like waves. Her eyes were plastered on Thantos who was casually walking around my room. I kept my eyes on her; "Do you know him or something?" I asked sternly. "H...H...He was at my parent's funeral...he was...he was standing at the head of their caskets..." tears ran down her face she slid down the door shaking. "H...he...touched...mom's forehead...then dad's...then something came out of their bodies...and then he was gone..." She was now visibly trembling. I couldn't believe my ears she saw Thantos doing what he did best...reap souls of the dead. I ran my hand through my hair frustrated and pissed Thantos was always careful while reaping no matter how bored he was. "You have a 6th sense don't you?..." I calmly asked crouching in-front of her as she pulled in her legs and wrapped her arms around her legs. She nodded; "I can see the dead...demons...reapers...you name it anything supernatural I can see it...I just learnt not to notice them and make sure no one knows..." she whispered rocking back and forth. Son of a bitch she was getting to him, his heart went out to her. She not only had to see his world but she had to watch the reaper take her dead parents. I couldn't stop myself I tried but my body moved all on it's own. I pulled her into my arms and lifted her bridal style. I stood and walked to my bed; I sat right on my pillows leaning back against the headboard. I pulled Persephone with me so she was leaning against my bare chest she gasped at the sudden closeness between us. "Persephone...You deserve the truth and I'll tell you if you promise to listen and don't interrupt me till I am finished..." She looked at me then slowly nodes that she understood. I looked at Thantos before I started; "Well then I shall inform 'THEM' that you shall be absent for work today..." he bowed and disappeared. Thanks to that Persephone whimpered and got closer to me still scared; I am so going to beat him later. "It's alright it's only us now...and it's a very long story I have to tell you so please don't make me repeat myself..." I sighed I got comfortable and even made sure Persephone was comfy before starting. Cerberus even jumped on the bed and lay next to us to listen I guess; "Where to start...I guess the beginning is in order...It all started with a lousy game of straws..."

 **Author's Note:** I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOOOO LONG TO POST IT! I have been extremely busy! Anyway let me clarify somethings ;

1) In the fanfic I said that Persephone died in before she meet Hades; it is NOT based on the legend at all I just put that to make the fic modern day style.

2) There is always a reason for my madness!

3) ALL shall be explained in the next Chapter!

4) Yes all Chapters are called 'Days' just for fun!

Now that I clarified without spoilers I hope you enjoyed the 'Day'! Question of the day; What is the truth? And what is up with their dream? Only time will tell but for know the truth will be reveled on the next 'day'! Please leave a review!


	4. Day 4: Truth!

_**Disclaimer:**_ All the characters in this fanfic are mythical due to that they do NOT belong to me!

 _ **Day 4:**_

 _ **Truth**_

Hades POV

I was down right pissed; my brothers and I had just brought down the Titans that were wrecking havoc upon the world. Now we were standing in Tarturas after locking the Titans up in a deep cell for eternity. Zeus had just suggested we pick straws to decide who ruled what part of the world. It was between the heavens, the oceans or the underworld; Poseidon had openly agreed to this which was odd since Poseidon hardly agrees that readily to any of Zeus's shenanigans. I sighed as Zeus held up 3 hay straws. He first turned to Poseidon who pulled out a straw that turned blue as he pulled it to him. "Looks like you shall have the sea brother!" Zeus exclaimed happily. Poseidon just humphed his reply; next Zeus turned to me; "Your next brother!". I grumbled as I pulled out a straw; as soon as I did it turned black. The final straw in Zeus's hand turned white. "Looks like you rule the underworld and I get the heavens!" Zeus happily exclaimed. I growled I somehow felt tricked into this Zeus's smirk added to my suspicious; "Zeus did you rig this?" I looked at him my eyes started to glow. "What makes you say that Hades?" he asked side stepping towards Poseidon to get away from me. "Because you would 'brother'..."I said I sighed since we all agreed to this and so I was stuck being the ruler of the dead.

~Years later~

I was bored out of my mind I was looking through scrolls; that was till I felt someone poking my cheek. "Thantos stop that..." I mumbled not looking up from my work. "I'm bored..." Thantos whined. I looked at the young reaper he was created the day I became Ruler of this hell; he had long raven black hair his eyes were different color his left eye was silver while the right eye was red. His skin was deathly white his lips were a pale pink; he looked like he himself died and was floating around as a ghost. I sighed and put down my paper work; "Shall we take a stroll then?" I stood as I spoke Thantos smiled and ran after me as I walked out the doors of my study. We walked down the hall towards the garden section of the palace; the palace was basically like an ancient greek temple but more open and was black marble instead of the traditional white marble. I watched as Thantos ran out laughing and chased after the deathflies; butterflies of the underworld, they glow blue and left a light stream behind them as they flew. He tumbled and ran like any normal child; 'Wonder why he took his child form...' I thought. Thantos usually was in his adult form; he was 8 foot his hair reached his ass and he was well built...for death that is. I saw him stop and run over to the river I stayed put that is till Thantos came running back with something black in his arms.

"SIRE LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" he stopped in front of me and held up a three headed puppy. I looked at the pup in Thantos's hands; it was pure black and was skinny and wet from I guess being in the water. It growled at me and barked; I grabbed it and lifted it up to my face and stared at it. "Can we keep him?!" Thantos asked happily. Thantos barely asked for anything and if he did it was for work or for someone else. I looked at the pup who was growling at me; after a stare down with the pup who didn't even cower once I tossed him to Thantos. I turned and walked back in; "He will be named Cerberus...train him to be a guard to the dead." was all I said. I heard Thantos 'yay' and ran after me. "But bathe him first I will not accept anyone or thing to look like they had a good swim in the Styx..." he seemed to ignore me cause he was already playing with Cerberus. I sighed I picked up said pup by its scruff. It yelped as I carried him to a bathing room with Thantos voicing his disdain for the way I carried the pup as we walked. When we arrived I went into to the bathing tub; I unclipped my brooches still holding the pup as soon as my chiton fell and I was naked I walked into the tub. I then started to bathe the pup till it was completely clean and didn't smell like death. During said bath the stupid pup bite me multiply times. I tossed it at Thantos to dry him invisible tick marks were on my head and my eyes were glowing from anger. "Dry him while I bath..." I growled out as I drained the water and refilled the tub and took a bath myself. After I finished and dried off and put my chiton back on I walked passed Thantos and the pup.

I walked back to my study and continued my work; Thantos had decided to bring in the pup. He then just left him there and left. I tried to ignore him but he kept biting my chiton and pulling it; finally I had enough I lifted the pup and glared at him. "Behave yourself..." I told him putting him back down. He then continued to play I sighed and just continued ignoring him.

~hour later~ Thantos POV

I came back with food for both Hades and the pup I stopped dead and smiled; on the window seat Hades was laying asleep with his arm over his eyes. There on his chest fast asleep was Cerberus; I decided to leave them to sleep. I walked out silently and chuckled turning back into my adult form; "I'm glad I created that pup for my sire..." I stated as I walked away.

~Eons later~ Hades POV

There was a purge of the gods many died actually only Zeus, Posesidon, Thantos, and myself were all that was left. Including our sacred beasts; Periphrasis the golden eagle, Pegasus the winged horse and Cerberus the hell hound. I had arrived at the temple in the sky to find Zeus with a goblet of wine and wine bottles all around him. Posesidon walked in from the side as I came in through the front door. "Well isn't this interesting... all the others had walked into my realm dead and I only found out that we were dying out because the humans are losing their faith in us..." I stated to my brothers; Zeus on the other hand threw the goblet of wine at me pissed that I looked unaffected from the current danger. "How can you stand there and look as you do!?" he spat at me. "Because brother thanks to our little game I do not need the humans love to have power as long as death lives so shall I..." I stated like it was obvious. Posesidon and Zeus had white in their hair and looked old. "We need to do something before we die ourselves..." Zeus growled out and paced. I picked up a goblet and filled it with wine then filled another for Posesidon after passing him the goblet I sat on a cushion. I was about to take a sip when Zeus snapped; "I GOT IT!" He stated proudly I sighed. "What do you have in mind brother?" Posesidon asked as I drank my wine. "Well build a school! One only certain students and teachers can attend those who love, believe, and respect us will be among those...as well as reincarnations of the others and of heroes!" I choked on my wine at this ludicrous idea. "We are Gods Zeus not teachers! We do not teach brats!" I said getting pissed. "Come on Hades we need to stay together on this one to survive!" Zeus pleaded; I for one didn't believe a damn word. After an eternity of Zeus pleading for this and finally I got fed up and made a condition. "As long as I have my freedom to do as I wish on how I teach how I act...everything I'll agree to this...I even have control over teachers and students under my care same with Poseidon..." I stated taking a swig of wine. "Fine then!" Zeus agreed and so Athens Academy was born.

~Present time~

I told Persephone the story of who I was how we all decided to make Athens Academy as a last resort to keep Zeus and Poseidon alive. She stayed silent the whole story listening without interrupting me. She stared at me; "So in other words you are...the actual Hades...the one who governs those who has passed..." she asked I slowly noded. She shocked me; "Well then that explains so much..." she sighed. "Wait aren't you scared!" I stated not hiding the shock. "Of course I am you dummy...but think about it you made a palace like this to semi-match the one below then your mascot so happens to have 3 heads and named Cerberus...you have a horse named after the God of Death and finally...the actual God of Death was in your room..." she counted those off on her fingers. I couldn't help but laugh she looked at me startled; "You truly are one of a kind..." I stated. She blushed; I looked at the time and noticed it was the middle of the night. Yup most defiantly not going down below to work; I saw Persephone yawn. I couldn't help it I didn't want her to leave at all I wanted to keep this understanding woman next to me. "Time to sleep..." I stated dragging her with me down onto the mattress closing my eyes. She froze; "Uh Hades I need to go to my room then so you can rest..." she stated. "Just shut up and sleep here...I don't want you alone right know I just told you very sensitive information...no one but Zeus and Poseidon know all this not even Hera or Amphirite know about us being gods..." I said with my eyes still closed I pulled her closer wrapping my arm tighter around her waist pushing our bodies flush together. I sighed when her head was under my chin I tucked my other arm under her head so she could use it as a pillow. I felt her relax as sleep was taking over her. It was my turn to stiffen my eyes open into slits to look at her; she on her own snuggled against me. Her head flush under my chin her arm wrapped around my chest. "Goodnight...Hades..."She fell asleep almost instantly. "I looked down at the woman in my arms and let a genuine smile grace my face. "Goodnight...my Spring Goddess..." I whispered closing my eyes a smile on my face. I fell asleep to the sound of her breathing evenly, I couldn't believe she would let me hold her while we slept. We slept like that our bodies intertwined together.

Sometime during the night I felt her stir and whimper; I opened my eyes to see she was still asleep but she was having a nightmare I had to guess. I gently rubbed her back to calm her as tears ran down her face. "Mama...papa...don't go..." she whimpered in her sleep. My heart broke at the sight; I reached down and pulled the sheet over us and continued to rub her back pulling her closer to me. I didn't say anything I just rubbed her back and held her to calm her. She started to slowly calm down and fell back into a calm sleep before I fell back to sleep; "Don't leave me...my king...my Hades..." she whispered in her sleep she sounded different her voice sounded like velvet; I realized that a glow surrounded her the glow of a goddess her glow was light green. She truly is the reincarnation of the Spring Goddess, but what made me freeze is the fact she just called me hers. Mind you I did the same to her but I didn't say it outloud I hid that behind a locked safe within a steel bank safe in a cave, in the deepest part of Tarturas even deeper than the Titans. I couldn't help it I gently moved the lock of hair out of her face brushing my fingers against her cheek. "I shall never leave...my queen...my Persephone..." I responded watching her visibly relax and snuggles against me. I just held her leaning down and buried my face in her hair and fell back to sleep.

Persephone POV

I woke up to the sound of soft breathing and light shining in my eyes; I got closer to the body next to me since it was nice and warm. Wait a minute...body? When did Cerberus became so smooth...and hairless...and muscular? I slowly opened my eyes and froze. 'Why am in bed with Hades!?' I thought I tried to get out of his arms without waking him up but his arms tighten around my waist. He also snuggled into me wrapping his body around me before settling back down. I lay there trying to think on how I ended up in the same bed as him; then the memories of last night came flooding back.

Hades had admitted he was the Hades of legends; the Ruler of the Dead; and on top of all that he also told me why Athens Academy was actually created. I can't believe it was to keep Zeus and Poseidon alive. Also that the other teachers are reincarnations of their respected god or goddess so that explains why they all fit well with their names. Wait if everyone else is a reincarnation...was I one as well and if so...did I die like the others? I have so many questions.

First things first...I NEED TO GET OUT OF HIS ARMS! I sighed and froze realizing the light in my eyes could only mean that its already morning. I managed to look at Hades's clock and froze yet again. 7:30 glared at my eyes we were late to wake up. "Hades wake up!" I tried to wake him up. He just rewrapped himself around me his head laying on my boobs. "5 more minutes..." he mumbled sleepily. Invisible tick marks appeared on my head; "NO SIR WAKE UP!" I shouted and managed to kick him off the bed without falling with him. He grunted when he landed on the ground papers flew around. I saw his hand grab the sheets before the rest of him I froze; 'Uh oh...' I thought he rose and glared at me his eyes glowing red. I couldn't help it I admired his eyes; "You know your eyes look cool when they glow..." I said before I could stop myself. I felt myself blush; "Ahem anyway were running behind scheduled get ready for work!" I stammered out getting out of bed being careful not to step on Hades. I felt him grab my arm and pulled me down I yelped when I landed on his lap. I looked up at him and he stared at me his expression looked almost pleading; "Persephone...your not scared of me or anything? You know after what happened last night?" I couldn't help it I smiled and reached up and gently moved a lock of hair out of his face. I felt him tense at that; "Hades I can see things others can't...Yea I was shocked and scared when you told me...but the way you comforted me and treat me...I'm not scared anymore..." I stated he stared at me shock all over his face I couldn't help but giggle. "Now then Mr. Hades it's time to get ready for work" I said to him standing. He stood with me; "Today wear something comfortable...were going to work on your riding.." I froze at this statement. "Uh...maybe we could..." I started Hades grabbed my cheeks and pinched them both. "Owie!" I stated wincing "DON'T even think of trying to get out of this one young lady...Can't believe you aren't afraid of me and the truth but when it comes to horse-back ridding its a fucking nightmare..." He said. I pouted he let go and walked past me; "And remember not a word about who I am and such I'll answer questions during the lesson if no one is with us..." He said walking into his bathroom and shutting the door. I sighed and walked out of his room and went to my room.

I was glad no one was in the hall, I spoke to soon I opened the door to my room and there sat the girls. I froze; Athena was in gym shorts and jacket, Hecate in a steam punk outfit, and Aphrodite was in a slutty cowgirl outfit. "Well well well your bed is cold and you weren't here and then your still in pjs..." Aphrodite smirked out. I sighed, "I woke up late and forgot to change I had to go wake Hades up who took forever to wake up." I said calmly glad my bed was messy before thanks to Cerberus laying in it before his nap next to me. I walked in and looked through my clothes. "Uh huh...so was Hades good in bed?" Aphrodite asked. I spun on my heels bright red. "I told you I went to wake him up and that's it!" I stated angrily. Aphrodite and the others didn't look convinced. I sighed and went back to looking for something to wear; then I felt someones hand hit my shoulder. I looked to my side to see Aphrodite; "I'll get you your clothes ready just go take a bath!" she said happily I looked at her scared. "Don't worry we won't let her chose a slutty outfit." Athena said. I looked at them then noded I got my undergarments; I decided on my most comfortable underwear and a sports bra. "Today I'm learning Horse-back so mind making it you know comfortable..." I said before going it to bath.

I regretted letting Aphrodite chose my clothes; I stared down and the clothes. It was sports short shorts and a matching sports jacket that looked like it would only cover my breast. "I don't own anything like that..." I stated. "I know I donated them they fits me to big! Ares got it for me for my birthday but he got it 2 sizes to big." Aphrodite happily announced. I looked at the jacket it was dark green it had a flower that matched the ones on the gates leading into Styx Hall. The shorts were dark green and a flower on the side; I started to walk to my closet to find something else but Aphrodite whimpered. "You don't like my choice...I thought so hard on it too..." She looked like she was about to cry I didn't like girls crying I was a hard ass yea but I was still a softy with girls. I sighed and gave up I walked back and unwrapped the towel around me to put it on. As soon as the towel fell I heard them take a sharp intake of breath I looked at them. "What happened to your back?" Aphrodite asked. I sighed, there was a scar on my back like something stabbed me. "It's nothing I don't wanna talk about it..." I said and put on the shorts and the jacket. Luckily they didn't pry; I put on my socks and tennis; when I finished getting ready I put my hair in a ponytail and turned to the others. "There so?" I asked Aphrodite. "SO HOT!" Aphrodite smiled out happily. I sighed and turned to Athena; "I thought you weren't going to let her chose something slutty..." I glared at her. Athena shrugged; "She didn't listen to me..." she retorted. I sighed again; I zipped up the jacket all the way making the collar stick up. I walked out with the others behind me; when I walked out the door next door opened and Hades walked out. I couldn't stop the blush. He was wearing black gym pants and a black matching jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his glasses on his face. He turned to see me and froze I just knew his eyes widen behind his glasses. I heard Aphrodite giggle; "Like what you see there Boss?" she asked him. He relaxed and looked neutral, "Not into cowgirls..." He walked away with Aphrodite chasing after him peeved I couldn't help but giggle I followed behind them with Hecate and Athena calmly following behind me.

Hades POV

I walked out of my room dressed and ready to work and anything; now I am far from ready for anything. I turned when I heard Persephone opened her door and froze my eyes widened at the sight. She had on short shorts and a short jacket; it showed off her slim firm stomach her legs were strong and firm as well. "Like what you see Boss?" Aphrodite asked me I didn't notice the others till now I relaxed and stared at Aphrodite she was in a cowgirl outfit today. "Not into cowgirls..." I said walking away with the girls following me Aphrodite was peeved and was the one nearest me. Which I didn't like but stayed quite; we walked into the mess hall were the others were. I saw Ares's eyes almost pop out of his head, he whistled loudly; "HELLO GORGEOUS!" he cat-called Aphrodite ran over to her husband and all but jumped into his arms. Athena and Hecate walked to go get their food Persephone followed them while I went and smacked Ares on the back of his head. I sat on my spot at the table; I looked at Hephaestus and Ares. Hephaestus was in a t-shirt and gym pants and Ares was in a sleeveless black skin tight shirt and gym shorts. Was today work out clothes day or something? "Why is everyone in work out clothes?" I asked. "Duh your going to teach Persephone horse back riding today and we don't want her to be stuck with you alone." Ares stated. I sighed Persephone came back with our trays.

She placed my tray in front of me and then sat next to me with her food; she started to eat calmly but Ares was staring at her before I could say anything to him. "What happened to your back and front it looks like something ran through you?" He asked her she stopped in mid-bite and she seemed to go dark. "I don't wanna talk about it..." she stated she abruptly stood "I'll meet you outside..." She speed walk away without throwing her tray full of food. I noticed tears in her eyes as she left. I cursed under my breath; I glared at Ares who just looked as shock as everyone. I got up and followed after Persephone leaving our trays in place for the others to toss I was more worried about Persephone than stupid food.

Persephone POV

"What happened to your back and front it looks like something ran through you?" Ares asked me I stopped in mid-bite and felt my mood go dark. "I don't wanna talk about it..." I stated I then abruptly stood "I'll meet you outside..." I told Hades and speed walk away without throwing my tray full of food. I felt the tears in my eyes as I left threatening to spill out, "Don't cry...Don't cry..." I told myself over and over to calm down when I was close to the front doors I couldn't walk anymore I leaned against the wall covering my mouth to muffle the sounds of my grief. I couldn't stand anymore I slowly slid down the wall to the floor my vision completely blurred I suddenly felt big hands catch me from falling to the ground and pull me in against a thick hard body. I wanted to struggle but couldn't find the strength to do it I felt the person hold me tightly I somehow knew it was Hades holding me. "It's ok...go ahead and cry if you need to I'm here..." he calmly whispered to me. Then the dam broke in me I had a death grip on his jacket I buried my face in his chest and cried hard. The tears wouldn't stop as I cried Hades just stood there and held me.

Hades POV

This slip of a woman was getting to me big time I couldn't do anything while she cried for unknown reasons. What was up with the scar but knew better than to ask but the others weren't as understanding. Thanks to Ares here she stood crying her eyes out and clinging to me. I would prefer her punch over her tears, this hurt worse I felt my heart tearing up over and over. I heard the others running towards us and knew Persephone didn't want them to see her like this so I used one hand to stop them from getting closer. I heard them stop to my signal and waited Cereberus had other ideas he came up and nuzzled against Persephone's leg. She slowly looked at him she sniffles and slowly relaxed calming down abit, she slowly looked at me. I wanted to go rip Ares apart her eyes were red and tear streaks ran on her face and tears still in her eyes. Her long lashes were stuck together with her tears, "I'm sorry I cried so much..." she stated slowly I stopped her by patting her head. "When your ready to talk I'm here to listen...Now let's go wash your face I have to have a little talk with certain teachers..." I told her she actually giggled. "Don't be to hard on them the didn't know this scar was a sensitive matter..." she said and walked away to the bathroom. I couldn't help it I looked at her scar to see what the fuss was about and regretted it. It was right on her upper ribs it looked like something sharp almost like a sword penetrated her ribs. The skin around it was puckered from the surgery they had to do to close it and couldn't prevent the scarring and still looked fresh. It wasn't pretty and probably hurt if stretched to much. I turned and glared at the others letting them see my anger at towards Ares. I stepped forward as he stepped back; Ares all but headed for the hills. 'Some God of war reincarnation...'I thought watching him run.

Persephone POV

I finished washing my face and stood in front of the mirror and looked at my scar, I gently touched it and shivered quickly snapping my hand away from it like it was poison. I sighed and walked out I was again shocked Hades was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "You ok?" He asked I nosed. "You didn't hurt Ares did you?" He smirked. "He ran like a wussy..." he replied calmly. I giggled at his antics. We started to walk out, I knew I had to tell Hades about the scar it was only fair.

"Car accident..." I simply said as I walked he looked at me confused. I stopped he stopped in front of me; I pointed to my scar, "I was in a car accident...with my parents..." I saw him freeze and realization dawning on him. "It was about 4 months before I got accepted here...my parents and I were going out to dinner and it was raining...I was in the back seat laughing at my parents as we talked...next thing I know I heard a big crash...a truck filled with equipment crashed into us...a 3 blades ran through the windshield and stabbed me in between my ribs...my parents..."I closed my eyes and fought back the tears. "My dad had another blade go straight through his heart and my mom had one in her stomach..." I said between clenched teeth. The images of my parents in my mind of my dad dead and my mom fighting for life. "My mom was still alive when the police and ambulance arrived...after they got us out and on the way to the hospital...she died...they did everything to keep me alive I went into surgery right when I got to the hospital to treat me...I survived and had to bury both my parents alone...they were both single children and both their parents died years ago...only friends went to their funeral...I was alone the whole time...then I saw Thanatos standing at the head of my parent's casket...he touched mom and dad's head a blue globe floated out of their bodies they floated to me and I felt a caress on both my cheeks and someone kiss my cheek on each side...I heard my mom's voice 'I am so sorry we had to leave you so soon...but we will always be with you...we love you so much and will always be proud of you my Persephone...' I then heard my dad's voice...'don't worry sweetie...someone is going to be coming into your life very soon and take care of you in our place...remember everything we taught you and keep being our little warrior spring goddess...' after that Thanos waved to the orbs and they all disappeared..." I said trying not to cry again.

Hades POV

Oh Cronus I heard of deaths for eons but this one...since it was Persephone...the death hurt...he remembered 2 souls of a man and woman who died in a car accident. They were both taken to Elysium to wait for reincarnation he heard those 2 were inseparable each time they tried for reincarnation they would wail like banshee till they were put back together. I still didn't know what would be a good thing to do for those 2. Persephone shocked him she told him what happened to her and then was trying to be strong about this even though it happened recently. I couldn't help it I hugged her tightly, "thank you for telling me...it must have hurt talking about it...promise me you'll tell me if your hurting..." I told her gently I felt her nod. I let her go and pat her head, "let's go a certain secretary needs to learn how to ride a horse or she'll be riding with me till she learns..." she blushed and started to walk towards the outside; I followed chuckling.

Persephone POV

I walked outside taking a breath of fresh air loving the smell of the earth around us; I saw the others waiting at the bottom Ares was pacing. I walked to the group with Hades following behind me. They all looked up at Ares stepped forward; Ares rubbed his neck "I'm sorry..." he said not looking at me shame on his face. I looked at him and smiled, "Don't be like that it wasn't your fault you didn't know that it was a sensitive thing for me...just a horrifying memory comes with it...I was in a car accident and my parents died and I got this..." I told them. I saw them all freeze at this and looked at me with pained expressions. I felt Hades's hand touch my lower back I looked at him and smiled showing I was ok.

After awhile we headed towards the stables Hades hadn't left my lower back once, I wanted to tell him I'm ok but his hand was comforting I hadn't really gotten over my parents death yet. It felt nice to have someone show a little comfort even though it was my boss and he was an ass. Not even my previous employers we this understanding they didn't care one bit as soon as I was told I could work again at a minimum due to my injury. Well let's just say I was worked like a dog. So stress built up which lead to me being careless which lead to a fight with an asshole of a teacher which lead to me being fired. It was ruff and then I got the job here and everyone is 10 times better than my other workmates. So I am happy I landed here even if my boss is an ass and the headmaster is a perv. It was healing here and I could feel it all the way to my bones; I was snapped out of my little world when I smelt and heard the horses. Well here we go...oh boy.

We walked up to a coral with horses in it all different, Ares jumped up and sat on the fence with Athena following him. Hecate stood around and Aphrodite stood on the lower plank with Hephaestus standing behind her so she wouldn't fall. Hades looked at me, "first things first we need to find you a horse... don't worry I'll be there with you..." after reassuring me he was going in with me he opened the coral door and lead me in. I trembled but followed the horses heard us enter and looked at us lazily. "How would I know which..." "You'll know..." Hades said before I could finish. I looked at him then at the horses they all looked so intimidating but with Hades next to me we walked around the coral he had me touch the horses necks yo calm me or them down.

After almost an eternity of being there we were about to give up hope on finding my horse then I noticed a horse all alone in a separate coral. "Hades why is that one alone?" I asked him he looked up at the horse in question. "We haven't been able to tame her...not even I can ride her and I'm good with horses..." he answered. I couldn't stop my feet I walked over to the horse who stopped and looked at me. The fur of it a dark almost black brown and gleamed it's mane and tail were the same color. I felt Hades walk up behind me but I didn't turn to look at him my eyes fell into the mares big Brown eyes.

"What breed is she?" I asked. "She's a Abaco Barb...they are close to extinction...only 8 left and she is one of them...like I said she's to wild to tame and wouldn't let any of us..." he stopped dead when the horse trotted up to me and nuzzled against my neck. I giggled at the horse and slowly pat her neck like Hades had shown me. "Well I'll be...that horse never let a single one of us near her and then this...wow you are something Persephone..." Ares exclaimed in shock as the others joined us. I just giggled and kept showing affection to the mare, "...Thallo..." I stated calmly like it was natural to say the name. Everyone looked at me confused; "Her name is Thallo..." I stated while rubbing her neck. Everyone stared at me shocked at me for naming the horse that would never let anyone ride her or even near her. Yet here she is nuzzling with Persephone. "Thallo huh... if my mythology is correct that was 'Hora' or 'season' representation of the goddess of spring buds and shoots... it seems to fit her..." Hades said standing next me looking at Thallo. "But...she won't let anyone ride her..." He said and as if she was listening and wanted to prove me wrong she trotted to the coral door and neighed. We all were wondering what she was doing that was till she kicked the door over and over to get out.

Everyone was shocked she was doing all that to get out. I knew she wanted out and I didn't blame her; I was about to go help her when we heard pounding of hooves. We turned to see Thantos running towards the coral; behind him the others in formation. Upon seeing them Thallo stopped and neighed at them; Thantos reared at the door and with a powerful strike broke the coral door. "THANTOS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hades reprimanded his horse but before anything Thantos backed up to let Thallo out. She nickered at Thantos shaking her head and she trotted out and went right up to me. Hades was in front of me in seconds ready to protect me if need be she just stood there looking at me. I gently placed my hand on Hades shoulder and walked forward not looking at Hades once. I stopped mid way and stared at Thallo; she walked up to me her tail swishing as she walked. She stopped right in front of me I slowly raised my hand and she nuzzled into my hand making little noises. I stepped closer and pat her neck slowly she walked around to stand besides me and lay down. I was shocked that was till from behind I felt someone gently push me forward I turned to see Thantos had been the one to push me forward. I smiled and as if knowing what to do swung my leg over Thallo's back and sat on her back. I let my hands bury into her mane it was like grabbing silk like Thantos's mane. As soon as my hands held on to her she stood. I was shocked my hands held her mane tightly going white from holding to tightly. "Well I'll be a monkeys uncle..." Ares stated in disbelief. Everyone looked at me shocked Hades walked up to Thantos, "You are one big traitor you know that..."

He grabbed Thantos's mane and easily mounted him without so much as missing a step. He gently lead Thantos to Thallo's side. She wanted to shy away but stayed put; "Lesson one: Relax horses can sense emotions like any animal." Hades said I slowly relaxed. "Good now then Lesson 2: Normally we have reins but apparently Thallo isn't having that yet so use her mane to lead where you want her to go if you want and gently tap her side with your side to get her to move. Watch." Hades gently tapped Thantos's side with his heel; Thantos started to walk forward. Hades gently pulled Thantos's mane to the right which Thantos complied by turning right. He then pulled his main back and Thantos backed up; "See you try." Hades told me. I noded I gently tapped Thallo's side she neighed but walked forward. I tried to ignore the fear in my stomach I gently pulled her mane to the right making her go right. I pulled her main back gently she backed up.

"Your a fast learner..." Hades commented. " Major Photographic memory from my dad...I can remember anything... I even remember the nurses standing around me as a baby the day I was born...and this ugly man who was the doctor that helped my mom give birth to me..." I told him calmly with a smile. Hades couldn't help but laugh; "Well that is interesting I'll have to watch what I say or do huh?" He smirked out. I laughed; "Don't worry I already have a list growing on you." I teased I then gently tapped Thallo's side she walked forward I lead her to Hades and Thantos. "You sir are not as suave as you make yourself look..." I winked at him and gently kicked Thallo's side. She then galloped away from Thantos and his rider; I held on slightly remembering everything I saw Hades do the day before holding her maine tight enough to not fall off and hurt myself. I heard galloping behind me and Thanatos and Hades were next to us in minutes. "Well from my spot you look like a pro on her back" Hades laughed out I smiled. "Well I have a great teacher!" I smiled and the felt Thallo wanting to go faster. I leaned down, "Go ahead and run..." I whispered I sat up and wrapped my hand around her main holding on tightly my legs tightening to keep from falling. Thallo as if feeling me anchor myself to her tight enough to not fall she then ran. I heard Hades; "Not so fast without a saddle or rein!" Thantos took on a burst himself. Me and Thallo ignored them both as she ran but i felt she made sure not to lose me or let me fall. I knew I was safe with her; I just somehow knew it; I looked around laughing at the sight. It reminded me of when Hades would drive; it was amazing; I heard hooves and saw Thantos catch up to us. Thallo slowed enough to turn to the left without me falling; she slowed to gallop then a trot then walked.

I pat her neck and looked up to see a lake not the one Atlantic Hall was on this one was smaller then that one but looked even more breath taking. Flowers grew all around it butterflies flew around from flower to flower; birds chirped and sang in the branches. This place seemed to buzz with life; I gasped at the sight; Thallo walked up to a giant rock that was in the middle of said field. My foot touched the rock I swung my leg down and dismounted like I've seen Hades do. Then I felt arms around my waist I almost yelped, "You young lady are grounded.." Hades bit out. I just giggled, "Sorry I'm the type who likes a bit of danger...Ruler of the Underworld..." I retorted back with a hint of a tease. He put me down and watched Thantos and Thallo trot around playing like a a colt and filly. Hades and I just watched walking around; "So you said you would answer my questions if we were alone?" I asked slowly. Hades noded "I did so go ahead and ask away." He replied.

"First am I a reincarnation? You know like the others?" I asked, "Yes you are the reincarnation of the Spring Goddess, Persephone." He answered. "Ok then did I die the same way as the others?" I asked. I just needed to know how I died in my past life. "You were stabbed by Hermes with a sword through your upper ribs..." he points to my scar. "Right there...all because you ignored Zeus's advances." Hades replied like it was nothing. "Just because of that stupid reason?!" I exclaimed. "Yup..." Hades said; "Did you really marry the past me?" I asked; "Actually I never meet you till know.." He replied. I looked at him shocked at this. I slightly blushed but kept walking. "So you never met me till now and I was killed by Hermes all because I wouldn't bang his dad?" Hades almost choked on his own breath. "Such a mouth on you..." He chuckled out I giggled I turned around to walk backwards looking at him my hands behind my back like a kid. "Who would have thought the King of the Underworld would be such a softy..." I teased then ran ahead enjoying the feel of the grass and flowers around me. I felt alive in areas like this.

Hades POV

I watched as she ran around the field that Thallo brought us too I was left speechless; she actually fit her persona as a spring goddess. The flowers seemed to tilt her way as she ran like she was the sun. The sunlight that came from between the tree branches hit her hair giving it the fiery look again from the first day. I decided since we were alone to take my glasses off so I could watch better. Was it ever worth it? Hell yes! The fire look in her auburn hair was magnificent the butterflies flew up and around her like she was something special they all flew around as she ran and twirled forgetting I was around. The butterflies forming a living dress as they flew with her; It was truly breath taking. 'Spring Goddess truly suits you...' I thought as I watched her have her fun. It was hot today...a swim would be nice. I walked over to the shore and pulled off my jacket.

Persephone POV

I was running around happily and free that is till I noticed Hades was shrugging out of his jacket. "What are you doing Hades?" I asked heading over. He turned to me; "Its a hot day and I want to go for a dip care to join me?" He asked with a smirk. "Uh that's ok I can't swim.." I mumbled out. "Couldn't hear you what?" He said lifting his hand to his ear. "I can't swim ok!" I said loudly blushing. I saw Hades's shoulders shake; "Are you laughing!?" I exclaimed as he laughed harder. I wanted to kick him that was till he calmed down and held out his hand. "Come here I'll teach you..." He stated smiling. My breath caught in my lungs; he had his glasses off and he looked playful. Who knew that Hades had this side to him. I looked at him then his hand; "Trust me...I won't let you drown..." he said smiling. I slowly took his hand; he lead me to the shore, he let my hand go to pull his shirt off. I blushed he turned to look away; I too k as a sign that he was giving me my privacy. I took off my jacket and debated on taking my shorts off or not; I decided against it I was already embarrassed in without my jacket. "Ok Hades..." he turned at my ok and I saw him take a gulp I may just be standing around in my shorts and sports bra but unfortunately my sports bra wasn't at all concealing.

Hades POV

I gulped when I saw her she may have just taken her jacket off but it wasn't really that good at concealing. A good amount of cleavage was showing; I ignored my sudden desire and held my hand to her again. "Come your new lesson begins..." I told her she shyly took my hand and I walked her into the water. It was up to my hips when I stopped; I looked down at Persephone who was visibly agitated since it was well above her breast. "I won't let anything happen to you..." I promised her. "Lay on your stomach..." I commanded her she looked at me scared. "I'm right here you'll be fine...o angelos mou.."I told her smiling. She looked at me confused I couldn't help it I chuckled "I take it you don't know greek?" I asked she shook her head. I smiled mischievously, "Well then that's good for me then...now lay on your stomach..." I walked to beside her and gently held my hand out for her to use. She slowly took my hand and used it to lay on her stomach I let her hold my hand while I placed the other on her stomach to hold her up. "Ok slowly kick your legs..." she complied by slowly kicking her legs I walked with her as she slowly moved forward. "There you go now let my hand go and use your hands to direct yourself..." She panicked abit when I let go of her hand. "Don't panic or you'll drown if I wasn't here..." I felt her calm herself. She then started to stroke her hands. I felt her muscles ripple against my hand as she moved. It was agonizingly painful and in a word enjoyable; I ignored the flare up in an area that I never thought would. Suddenly I felt my lower regions tighten and harden of the feel of her smooth stomach against my hand.

She slowly got the hang of the movement; "I'm going to let go don't panic just keep up what your doing..." I warned her before slowly pulling away she slightly panicked but then found herself again and started to try swimming alone. I walked next to her to make sure she doesn't drown or anything. After a few minutes she was swimming around like a fish I couldn't help but laugh at how fast she was at learning and how eagerly she took the knowledge she was asked to learn. My laughing was interrupted by a splash to my face; this time I heard Persephone's laugh ring out like music to my ears. I glared at her spitting out water; "Oh thats it!" I swam towards her with her squealing swimming away from me. Since I was the superior swimmer I caught her in no time my hands wrapping them around her waist. "Take a breath..."I whispered in her ear. She looked at me but took a deep breath. Still holding her I dragged her under she slightly stiffened I let go of her waist and held her hand and kicked propelling her and me forward. She and I swam around she looked around. Fishes swam around us of different types some of the braver ones swam up to us and swam around us and some even swam into Persephone's hair playfully. She smiled happily I noticed something gleam at the bottom. I signaled her to wait there and swam to the bottom as she treaded water with her legs.

I swam back over to her and showed her a pink shell that was nicely polished thanks to the sand. She looked at it with a smile on her face; I wrapped my arm around her waist and swam us back to the surface. As soon as we broke the surface she took a few breaths to fill her lungs with clean air. I gently placed the shell in her hand she looked at me and smiled she looked up. "We should head back..." she said almost regretfully. We swam back to shore; she stood as soon as she could. I lagged behind just because I wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt or anything. I stood sooner than she did since I was taller than her; I couldn't help but check her out. Her skin was dripping wet and her hair was darker when it was wet; it looked well sexy. Ok my mind was being bad...bad Hades! I scolded myself I think I've been hanging with Aphrodite and Zeus too much. She wrung her hair out as she walked out of the lake; Thantos and Thallo who have been either playing or grazing had came up to the lake and was drinking as we walked out. "Still can't believe you tamed a horse that was virtually impossible to tame..." I commented. She giggled and went up to Thallo and pat her neck; "Shes a good horse I somehow know she won't let me fall once..." she said confidently. "Well have to get her gear for you to rider her better...you can't go bareback everyday." I stated calmly Thallo made a noise of disgust in my direction. Persephone laughed, "Sorry girl but hes right I don't think I'll be that comfortable..." After picking up her jacket and putting it back on she grabbed Thallo's mane and somehow shocked me by mounting easily. I mounted Thantos, "Ok you two lets get home then..." I said and gently urged Thantos on. He started to walk with Thallo walking beside him.

Persephone POV

Half way home we heard hooves beating the ground, ahead of us Ares and company came on their horses all geared up. "What is it?" I asked before Hades asked. "Zeus called for us all for a meeting...better hurry it sounds serious..." I exchanged a glance at Hades who looked neutral about this sudden summons. "We need to change saddle Thantos and Thallo up while we do..." Hades kicked Thantos slightly to make him run Thallo without having to be told ran after Thanatos. The others looked shocked but followed. When we reached the hall Hades all but jumped off Thantos while he ran easily landing on his feet had I not known he was a God I'd think he was crazy. Thallo stopped at the front steps Hades helped me down before urging on his heel and going up the steps at a fast pace. I turned to Thallo; "Please don't cause trouble and be a good girl..." I then followed Hades having to run to catch up. "Hades what's wrong?" I asked while running after him. "My brother is probably going to be a dumb ass...he might start the semester early then end it late...he does this to piss me off and when he is bored..." he growled out. I gasped at this new piece of info; "He couldn't do that!? could he?..." I asked. "He can and he would..." Hades growled out I could sense he was pissed. I stayed quite the rest of the way. "Wear your uniform..." that was the last thing he told me before disappearing into his room.

I ran to take the quickest bath of my life then changed into my uniform and a pair of lace underwear and matching bra. I slipped my watch into my jacket and put on my choker; I let my hair lose this time so it could dry on the way. I slipped on my socks grabbed my bag and ran out pulling on my boots. I hopped out the door putting my last boot on and closed the door Hades hurriedly got out of his room. As soon as we were both ready we speed walk or my case ran out of the hall. Hades shocked me by picking me up when we reached the stairs; "I can go down myself!" I hissed out. "Were in a rush and your heels will be a nuisance..."he stated in a matter of fact tone. I looked down to notice Thallo had let the others saddle her up and put reins on her. I was glad she listened to me and behaved; when we reached the bottom Hades helped me onto Thallo. I grabbed the reins and placed my feet in the stirrups; Hades mounted Thantos looking every bit the gang leader he was suppose to be. Thantos neighed the others fall into position behind Hades and Thantos or this case in front of him Thallo had other plans she trotted and stood next Thantos. The others were restless with this action but Thantos just turned on Hades's flick of his wrist. He looked at me; "Lets go see what that idiot wants..." he looked forward and again kicked Thantos slightly to make him run Thallo not needing to be told ran next to him the others following in suit.

The horses ran past the gate in no time; from my perspective I could see the chariots as Thallo ran. What shocked me is that know that I had a horse and was riding alone we easily outran the chariots probably because of the weight difference. Hades pulled back the reins on Thantos as did I when we reached the school I patted Thallo. She was breathing kinda hard from running I was Hades dismounted right away as soon as his feet the ground the others arrived. "Well look at this! Persephone you truly are rare I wouldn't have thought you would be on your own horse and be able to ride as well as a pro in a matter of 24 hours!" Zeus's voice boomed as he got out of the Chariot leaving a peeved Hera behind. He walked towards me Thallo protested by angrily neighing at him. I held on to the reins no longer afraid knowing she was protecting me not throwing me. Hades wanted to rush but i looked at him not to intervene; "Calm down Thallo..." I whispered to her gently stroking her neck. She snorted loudly but settled down I looked at Zeus who looked shock. "My horse doesn't like anyone but me it will be wise sir not to get to close I'm sure the others could tell you I'm right..." I told Zeus calmly smiling apologetically. The others noded in agreement, "She almost bite me when I was putting on her reins..." Ares grumbled out. Hades walked over and helped me dismount; upon being dismounted Thallo trotted to Thantos and they both with the others trotted to graze. With out looking at Zeus; Hades and I walked up the stairs with the others following behind in rank at the hall. Which apparently was Hades with me beside him, then followed Athena then Ares; followed by Hephaestus Aphrodite and Hecate all beside each other.

Zeus then speed up the steps to walk in line with me and Hades Hera taking up the spot next to Zeus. A man with golden hair and a woman with jet black hair followed behind Zeus and Hera. Other than their hair they looked identical Their noses straight and nicely shaped their eyes piercing blue; the woman was shaped fairly good. She was like Hera not much on the top and some at the rear. Her hair reached past her ass. The man was well built but only slightly buffer than Hermes his hair reached his shoulder and was pulled back in a ponytail. "The two behind Zeus and Hera are the twins, Apollo and his sister Artemis... Apollo teaches Ap and regular History and is the head of history he also coaches basketball. His sister Artemis teaches AP and Regular History too she teaches archery." Hades whispered to me.

Behind them was Hermes and another boyish looking man; he was slightly taller than Hermes and he had light pink hair which was kinda funny. He was like Hermes not really built but looked like a tall kid. He actually had a bit of a tummy instead of muscles; "Next to Hermes is Eros...he teaches both home ec and math..." Hades continued to whisper to me. My eyes then fell to the Olympians.

Poseidon and Amphitrite took the front behind them was a female and a male; the woman had auburn hair like mine; her eyes deep brown and she was generous in the shape department she fell in line between me and Aphrodite with her curves. The man had short blue hair and big blue eyes. "Behind Poseidon and Amphirite are Demeter and Delphin...actually Delphin is Poseidon's right hand man but Demeter is stronger then him. The only reason she's not in Styx is cause she hates my guts for some reason...anyway Delphin is Poseidon's assistant in both gym and swim..Demeter is the Ap and regular English and agriculture teacher your boss in that area..." Hades explained. 'So she was my mother in my past life...' I thought.

Behind them were 2 other females; the first looked like an older version of Athena. The second had coal colored hair with silver in it her eyes dark brown; she was plump. "Finally we have Metis and Hestia...what people don't know is that when they were gods and goddesses Metis was Zeus's first wife but he got scared because of a stupid prophecy...he swallowed her whole when she was pregnant and inside of him gave birth to Athena...but since Zeus was in alot of pain he asked Hephaestus to hit him with an ax when he did out popped Athena..." I looked at him shocked. "Ok back to this time period...Metis teaches Home EC and is head of the English department and teaches AP AND Regular English... Hestia is Hecate's assistant..." Hades explained in a voice only we heard.

By this time we had reached the meeting room; we all took our seats and waited. Zeus waited till we were all sitting to talk. "Well my friends I went around the school and saw everyone was ready for the school year so I decided this year we will start early and end late!" he announced Everyone groaned Hades had his hand on his face pinching his nose, Poseidon didn't look happy, Hera was just as shocked by this as everyone, and Amphitrite just sighed unhappily. I probably looked annoyed and peeved. "Oh come on I already sent out the notification that we begin in 2 days!" Zeus said hotly. Everyone in Styx including Hades and myself stood; everyone turned to us shocked. "If you'll excuse us we have things to do like add the finishing touches to work plans..." I politely said as Hades walked down to stand behind me. "Is Styx falling behind?" Hera teased . "No ma'am we just believe in being prepared and ready to deal with the students when they arrive." I replied like it was obvious besides; I had to get Hades to clean his stupid office so students wouldn't get hurt or worse get killed. "Well then shoo you have 2 days to get ready!" Zeus bellowed happily.

We left the conference room Ares kicked the nearest wall; "I hate when he fucking does this!" He complained. "It can't be helped he is the headmaster so we have to listen to him..."Hecate told him calmly. We all walked down the hall; "Ok everyone lets finish things up and Hades don't you dare try skipping you don't have anything today so that means one thing!" I happily exclaimed he looked at me confused. I smiled mischievously. "We are cleaning your office today!" I exclaimed I saw him visibly freeze. "That is your job!" He all but shouted at me. "I need someone to make sure I come out alive from in there!" I retorted back at him. We all walked to his office with us bickering; "It's not that bad!" He defended. I rose an eyebrow by this time we reached his office I opened the door still looking at him a pile of papers decided to decide his fate by falling out of the room and almost hit Ares. "Mother fucker!" Ares exclaimed jumping away in time to miss the pile. He dusted himself off and glared at Hades everyone looked in Hecate groaned in defeat. "Holy crap and I thought you wouldn't be a hoarder...I was mistaken..."Athena commented looking around the room in horror. "You could hide a dead body in there and no one would know..."Hecate commented all to calmly making anyone near her side step away from her. "We can NOT let Persephone clean this alone...It would be murder..."Aphrodite commented. Hades fumed you could almost see the steam coming off his head. "OK OK I GET IT MY OFFICE IS DIRTY STOP COMMENTING ABOUT IT!" His voice boomed out. Everyone but me froze and coward abit; I couldn't help it I giggled I felt his glare on me in seconds. "Oh lighten up Hades" I told him smiling and walked away. "Where are you off to?" Aphrodite asked; "If you must know I'm going to get cleaning supplies from the janitors closet!" I through over my shoulder walking. I could hear the others all grumbling and cursing about the state of Hades's office. I couldn't help but giggle and hum as I walked down the hall not knowing I was about to have a frightening encounter.

Hades POV

I had taken off my jacket and tie like the others and was looking through papers; ok usually I didn't worry abit. That was till Persephone and know I was beyond worried; she had left to get cleaning supplies awhile ago but that was 30 minutes ago. I couldn't take it anymore I stood up and dusted myself off. "I'm going to look for Persephone...it doesn't talk half an hour to get supplies..." I told the others. "Maybe she got lost she is new..." Athena said worry laced in her voice. Everyone looked worried even Ares who only had neutral, flirt, or pissed looks. I knew I should have gone with her but I knew she probably needed space after all we are together almost 24/7. I left the office and headed to the janitor closet; 'You better just be lost o angelos mou...' I thought bitterly as I walked. Then I heard her voice in my head she sounded completely terrified; 'Hades...help...please...hurry...'. I didn't even think I bolted towards the janitor's closet. "Stay with me...I'm coming..." I said between clenched teeth.

Persephone POV ~30 minutes before~

I reached the janitors closet and walked in leaving the door open; I hum as I picked up a packet of trash bags and dunking them in the huge bucket. As I put things in the bucket; I heard the door shut and the lock click shut. I turned and to my surprised stood Zeus; "Sorry I just wanted to talk to you in private you know before school started and we were to busy to do so." He calmly replied walking towards me slowly I stepped back my senses going into over-drive. "You could have gone to my office or my classroom..."I stated calmly. "Yes I could have but Hades and the other Titans would have been there and we couldn't discuss things properly..." He said his eyes darkened over making them sapphire blue. I heard my blood in my ears I could hear voices telling me to run. I couldn't not that I wanted but because he actually scared me. 'You were stabbed by Hermes with a sword through your upper ribs...all because you ignored Zeus's advances.' I heard over the roar of my blood the memory of Hades telling me my story came to my mind. 'Hades...help...please...hurry.' I whispered in my mind wishing my voice could reach him somehow. Zeus grabbed my upper arms non to gently. I tried not to cry out from the pain; "Oh darling the type of talking I had in mind shouldn't be done in front of others but in privacy...that is unless your into the people watching then that's fine we could always hold a meeting and we can 'talk' in front of hte others..." he softly said leaning down I jerked my head away from him making the kiss he was about to give me on my cheek. "Let me go!" I spat at him; he chuckled and pressed me against the wall holding my wrists in one hand above my head. He nuzzled against my neck while I jerked at his touch wanting to get away but if I fought back I would lose my job...my home...I'd lose Hades. Tears pricked my eyes for some reason losing Hades was worse than my job.

To hell with teaching I didn't want to lose my place next to Hades; I took a breath and relaxed. Zeus chuckled "Looks like you belong with us Olympians not those disgusting Titans..." he said I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "Don' t you fucking call us disgusting and don't you dare say I belong in a scumbag paradise..." I spat out I quickly drew up my knee hard against his hard dick. Zeus cursed and let me go to cup his balls and dick I swiftly kicked him in the face then ran towards the door. Before I could get near the door Zeus grabbed my hair and yanked me back against him. I cried out in pain, "You fucking whore!" Zeus cursed out his nose bleeding from my kick. "How dare you knee and kick your boss!" I smirked at him. "Didn't you hear my boss is Hades not a low life who needed this school to survive..." I coolly responded Zeus's eyes grew big and darkened. "Hades told you?" He growled and punched me in the gut making me cough hard all the air in my lungs left me. He kept a tight hold on my hair as he threw a second hit only to my face. I could taste blood in my mouth from that last hit. I coughed seeing blood land on the floor...my blood; "That was for kneeing my and for kicking me..." I could hear the laughter in his voice. "Wait till you see what happens when I show you what happens for calling me a low-life..." He almost purred out. Zeus lifted me off the ground by my hair making me cry in pain; "We'll see how you like it after all you did deny me once it won't happen twice!" He wrapped his arms around my waist holding my head back by pulling my hair. He was about to kiss me when we someone kicked in the door in one swift blow. "Am I interrupting?" I was about to cry out in joy I know one person who can hold that much venom in his voice and have the moves to back it up.

Hades POV

I heard her cry in pain as I reached the closet; "We'll see how you like it after all you did deny me once it won't happen twice!" I knew that voice all to well. I felt my blood boil and I could feel my eyes glow red. I stopped in front of the door and without missing a beat I used more strength then I should have to kick in the door I knew was locked. The sight in front of me made my already boiling blood turn to lava and that is never a good thing. Zeus was holding Persephone around the waist his other hand in her hair pulling it back hard enough that his knuckles where turning red and white. She had blood trickling down her mouth and there was some of it on the floor. "Am I interrupting?" I growled out I could almost taste the venom in my mouth. Persephone tried to look at me but Zeus held her tight she looked more than releived to hear me. Zeus visible paled and glared at me even though his body looked scared he looked pissed at being interrupted. "What do you want?" he spat at me I walked forward ignoring his dumb question. Zeus quickly turned Persephone around and wrapped his arm around her neck and waist. She looked at me terrified; "One more step and I break her neck brother..." Zeus said calmly sweat forming on his eyebrow I stopped. "Good..." Zeus said; I reached up and took off my glasses and looked at Persephone. "I'm so sorry I didn't come with you o angelos mou..." I told her looking at her gently even though my eyes were probably glowing. Tears ran down her face she slowly smiled; "It's ok Hades...don't blame yourself for your idiotic brother's idiocy..." she told me.

Zeus tightened his grip on her; "Why did you tell her Hades you were told not to tell..." He spat at me I glared at him. "I can tell my secretary anything I want you do not have a say...also remember your place if it wasn't for me agreeing to help you with this school you would be in Tartars by know..." I calmly said venom still dripping. "Also the only reason you are headmaster is because I didn't want the position and the chairman agreed to letting you be headmaster but that's it you send out the acceptance letters to students and teachers...you run the school...but where they land the head of the hall governs who gets fired or expelled...Persephone is MY teacher not yours...you just signed the paper which like the others in my keeping..." I said glaring at Zeus. "You threaten one of mine then you threaten me...and you just threatened my secretary...the chairman won't be happy about this offense Zeus and trust me...I WILL be telling him..." I said Zeus loosened his grip on Persephone I looked at her hoping she would understand and oh boy she did. She used her heel and crushed it against Zeus's foot he cried out in pain. When he all but let go she kicked back making contact with his groin. He fell like a sack of potatoes I couldn't help the natural reflex I covered myself just the sight hurt me. She turned on her heel and kicked him in the sack again making me almost double over he coughed hard and whimpered curling up in the fetal position. I looked at her and smiled she was a true Titan all right kicking a man while he was down when he deserved it. She turned tears still in her eyes I lifted my arms, "Come here..." She all but ran into my arms shacking like a leaf. I held her tightly; "Let's get you out of here and get Hecate to look at your wounds..." I whispered against her head. She just nodded. "But first..." I let her go and walked up to Zeus I crouched down and whispered to him; "You try making a move on her at anytime...you send Hermes to kill her...you so much as try to do anything to her...I won't hesitate to tell Thantos who his next target will be...and trust me he is a very creative reaper...I should know...I taught him myself..." I stood and picked Persephone up bridal style. She gasped; "I can..." she started, "Don't just don't Persephone..." I bit out she shut her mouth and let me carry her out of the closet and headed back to my office with the others.

Persephone POV

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed about Hades carrying me bridal style; "Is it true only you can fire me?" I couldn't help but ask. "Yes..." was his only reply he sifted me so he had me in one of his arms he flicked his glasses and put them on. I was disappointed I loved his eyes yea red is uncommon but still. "What did he do to you..." Hades bit out through his teeth. I hesitated but decided against lying or not telling him. "He was about to kiss my lips but I turned in time for his lips to hit my cheek then he nuzzled my neck...then I kneed him hard then kicked him...then he grabbed my hair and yanked it and pulled me back...then he punched my gut and my face...then he held me up by my hair and then well you saw the position he was about to kiss me on the lips till you came knocking..." I felt him tense I looked up at him to see that the glow was shining through the glasses. "Uh Hades as much as the glowing eyes don't scare me but it will give you away to the others..." He looked at me and sighed. He stopped and walked to the wall and leaned back against it closing his eyes and breaths slowly to calm down. I watched him as he did this half cause I wanted too the other half cause I had no choice. He was holding me tightly against him; "Hades kinda hard to breath myself..."he loosened his grip on me just enough that I could breath properly.

After a few minutes he stood up straight his eyes no longer glowing and he kept waking; "I'll have the others clean you young lady are not leaving my side unless it is mandatory and I'm even going to put a little spirit guard with you..."I was about to protest till he glared down at me challenging me to fight him about this. I sighed, "Just make sure the spirit isn't scary looking..." I grumbled out. We walked into the office; the others turned and all gasped and scurried over knocking papers everywhere. "What happened!? Why are you bleeding!? Did something fall on you!?" everyone kept asking I was shocked that they looked scared and worried over me. I smiled at them; "I'm..." I was about to say fine but Hades again interrupted me. "Zeus was up to his dirty tricks and attacked her..." he responded the other stopped dead and I could see the murder in their eyes. "No we can't kill him...Persephone took care of it with 3 hard kicks to his vagina and kicked his face and crushed his foot with her heel..." he told them they couldn't help but roar with laughter. "Good job Persephone!" Ares announced when he could breath. Hades walked over and with one hand swiped everything from his desk and sat me on top of it. "Hecate, she was punched in the face and the gut and check her rib wound too..." Hades ordered. Hecate came forward Athena and Aphrodite forced Ares to turn around Hephaestus turned without being asked to. With Hades supervising Hecate unbuttoned my shirt till my stomach and ribs were visible I winced. Hecate couldn't help but growl there was going to be a nice Zeus hand sized bruise on my stomach and to my horror the wound I thought was totally sealed thanks to the surgery had torn open blood started to ooze out of it slowly. I heard Hades growl as well. "That is not good...Hades lay her down so I can work better..." Hecate mumbled walking away Hades grabbed his jacket and rolled it up he put it down on the desk and helped me lay down trying his best not to look at the bruise or wound.

I lay my head on his jacket wincing as the skin stretched tearing it abit more; "Ow...son of a bitch that hurts..."I bit out. Hades sat in his chair which I never saw till now since it was covered by papers. It looked like it belonged in ancient Greece; Hecate came back with her bag and pulled out some disinfect, bandages, a needle and thread. "Ok I'm going to have to sew this back up whoever did this work...didn't sew you up properly there shouldn't be this bad of a scar..."Hecate said. I just noded smiling, "Do what you got to Hecate...". She looked at me then Hades; "I need you to hold her down it's going to hurt but I don't have anything to knock her out...Athena go to my office Hestia should be there and tell her I am asking for some white willow tea,feverfew, and lots of bandages and I need them asap..." She ordered. Athena ran out to get what she asked for, "Ares you and Hephaestus go get towels and a bowl of hot water get a large one...I don't care if the water is in a bucket and you bring a small bowl as long as the bucket and bowl are clean..." "Use the bowl I have in my office it's for decoration and takes up a small table on it's own..." I told them. They ran out well Hephaestus limp ran out to get the water and towels. "Aphrodite...sorry but your going to have to clean up a table to hold the stuff." Hecate told Aphrodite she didn't even complain she looked around and knocked everything to the side. Hades helped her carry it over to the desk.

During this time Hecate was trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to my wound. "Why aren't you using actual pain killers?" I asked her, she looked at me. "Because unlike doctors I use herbs and potions to heal..." she answered. I just oh'ed; Hephaestus came in carrying my giant ceramic bowl filled with hot water. Ares was behind him carrying towels and then Athena carrying what I had to guess was the feverfew and bandages. The chubby lady I saw with the Olympians...everyone turned and looked at her. "Just because I'm from Olympic hall doesn't mean I don't have a heart!" She puffed out at Ares's glares. Hecate didn't look up, "Then stop puffing and come help me this needs to be properly sewed up..." she said glaring at her assistant. I noticed the tray she carried of a teakettle and a single cup; I'd have to take a guess and say that was the tea for me. Hestia looked at me and looked at my wounds. "Dear how ever did you get that?" she exclaimed. "Hestia no asking on this one..." Hecate hissed out making Hestia glare down at her. "Just because your my superior doesn't..." "I am your boss and we have a patient now stop being miss gossiper and help or get out..." Hecate interrupted her Hestia puffed out and started help Hecate. Hecate had me drink the tea; Hades had help me sit up and then helped me when I finished the bitter sweet tea. I felt the pain numb over as Hestia worked with the feverfew turning it into a pulp that will later be used.

Hecate stitched me up with Hades Holding my shoulders and Athena held my legs so I didn't move. She finished and smeared some of the feverfew on it and then bandaged me up Hades slowly sat me up. "There that should hold but I'll be checking it later no straining it what so ever understood?" She glared at me I noded. "I'll take her back to the Hall the rest of you...can either clean or finish your duties..." Hades said. "I'll clean for Persephone..." Athena said; "I will too!" Ares threw in. "As will I..."Aphrodite pipped up Hephaestus just crossed his arms and noded. I guess he was cleaning to. "Hestia I won't be going back in till tomorrow do inventory and I'll restock..." Hecate told her assistant before showing her away. I smiled at everyone; "Thanks guys..." Hades wrapped his jacket around my shoulders and lifted me up again. After saying good bye we left the office; we were at the outside stairs when we heard Hera. "WHERE IS THE WHORE!?" Hades groaned but kept walking. "HADES!" Hera all but ran in front of us making him stop. "What do you want Hera?" He asked bitterly. "I want to talk to your little bitch! Did you knee and kick Zeus!?" she glared at me with so much hate I thought she would explode. "I did and after what he pulled he deserved it..." I said like it was obvious. "HE IS THE..." she was yelling at me. "Let me stop you there sugar lips...Hades is my boss not Zeus...Zeus can crawl in a ditch and die for all I care Hades can fire me when he feels like it not Zeus..."I told her making her gap like a fish Hades use that to walk around her and headed towards Thantos and Thallo who were waiting for us.

Hera turned on her heels and yelled and cursed at me vowing to beat me at the 'Secretary Hunt' I sighed. Suddenly feeling exhausted; I leaned against Hades shutting my eyes; "I have a major headache now..." I felt him chuckle. "A Hera Bitch Fit would do that..." He responded. He went up to Thallo and pat her; "Sorry girl she can't rid you right know..." He went to Thantos and gently put me on the saddle. He then mounted and pulled me in against him and urged Thantos forward with Thallo following. Somewhere along the way I felt myself doze off.

Hades POV

Persephone fell asleep on the way home; she felt so small and helpless in my arms, I felt a cold rush and sighed. "What is it Thantos?" I asked not turning to look at the reaper who was easily walking next to Thantos. "Do you want me to kill Zeus yet?" He asked almost bored. "Not yet...I need you to gather guard spirits strong enough to protect Persephone but not scare her..." I told him neutrally. I felt his eyes on me; "You have changed sire...love suits you..." I whipped my head to glare at him but he was gone. Me? Love? Haha thats a laugh! I felt Persephone move I looked at her just to see her get closer to me. Hm ok maybe just a little.

We arrived at the hall and I dismounted and headed inside; Cereberus greeted me by bounding up to me. He saw Persephone asleep in my arms and stopped before he jumped me and whimpered. "She's ok she just needs rest..." I told him. I took Persephone into her room; she stirred and woke up. "Hey...were home..." I whispered to her. She slightly stretched wincing. "Careful..." I reminded her I gently placed her on her bed in a sitting position. "I'll get you your pjs to change yourself..." I told her and headed to her wardrobe. "Just a tank and shorts will do..."she said sleepily. I looked through her clothes avoiding any panties and bras. I pulled out a black booty shorts and a black tank top...I think it was probably 2 sizes to small. I walked back to her she looked more awake and was unbuttoning her shirt. I turned red; "Persephone I am still here you know?" I said cursing myself for not enjoying the view. "I know but I need help Hades this hurts like a mother fucker..." she said I saw the red in her cheeks she didn't like the idea either but she had no choice.

I sighed and put the clothes on the bed I stopped her. "Fine I'll help just don't freak out and kick me or anything..." she just nod turning bright red. I unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and took it off I tried to not look when I took off her shirt but I had to see so I didn't touch her wrong. I silently gulp she was sitting there in a nude nearly see through lace bra and skirt and her combat heels. My mind was going into overdrive both top and bottom...I felt myself tighten. I ignored it and helped her to ease into the tank she hissed out a breath from pain. I stopped to let her catch her breath when the shirt was on. I was right it was way to small and fit like a sports bra. She gave me a thumbs up to continue; I took off her boots and socks noticing she had changed the green to a green background with red and black roses on her and when she did it who knows.I slip her shorts on her till they reached her knees; "Wrap your arms around my neck..." I instructed. She hesitated but complied; her arms around my neck I gently picked her by wrapping an arm around her waist. The other hand pulled her shorts up completely. I let her waist go and fixed her shorts and then unzipped her skirt. It fluttered to the ground pooling around Persephone; I picked her up and placed her in bed. She was very red; "Hades uhm...mind looking away..." I looked confused but complied. I heard her move around and slightly curse. "What are you up to?" I asked. "I can't sleep with a bra on..."she said I could hear the embarrassment in her voice I felt myself burn up on that note. "Ok..." I turned to see her under the covers hiding herself. "You rest ok...you need anything just call for me..." I was about to walk out when I felt her hand on my shirt. I turned to look at her; "I know I'm being spoiled but..." she blushed and let go. "Nevermind..." I sighed. "Just tell me Persephone..." I told her sternly I looked away from me. "Could you...stay with me...I don't want to be alone..." She caught me off guard. I blinked at her; "It's ok that's why I said nevermind!" She quickly said I could tell she was very embarrassed. I then sighed; "The most clothes I sleep in is boxers..." I told her she turned bright red. "I said forget it!" She then hurriedly lay down covering herself with the blanket. She looked so cute doing that, but I still couldn't stop my in-pulse.

Persephone POV

I can't believe I just asked Hades to sleep with me! Oh god he might think I am a creep! I couldn't help it I am afraid to be alone right now and I feel safe with Hades. I head rustling and thought Hades was leaving. I peeked out and half regretted it. "What are you doing?" I yelped out. "Getting comfortable so we can sleep.." Hades said like it was obvious; he had taken off his shirt and was working on his pants. I felt myself start a fever; I covered myself back up with the blanket. "I said for..." "Forget it? As if I will do that if you don't wanna be alone then you don't have to...I told you I'd be here for you dummy..."He said calmly I looked out of under the blanket he stood there staring at me his glasses on my vanity his pants gone and he stood there in black boxers. "I promise I won't do anything to you I'm just going to lay there; the most I'll do is hold you like last night..." He said softly then climbed in next to me. I blushed as he wrapped his arms around me carefully. "Just sleep I'm right here..." He said softly I couldn't help it I was so tired. He pulled me to him and wrapped around me in a protective hold. I started to nod off; I snuggled into him; "Thank you...for coming to save me..."I told him before falling asleep.

Hades smiled and looked down at Persephone; "Your welcome o angelos mou..." he whispered to her as her breathing told him she was asleep and he soon followed. Out in the hall Thantos smiled and took it upon himself to be their guard with Cereberus. "This is a beginning of a beautiful love story..." Thantos said to no one in particular his eyes staring into the unknown in front of him like he saw everything. He could sense every heart beat and he knew something beautiful awaited his master.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Ok there you have it the truth and nothing but the painful truth! Lol So now we know the secret of Athens Academy! And Zeus showed his true perverted colors! And the fact he only hires them and can't fire them! I am enjoying writing this alittle to much! Well I hope you enjoyed this day! Now question of the day! What type of guard is Hades going to give Persephone and how will she survive the Secretary Hunt now that Herald set her little eyes on beating Persephone!? Well we will find out next time on Athens Academy! Till then leave a review on how I'm doing!


	5. Day 5: Here Come the Headaches

**_Disclaimer_** _ **:**_ All characters are NOT mine they are all people of legend therefore do not belong to me!

 _ **Day 5**_

 ** _Here Come the Headaches_**

 **Hades POV**

Knock! Knock! Knock!; I grumbled snuggling into Persephone's hair while she snuggled into my chest. I ignored the knock at the door; Knock! Knock! Knock!; "Hades...someones at the door..." Persephone mumbled sleepily. Her voice sounded so sexy; "Let them knock...I'm sleeping..." I grumbled back. I was about to go back to bed when the door swing open with a loud bang. I looked over to see everyone; 'Uh oh...' I thought but buried back into the pillow and blindly reached for my glasses. "WHAT THE HELL GUYS!?" Persephone snapped up and I hear her gasp from pain. "Oh my god...I KNEW IT!" Aphrodite announced happily. I groaned I knew that tone she was letting her mind wander now. I felt someone hand me my glasses; I took them and pushed them on and looked up to see a disappointed Hecate. I sighed and sat up ignoring Aphrodite who gasped at my body. I glared at her; "One Persephone didn't wanna be alone dumbass...two I can't sleep in my uniform...and three stop letting your imagination go wild..." I growled out I glared at Ares and Hepheastus. "You 2 turn around right know or else..." The didn't question and they turned Persephone sighed and sat up to show she was fully clothed. "He's right Aphrodite...after what happened with Zeus...I was to scared to be left alone...I asked him to stay with me..." Persephone said pulling her hair behind her ear. "Don't explain to them O angelos mou...they will keep thinking wrong no matter what we tell them..." I said standing. I saw the girls blush including Athena well except Hecate she was used to seeing my body since she was the one who had to wake me up.

I walked to the other side of the bed ignoring the others; Hecate put her bag on the bed and sat where I was laying. "Let's see how your wound is doing...Let's hope Hades didn't reopen it with all his cuddling..." she said calmly. "What Hades is a cuddlier!?" Aphrodite gasped out. "He is the definition of a cuddlier...when I was waking him up I had to learn to send Cereberus in for me so he didn't cuddle me..." I growled when I heard Ares try to not laugh. "If I were you Ares I'd shut up..." I growled I saw his body stiffen at the threat. I helped Hecate unwrap the bandages; "Did you have to talk about that Hecate?" I asked. "What was the point in hiding it they saw you in the act..." She responded unaffected by my glare.

Persephone giggled; "Maybe we will be exchanging experiences when it comes to waking Hades Hecate..." She said happily. I couldn't believe Hecate smiled. "First day was horrible Hades over here was asleep spread eagle in nothing but his boxers and snoring away...when I shook him he grabbed me and curled up with me..." Hecate said. I saw Hades stiffen knowing mine was worse I smirked and looked at Hecate shocked, "You had boxers?! I had nothing at all!" Hades let his head drop on the bed, Aphrodite squealed. "Persephone..." I grumbled; "Hm?" she responded I glared up at her letting her see my eyes she stiffened slightly. "Stop it..." I growled out. "She smirked mischievously I knew I was screwed. She turned back to Hecate, "He was on his stomach and the blanket barely...MMPH!" I had to cover her mouth before she continued, "Shut up Persephone...or else..." I growled out she looked at me bored. She did something unexpected...she licked my hand. I snapped my hand away; "WHAT THE HELL PERSEPHONE!?" I growled she whistled. "Don't put your hand on my mouth unless you want me to lick it..."She pointed out. The others turned around not wanting to see this anymore. "Oh god get a room you two!" Athena gagged out. "Technically your in my room... and no Athena just no...my parents kept asking me if I preferred woman since I never showed an interest in men..." I looked at her hm well that will explain somethings. The girls stiffened; "Oh sweetie...sorry I don't roll that way!" Aphrodite quickly added hiding in front of Hephaestus. Persephone laughed; "Don't worry I'm into men I just find it troublesome to have a relationship..." She smiled out; Hecate had just added some herbs to Persephone's wound and was bandaging her back up. "Wait so your a complete virgin?" Aphrodite looked at her shocked. I saw Persephone blush; "Yea...I've never even had my first kiss...so that's why Zeus freaked me out even more." She said looking abit sad; I wanted to go kill Zeus.

As soon as Hecate finished Persephone yelped Aphrodite had jumped her and was hugging her; "AWWWW YOUR SOOOO CUTE!" She squealed. "I just finished bandaging her!" Hecate scolded. Hephaestus walked over and carefully picked up his wife from her waist and gently tucked her under his arm on his hip. "Come here sweetheart...let's leave Persephone alone besides its dinner time..." Hephaestus walked out with a pouting Aphrodite under his arm. Ares followed snickering with Athena following him smacking him to shut him up. "Want me to bring you something so you can sleep?" Hecate asked. I shook my head; "We'll be right down" she noded and walked out stopping. "And no quickies..." I threw a pillow after her but she closed the door before it hit her. I groaned and sat back down on the bed and lay back landing on Persephone's lap. She giggled; "We'll they won't let us live this down..." she said I pulled off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. "Yea...at least I took a good nap..." I said saying a bit tired still. "Your going downstairs?" she asked, I noded. "I skipped out yesterday and I can't do that tonight..." I grumbled out. I had a ton of things to do and on top of that I had to find her a spirit guard for the times I can't be with her. I sighed so much to do I am going to have to leave after dinner to finish everything.

"Hades?" I looked up at her she looked worried; "Are you ok?" she asked I couldn't stop the smile. "Yea just tired..." I responded; "You don't have to carry everything on your own I'll help as best as I can..." she told me smiling I reached up and moved the lock of hair out of her face. "Thanks...just keep doing what your doing for now..." I told her. I sat up and stretched. I got up pulled on my pants and undershirt. I then walked over to the closet and pulled out a jacket for her. "Come on let's get you some food..." I helped her into it to cover her up I pulled back on my glasses. I helped her to stand; "Let me know when your in pain and don't try to hide it..." I told her as I held her hand. We slowly walked out Cereberus and Thantos were standing outside the door I felt Persephone stiffen. "You couldn't have stopped them?" I glared at Thantos who just shrugged. "They weren't a threat to you or Lady Persephone..." he responded almost bored. "Lady Persephone?" Persephone whimpered out hiding almost behind me. I looked at her as she kept sidestepping to hide herself behind me. "Yes my Lady I must admit I am a fan of your work!" Thantos smiled out. She looked confused; "Why my Lady the work on my sire! The way you are unafraid to kick or hit him to keep him in line!" He responded happily. She looked at him shocked. "He is like this when he's around someone he admires just ignore him...I always do..." I told her taking her hand and kept her walking slowly. "Well that is rude and here I skipped my job to find her a guard!" Thantos mumbled out and walking behind us. "Thank you Thantos now shoo Persephone isn't a fan of your work..." Hades said calmly. I felt her stiffen at the memory I sighed. "Very well and my Lady...I apologize for not being more careful I didn't know you had a sixth sense..." He said before leaving.

Persephone sighed and relaxed; "I feel bad for being rude to him but he scares me..." she commented as we walked. "Nah no need to be he has met even worse than you...if I remember correctly he was the one who got his paws on Hitler..." Persephone looke at me shocked. I smirked; "He is a reaper after all.." I reminded her; Persephone sighed. We entered the mess hall and I had her sit. Aphrodite smirked at Persephone; I knew that wasn't going to lead to anything good. I went to get our dinner and sighed when I heard Aphrodite already trying to get Persephone to spill anything.

 **Persephone POV**

I wanted to hide in my room and not come out at all for the rest of eternity; Aphrodite wouldn't shut up and kept trying to pry about mine and Hades relationship. "Come on Persephone tell us what really happened?!" She whined I got enough I glared at her letting her see the rising annoyance she closed her mouth. "Aphrodite we told you nothing but the truth and also if I do get into a relationship it is none of your buisness..." I told her calmly. She just sat there and pouted. Well I guess I found the gossiper of the group; Hades came back with both our trays in his hands. He gently placed my tray in front of me; which consisted of lasagna with cheese bread, and a side of veggies. There was a second soda on his tray which he placed in front of me I thanked him and started to eat when he sat next to me.

"Awwww you two would actually make a cu..." Aphrodite stopped dead when both Hades and I glared at her. She shrank in her seat and whimpered Hephaestus pat his wife's head to comfort her. I sighed and continued to eat and smiled happily; "This is really good!" I said happily they looked at me I smiled sheepishly; "Sorry I love Italian food..." I confessed; Ares chuckled. "Now I know where to take you on our first date." He winked at me when I took a bite; "Sorry buddy I don't date desperate..." I said smiling at him. The others smirked Hecate pat his back in sympathy; "That was cold..." Ares whined; I shrugged and took a sip of my coke.

I finished eating and sat back sighing happily; Hades picked up my tray and threw the trash. "That hit the spot! Let's go brawl Ares!" Athena laughed out at the still sulking Ares. "Oh lighten up it's not like Persephone was the first to reject you!" She told him poking him. Ares and Athena got up and left arguing about Ares's lack of finesse with woman. I sighed and slowly stood; Hades was next to me in seconds. "Shall we then?" He asked; "Yea I have some stuff to finish before school starts..." I told him. "Don't work to much your healing...I'll wake Hades up in the morning if you want..." Hecate told me. I shook my head. "I'm ok I can do my job..." I told her smiling. I walked away slowly with Hades following besides me; "Are you sure you can Hecate can do it?" Hades said unsure. "I can do it...Don't think this little wound will stop me from working hard!" He chuckled at my comment; I looked at him he was smiling. "Alright but don't push yourself to much..." He told me I smiled and noded; "YES SIR!" I smiled.

Hades had told me he was going below early to start his work so he was going to lock the door and gave me a spare key to the door. That was hours ago it was around midnight and I was still up working on my syllabus and lesson plans. I stretched and was having a carving for something sweet. I pet Cerberus's head who stayed behind with me; "Let's go get a snack bud..." I told him standing slowly slipping my jacket back on. With Cerberus we walked to the mess hall and got a snack for myself and handed Cereberus three bones to snack on. I noticed Hades's favorite pudding, chocolate, I smiled and got an idea.

 **Hades POV**

I got back around 1 in the morning I sighed exhausted I had caught up with everything.

~hours ago~

I walked into my study and stopped dead there was piles of paperwork on my desk; Thantos was in there smirking. "Have fun sire..." I groaned and got to work.

 _~Present time~_

It took me almost 3 hours to finish all that work and then I looked through all the spirit guards Thantos had found. That alone took 2 hours; I was exhausted but I found one for her; I was taking off my chiton when I stopped dead and saw something balancing on my night stand. I walked over and smiled; there was a cup of chocolate pudding with whipped cream and a cherry on top and a bottle of water a note next to it. I picked up the note and opened it;

'Just thought you might like a snack after a long night see you in the morning...'

I smiled she really did treat me well; I ate my pudding enjoying the small snack. I finished my snack and took a quick bath and went to bed. I smiled that I had a secretary that thought of me so much; I fell asleep.

Persephone was in Elysium how she got there he didn't know she was dressed in a blue floor length chiton her shoulders were exposed and there was a slit up her right leg. Her hair up in a bun with flowers holding it in place. She turned and smiled at me happily. "Hello agapimeni mou..." she said in a velvet voice. Oh when did she figure out how to speak greek and the 'my beloved' is a huge tease oh boy. I can feel myself tighten at the sound of her speaking greek. "Agapimeni mou..." she repeated walking forward wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled me down towards her. My hands wrapped around her waist slowly enjoying the feel of her waist under my hands. She leaned up and whispered in my ear; "It's time to wake up..." she whispered. I looked at her confused. "Wake up..." she repeated. She disappeared in a fade of black; "Wake up..." she said before completely disappearing. "Hades I'm not going to repeat myself it's time to wake up!" I grumbled and slowly opened my eyes. Persephone was standing over me in shorts and a t-shirt. I looked at the clock; 5:30 blinked in front of me; I let my head drop onto the pillow. "5 more minutes..." I pleaded she sighed and sat on my back. "Get off..." I growled, "Not till you wake up! " she said putting all her weight on me. I sighed; "OK OK I'm up now get off..." I said annoyed. She giggled but got off; I sat up and yawned; I was glad I decided on sleeping with boxers on. "Thanks for the pudding it hit the spot after a long night..." I told her she smiled; "No problem!" She smiled happily and turned.

"Wait Persephone..." I stood as she looked back. My dream came back I mentally shook my head; "I found you a spirit guard it took 2 hours but I found one..." She turned completly and looked at me. "Really he isn't scary looking is he?" She asked timidly. "Not that I can tell..." I told her and whistled. A little baby black bat flew down out of the corner of my bed and landed on my head. "Well Siwe is this the young Wady I will be serving?" It asked. I looked at it shocked, "It talks!?" I said shocked. "Well that is quite wude My Wady..." it said like a little kid it flew off my head and landed on the floor it was surrounded by a light and a little boy stood in front of Persephone. He looked like Thantos except his eyes were different; one eye was silver the other was yellow. "Wow your so cute!" She said squealing. Looking at her spirit happily; "Well then I guess I made a good choice..." I said bitterly a bit jealous he was getting more attention than me. "What's your name cutie!" She said smiling; "My mame ish Hypnos...I am actually the pewsonification of Sweep and also..." He was interrupted when we felt a cold rush. Hypnos hid behind Persephone.

Thantos appeared tick marks on his head; "I am so sorry sire I did not chose Hypnos as a guard..." Thantos said then glared at Hypnos, who hid completely behind Persephone. Thantos sighed he turned to Persephone and bowed. "My Lady I apologize that little one is my younger brother...and is a mischievous one at that..." He said Hypnos gripped her leg scared she looked down at him. "Thantos your scaring him!" Persephone scolded at Thantos. We were both shocked she actually stood up against Thantos even though she was scared of him.

 **Persephone POV**

I couldn't help defend Hypnos for some reason I was scared of Thantos but he was bullying his little brother even if he was the mischievous type didn't mean to bully him. "Be happy you have a little brother...I don't have anyone you took my only relatives remember?" I reminded him not caring that he scared me. Thantos looked at me shocked I could even feel Hypnos look at me. Thantos then sighed and looked at Hypnos; "Do not let or bring harm to the Lady you serve brother..." he told him seriously. Hypnos noded slowly looking at his older brother; "She is my mistwess now and I'll protect her wif my wif!" he said proudly. I giggled he sounded so cute since he couldn't talk right yet. "Your just to cute!" I squealed picking him up. He blushed and laughed when he was up in my arms. "Higher!" I laughed and tossed him up catching him. "Wheeee!" He happily cried out as I threw him up and caught him.

I felt glares on me; I caught Hypnos and looked behind me; I sweatdropped when Hades and Thantos stared at me. "What?" I asked. Hades turned to Thantos, "I think I'm going to have to look for another guard this one is a little to clingy..." Thantos noded I sighed. "Jealousy is unbecoming gentlemen...get ready Hades we have things to do before school starts up tomorrow!" I told Hades and walked out carrying Hypnos. "Come on Hypnos lets take a bath!" I said happily. "Hey don't forget he looks like a kid but he's as old as Thantos!" Hades reminded me. I rolled my eyes leaving Hades's room and heading into mine.

I bathed Hypnos and he conjuered up some clothes for himself; he was in shorts and a t-shirt and tennis. "How would you like me mistress for this school?" he stated; I thought about it. "Hm well it depends if people can see you..." "Only if I want them too mistress..." he said. "Well then in that case you can be either a bat or human form which ever you want!" I told him happily. He smiled happily; "I stay human then!" he said happily I smiled I heard a knock and went to the door and opened it to see Hades in jeans and a t-shirt his glasses on his t-shirt. His bag across his shoulder; "Shall we finish some work?" he asked I noded. "Let me get my bag come on in!" I said walking back in I started to pack up my bag while Hypnos was happily jumping on the bed. Hades looked at Hypnos; "Hey kid behave would ya..." he said. I giggled as I finished packing I put my bag on my shoulder. "Shall we then?" I asked he noded Hypnos jumped up turning into a bat. Hades turned and walked out I followed with Cereberus behind me. Hypnos followed above us happily flying around.

I walked next to Hades as we went to the study hall; Hades opened the door for me I walked in. Hypnos turned back into his human form and ran in happily looking at all the books. I giggled at his enthusiasm for the books; I put my bag down and pulled out my papers. I looked at the papers separating them for each class. "I did the paperwork that you need for your classes but I left the 5th class to you..." I told him handing him the papers he put his bag down and looked through them. "Wow these are really detailed and well made..." He commented. I smiled; "Thanks..." Hecate walked in; "Hermes just dropped these off for you guys..." She was holding envelops. Hades and I walked over and took the envelops; Hecate left right after giving us the papers; I opened mine. "Oh it's our student roster..." I said opening the folded paper and looking at the list of all my students. "Wow ok I have lets see...15 students for three classes and 30 for one this will be fun..." I commented I looked at Hades. "How many do you have?" Hades looked over his list; "Great I have 11 per class...this is going to be very annoying..." I giggled. Hypnos had turned into a bat and was sitting on my shoulder while I looked through my students. "Wow..."

 _ **Persephone: Student Roster**_

Achilles AglaeaAntheia AnthousaiAoide

Arachne Calliope Chloris Clio Diyonysus

Eos Erato Euterpe Gaia Hekateros

Helios Heracles Iris Melpomene Melete

Mneme Nyx Pasithea Polyhymnia Pyrrhichos

Thalia Techne Terpsichore Selene Urania

"This is alot of students..." I commented looking at my list each one of my students were either heroes or minor or major gods and goddesses. Achilles was a hero during the Trogan Hero, Aglaea was the goddess of Beauty, Antheria was a flower goddess, Anthousai was a flower nymph and Aoide was at one time a muse for song. Arachne was a weaver, Calliope was a muse for epic poetry, Chloris was another flower Goddess, Clio was a muse for history, and Diyonysus was the God of Wine. Eos was the Goddess of Dawn, Erato was a was the muse of love poetry, Euterpe was the muse of lyric poetry, Gaia was the Earth Goddess, and Hekateros was a Rustic Dance. Helios was the Sun God, Heracles was a great hero, Iris was the Goddess of Rainbows, Melpomene was the Muse of Tragedy, and Melete was the muse of Practice. Mneme was at once a muse like Aodie but she was for Memory, Nyx was the Goddess of Night, Pasithea was the Goddess of relaxation, Polyhymnia was a muse for sacred poetry, and Pyrrhichos was the God of Rustic Dance. Thalia was the muse for Comedy and Pastoral, Techne was the personification of art and skill, Terpsichore was the muse of dance, Selene was the personification of the Moon and finally Urania was the muse of Astronomy. Wow that was alot of muses and artistic students.

I flipped to my first class roster which was my Art 101 class roster;

Achilles Anthousai Arachne Dionysus Eos

Gaia Heracles Iris Melete Nyx

Techne Pasithea Selene

I flipped to my second class roster which was my Studio it was the same students as Art 101 roster. My 3rd class Art of History roster;

AchillesAglaeaCalliope Clio Eos

Gaia Helios Hercales Iris Melete

Mneme Nyx Pasithea Techne Selene

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me..." I commented; Hades was looking through my papers with me. "I had Achilles and Hercales they are repeats from olympic hall watch out for them..." I noded at opened his and he had five papers instead of 4; he looked at the first page. "I think you should look at this one its the page of the students who will move in with us..." He handed me the page I looked at it.

 ** _Styx Hall Students_**

Nyx Pasithea Selene Aoide Pyrrhichos

Hekateros Techne Melpomene Clio Calliope

Pasiphae Rhea Asteria Circe Lapetos

Morpheus Dinlas Hygieia

"Well 18 students that ain't bad..." I said looking at the paper; "Would you like me to organize them into roommates?" Hades noded at my question. "Yea girls with girls boys with boys..We'll put the girls in one side of the hall and then the boys in the other side. I'll set up little 'traps' so the boys won't sneak into the girls hall and vice versa. " Hades said walking back to our table with me following him looking at the papers. "By the looks of things there will be one girl and one boy will have their own rooms" I stated. "Hm well that is ok there are rooms for that..." to happen..." Hades told me. I noded and sat with Hypnos burying himself in my hair; I felt him playing in my hair making me laugh. "Hypnos that tickles!" I laughed out. He popped out of my hair; some of my hair stuck to his head making him look like he had auburn hair. I giggled; "Your silly Hypnos" I reached back and pat his head. He laughed and flew off into around the room; I hummed as I made copies for myself and Hades and set up rooms for the coming students. I also made seating arrangements for my classes.

I stretched and looked at my watch it was 7:30; I put my stuff away; "Let's go eat breakfast Hades..." I said. He noded and put his stuff away; "Come on Hypnos!" He flew over happily and changed into his human form landing in my arms. I giggled and held him I picked up my bag and with Hades following next to me we went to the mess hall. On the way Hades was looking at his paperwork I did looking over my work and such. "So Hades...what kinda traps are you going to place?" I asked as we walked. "I'll properly put 'haunts' around the halls..." I looked at him confused. "Evil spirits that haunt places, but these will be extremly harmless they won't do anything to the students or anyone that lives in Styx...I use them down bellow to make sure the spirits stay in line." Hades explained. I oh'ed as we walked into the mess hall Hypnos flew out and headed to the corner and hung upside down. I went over to the others and put my bag down. "Hey Persephone! How many brats are we getting with us?!" Aphrodite happily asked. "Were getting 18 students joining us not brats Aphrodite..." I responded putting my bag down. After putting my bag down I went and got mine and Hades's breakfast; "HEY YOUR UNDER RECOVERY!" Hecate yelled at me. I ignored her as I walked; that was till I felt a hand grab my shoulder I looked back to see Hades. "Uh Hades?" I asked he wrapped his arm around my neck and dragged me backwards back to the table. "Wah Hades!?" I yelped out he sat me down immediately. "What the hell Hades!?" I yelped out looking at him shocked. "Hecate is right you need to rest..." He said. "OH STOP THAT! I'VE BEEN DOING THINGS TO UPSET MY WOUND AND CARRYING STUPID TRAYS WON'T HURT ME! Your to overly protective boss..." I said trying to stand up. Hades then clonked my head; "OWIE!" I cried out, Hecate then clonked Hades head,"Ow!" he growled out; Hades glared at Hecate. "No rehurting the injured!" Hecate yelled at him. I took this time to sneak around Hades without looking he grabbed my tshirt and dragged me back into my chair. "Stay put young lady!" he scolded me I pouted and put my elbows on the table putting my head in my hand. Hades sighed and pat my head; "Stop pouting you big baby we just don't want you over doing it..." I looked at him over my lashes. "Oh how nice..." I said sarcastically. He sighed; "Sarcasim does not suit you o angelos mou..." he said calmly; he walked away on that note. I sighed and pouted; "Now now lets take a look at that wound.." Hecate said calmly I sighed and sit back as Hecate rolls up my tshirt. I couldn't hide the wince from the movement. "And you wanted to move more..." she tsked at me; she was unwrapping my bandage when Hades returned.

When the bandage fell from me I hissed a bit; Hecate examined and nodded, "it's coming along nicely for one day..." she commented the wound in question was indeed healing up nicely. "I heal fast..." I told her. Hades looked at the wound and smirked, "What is it oh powerful boss man..." I said letting the sarcasm be heard. "Again with the sarcasm and here I was thinking of letting you be the boss for awhile but I guess not..." he commented. I rolled my eyes knowing he was joking but the others didn't hear him playing. "Seriously! Man I wouldn't mind having a babe for a boss!" Ares cheered I rolled my eyes again, "He's joking Ares..." I told him as Hecate put her concoction onto the wound. "Did I say I was joking?" Hades asked putting my tray of breakfast in front of me. He whispers in my ear so only I heard, "I really would like to see how you act being the boss..." I couldn't help but blush. He straightened as Hecate started to wrap a clean bandages around me. "It's decided Persephone will be the big Boss till her wound heals except when we go to meetings of course between us she is the main hancho..." Hades announced. Everyone looked at Hades shocked Ares who was drinking spat out his orange juice all over Aphrodite. "WHAT!?" they all said Aphrodite was so shocked she failed to notice she had orange juice all over her clothes. Which so happened to be a white tank and short shorts. I sighed and slowly started to eat ignoring the idiot of a boss; "So boss what are your orders?" Hades asked bowing like a Butler it was my turn to spit out my oj I coughed. "Stop joking around Hades!" I bristled out blushing tomatoe red. "I do not joke about this my lady..." he responded handing me a napkin. I felt the others smirk at me, "So 'boss' looks like you just gained a 'servant'..." Aphrodite said smiling. I groaned and let my head fall to the table. This was going to get annoying.

 **Hades POV**

I couldn't help it...it was between that or she kept working hard and almost tearing herself open. Actually this might be interesting let's see how well she leads maybe just maybe she would be a good wi...WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!? For one thing she's a mortal she may be the reincarnation of the goddess doesn't mean she is underworld queen material! Besides she belongs up here not in the darkness...I watched her as she cleaned her mouth from the oj she spat out from my announcement and teasing I smirked this is going to be fun. "Sh...shut up Aphrodite!" Persephone growled out and glared at me. "Cut it out Hades!" I just grinned. "I told you I'm not kidding Persephone..." I sit down and start to eat I watched Hypnos fly down and helped himself to eating an apple that I had added to my tray for him. While Persephone was letting this all sink in I ate while the others just stared; "Hades your insane..." Athena laughed out. Hypnos took to sitting on Persephone's head eating his apple happily. Persephone sighed as Hypnos bit into his apple happily; "Do it mistwess! It be fun!" Hypnos said happily. This made Persephone sigh even more; "Fine but you so much as disobey me Hades..." She smirks and lifts a finger and points it right at me and winks. "You shall be p.u.n.i.s.h.e.d..." she said spelling the last word out Aphrodite squealed like some fangirl. Everyone sweatdropped at this; "Easy peristeri mou..." Hephaestus told his wife calmly. Aphrodite squealed and hugged her husband; "I love it when you call me 'my dove'!" She happily said making the others face-palm themselves. She was just too much a lover of love..Persephone went back to eating. Still though wonder what kinda punishment I'll receive if I disobey? My mind started to go to naughty thoughts; I had to mentally shake myself to keep myself from showing a reaction to my naughtiness.

We finished breakfast with Aphrodite announcing she was going to be making a 'Hades x Persephone fan club' what ever that was. Well whatever it was Persephone immediately shot it down and was blushing really bad. My curiosity was killing me I leaned over to Athena as we walked and whispered; "Hey Athena what kinda club was Aphrodite making?" I asked she looked at me and giggled. "Dude get with it...in other words she was doing whats called shipping with you and Persephone..." I looked at her confused. "Oh boy your innocent...Shipping is coupling two people together...or other words wanting those two to get together in a relationship so on so forth..." she explained walking ahead of me shrugging. I looked at her then sighed trying hard to not let the blush show. Oh boy.

 **Persephone POV**

I sighed and rubbed my temple I was tired of everyone trying to get into my buisness; I just can't get a break. What's more I became the unwanted boss till I heal oh well might as well enjoy this hmmm oh I got a nice idea! I hummed happily walking out to go to the campus. "So what are we doing today?" Aphrodite asked. "Oh its going to be fun trust me..." I said looking at her with what I guessed was a scary smile. Seeing as she backed up looking slightly disturbed; I looked back forward and headed out the doors. I saw Thallos and Thantos grazing with the others ready to go. I smiled happily and walked down the steps in a hurry; "Hey slow down!" Hades scolded me. Thallo looked up and nickered she trotted up to me when my foot touched the ground. I laughed when she nuzzled my head like I was her own filly; I pat her neck gently as the others caught up. "Wow and she hates everyone else...it's extraordinary..." Athena said calmly as she walked to her own horse. "But if prefer my adorable Minerva!" She cooed over her freesia who snickered and nuzzled into Athena's attention. Aphrodite; "Please no one can beat my gorgeous Venus!" she said holding up an apple to her Arabian; she in turn ate the apple and nibbled on her hair. Hecate rubbed her pinto on her chest; "There there Magissa...you are so much better..."she said holding the umbrella that she had covering her from the sun. Hephaestus just stroked his shire's neck Aphrodite; "Yes darling Vulcan is a very handsome horse..."she said going over to stroke his muzzle. Ares; "Oh come on! Mars is way cooler!" He said proudly thumping his mustang's shoulder. He snorted sounding out in agreement.

The others were all arguing which horse was the best; during this time Hades had walked up to me and Thallo. Thantos trotted over and nickered standing next to Thallo nuzzling against me and Hades wanting attention as well. "Just like your namesake...an attention whore..." Hades sighed out making sure to keep his voice low. I giggled; "Shall we we have work to do for tomorrow..." I said with a mischievous smile. Hades groaned; "Don't remind me also we need to fit you for battle armor for the 'Secretary Hunt'..." Hades said I noded. Hades helped me onto Thallo carefully. After he mounted onto Thantos who stepped back Hades turned to the others who were still arguing. I sighed; "Hey guys.." I said they didn't seem to hear me; they continued to argue. I looked at Hades and noded; He tapped Thantos side he ran forward and stopping in front of the group almost on top of them; making them jump in fright. "Mount up this minute and quit your squabbling about idiotic things this instant!" He commanded. On his tone they all scurried onto their horses. Hades pulled Thantos reins to go stand besides Thallo again; Hades looked at me with a smirk. "Show off..." I giggled out. The others fell into their spots behind us; I smiled at Hades mischievously. "You are terrifying me o angelos mou..." He said; I smiled; "No need to be scared of me..." I said teasingly. I urged Thallo forward and took off without having to be told twice. The wind lifting my hair up as I rode; I loved the freedom that Thallo gave me. The feel of the wind in my face; the rush it gave me to ride on her back; it was amazing. Hearing the hooves beat against the ground as they ran. I loved it I could even forget the pain in my ribs the pain was unbearable. Only thing is on the back of Thallo I didn't feel anything not a thing; Hades seemed to notice this cause he smirked. "You truly are a natural..." He commented; I noticed his face turn from that smirk to the serious and I mean scary serious. I looked to the side where the other halls are located and squared my shoulders. I saw Zeus and the others riding in their fancy chariots. I would hate to ride those I prefer the fast lane over style; we stayed infront of the others including our comrades.

We stopped in front of the steps; Hades dismounted and helped me down before Zeus and his company arrived. The others all hurriedly followed in suit and made a protective circle around me. Hades stood next to me almost keeping me under his arm in a protective hold; Hypnos was on my shoulder in bat form I felt him tense up. Everyone tensed when Hera and Zeus set there eyes on me. I ignored them and headed up to Hades's office; they others followed around me making sure no Olympian could have a prayer of getting a step towards me. If I didn't have my 6th sense I wouldn't notice any of their auras around them. Hecate was a silvery blue, Ares was a dark red, Athena was a mix of purple and blue, Aphrodite was a mix of pink and violet, Hephaestus was a mix of fiery red and orange, and finally Hades he was a mix of black and red. Even Hypnos had his aura surround him which was pale blue and pale purple.

I let my eyes land on Zeus and he looked pissed so did all the Olympians; I had to squint the aura around them was bright like they showed off their previous ranks. It was a mix of the colors Zeus was surrounded by a bright yellow mixed with white, Hera had white around her, Apollo was surrounded by dark gold, Artemis was surrounded by silver and turqoise, Hermes was surrounded by light blue and Eros was surrounded by light pink. It was like they created the sky itself. My eyes landed on Hera and she what I had to guess was her form of a growl towards me.

I looked over at Atlantic hall they looked at Olympic hall with disdain apparently they didn't like the Olympians one bit. Poseidon was surrounded by sea green, Amphitrite was surrounded by a mix of indigo and green, Demeter was surrounded by forest green and brown, Delphin was surrounded by a grayish blue, Metis was surrounded by royal blue, and Hestia was surrounded by light sea green. They looked like they could make the ocean if positioned right.

I was about to walk through the doors till Olympic hall all basically pushed past us like they owned the place. I heard the others growl as they passed us like we were inferier to them; after they past we walked in and ignored the fact that Olympians had stopped and were waiting for us to walk in. "HADES!" Zeus's voice boomed out; we stopped but didn't turn to look at them. "Don't think yesterday was your win...tomorrows Secretary Hunt will decide who is the best and Hera is a stronger fighter! Persephone just has the body but she won't stand a chance against my Hera!" he announced. Hades and I turned giving them our profiles; we both smirked my eyes looked at Hera challenging. Hades looked at Zeus challenging; "We shall see..." He said letting the icy cold voice trickle out. I shivered slightly not from fear but from something else; after that we continued to walk away ignoring them. "Geez did you see their faces!" Ares boomed out laughter in his voice. Hades and I just walked as the others were discussing the faces of the Olympians when we looked at them. "Well looks like we have the strongest couple!" Aphrodite announced. I groaned at that here I thought it was over with but I guess nothing is going to stop her.

We stopped in front of Hades's office; the others groaned; "That office was horror man..." Ares groaned out. I walked in and was surprised; "All that's left is to clean clean..." Hecate said. The paper piles where either gone or filled away there was a coffee table with a decent sized sofa and a big comfy looking chair. Next to the chair was a stand with a lamp. against the wall were filing cabinets that were organized. On another wall was a closet; next to the door was a black tree looking coat hanger. I could actually see the floor; "Wow...good job guys I think Hades can handle the rest..." I stated. "WHAT?!" Hades boomed out; "You heard me your dusting, sweeping, wiping, and mopping." I told him like it was obvious. I heard the others snicker at this. "You said I was the boss till I healed so..." Hades grumbled angrily. I turned to the others; "Athena, Hecate, and Hephaestus can you please go get the things Hades will need..." They nodded and left. "Why have all three go?" Aphrodite asked. "I think it will be wise to stay in groups right now for safety reasons I sent Hephaestus with Athena and Hecate...can't be to careful..." I told her. I turned to Hades who was still grumbling but he was hanging his bag on the tree. I couldn't help but giggle; "Oh stop that you big baby your job is easier thanks to the others..." I said crossing my arms. He grumbled abit; Hecate and the others walk in with the supplies; "I can't believe there was blood on the floor..." Athena was telling Hecate Hades snapped a glare at her. "Athena..." he growled out she snapped her mouth shut confused. I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through me. "What's wrong Persephone?" Aphrodite asked. "So they haven't cleaned up my blood well that is very unhygienic..." I forced laugh rubbing the back of my head. My attempt was futile Hades saw right through it and walked right up to me and pulled me in hiding me from the others as I shook. "He won't touch you again..." Hades told me. Athena; "I'm sorry...I didn't..." she started; I can tell she regretted talking. I pushed Hades slightly away and looked at her and smiled. "It's ok Athena..."; I told her calmly. "Now then Hades don't you have a job to do? And someone explain to me about the Secretary Hunt while he works..." I announced. Hades groaned but got to work the rest of us relaxed; Aphrodite, Ares and Hephaestus sat on the couch; Athena was sitting on Hades's desk; Hecate was on his chair behind the desk. I took the big chair infront of the couch. It was Ares who explained.

"Basically the Secretary Hunt is you fighting against the other 2; Hera and Amphitrite; more than likely Amphitrite will drop out since she isn't that strong. She's more of a peace keeper than a fighter..." he started; I listened while keeping an eye on Hades as he tied back his hair. He put on the gloves and started to dust the area grumbling angrily. "It isn't above Hera to use anything in her power to win a fight so watch out with that..." Athena chipped in. I sighed; "Looks like I have to do a little training later..." I commented with a sigh. "We can spar later when I ever finish this..." Hades commented while he finished dusting and started to wipe the windows. I couldn't help but giggle.

 **Hades POV**

Why do I have to do this...It is humiliating and annoying...why did I let Persephone have the power I seriously regret it. Then again her sitting on my favorite chair...looking the definition of sexy. I picked up the towel and the bottle of window cleaner; I tried my hardest to ignore her and her sexiness. It was hard to do so when I could see her reflection on the window as I cleaned it; Hypnos was asleep on her lap in human form. I can't help watching her as I clean; she looked so beautiful sitting there in her shorts and t-shirt. As she spoke to the others her lips moved sensually; the light hit her skin beautifully. Her skin seemed to glow in the sunlight; her hair was nicely hit giving her natural highlights a fiery color. She fit the queen persona to the last detail sitting there on the chair whether she knew it or not she emitted power like it was natural. I finished cleaning the windows and took to sweeping the floor.

"It's simple get her to yell 'Paradinomai' it's greek for 'I surrender'...or knock her out...then again you do that and you save all of us from Hera's bitch fits, but then again she'll try to kill you..." Aphrodite told Persephone swinging her left leg as the other was under her. I swept as I listened; "She's already after me she's going to use the hunt as an excuse to beat me for what I did to Zeus..." Persephone told her crossing her arms and moving herself to sit across it her legs draped over the armrest she leaned back and basically lay there on the couch. Again she was emitting power I just wanted to pick her up and sit on the chair and have her draped over me in the current position she was in. In a royal deep purple chiton with a crown of purple narcissus and underworld flowers. I had to mentally shake myself to get the image out oh god it did things to my nether regions. I had to ignore the ache I had; "Well looks like I am going to have to get her to say 'Paradinomai' then now will I?" She said with a smirk; if it was possible the ache was getting worse. This was going to be a painful year I can literally feel it...oh boy.

After what felt like forever I slump over the chair Persephone was on exhausted; the room gleamed and sparkled. "Who knew you could do this Hades I am shocked?" Hecate marveled over Hades's work. I glared at her, but stayed put on my spot I didn't like cleaning on bit; Hecate walked over, "Come on Persephone bandage change..." Persephone sat up; I checked my watch ; 12 o'clock. It took that long for me to clean wow; Persephone lifted her shirt high enough for Hecate to do her thing. I stayed put; "So shall we go train?" I asked Persephone as Hecate finished up the bandaging. "Sounds good!" She happily exclaimed. She stood the others followed in her lead.

As a group we all walked out and headed out; Poseidon and his little band were walking down the hall heading our way. I looked at Poseidon and he at me; we didn't say a word to each other and no one tried to from either halls we just walked by. 'We will side with you brother...' I heard in my head I didn't turn or anything to respond to Poseidon's comment. It was good to know that he will back me up if need be.

 _~Few hours later~_

"Come on Ares your putting us males to shame!" I scolded as Ares landed on his ass for what seemed like the millionth time. We had started this little tussle as soon as we got home and after Aphrodite had gotten Persephone's measurements for her uniform for tomorrows battle. "Then you fight your girlfriend!" He spat back as he charged again at Persephone. She dodged and side swiped him knocking him down again. "Really Ares? Ok please can someone else spar me I'm getting sympathetic to poor Ares..." Persephone said Hephaestus dragged Ares out of the coral we were using as a ring. Athena stepped in; "I'll give it a shot!" they both stared at each other. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking at Persephone; she had tied her hair up in a high ponytail, she was wearing booty shorts and a sports bra, her body had a thin layer of sweat on it from this little bought. Athena made the first move throwing a left hook which Persephone blocked with her arm. As their fight went on my respect for this woman was growing she really could hold her own. What I heard about her past self she was a weakling; she didn't even try to learn to defend herself and was more of the hippy type then a fighter. I never imagined her to be a fighter or at least at this level; my money would have been on the level 0.1 not even level 1. Yet here she is beating the tar out of my strongest fighters; on that note I watched her dodge another attack from Athena. Persephone dropped and scissor-kicked Athena's legs from under her. "Wow!" Athena exclaimed as she went down Persephone was up right when Athena hit the ground. Persephone's foot was at Athena's throat in a blink of an eye; "Now what do we say?" Persephone all but purred out I shivered it was very...sexy. "Paradinomai..." Athena said in defeat; Persephone lifted her foot and offered Athena her hand. Athena took it and in a split second knocked Persephone down. "What the!?" Persephone yelped out she rolled and landed on the soles of her feet she looked like a cat crouched her hand steadying her from falling on her face. "Remember that Hera plays dirty..." Athena said crouching. They both looked like wild cats in their positions.

Persephone looked like a white tiger while Athena took up the Malayan tiger position; I can almost see the tigers crouching and growling behind them. I wasn't the only one who saw the tigers; "Wow those two are fierce...almost like tigers" Hecate commented. It was Athena who moved first; she pounced forward using her legs to propel her forward faster. Persephone kicked back rolling catching Athena as she came down on her. Persephone had her foot on Athena's stomach and her hand held her away. She then kicked her backwards when Athena landed with an oof; Persephone quickly turned and was on Athena straddling her and holding her down and I had to fight not to blush. Oh Cronus I had a perfect view of her perfectly round...big...OH CRONUS! No no I was not going there...oh Cronus that ass I really wanted to just grab it with both hands and just...I had to mentally shake myself to get the images of her in her current position on top of me...with less on. I watched as she flipped Athena over and had Athena in a choke hold. "Say it..." Persephone said; Athena tried getting out of the hold. "Say it..." She repeated; Athena coughed out, "Paradinomai!" Persephone let her go and helped her up. Athena coughed with a smile on her face; "Damn Persephone your brutal..." she murmured. Persephone walked over with Athena following; I picked up Persephone's water bottle which for god sake why did it have to be so girly! I handed it her making sure I looked neutral about this and the other matter. "Thanks..." she said and started to drink her water.

My eyes trailed to her throat as she drank it was very sensual; to watch the water go down her throat. Oh yea I had images running through my mind about her throat now and the images were graphic. I can see her kneeling in front of me with her mouth around me with her swallowing like that. Oh Cronus I looked away quickly ignoring the tightening and ache; "Hades!" I looked at Persephone. "Yea?" I said calmly. "You wanna have a go?" She asked. "Sounds fun but first have Hecate change your bandage getting a bit smelly on the bandages..." I told her. Hecate was ahead of me she had her bag of medicine at the ready; Persephone walked out of the coral and let Hecate take care of her wound. "How is it looking Hecate?" I had to ask her. "Well it's healing really nicely I think I can now cut off the stitches and it should hold out on it's own..." she responded.

She took out a pair of scissors and started to clip the stitches; when she finished she cleaned it up with anti bacterial. She applied some of her magical herbs on her wound and wrapped her back up. "There you go well see how it goes but take this round easy get a feel of it first before making any huge moves..." Hecate instructed Persephone stood and slowly made test stretches. I watched her closely as she stretched to make sure she didn't hurt herself; "Wow your right it doesn't hurt or anything..." Persephone said calmly.

After her little tests she and I both went into the coral; "Remember easy..." Hecate reminded me. I faced Persephone everything seemed to stop; I took a breath I knew this was going to be fun. How did I know well easy she looked so serious and threatening standing there all bandaged up. Next thing I knew I was on the ground I didn't even see her make a move or even take a step towards me. I looked at her shocked; "How did you..." I started; "I gave only 12% to Ares and 20% to Athena...I am giving you 50%..."She said bluntly looking down at me. I smirked; "I see..." "WHAT I ONLY GOT A MEASLY 12%!?" Ares screamed out in anger. Persephone turned to him. "Well you didn't really give me your best either buddy..." she responded. I used her distraction to scissor kick her feet from under her; Persephone caught herself and backflipped away from me. She landed on her feet hunched in a crouch; most would call it the 'superhero landing pose'. "Nice try Hades..."Persephone said looking at me with a smirk there goes the painful throb in the lower area again. I stood with a smirk; "Well your full of surprises...Lets have some fun..." I smirked out. "HADES DON'T YOU DARE!" Hecate warned. I smirked at Persephone everyone seemed to disappear around us it was just me and Persephone. She smirked back; she seemed to feel the same because she was ignoring Hecate as well. I was the first to move.

 _~1 Hour later~_

I panted hard sweat dripped down my face I had to take my shirt off since it was sticking uncomfortably to me. Persephone was breathing heavily as well I could see the sweat drops running down her body as she breathed. "Holy this is..." Ares mumbled; "On a whole different level..." Athena finished mumbling. Hephaestus and Aphrodite who had left after Ares's battle had come back sometime during the battle. "Shall we finish up?" I asked Persephone; she smiled at me. "Very well then..." she responded; I charged at her and she at me. Next thing I knew she jumped up and locked her legs around my neck. I had to step back hard to keep from falling I grabbed her legs to try and pry her off. Oh Cronus this was a compromising position! She was right in front of me in that position; I had to fight the blush and the throbbing. She tightened her legs effectively choking me with her legs. "HOLY! DAMN PERSEPHONE!" Ares shouted out whooping for her. I even heard Aphrodite squeal like a stupid fangirl; great I was clobbering those two if I ever got out of this trap. Persephone seemed not to notice I was a man which hurt because she leaned forward and used my head as a elbow rest. "SHUT THE HELL UP APHRODITE AND ARES CUT IT OR I'LL USE 20% ON YOU!" She threatened; I had a good view of her I struggled to keep my footing. I tried so hard but her scent was dizzying; I tried to pry her legs off again but that didn't work. I did the one thing I can think of but boy was I going to regret it with Aphrodite and Persephone. I NEEDED her off or else...I turned my head and lightly bit her inner thigh. Persephone yelped; I felt her legs loosen enough for me to unpry them from my neck. I had to catch Persephone since she fell back; I heard Aphrodite squeal louder which hurt my ear. Then again the position we were in; I was holding Persephone's lower back and shoulders. She was flush against me her legs around my waist now and she was sitting on my stomach basically. Persephone was bright red and stared at me shocked; I could see I had the same reaction on my face when I looked in her eyes. "Sorry it was either that or I slam you to the ground and hurting you..." I quickly explained. Persephone's face changed from shock to anger; uh oh. She grabbed my arms tightly she went into a fetal position in my arms and kicked my chin non to gently actually I think I saw stars."WOW!" the others exclaimed in shock; as I fell she used me as a spring board flipping back and away from me. I landed on my back and groaned in pain; I looked up and noticed her staring down at me. "Fine...fine Paradinomai..." I grumbled out.

Sitting up and rubbing my nosebridge; Hecate came in and smacked me and Persephone audibly. "YOU IDIOTS! I TOLD YOU TO BE EASY ON THIS!" She scolded us I sat there trying to get rid of the dizziness. Hecate was still scolding us but was unbandaging Persephone's bandages to check her wound. I watched from my spot on the ground and was relived when the wound looked ok. "Well your lucky that it didn't reopen..." Hecate puffed out and cleaned it up and did the usual routine. The others ran in Hephaestus was just walking with a package under his arm; "Is that the uniform?" I asked standing fixing my glasses which was semi crooked on my face. Hephaestus noded; "I helped!" Aphrodite happily announced I groaned knowing she giggled. Hecate finished up and walked over to me to check me; "You are going to kick Hera's ass!" Ares announced happily.

Hephaestus handed Persephone the package gently she noded and with Aphrodite and Athena they went to the barn to help her change into her armor. Ares came up to me and elbowed me; "You sly dog...tell me your secret to get a woman like that?" he asked I glared at him. "She isn't mine and that was a useless question..." I told him. I let Hecate check me for anything out of the ordinary.

 **Persephone POV**

"Oh hell no..." I said; I opened the package and wanted to throw it far away. It was a strapless black metal corset style top that covered only my breast and my upper ribs; thankfully covering my wound. A strapless leather undershirt was under it that would serve to protect me from the metal. I then pulled out arm guards with the same metal as the top that reached over my elbow leather straps tie it together. Then I pulled out a skirt of leather straps; and leg guards identical to the arm guards. Leather heeled combat boots cover my feet and protect me from the metal. Finally under all that was shoulder guards that tie up with leather straps around me. Roses were etched into the metal on the corners and vines spread from them int he middle of the shoulder guards was Styx Hall's crest. "Wow..." Athena commented; "Come on lets see if it fits and what the others think especially Hades!" Aphrodite happily said picking up my top. I sighed and let them help me in the armor.

Aphrodite and Athena went out before me; "SHE'S READY AND SHE LOOKS BADASS!" Aphrodite happily announced. I groaned; "Come out Persephone!" Aphrodite called out to me. "HELL NO AM I GOING OUT IN THIS GET UP!" I growled out loudly. "Oh come on it isn't that bad!" she complained. I growled; "Persephone just come out I have a headache hearing Aphrodite's high pitched voice!" Hades commanded earning a humph from Aphrodite. I sighed; "If Ares so much as hits or tries anything with me in this he will be the first victim!" I announced. I heard Ares muffle loudly; "Ok Athena has him covered literally come out!" Hades announced I sighed and peeked out. Hephaestus was behind his wife, Athena had her hand over Ares's mouth and his arms behind his back. Hecate was standing under her lace umbrella and still looked peeved; Hades looked impatient he was still shirtless I guess letting his body breath from the sweat, his arms were crossed. I took a breath; "We don't have all day!" Hades said I could see the invincible tick marks on his head.

I walked out and heard Hades and Ares take in a breath; I swung my arms in defeat; "Just let him have it Athena..." I told her she let Ares go and he took the moment. "Damn girl you look fine!" he said cat calling. I sighed and felt exhausted not because the armor was heavy no it was because of Ares's cat-calling.

 **Hades POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes I thought a gladiator of old walked out of the barn; she was breath-taking. I watched her walk out she was red from embarrassment but she looked fierce the armor suit her it made her already prominent breasts pop out at you. I could hear Ares's catcalls; next thing I know Persephone was not where she was and Ares had shut up. I turned to look at him and Persephone stood where he was and Ares himself was upside down against a tree groaning. "What just happened...?" he asked. "I told you if you hit on me or anything of the sort you'll be the first victim..." she growled out sending a cold glare his way. Athena whistles; "Looks like you are going to do just fine with that armor...". I noded in agreement; "This is going to be an interesting battle..." I commented.

 **Persephone POV**

I sighed annoyed that they were right; the armor was so light it was like a second set of skin. I turned and headed back into the barn to change back out of the armor. After getting out of it somehow I packed it back up and put my shorts on and fixed my bra correctly. I walked back out with my armor in my arms. Hades was waiting for me outside the barn; He looked at me then took the package and started to walk towards the hall. I just stared at his retreating back; "Hurry up or I'll leave you!" Hades shouted over his shoulder still walking. I smiled and ran to catch up with him.

 _~Few minutes later~_

We reached our rooms and Hades took my package inside and put it on my bed; "I'll see you at dinner..."he said calmly before leaving me in my room. With Hypnos and Cerberus leading me I went into the bathing room. I filled the tub with hot water; Hypnos was carrying a little plastic basin that he can easily fit in his bat form. He placed his basin in the tub and put some of the water in it. I stripped and walked in with Cerberus behind me; I bathed Cerberus while Hypnos relaxed in his baisin with a folded towel on his head. I relaxed after I finished bathing Cerberus letting the hot water eat away the knots. I sighed happily; when the water was lukewarm I got out and dried myself. I helped Cereberus to completely dry off; after that I went back into my room and slipped on my gym pants, tank, and a jacket. I slipped on my slip ons and walked out of the room with a clean Cereberus and Hypnos. Hades was already outside in the hall waiting for me. He had his glasses on his muscle shirt; his eyes were as breathtaking as ever; just seeing him standing there in his skin tight muscle shirt, gym pants, and tennis. I felt something in me heat up; I could feel a coil tighten in my abdomen area and snake up my spin. I ignored the feeling and walked to the mess hall Hades slipped on his glasses. Right when we were about to walk in when the doors slammed open and the others looked startled. "What's wrong?" Hades demanded; "The students...They are here!" Athena announced loudly as Hermes walked out with a smirk. "Well don't you need to get ready for the students? Today they get their rooms tomorrow is their first days and the greeting ceremony..." He chuckled out and left.

I looked at Hades shocked. I could see his aura surround him; "Everyone get in your uniforms fast Persephone..." "Right!" I rushed into the mess hall to have the chefs cook for the students as well. Everyone rushed to get ready like chickens without heads; after I finished ordering more food I rushed to my room and all but jumped around getting my uniform on Hypnos was rushing around gathering the paperwork I would need. The student roster, student dorms and the scheduled Hades made me make for the students, their school handbooks, hall handbooks, and finally a box of watches similar to everyone's pocket watches, chokers for the girls, and leather cuff bracelets with the crest on it I was guessing that was for the boys then again there was way to many of them. Hypnos put my papers on a clipboard and put it in the box that was carrying everything. I attached my watch to the single loop on my skirt and in my pocket and then my choker. I rushed out with my hands full I reached the door and struggled to open it; that was till it opened for me I almost yelped in shock till Hades stuck his head in. "Hurry up!" He said and noticing the box. He then took it from me and let me out the door; he closed the door behind me and we both rushed...ok he speed walked and I ran to the hall front.

We reached the front doors I was breathing heavily and walked out Hades placed the box to the side and fixed himself. Thats when I noticed he was in disarray I slapped his hands away and helped him fix up. The others were rushing out; Hecate was putting on her jewelry, Athena was propping up her collar, Aphrodite was in Hephaestus's arms so she could tie her shoes, Hepheastus's shirt was slightly in disarray since he was helping his wife, and Ares was combing his hair. I finished with Hades and noticed Cerberus had followed us I giggled and fixed his collars. He panted happily and went to sit to Hades's left side; Athena and Ares leaned against the wall sighing, Hecate popped open the umbrella she seems to always carry with her, Hephaestus placed Aphrodite on the steps and fixed himself. We heard the roar of a bus Hades; "Get into positions!" On the command Hecate, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus took up the third step before the last step to the ground. On the step above them stood Athena and Ares; then above them stood me and Hades and Cerberus. I quickly put my hair up in a bun that would look better than messy hair.

Hades leaned down to me and whispered; "Stop you look fine just breath..." I tried not to laugh, "So says the one who is dreading this more than anyone..." I retorted. The charter bus pulled up to the steps. I took a deep breath as Hades stood up and we all watched the doors open; the kids all walked out in a line and made a group in front of us. I looked at all 18 of them; "Welcome to your new home...You shall be living in this hall during your schooling here!" Hades voice boomed out it was intimidating and was as cold as ice. "In front of you are all the teachers that live here with you as well! You will respect and listen to them for those of you who don't know them from bottom to top we have the head nurse Hecate..." She slightly curtsies. "Next to her is Aphrodite the sex ed...no boys do NOT ask for hands on experience or what have you...she also teaches chemistry..." Aphrodite curtsies showing too much of her cleavage Hades cleared his throat loudly and continue. "Next to her is Aphrodite's husband...besides the fact he will break your spines for oogling his wife...he teaches welding and shop class..."Hephaestus humphed a greeting the boys in the group all fidgeted uncomfortably. "Next is Athena she teaches math and she's the girls basketball club and Kendo club..." Athena saluted with a wink. "Next to her is Ares he is the ROTC and self-defense teacher..." Ares mimicked Athena's salute. "Next to me is this halls secretary...she will be the go to woman and her word is law like mine...you disobey her you will be punished...she is Persephone and she teaches Art and the assistant to the agriculture teacher..." He signaled to me I smiled and curtsied. "I am the true head of this hall only Persephone has the same ranking as I...I am Hades...I teach all medical classes and the head of the science department..." He glared down to the kids. "And finally this is Cerberus he is the halls mascot you will give him the up-most respect!" Hades signaled to Cerberus he happily woofed a hello. I could see a few students look at him in fear. "He is harmless unless provoked so don't provoke him..." Hades said coldly.

"Now that we all are introduced...Persephone..." Hades stepped back letting me take center stage. I looked at the kids; "Like Hades said Welcome to Styx Hall...unlike our dear head I am glad to have you all here...Now first We will be handing to you your handbooks, Hall books, watches, and crests..."On her note Aphrodite walked over and picked up the box. Ares and Athena handed out both books out to the students. "Read them thoroughly...this hall does NOT tolerate laziness when it comes your studies and your fitness...In your Hall handbooks you will find schedules which will be kept...if you are late for curfew even by a second there will be punishments..." The students groaned as Athena and Ares walked back to their spots on the steps; Hades "Don't whine! Titans do not whine!" I sighed and continued. "Next we will be giving you your watches...These are to help you keep the time so you are never late...We do NOT want to hear that you skipped class or arrive late for curfew..." Hephaestus walked down and passed out the watches. Some of the students looked at the watches like they were poison in their hands. I sighed this was taking to long and I was exhausted. "Next for the women we will be giving you chokers which will be part of your uniform as you can see we female teachers all bear the same chokers..."Hephaestus took the box from Aphrodite and she passed out the chokers. Hades stepped forward; "And for you gentlemen leather cuffs one for each wrist..." Hecate passed out the bracelets. The boys grumbled that it wasn't Aphrodite. Hades growled slightly; "Calm down Hades..." I whispered to him. "Now then tomorrow everyone will wake up early for horse assigning...You will be in charge of your horse that is under your charge... You will feed it, brush it, bath it, exercise it, and etc." I said out loud. "What do you mean Ma'am?" one of the girls asked. "Simple...As you have figured Styx hall is not like the other 2 halls...The other 2 halls all take chariots we go horse-back riding..." The students all murmured excited. "Tomorrow will be the entrance ceremony..." Hades interrupted me. "As well as the school renowned 'Secretary Hunt' Where the secretaries represent their halls in combat for the honor of the halls...To the secretary who wins the battle will come great honor to us...Make sure to cheer for Miss Persephone during the battle..." I sighed in defeat. "Mr. Hades I will appreciate it if you did not have the children cheer so much for violence..." I stated coldly; he looked at me. "I apologize..."He said with a smirk.

I was about to retort when I heard hooves beating; I looked up as well as Hades as Thantos, Thallo and the others were running our way playing. "Wahh look how pretty the 2 front horses are!" One of the girls exclaimed. I couldn't help but giggle I walked down making everyone look at me with curiosity. As soon as my foot hit the ground Thallo looked up and reared. She galloped over to me; the students all awed as she ran over; as soon as she reached me I gently placed my hand on her neck. "Hello there beautiful..." I cooed Thallo neighed and nuzzled me. I giggle and turn to the students, "This is my horse Thallo...During the assigning of horses you will be searching for a horse that you can trust. Before I came to Athens Academy I have NEVER came into contact with horses. Now..." Thallo neighed, I grabbed her mane and like a pro mounted her without her saddle. The students wowed, "Now I am more in-tune with them thanks to Thallo actually you could ask the others I was completely terrified of them." "It's true she clung to Hecate then me when she dismounted from my horse..." Hades stated, I blushed. "POINT IS! That find a horse you can trust your life with..." I stated Thallo reared I held tightly and smiled; "Thallo stop being a show off..." I laughed. Thantos trotted over I gently pat him; Hades came over I dismounted making sure my skirt didn't fly up. Hades patted Thantos. "Tonight you will eat then Persephone shall assign roommates to you...only 2 of you shall have your own room those 2 shall be the student ambassadors to this hall. You will be in charge of the students as well...Now then we shall show you around before dinner please follow us..." Hades stated walking back into the hall.

With the students following us we lead them around the hall; I explained where was what and what room was what. During all this Hades was just walking with me looking annoyed and his arms crossed. I sighed as we were walking away from the study hall; "Miss Persephone?" one of the boys called out. "I turned and walked backwards, "Yes?"; "How are our rooms going to work I mean we are a coed hall...so are the boys going to be across the girls in our rooms or what?" he asked. "You will each have a hallway to yourselves your only contacts with each other will be study time, meals, school, and free times but at night you will NOT be anywhere near each other." I explained. They looked at me confused; "This hall has a few more...residents..." Hades looked over his shoulder sending them a smirk. "You don't mean...it's...haunted..." one of the girls shivered out. Hades smirked and turned back around and kept walking. I sighed and turned and kept walking; "Did you have to?" I whispered to him. "Well it is 'true' with the 'haunts' I placed..." he smirked at me. "Oh come on there are no such thing!" one of the other boys commented blandly. I sighed I wish he was right but I haven't been towards the student's hallways so I personally haven't seen them yet. "You say that now..."Hades chuckled out; now I see why they called him 'Cold One'.

We walked into the mess hall we sent the students to eat and take a breather I sighed and went and got Hades and my tray of food. Hades sat at the teachers table and sighed; I came back with both trays with the others around me and we all sat and ate. All was calm till Ares opened his mouth; "You wanna spar for another hour for tomorrow?" I sighed and let my head hit the table. Hades pat my head; "That would be a wise choice Persephone..." I groaned. "FINE!" I accidentally yelled out; I blushed and went back to eating.

After we finished eating I went to toss the trash I sighed yet again; I dodged the knife by leaning to the right. I leaned to the left and dodged the second knife I tossed the trash and plucked the two knives from the wall. I turned and glared at Ares the students were all staring shocked. "I told you Mr. Ares to not throw knives and damage the hall..." I said smiling my scary smile. Hades knocked Ares's head; "Think before you act dummy..." He hissed out. He turned to the students; "If any of think of doing what Mr. Ares did...you shall be rightly punished..." He promised, I sighed I went and picked up my clipboard. "Now if everyone is done with dinner we shall now give you your roommates..." I announced. The students all tossed their trash and sat to listen. "First, we shall take care of the girls... when I call your name stand..." I told them flipping to the right page.

"Nyx..." I called I looked up; a tall girl with a semi flat and semi flat rear stood; her raven slick straight hair reached bellow her rear and her eyes were a different color each. One eye was silver the other was black. I looked back to my list "Selene..." I called out. A petite girl stood her hair was straight silver and was cut to her chin. She was a bit more curvy than Nyx; "You are our first room pairing..." They looked at each other and then sat. "Ok next is Clio..." A girl who was about the same height as Selene stood she had brown straight hair and was nicely curved. She had gold colored eyes. "And Calliope.." This girl was taller than Clio and Nyx; she had wavy brown hair and gold eyes. "You are roommates..." Clio hugged Calliope and some of the others awwed in disappointment. "YAY I'M WITH BIG SISTER!" Clio said happily making the others like the boys scoot away. I giggled; "If I may continue girls..." They sat Clio blushing. "Next to be paired is...Aoide..." A girl that looked almost exactly like Calliope stood the only difference was her eyes were a deeper gold. "and Melpomene..." A girl who was just slightly taller than Clio but other than that and her hair was curly was identical to Clio stood. They looked at each other and noded at each other then sat; "Next is Asteria..." A girl with straight silvery purple hair stood her eyes looked clouded over stood. "And Circe..." This girl looked almost identical to Nyx but her hair had silver turning black at the tips. Her eyes where goldish brown stood. They looked at each other and smiled then sat; "Hygeia..." was a silver haired beauty with blue eyes. "Techne..." was a brown haired with brown eye beauty. They signaled to each other in acknowledgement then sat. "Pasiphae..." was a girl who had golden locks and sky blue eyes stood. "Pasithea..." A girl who looked like she belonged in elementary stood she looked very nervous. She looked like a younger Circe but she had silver eyes. I felt Hypnos who was on my head stop dead and stare at her. "You are our last female pairing..." I told them. They looked at each other and noded at each other and sat. Hades took the clip board from me. "Now that leaves Rhea..." She stood I felt Hades stiffen. I looked at her; she had Hades's hair, her left eye was the same color as Zeus, and her right eye was the same color as Poseidon. "You shall be the girl representative and as such will have your own room." I told her.

Hades took the clipboard from me; I looked at him; "Now for the boys listen cause I won't be as slow..." He said. "Morpeheus and Hekateros!" Morpeheus was an older version of Hypnos while Hekateros had rusty brown hair and brown red eyes. "You are roommates! Next is Pyrrhichos and Lapetos; Pyrrhichos was almost identical to Hekateros and Iapetos had brown with green tipped hair and green eyes. "You are roommates and for the male representative is Dinlas!" He had golden brown hair with gold eyes. "Now that everyone has a room mate Athena will lead the girls to their rooms while Ares while lead the boys to their rooms..." He looked at me. "And if you want Persephone is going to have an hour of sparring for tomorrows match so you are welcome to come watch to see what kind of teachers you have when it comes to physical power...and I promise you...it will be fun...we will give you 50 minutes...we will meet in the front you are dismissed!" He turned and walked away I followed after Athena and Ares lead the students to their room. I walked next to Hades in silence. "That girl...Rhea...she is the reincarnation of...my mother..." I stopped as he kept walking. I couldn't believe a student happened to be the reincarnation of Hades's mother; I kept walking walking next to Hades.

When we reached our rooms I walked in to go change into my work out clothes; I came back out in my sports bra and shorts and a gym bag. Hades came out of his room rubbing his eyes; "Shouldn't you be heading down?" I asked teasingly; he looked at me and smirked. "You think I am going to miss you knocking Ares on his ass your sorrily mistaken..." He responded I followed him putting my hair up in a high ponytail as we walked. When we reached the entrance everyone was already there including the students. The gang was all in work out clothes and the students in everyday clothes. Hades ignored everyone and lead me to the front and we headed towards the coral we were using earlier. "So what did you mean that we are going to see the teachers physical powers?" Dinlas asked. "I mean that each teacher is going to fight Persephone and you will get to see it..." Hades said not looking back. We arrived at the coral Athena and Ares took up their seat on the top boards. Hecate was still under her umbrella even though the sun was sinking. Aphrodite and Hephaestus took up their spots with Aphrodite standing on the lower board and Hephaestus standing behind her with his arms around her waist. The students all circled around the coral to watch; I walked through the coral doors. I walked to the middle and smiled turning to the gang. "First opponent please..." Hecate walked in. "I guess that would be me..." She said twirling her umbrella. I could hear some of the boys talk about doubt either of us could fight. "Please be gentle..." Hecate said teasingly. "I'll try..." I said with equal tease; we looked at each other; "Begin!" Hades voice boomed out.

Hecate snapped her umbrella shut and charged at me I took a breath and blocked her left hook. I dodged each attack she threw; I saw an opening; she had side swept and I jumped and contacted my knee to her chin. She fell back and spat; "Ouch.." she said before going back into attacking I kept dodging.

 _~5 minutes later~_

I helped Hecate up from my final blow which was a punch to the gut; she grateful let me help her back to the doors and Hades helped Hecate to sit for a bit. "Good hit..." Hecate told me I smiled; "Sorry that I hit so hard..." I then walked back in. "Next!" Aphrodite giggled she jumped down and walked in through the doors. "I guess it's my turn...Try not to damage the face beautiful..." she winked at me I smirked. "No promises..." I told her. I could hear the boys whistle and I knew it was because Aphrodite was in clothes 2 sizes to small. "Aphrodite! Clothes!" Hades growled out. "Oh puddin I feel better in this..." she pouted out. I sighed I walked to my gym bag and pulled out my jacket I packed and gym pants. "I knew something like this would happen..." I said and tossed them to the pouting Aphrodite. "On or tomorrow you'll be forced to wear clothes that will cover every inch of you..." I warned Aphrodite sighed and put on the pants and jacket. "There happy!" she screamed at Hades. "Thank you now I can see something besides your wrinkly skin..." he commented. "WRINKLY!?" Aphrodite began; "Begin!" Hades announced making Aphrodite go back into the fight with me. I managed to dodge her attack but her nails clipped my cheek; I felt blood drip from my face. I touched my cheek and saw specks of blood; I giggled, Aphrodite who was smiling looked stunned then backed up. I looked at her; "Oh honey you made a tiny mistake..." Aphrodite knew in that moment she was fucked.

 _~2 minutes later~_

Hephaestus carried Aphrodite out I dusted my hands feeling better; "Miss Persephone how can you fight like that?!" Dinlas asked excitedly I turned and smiled at him. "My father was a fight nut...I began training when I was only 2!" I explained smiling. I turned back to the others Hades had a look on his face between concern and worry I smiled at him; "Next!" I said. Hephaestus put his wife down and walked in I knew from Hephaestus up was going to be the beginning of longer fights. I took a stance when he did; "Begin!" Hades announced. Next thing I know I'm looking at Hephaestus's big fist heading to my face.

 _~10 minutes later~_

I panted I had some how managed to dodge all Hephaestus's attacks all but on that landed on my gut which happened like 2 seconds before my final blow which won me the match. Hecate was currently scolding Hephaestus who was on the ground; I had my hand on my wound which was hurting like a mother. Hades walked over concerned; "You ok?" "Yea...just in some pain..." I told him He moved my hand so he could take a look. I looked with him luckily it didn't reopen but it was a nice shade of red. "We are taking a quick break for medical reasons!" Hades announced. "I'm fine Hades..." I said stubbornly he looked at me. "What did I tell you when it comes to the wound no arguing with me..." he said I was about to protest again when he just picked me up like a sack of potatoes. "HADES PUT ME DOWN!" I said half whining half embarrassed. I could hear Aphrodite snickering; Hades sat me next to Athena and let Hecate check my wound. The students all looked at me curiously I sighed Hecate poked it. I couldn't stop the yelp I almost fell back in shock when I felt a hard chest behind me. I looked up to see Hades behind me; for the king of the underworld he sure is fast. He steadied me and let Hecate continue; she placed some herbs and wrapped me in bandages. "Just till after the matches dear..." she told me before giving me and Hades the ok. "He loooooves you..." Aphrodite smirked at me I pushed her playfully away. "Shut up Aphrodite..." I said. I hopped down with Ares. "Lets give them a show shall we?" Ares winked at me. I pushed him with a smirk; "Try to last at least 2 seconds on your feet first..." I said with a tease. We reached the middle of the coral. "Begin!" Hades announced; "WITH CAUTION ARES!" He added letting the warning drip out. I sighed dodging a punch; "Don't listen to him..." I told Ares. He just smirked and swiped at my feet with his legs; I jumped over them; "Will do Ma'am..." he responded.

 _~20 minutes later~_

I sighed in disappointment; "Nice try Ares..." I said as Athena and Hephaestus dragged the unconscious Ares out of the coral. I could hear the students murmuring; Athena walked back to me. "Ready to give them a real fight!" she said with a huge smile; "If it's you or Hades I'm sure it will be a good work out..." I said happily both of us bowing to each other and getting a stance. "Begin!" Hades announced.

 _~20 minutes later~_

Ok this was getting ridicules the sun set and we went way over an hour of this...I panted as Athena conceded her defeat. We walked to the others Hades handed me my water bottle as I drank greedily. My side was splitting and everyone had to go to bed and Hades had to go below and..."Ready for our bought?" Hades whispered to me in a sensual voice as he walked by me and into the coral. I almost choked on my water; I blushed and looked at Hades's retreating form. "Have fun...but mot too much if you catch my drift..." Aphrodite smirked again taking my water bottle I sent her a glare. "Stop with your weird fantasy..." I told her as I walked to Hades who waited in the middle of the coral. "Athena if you don't mind!" Hades told her. I stood in front of Hades and he looked at me. "Don't hold back o angelos mou..." he said in that same voice I could feel my hairs stand on end and I could feel the heat of my skin rise. "As long as you do not..." "Begin!" Athena announced before Hades could react I was in front of him and whispered in his ear. "...My King..." I then punched his gut making him step back with a grunt; he smirked at me. "Very well then lets have some fun..." He said and had me in a head lock in a blink of an eye.

 _~40 minutes later~_

I panted I had Hades under me my knee digging into his neck and he in turn had a hand around my throat. "G...give...up..."He grunted out. I winced when he tightened abit; "When hell freezes over..." I gasped out. He smirked; "OK OK ITS A DRAW!" Athena announced me and Hades let go at the same time. I coughed and sat on the ground we both looked at each other and smiled. Hades stood and offered me his hand I took it and he helped me up. Hades turned to the students who were all in awe. "Now then time for bed we all have a big day tomorrow!" with that said he turned with me next to him we walked back to hall.

"Miss Persephone..." I turned to look at Heygeia. "Yes?" I asked her. "What happened during Hephaestus's battle he obviously didn't have a weapon yet Miss Hecate bandaged you up..." She asked. Hades had stopped and was about to intervene; I signaled him to stop; "I was in an accident a few months before I came here and I got injured the doctors did a horrible job patching me up it was Hecate who helped restitch it when it reopened and shes been taking care of it ever since..." I told her smiling. "Now then to bed all of you..." The students all left to their rooms with the others following to make sure they went to their rooms.

Hades sighed when it was only use 2; we walked in silence back to our rooms. Hypnos was in my arms asleep; I opened my door about to go in. "Persephone?" Hades startled me I looked at him he had taken his glasses off and was looking at me. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...uhm...I was wondering..." he began a blush forming I looked at him questionably. "Hades just tell me..." I told him. he took a breath looking above me instead of at me. "Ok this is really embarrassing...you don't have to agree or anything ok..."he said hastily. I crossed my arms and waited while he got himself together. He took a breath; "I was thinking...I am gone most of the night and your going to have to come wake me up at 5 in the morning...so...uhm...why not us my bed to sleep at night so that way it's easy on both of us...besides...I kinda sleep better with you then alone..." He confessed rubbing the back of his head. I looked at him shocked I blushed I had to admit I sleep better with him next to me as well, but he's my boss! Then again it would be easier I could just sleep till 5 instead of 4 and wake him up and get in an extra hour. BUT HE'S MY B.O.S.S! What to do.

 **Hades POV**

Wait WHAT THE LIVING HELLL!? What did I just suggest to Persephone! Oh boy I am in trouble she's going to think I'm a class A perv! I watched her holding my breath. She looked shock and then blushed. She was nibbling her lower lip which meant she was thinking. "It was just an idea forget it..." I turned as I talked and opened the door to my room I was about to walk in when I felt her grab my shirt I turned to look at her she wasn't looking at me but looked embarrassed. "I think...it would work...as long as it's s..s...strictly sleeping..." she said adding the last 'strictly sleeping' quickly. "Of course..." I told her my blush very prominent on my face. "Ok then but only to sleep..." I noded at her. "I'm going to bath and get ready for bed then..." "Let me show you something..." I said and walked into her room she followed curious to what I was going to show her.

I went to the fire place; "See this flower?" I pointed to the narcisses. "Yea..." she replied I gently pushed it in. The wall in the fireplace opened into a secret door to my room. "I made this for a just in case of emergency you can us it to come in to my room so no one if they are walking down the hall won't see you stalking into my room or out of it. Just knock on it before you push the button to give me a heads up." I explained she noded. I walked out of her door as the secret door slowly closed silently. "See you in a bit..." I said before walking to my own room sighing.

"Smooth sire..." Thantos told me as soon as I opened the door. "Shut it..."I grumbled stripping as I walked. Thantos followed me to the bathroom; "Seems you not only got a new secretary but a new pet as well...do not want her out of your sight?" He asked as I sank into the water. "I just don't want anything to happen to her..." I told him. "Obviously..." He said before leaving to let me bathe in peace. I sighed; "What are you doing to me...Persephone..." I mumbled sinking into the water to wash my hair.

I had just gotten my bag of Underworld clothes out and about to put my chiton on when I heard a knock from the fireplace. I quickly threw on my chiton as the door slid open. Luckily I had the brooch clipped when Persephone walked in. I looked at her and felt the air leave my lungs. She was sporting her pjs which was the tank that was 2 sizes to small and the shorts that were killer. She walked in slowly with Cereberus and Hypnos; I saw her eyes widen when she saw me; "One must wear the right attire for their job my lady..." Thantos said from behind her making her jump in surprise she backed away from him visibly scared I sighed; "Thantos..." I warned. He lifted his hands in surrender. "Brother weafe my mistress awone!" Hypnos scolded Thantos puffing his cheeks as he stared at his brother. "Nice try short stuff but you do not scare me..." Thantos said calmly patting Hypnos's head. The brothers bickered annoyingly I went up to Persephone; "Ignore Thantos I do..." I told her. She looked at me and gave me a shy smile; "You look good in your chiton..." I couldn't stop the blush and rubbed the back of my head. "It's nothing to others it's actually my plainest one but oh well I stopped flaunting my riches eons ago..." I told her heading back to my bed and putting on my gold cuffs. She walked over and sat on the bed as I got ready. "I'll be back no later than 3 depending on the amount I have to do..." I told her. "Ok just be careful and have a safe trip..." she told me with a smile. I never had anyone see me off to my main job it was kinda nice. "Get some rest Persephone...your going to need it for tomorrow..." I told her gently patting her head as she yawned. "Yea..."

Persephone crawled completely onto the bed and lay there almost instantly falling asleep; I couldn't help but smile. I gently covered her with the sheet Hypnos turned bat and took up the corner of the bed and fell asleep. I sat next to Persephone till I knew she was in deep sleep. I slowly got up put my cloak on got my helmet with one last look at Persephone I slipped into Tartarus with Cerberus and Thantos.

 _~3 in the morning~_

I trudged into my room physically and mentally exhausted; some idiot had accidentally dropped a jar that held malice spirits in it and I had to help the clean up crew with it. It was so damn annoying to clean those up. I placed my helmet down and I heard rustling on the bed; I looked up to see Persephone turning over in her sleep. She had tossed the sheet aside in her sleep; I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I walked over and looked at her she was truly beautiful there waiting for my return. I picked up a pair of boxers and went and took a quick bath.

I wanted to try and slip into the bed as quietly and carefully as I could as to not wake up Persephone I failed miserably. I ended up dropping like a dead man, Persephone stirred and slowly turned her eyes half open and half closed. "...Hades...?" she asked her voice sounded so sexy when she was half asleep. "Yea...sorry I woke you up..." I told her giving up on silent and just dragged the rest of my body onto the bed sighing in relief when I was laying out completely. "Welcome back...agapimeni mou" she said snuggling into me wrapping her arms around my chest her head under my chin. I froze when did she learn to say 'my beloved' in greek! She wrapped her leg around mine and over the other. She is basically using me as a body pillow and I love it! Her skin was silky smooth and as soft as a cloud. She smelt wonderful and sex too..I curled up into her and relaxed even more. She sighed out in bliss which did a number on my lower regions I could feel the blood rush to my groin painfully. I ignored it and covered us with the sheet. I watched her for a bit before my eyes shut, "I'm back...o angelos mou...my angel..." I whispered to her the last part I made sure she couldn't hear.

With her in my arms I felt complete; so I did the natural thing to do at a time like this...I slept peacefully. Not thinking or worrying about what tomorrow will bring but of the gift of a woman sleeping next to me of her own will. Of Persephone and the future I secretly dreamed of with her. A dream of flower petals raining slowly with friends and the spirits gathered in my home to watch Persephone donned in a pure white satin dress walking down a path with death flowers and narcissus scattered. At the end of it me in my best chiton with my father Cronus behind me and Thantos besides me. As we watch her walk down the path with her father even if he is a spirit. Then he passing her hand to mine; with my father blessing us and finally we kiss. Marking us...Husband and Wife...for eternity. From there Persephone would be sitting looking out at the world around her; smiling rubbing her swollen stomach and whispering tales of the past. Later showing her in the court yard running and chasing around children happily...OUR children. I dreamt all this while holding the woman I secretly loved and secretly yearned for.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Sorry it took FOREVER! But It takes awhile when a kitten is not only attacking your hand while you type but trying to destroy things as well...bleh.

Ok I noticed I made a mistake in one of the chapters I stated that 'Hestia' was a Olympian. This chapter corrects that she is a Atlantian I am sorry I was asleep when I write my chapters...So I am sorry for that mix up. I hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it! Next chapter will be the very first day of school wonder who will win the 'Secretary Hut' and what kinda adventure our favorite couple will have during the day! Till next time leave a review I LOVE reading them you guys help me so much on your reviews! Thanks for the support!


	6. Day 6: A New Day can Bring New Troubles

_**Disclaimer:**_ Character's are not mine they are Mythological beings!

 _ **Day 6**_

 _ **A New Day can bring new troubles**_

Hades POV

The first thing I noticed was the scent of narcissus...it was a sweet intoxicating smell...I curled up tighter to the smell and noticed I was holding something very soft and firm. The object in my arms snuggled against me. I felt a warm calming breath against my bare skin; I opened my eyes slightly to see. I smiled at the sight; Persephone was flush against me her hair had come lose sometime during our sleep and was a huge mess. Her face showed peace; her cheeks were flushed from our body heat. I always thought I would be cold due to the lack of sun and always being where death is. Well I guess you learn something new every day; I snuggled into her nest of hair and fell back to sleep.

I was about to get into deep slumber when I felt my whole body jerk to the side; like I was falling. I unconsciously held on to the one thing I was holding so I had an anchor which happened to be Persephone. She yelped as we both landed on the floor; I blinked my eyes open and had to really fight the blush and the slight tug in my boxers. I had landed on top of her in a very and I mean VERY suggestive way. She groaned in pain under me which didn't help; her legs were open and I was square in the middle of her. I looked at her and she at me; "Get off or else..."she hissed out I could see the little flames ignite in her eyes so I immediately stood and helped her up."You ok?" I asked concerned about her. "Well my boss did not hear his wake up call then having him land on me so gracefully yea...I'm good..." she said sarcastically. She stretched I could hear her bones pop as she did. I looked at the clock '5:30' blinked; I sighed and climbed back into bed. I was about to cover myself back up when I felt her pull the blankets away. "Oh no you don't! Wake up!" She scolded me I huffed. "Well that thing doesn't keep me warm enough anyway" I teased out wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her back into bed with me. She didn't yelp like I thought she would...she...giggled. I looked at her then she wiggled out of my arms and hopped out of bed before I could get to her. "Hurry up big boss! We got major work today no time to play!" she teased out. "Regular or uniform?" She called out walking towards my wardrobe. I pinched my eyes; "Formal as is custom for the first day..." I bit out not liking the idea. I saw her formal wear and I don't know how it would look on her yet.

Persephone pulled out a chiton which was pure black floor length and was clipped on one side with a golden leaf brooch. I couldn't help but groan and turn away; "Get it away..." I moaned out I really hated Zeus's choice of formal wear that was not suitable for riding correctly. Persephone giggled; "Oh come on you big baby it's not that...ok maybe it's a little...ok yea I'm sorry but it looks like a dress..." I moaned even more her saying out loud was even worse. Since this chiton Zeus was in a pissy mood and decided to give me a FEMALE chiton; I still want to beat him to a pulp. "Add that one to your closet since it is for females...Zeus was in a pissy mood when he gave out the uniforms..." I told her sitting up rubbing my neck. "If you say so..." She dug in and pulled out a black chiton that would reach my knees and the trimmings around it were gold.

Persephone then walked over to the bed and placed the chiton on the bed away from my reach so I didn't toss it. I sighed; "Ok ok fine bossy I'm up I'm up..." I grumbled out I got up and ruffled her already messy hair. "HEY!" She exclaimed loudly; she bumped me with her hip and used the fire place to go back into her own room. "And don't take too long!" She shouted over her shoulder; I chuckled and headed to take my bath.

Persephone POV

I walked into my room glad no one was in there this time around; I walk over to my wardrobe and opened it and dug through it. I pulled out my formal gown and the sandals that go with it; I put them on the bed. I went and took a bath; as soon as I sank in a certain three headed dog with a baby bat holding on to dear life came bounding in and dove in to the water. I laughed as Hypnos came up in human form coughing. "Cewebuws! You big meanie!" He spat out swimming to the edge and holding on while Cereberus swam around panting. I laughed and bathed Cereberus. When I was finished with him he got out and I went over to Hypnos; he immediately grabbed me whimpering. I giggled and held him; "Come on bath time little one..." I gently bathed him as I did he held on and laughed as he played in the water. I finished bathing him and sat him on the edge and emptied the tub. I refilled it with hot water and bathed myself Hypnos turned bat and passed me a bottle with a crystal flower on top. "Hewe mistwess..." I smiled and took the bottle. "Thank you Hypnos..." I put a few drops of it in the water and it instantly smelled of narcissus. I bathed in my essence water and got out; as I walked out drying myself I looked at the time. '5:45'

"Cereberus go make sure Hades didn't drown..." He woofed and went to Hades's room via who knows how. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my pink lace underwear I opted out of the bra since it wouldn't look right. After slipping into my lingerie I sat on my vanity seat and started to brush my hair. I hummed as I brushed I looked at my box of jewelry set that Hades gave me; then I looked at the hair ribbons and ties I had; trying to figure what would look good with the outfit. My eyes landed on the clips that were still in the box my mother gave me; they were crystal flowers of different shapes, sizes and colors. I smiled; I finished brushing my hair; I put the brush down and heard a knock at the fireplace. I got up and went over to my wardrobe I slipped on my green silk robe; it barely covered my ass and had flower embroidered. "Come on in 'boss'..." I said sitting back down on my vanity seat. I heard the fireplace door open and Hades walked in with his chiton on and he had his sandals slung over his shoulder he had his work bag and another bag in his hands. "Well Miss Persephone you are taking your sweet time..." he commented."Well unlike you Sir I am a woman and need to look presentable unless you want Hera and Amphirite to outdo us when it comes to looks?" I asked him looking at him with a smirk. He chuckled and sat on my bed leaning against my headboard; I went back to brushing my hair to make sure all the kinks were out. My hair poofed up as it dried up I sighed; I opened my drawer and pulled out a bottle of my hair oil to make it well less poofy.

I rubbed it in my hair making sure it was completely covered in it; I then rebrushed it. "Geez you really need that much of that gunk in your hair?" Hades commented. "Well I am sorry sir but do you see this hair it gets really frizzy and really bad if there is no product in it at all..." I told him looking at him as I brushed. I turned back around and brushed; next thing I know the brush is taken from me. I looked back to see Hades holding the brush; "Just shut up and let me do this ok..." Hades commented turning my head around and starts to brush my hair gently. I tried to not giggle;"Mr. Big Bad Boss is actually Mr. Big Softy..." I teased watching him from the mirror, he playfully yanked my hair. I laughed out; he continued to brush my hair till it was completely kink free. I checked the time and saw it was 6 ok I was good on time; after he finished he put the brush down and sat back down on my bed. "No making fun of me at all!" I said pointing at him. He lifted his hands in surrender; "Ok I won't my lady..." He said opting to get comfy while I work on myself. I then took out my hair curlers; "Oh my God... I did not know that anyone still used hair curlers..." He commented. I turned to him slowly sending him a glare he looked at me; "Shutting up now..." he stated. I went back to work putting the curlers in my hair; after I finished I set to work putting my make up on. I could hear Hades trying really hard not to laugh at me; I sighed putting the liner down. "Hades..." I warned him; "Ok ok I'm sorry it's just that I have never seen anyone in curlers before..." he commented; covering his mouth and holding his side trying to stay up right. I shook my head and continued to put my make up on. By the time I finished my make-up it was 6:15; I put my make-up away and started to undo my curlers.

When I finished taking the curlers out I arranged it into an intricate high ponytail; when I finished that step I pulled the box of flowers to me. I smiled while looking at them; "Those are beautiful..." Hades commented I looked at him; he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the box. "Thanks...my mom gave them to me...the day she died...these were a gift for my birthday since they were going on a world trip you know to wipe it off their bucket list... and they wouldn't be there for my birthday..." I said smiling while looking at the flowers. "They were actually going to start here in Greece then end here in Greece...dad was going to do that for mom...she just didn't know it…" I told him. He looks at me with a look in his eyes; "I'm fine Hades really..." I smiled at him. I set to work placing the flowers in my hair; when I stood and checked the time 6:40; I went over to the bed and lifted my dress. "You know your hair and make-up is going to get ruined by the hunt..." He commented. "Don't worry a woman should always know how to keep herself looking good..." I told him walking into my bathroom to change.

Hades POV

I sat on Persephone's bed and waited for the impossible woman to be done...for Cronus sake how long does it take to get ready. I was getting bored of waiting when her bathroom door open and she walked out. I felt the air rush out of my lungs; her make-up? She had the Egyptian style going on with a red smokey look with her lashes were thick. Her cheeks nicely blushed, her lips stained a beautiful deep red that made her already plump lips plumper. Her hair? She arranged the crystal flowers to look like they were growing in her hair then around half her head in a crown shape. Her chiton? Oh Cronus it hugged her figure almost to perfectly; it was made of silk dyed red. Two brooches held it together; the sleeves were like her uniform, but hung loosely looking like a silken cape. The side slit from her hip to the floor on both sides and I can see from the side she wasn't wearing a bra. Oh boy, that was going to be a problem for me big time since you can basically see more than you should. She went back to the vanity table and put on the necklace set I gave her as a welcome gift. She then walked over to the bed and sat she started to put on her sandals. I couldn't help but watch her movement her silky smooth legs; the porcelain look they had.

"Hey buddy eyes?" She commented I looked at her and saw she noticed me checking her out I shrugged. "When God puts a good looking woman in front of you then well by all that is good and bad you look at the beauty..." I said smirking. She blushed; "Put your sandals on Romeo fail we have work to do." She stood getting her stuff together; I put my sandals on as she was doing so. I opened my bag and took out a different pair of golden cuffs that were tinted black with the crest engraved into them. I also put on a golden plated necklace tinted black as well held up by a string of gold; I walked over to her wardrobe and took out her armor box. "I need to pick something up in my room meet me outside..." I told Persephone she nodded in understanding. I walked out via the fireplace with her package.

I walked over to my bed put her armor on the bed and headed over to my wardrobe. I pulled out my final piece which was a golden chest plate that was also tinted black; it had dead vines etched onto it. I put it on then I took out matching leg guards. I put them on and went to my dresser and picked up my black crown. It was more of a weird half circlet; I placed it on my head the ends landed on my temples and branching out like dead vines along my jaw and cheeks. Hooking over my ears and meeting at the bottom of my head. "Well that is more befitting of the King of the Underworld..." I looked at Thantos, "Well that is comforting to hear from you..." I told Thantos. "If you will excuse me I have my upper world job to do..." I slipped on my glasses and walked out with Persephone's armor. She was waiting for me in all her glory I walked over to her; she had my bag with hers. She had a smile on her face; we walked to the mess hall in a blissful silence. That is till I heard the noise in the mess hall; I groaned Persephone giggled and pat my back. "Come on sir it's time to work..." Persephone giggled out I sighed slipping on my aviators and walked into the mess hall slamming the doors open literally owning the place.

"Attention all Brats!" I bellowed out so that if they weren't paying attention they were now. I heard some of the boys snickering. I ground my teeth; I heard Persephone sigh; "If I were you brats not to laugh this outfit is our formal wear that we teachers are forced to wear by the idiotic headmaster he likes keeping things old school...So shut it!" I yelled giving them the coldest glare their way. With that they shut up; Persephone placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her she walked forward from behind me. I could hear all the boys take a sharp intake of breath. I wanted to push her back behind me. "What Mr. Hades is trying to say is 'Good Morning everyone...' Now then after breakfast we will be giving you your horses and right after we head straight to the school for orientation!" she said happily. "Ok then everyone hurry up and eat and be ready to head out in 20 minutes!" she announced. Persephone walked over to the teachers table with the others with me behind her.

Persephone POV

I walked over to the table and smiled; Athena was in a sky blue darkening to navy blue floor length chiton the top was a breast plate; her hair was up in a stylish ponytail. Hecate was in a floor length chiton the ends were dyed black going to silver on the top. Her hair was down with a big white saffron pinned in it. Aphrodite was similar to Hecate but instead of black and silver it was pink and silver, it was off the shoulder and split on both sides so that both her legs would be able to be seen when she walked. Her hair was up in an intricate bun; Hepheastus was in a similar outfit then Hades was in minus the crown and instead had gloves and what looked like a full body protection against anything. Ares was wearing a warrior style outfit with his hair nicely fixed.

As I reached the table I couldn't stop the sigh; "Hellllooooo beautiful!" Ares cat-called to me; "Put a sock in it Ares or I will..." Hades growled out taking his seat while I put the bags down. I sighed "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone boys..." "No promises!" Ares told me with a huge grin on his face. I sighed again and went and got the trays for Hades and myself; after getting both trays and heading back I sighed yet again at the sight. Hades was holding Ares back with just his index finger; whilst the person in question was trying to punch Hades for some unknown reason. I walked up to them and had to balance the trays so I didn't get hit by Ares; that was the plan at least. 'BANG' rang out through the hall making everyone look up startled; Ares and Hades both froze and slowly turned to look at me. One of the trays that I was holding was on the floor luckily it missed me and didn't splash onto my clothes. I put down the single tray I had; Ares shook with fear. "Come on man she's your woman!" Ares complained loudly to Hades. "First, She is not my woman...Second, no way in hell am I going to go up against her when she's like this...thirdly I am the strongest one here so I should not have to endure any injury..." Hades stated like it was a matter of fact.

"Say that last part when you aren't hiding behind Ares like a coward..." Athena stated drinking her coffee. Hades froze and gulped he was standing behind Ares treating him like a shield. "If I were you both I'd be more worried about that..." Hecate said pointing to me. I shook with rage. "You..."Ares stepped back shaking paling running into Hades. I take a deep breath; "IDIOTS! GET THIS CLEANED UP OR I SWEAR I WILL DISGRACE YOU BOTH IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CAMPUS!" I threatened them Ares ran to the closet like he had a demon on his tail. Hades grumbled but started to pick up the messy; I turned to the students when they were snickering. "Remember well...I am not one to be messed with you insult anyone or do anything to upset me you will be punished..." I said not hearing the dripping venom. Making the students cower; "Black Persephone has appeared..." Aphrodite sang out I sent a glare at her making her scoot behind Hepheastus for protection. I sigh and sit crossing my legs; Hades on the other hand tossed the trash while Ares cleaned. Hades went and got his own tray of food knowing if he asks me I would bite his head off. I start to eat like nothing happened; Hades sits down and eats as calmly as he can in this situation.

I finished eating and stood making everyone jolt in their seats; I sigh again; "Everyone time to round up horses hurry up and throw your trash and get to the front..." I announced everyone bolted to throw their trash. I sighed; I throw a glare at Hades and Ares; "Thanks you two I never wanted to be feared..." I said my voice sounding even sad to me. I walked out to the front to meet with everyone.

Hades POV

Damn I hate that tone in her voice the sadness it holds in it; my heart tore uncomfortably in my chest. I followed after her slowly the others behind me; I could feel the tension behind me; "Hades?" I looked to the side not turning my head just my eyes. It was Hecate; "What is it Hecate?" I asked dryly. "When are you going to tell Persephone that you like her in a romantic sense?" She asked bluntly. We had just walked out the front doors as she asked me this; I couldn't hide the blush, but kept a neutral face. "That obvious huh?" I told her she nodded opening her parasol and hiding under it like always. "Never..." I told her and walked towards Persephone who was getting the students to settle down around the horses. "Never comes sooner than later..." Hecate mumbled under her breath making sure no one heard her.

I stopped next to Persephone who still looked depressed about breakfast; I cleared my throat to get the students attention. "Listen up brats I'm only going to say this once...In this hall the real person to fear is me think about this clearly...Persephone over here will probably just give ya a flick on the wrist and let you off the hook...I on the other hand will give roundhouse kicks just for annoying me...so if you truly want to fear anyone it's me..." I threatened purposely letting my underworld aura which is scarier than Thantos I hear show making the students pale. I heard Persephone sigh yet again. "Ignore Hades...he's just trying to act evil..." She giggled out smiling softly. I noticed the students blushing abit as she talked; "Now then there are the horses quickly find your ride and saddle up if you don't know how Athena, Ares, and Hepheastus will help you..." she explained. The students all went and looked through the horses; I sighed and looked down at Persephone. "Sorry about breakfast..." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled; "I'm sorry too..." she told me softly. I let the corner of my mouth twitch in a smile; then went back to neutral.

After what felt like forever the students had their horses saddled up and were putting their stuff in the saddle bags. Thantos and Thallo came trotting up to us ready to go; I placed the package into one saddle bag. Then I placed my work bag in the other; Persephone put her bag in her saddle bag. I went up to her and helped her into her saddle; she blushes lightly; "Thanks" she mumbled. I shrugged and mounted Thantos; everyone mounted as well some of the girls had to be helped by Ares or Athena to mount. I got Thantos into position next to Persephone and Thallo I turned to see they were trying to get in order themselves. "Hurry up lets go or we'll be late!" I stated loudly I looked at Persephone and nodded. "Let's go then!" She announced I lightly kicked Thantos to get him going. He started in a walk then went into a gallop I could hear the hooves beat on the earth behind me. Next to me Thallo kept in perfect sync with Thantos; I couldn't stop myself while we rode my eyes were glued to her. She looked so amazing the flowers in her hair glittered in the sun beautifully making her fiery auburn hair shine even brighter and glitter even more making her even more ethereal. 'When are you going to tell Persephone that you like her in a romantic sense?' Hecate's words rang in my head as I watched her.

I snapped out of it when I heard the wheels of chariots I looked forward and ignored the other two groups. "Wow look at the chariots!" I heard one of the girls announced I looked back and glared at them. "Don't give the Olympians anything to boost their inflated egos..." I growled; Persephone sighed. I turned back forward and flicked the reins in my hands; Thantos in turn ran with Thallo right next to us not skipping a beat. I could hear the hoof beats behind us as the others kept up behind us. We easily took the lead over the other two halls; I pulled back on the reins when we reached the school. Here we go it's time for hell to take over the world above...again. I could feel the headache starting.

Persephone POV

Thallo stopped besides Thantos like always the others all feel back into place behind us and dismounted. Before I knew it Hades was at my side; "Come on..." he whispered taking hold of my waist and helped me down so my chiton wouldn't flutter and show my undergarments. When my feet touched the ground he only removed his hands long enough to retrieve our things from the saddle bags. I looked around during this time; the stairs were polished and shown in the light there were petals of roses leading up to the doors and poles holding banners stood on either side of each step only 4 banners waved up in a pattern. The first banner was the banner representing Styx Hall, above that one on the next step was Atlantic Hall, above that one was Olympic Hall, and finally above that one was the School Banner. This pattern went all the way to the top. Hades hands me my bag and carries his own bag and my box of armor; Zeus and Hera along with Poseidon and Amphiritie walked towards us. The teachers and their students close behind the other two heads and their secretaries. Hades offered me his arm which I gratefully took. When the others meet up with us not single sound escaped our lips; all the auras of the heads and their teachers enveloping the students making them make noises like they were suffocating.

Hera was wearing a white silk wrap style chiton with a gold trim it was similar to mine but more risky she had a golden circlet of leaves and arm bracelets on either upper arm. Her makeup was the smokey eyes and her hair was up in an intricate hairstyle. Amphirite went with a simpler blue dyed silk chiton that hugged her nicely and was almost an exact replica of mine but was more on the covered up part. She wore a chain circlet with a drop like blue gem hanging on her forehead. She had blue smokey eyed make-up and her hair was down and straight. Zeus wore a chiton that was floor length and showed off his shaven chest a little too much; he even wore a circlet of golden leaves. More of the type you would see at a college toga party. While Poseidon was in a warrior's style outfit of ancient Greeks he had a silver circlet that looked like coral spikes; I couldn't help but think the three brothers were in what suited their positions. Hades wore a chiton that showed his wealth, Zeus wore one that represented the party/playboy, and Poseidon took up the fighter type.

When the other two reached us with Zeus and Hera in the middle we all walked to the steps; Hades made sure to stay between me and Hera whilst Poseidon kept between Zeus and Amphritie. Hades stopped us when we reached the first Olympic hall banner and turned on his heel to face the others I followed in suite. Poseidon and Amphritie took to stand on the other side of us to let Zeus and Hera take the upper step. The others stopped the students on the ground floor; I could hear murmurs of awes at the sight. Some boys stated; 'Check out the babe in white…or blue… or red…'. Others stated 'Does anyone else see that light behind them like they are gods?' that one made me sigh little did they know that was true. Or my favorite so far; 'I can see a sunset with the ones in blue…I can see Sunrise with the ones in the middle…I can see night time with the scary guy and hot chick…." I tried not to laugh at that one since I felt Hades tense up from annoyance.

"Welcome students to Athens Academy!" Zeus's voice boomed out; everyone looked at him to listen. "I am Headmaster Zeus to those of you who may not know me yet! As you may realize with me up here are other individuals next to me is my Secretary; Hera! To the left of us in the blue are Posideon and his secretary Amphirite! To the right in the gloomy black and the ravishing red are Hades and his secretary Persephone!" He introduced and signaling to each of us and as our names were called Poseidon noded his head, Amphritie curtsied, Hades crossed his arms taking my hand with him and I curtsied. "Poseidon runs the Atlantic hall while Hades runs the Styx hall and with their secretaries are important members of our campus!" He said smiling I could see the sweat drop on every teacher here. "Here at our beloved Academy we strive to take in individuals such as yourselves in under our wing! We will take this year to make sure you succeed! So please enjoy your stay!" He announced smiling. "Now let's end the formalities today will be the day you meet and greet each of your teachers and get your syllables and anything that the teachers might give you for the year this will last till lunch. You may all then return to your halls after eating lunch to prepare in the evening. We will have a grand ball so come in your best this ball will be for you to mingle and make friends within the other halls! Tomorrow will be your first day of school so the party will only be till 2 in the morning!" Zeus laughed I saw the invisible tick marks appear on Hades's head. I squeezed his arm to keep him quiet. "But before all that fun...WE SHALL BE HAVING THE SECRETARY HUNT! We have explained to you what said hunt is about but let me refresh your memories! The Secretary Hunt is for the 3 lovely ladies up here to duke it out in a battle royal to see which hall will be number one!" He announced smiling. The students all talk amongst themselves happily and excited about this. "But first like always..." Zeus looks at both Hades and Poseidon. "Gentlemen will your secretaries be participating?" he asked in a challenging tone Hera smirked and flicked a nonexistent loose hair back in a smug manner. "Amphirite shall pass yet again this year..." Poseidon announced the woman in question just smiled. "Persephone your reply?" Hades said not even looking at me. I smiled innocently; "It shall be my greatest pleasure to participate in such a battle!" I happily replied. I noticed the others look at the students from our hall when they paled and shivered slightly. Hades smirked when he saw this and looked at Zeus who looked displeased. "Titans do not back down from anything...even if it's a waste of time..." He coldly remarked making everyone but me tense up and freeze. I giggled and looked at Hera with a smile. "Let the best woman win..." I told her; "I plan to..." she replied uncaring but I could hear the fright in her voice. "Well then know that is settled we will need a better location for this than here! If you will follow the teachers they will guide you to the arena while the lovely ladies change into more appropriate attire!" Zeus announced.

The others lead the students away leaving us 6 alone. Hera threw a nasty glare towards me; "You shall pay you little whore..." she threatened and walked away with a large box in her hand. Zeus followed her in suit opting to stay silent; "Well it seems she is not found of you..." Amphritie giggled out to me. I smiled at her, "Your right in that..." I responded she smiled and giggled with me. "I will be cheering you on from the sidelines..." Amphritie told me smiling happily. "Thank you very much well I better go change!" I responded Poseidon lead Amphritie towards the direction the teachers and students went. Hades sighed taking off his glasses and pinched his nose. "I have a headache already..." he announced sounding exhausted; "You can take a nap later when this is over before the ball okay?" I told him smiling. He looked down at me; my breath caught in my lungs. His smoldering red eyes looked at me from under his long eyelashes. His eyes like always seemed to glow; "Shall we I'll take you to your office to change and stand guard..." I blushed as he led me to my office.

I walked in my office and put my bag down Hades put the box down and left closing the door behind him. Hypnos who was asleep in my bag this whole time poked his little head out; "What go on mistwess...?" he asked sleepily. "Just changing before the battle..." I explained softly to him. I pulled out an apple from my bag that I packed for him and placed it in front of him; he happily turned into his human form and ate his apple while I changed. I removed the crystal flowers, chiton, sandals and my jewelry; replacing them with my armor. "Waaaah you look amazing mistwess!" Hypnos exclaimed awe struck I couldn't help but giggle. "Thank you Hypnos now come on Hades won't be happy we're taking so long..." Hypnos turned bat and perched on my shoulder happily. I hung my dress on the rack that was in my office it was identical to the one in Hades office and made sure my jewelry especially my flowers were hidden in my bag.

I walked out of my office Hades was leaning against his office's door with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He looked peaceful there especially when he wasn't wearing his glasses I guess he really is comfortable with me around. I smiled and walked over to him and gently moved a piece of hair out of his face. His hand caught mine in mid motion he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at me through half closed eyes his usual glowing eyes dulled over to look like blood red instead of the bright red he usually had when he was awake. I smiled up at him; "I'm sorry if I woke you..." I told him softly. He looked down at me then leaned down still holding my hand. I stuttered and wanted to step back but Hades kept me in my place. "H...H...Hades?" I stuttered out blushing his face was inches away from my face. Next thing I know his head was on my shoulder as he slumped on me.

I blinked and looked at him; "Hades?" I questioned he seemed to come to and straightened; "Sorry...I almost feel asleep..."He said yawning showing his pearly canines. I giggled; "I told you just get this over with and after we get back you can go take a nap..." I reminded him he nodded and offered me his arm again. "Let's go...You have a date with the bitch...all though I would prefer taking you on one instead" he smirked jokingly; his eyes taking over to the usual glow. I smiled and walked next to him on the way; I can feel the power in Hades and it went into me. I couldn't stop the blush; "No way big boy am I dating my boss..." I responded.

After a good walk he led me to a huge arena that looked like it belonged in ancient Greece banners waved on the top of the arena. Hades led me to a tunnel that had Styx Hall's banner waving on either side of the doorway. We walked down the hall; I can hear the murmurs of the students and the teachers up above. "Nervous?" Hades asked looking forward and looked serious. "A little this is the first time that I get to use my fighting skills and not get into trouble for it..." I laughed out nervously. He smirked and stopped us right a few feet from the entrance to the arena. He looked down at me his eyes glowed red I loved that look; I fell into his eyes and could feel my defenses and everything crumble. Even though I had armor on and was fully clothed I felt naked in front of Hades. He smirked at me and gently lifted my hair to his mouth and gently kissed it. I blushed harder as he kissed my hair; he then looked at me and smirked again. "Make sure to give Hera hell...show these bastards what you are made of..." He told me. "I will..." I responded still deep red from his action; he leaned down; my face felt like it was on fire. Hades then reached back and hugged me; "Hades?" I questioned with a stutter. "This will have to do till after you beat the tar out of Hera..." He chuckled out. "Good luck...I believe that you will show her who is the best reincarnation..." after that he went up a staircase that was on the side of the wall. I took a breath and looked forward at the doorway that shone brightly I walked forward reading myself for the battle ahead.

Hades POV

I stopped at the doorway leading onto the pavilion that is reserved for me and the others; I leaned back against the wall fighting the blush on my face. What did I just do to Persephone?! I can't believe I hugged her and then kissed her hair! Oh Cronus what am I doing!? I calmed myself and felt Thantos next to me; "What do you want Thantos?" I growled out. "I just wanted to see the match nothing more..." he responded I looked at him and tried not to laugh Hypnos was on his head in bat form slumped over him. "Mistwess do well!" He said smiling. I smirked; "Yea your right...let's show our support to her..." I told them a glint in my eyes I slipped on my glasses and walked out onto the pavilion. It was like the meeting room. The same type of seats for us in the same positions except there was more cushions and a bowl of fruit and a jug of wine. A good replica of the old days; I walked by Zeus who was already relaxing in his seat drinking wine. Amphritie was pouring wine for Poseidon who was on his seat with her on her cushion. I poured myself a glass of wine then sat on my seat taking my jug of wine with me. "So how much you wanna bet that Hera is going to beat Persephone!" Zeus laughed out. I stayed silent and just drank my wine. "Don't you think we should start?" Posideon mumbled. Zeus noded; "Your right it's about time..." He stood and walked forward. "Attention Ladies and Gentlemen it is time!" He announced everyone broke out in a cheer.

Zeus let it go on for abit I drank the glass of wine with Thantos and Hypnos besides me as we waited. "First, she represents this school and the strength and beauty of a female! Hera 'Queen of the Skies'!" He introduced loudly. She walked out smiling and waving; she had on something Aphrodite would wear. It was like...oh what was that American superheroes name...I know it was a she...something to do with Amazon...I rubbed my chin thinking. What was it...she used a lasso as a weapon...hm...'Woman' something...ah that's it 'Wonder Woman'. I looked back down at Hera. Oh yea definitely similar; except Hera had the crest of Zeus right smack in the middle she wore impossibly high and thin heels. I thought she would break them if she so much as stepped on them. She also had a leather skirt that only covered her ass but not the front. Her hair was still in that intricate bun and I got bored of analyzing her; I think some of my brain cells just died looking at her for too long. I drank my wine quietly refilling it. "And her opponent...Who needs no introduction! Her aura and beauty will leave you captivated! Persephone 'Queen of the Underworld'!" I spat out my wine that I was currently drinking. WHAT KINDA INTRO WAS THAT!? "What the hell Zeus!?" I growled at him. He smirked at me; "Hera has the nickname because she is my secretary it's only fair Persephone has the same no?" I could see the humor in his eyes I wanted to beat the living snot out of my idiotic little brother! I sighed and saw a glint down below; I looked and my breath got knocked out. Yea I have seen Persephone in her uniform but this...this was completely different.

She stepped out of the tunnel not a single expression on her beautiful face it was completely serious. She gave off the type of aura that could both arouse and strike fear into people at the same time. Her hair blowing up with a sudden gust of wind making the fire revel itself; I felt myself tighten unbearably under my chiton and fought to not show it. She walked with grace towards Hera ignoring all the cheering the catcalls from the boys and Ares of course. Note to self...Pummel him later. I stood making Thantos, Hypnos, Poseidon, and Amphirite look at me confused. I walked over to where Zeus stood ignoring him and looked down at Persephone and Hera.

She seemed to sense me or something cause she turned and looked up at me directly in the eyes. Her eyes seemed to glow green but only I noticed this phenomenon; I took a deep breath and removed my glasses. Zeus cursed under his breath; "What the hell Hades put those back on before someone sees them?!" he whispered a growl to me. Poseidon was behind me in an instant covering Amphitrite's curious gaze. "Do what you must brother..." He told me; I ignored them both my eyes were swimming in a sea of forest green light that was Persephone.

We both stared at each other; "Persephone do not bring dishonor to your family name or to Styx Hall!" I said loud enough to wake the dead; which is very much impossible unless you know what you're doing. She then turned completely to face me and bowed her head and kneeled on one knee placing her hand over her heart. "On the honor of my late parents and as my masters commands I vow..." She looks up at me her eyes glint I fought really really hard to keep the neutral look on my face but to have her kneeling like a gladiator pledging loyalty to their masters. My imagination didn't help when she called me master in that position I have no idea I could hide such a reaction but I kept my cool. "...To bring your enemies to their knees and beg for their lives..." Persephone said I could see the aura around her intensify. The students and teachers were stupefied for a few minutes staring at Persephone. I smiled down at her then the whole arena including the Olympians roared in a cheer. Hera looked at everyone in shock luckily not looking up at me. Zeus stared at us dumbstruck but I ignored them all; "SILENCE!" My voice made everyone shut up. "YOUR FIRST TARGET IS HERA! DO NOT LET ME DOWN!" I ordered Persephone bowed her head. "Understood!" she responded and stood facing Hera who tried not to step back. Persephone looked at her I can see her going into her battle mode she slowly raised her hand to Hera. "Your move...Queen of the Skies..." She said with so much venom dripping I felt a hard tug below my chiton. She looked completely different a true credit to her new nickname. "Queen of the Underworld...it suits her quiet well...this will tell us if our woman truly deserve to walk next to us..." I said looking at Zeus he backed up at my glowing eyes. I slipped my glasses back on and filled my wine glass again and sat. "Let the Hunt begin..." I said watching Hera charge at Persephone.

Persephone POV

'He is my master...' Who's my master?...'Obey him...' Obey who? 'My king...' WHO IS MY KING?! I was currently having a inward battle then it clicked. My master is Hades...why do I feel like everything leads to Hades controlling me? He is rude, lecherous, annoying, bossy, know it all, disrespectful, and completely...'click' huh...wha...what was that noise in my head? He may be rude but he is thoughtful. He may be lecherous but he hasn't gone as far as cuddling. He may be annoying but he is shy. He may be bossy but he listens to others and leads that way. He is a know it all but he is willing to learn new things. He is disrespectful but he is so kind to me that its almost criminal. I looked up at Hera and raised my hand I will honor my vow to mow down any enemy Hades has I will become his Angel of Death. I will honor the nickname I was just given. I will become what I could not be in New York...I will become the 'Queen of the Underworld'. "Your move...Queen of the Skies..." I let the venom drip from my voice as I stared down Hera. She looked like she wanted to back up in fear but her pride had her glued to her spot. I closed my eyes; I could hear Hera's heart beating very fast I could smell the fear that she was trying to hide. Then I heard footsteps; Hera's footsteps she was running towards me; a frontal assault no doubt.

Hera's POV

I can't believe this bitch! Who does she think she is!? Just because Zeus acknowledges her and even tried to fuck her! She thinks she's all high and mighty!? Nuh uh no way in hell am I handing Zeus over to the likes of this bitch! Then she goes and pledges loyalty to Hades the way she did?! What the living hell is wrong with this chick?! Zeus is 100 times better than any man in this whole damn place! Cause no matter what Zeus is kind and understanding! Hades is nothing but a ruffian and asshole! I am so going to enjoy beating her to the ground no one NO ONE but I am allowed to seduce and have sex with Zeus! Any other woman who tries I will personally rip to shreds! "Your move...Queen of the Skies..." Persephone said her voice dripping with venom. Wait why am I trembling so much? 'Get away! Danger!' kept shrieking in my head as I watched Persephone close her eyes. Calm down I just have to get through this I have to beat her! For Zeus's sake! I took a breath to calm my nervous and charged at her. A frontal attack should do the trick! I jumped up intending to knock her down with a flying roundhouse kick, I gasped Persephone leaned back before I could reach her. She went all the way back using her legs to support her weight; I flew right over her. I had to twist my body to catch myself; I ended up sliding back on my legs using my hand to slow my momentum. I looked up from my position which was a crouch; she stood back up with her back to me."Predictable...using a frontal attack...kicking high towards my upper body to bring me to my knees…" she looked at me then with a smirk, "...You are going to have to be more creative than that..." she told me. I felt my heart stopped who was this woman!?

Persephone POV

I took a breath and bent backwards all the way to the ground; Hera gasped as she flew right over me. I stood back up with my back turned to her; "Predictable...using a frontal attack...kicking high towards my upper body to bring me to my knees..." I turned to her and smirked, "...You are going to have to be more creative than that..." I told her. I heard a loud cheer from the students'; Hera slowly rose to her feet and glared at me. "What the hell are you?" She asked me. I smiled; "I am just an art teacher who has a few tricks up her sleeves..." I responded coldly. She gulped and got into a fighting stance. I can see soooo many openings and she is supposed to be Olympic halls second best...I fear for the students safety now.

I look at her and raise my hand again and signaled her to attack with a smile. "I want a good workout..." I told her she growled and sprang forward like a torpedo. I dodged a left hook followed by a left kick to the face. I kept dodging and jumping over each of Hera's attacks I could hear the students in all the halls cheering for their favorite. I sighed Hera is in par with Ares in fighting. I was getting bored; I jumped back and somersaulted a few feet away from her. Hera panted; "12%" I told her; she looked at me confused; "12% is all the effort I will waste on an amateur like you..." I explained looking at her dead serious. "12%! Are you trying to insult me!" she yelled at me shooting forward I stepped aside dodging the kick to the skull she was aiming for me. "No I just feel you're not worth more than that..." I told her still dead serious. She growled she then rushes towards me again this time speeding up; I decided to let her hit me. Big mistake...Hera slapped me open palmed her nail digging into my forehead and ripped across my left eye to my right jaw. I screamed in pain backing up gripping my eye that pulsated and burned from the pain. I could feel blood oozing from my face; "PERSEPHONE!" Through the fog of pain I heard Hades's voice scream out my name. It was full of concern and worry; I grunted and fought the pain and stood back up whipping my hand away from my wound. I only had my left eye to see through; "YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU WANT MORE THAN 12% FINE! I WILL SHOW YOU WHY I WAS FEARED BY GROWN MEN!" I shouted out in anger spit flying out as I yelled making everyone in the stadium shut up.

Hera's POV

Holy crap I think I might have dug my own grave...I backed up trembling her aura...oh god she was terrifying! One minute she was in agony from my attack after hearing Hades's voice she snapped out of it and became this raging monster. I looked at her scared next thing I knew she disappeared. I spun around looking for her trying to sense her; I couldn't she was just gone! "Behind you!" Zeus shouted I turn in time for Persephone's right hook to make contact with my face. I was knocked back clear across the arena; I thought I was a goner I braced myself to hit either the ground or the wall. Instead I felt someone catch me; I slowly opened my eyes; I regretted it all I saw was a flash of her glowing green eye. My eyes couldn't help but take her in for the first time in this lighting. The sun was behind her making her armor glitter and her hair looked like flames. Her face was darkened by shadows and her left eye glowed green from anger; blood trickling down her face from the wound. She was terrifying the nickname Zeus just gave her fits perfectly; "Queen of the Underworld..." I whispered in fear tears prickling my eyes. "I told you you wouldn't like more than 12%...that's why I used 20%..." Persephone said coldly. I looked at her shocked that was only 20%?! "Unlike you I have a heart...You didn't get to hurt did you?" she asked placing me on my feet. Why...why would she care? I noded that I was alright she smiled. "That's good I may be strong but I hate using violence..." she said. I fell to my knees I just can't...she is to strong...I can't believe someone of this caliber is even alive! "P...Paradinomai..." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice I trembled and shook.

Persephone POV

"PERSEPHONE IS THE VICTOR!" Zeus announced growling; everyone but Olympic hall cheered. They cheered so loud it hurt my head; I looked up at Hades who looked down at me he smirked at me and I knew right away. He was both pleased and upset at me; we both stared at each other for awhile ignoring all the cheers my good eye was swimming in his red. He may be wearing his glasses but I feel I can see right through them to his glowing red. He broke eye contact by turning and walking away. "This years top spot goes to Styx Hall!" Zeus announced not liking it. I am guessing; I turned and walked to my tunnel ignoring Hera who was still licking her wounds of embarrassment and failure. 'I have to go to him!' kept repeating in my head; I needed to be next to Hades for some reason.

I walked down the tunnel and stopped Hades was leaning against the wall that lead up to the pavilions where he sat during the match. He looked up at me I felt the air leave my lungs he didn't have his glasses on and was standing there looking every bit as the King of the Underworld should. "Well done...it was completely one-sided...Hera didn't stand a chance against you and by the sounds of things you're not feared at all..." We could still hear the chants of my name from above. "Come..." He held up his hand to me not leaving any room for argument. I didn't argue I walked forward and took his hand; he pulled me in and slammed me against the wall. I gasped and was about to demand what he was doing! That is till he gently cupped my face in his big hand holding my left cheek. "She got you pretty good...it won't scar at all..." he reported looking at my face."I heal fast remember by dinner you won't even know I was hurt..." I said feeling my face burst into flames.

He leaned down and before I can say anything he licked my wound. I froze in place; "H...Hades?" "Disinfecting..." he said in a husky voice. I shivered as his tongue trailed down following the wound; I whimpered my hands automatically gripped his arms for support. Hades wrapped his arm around my waist and continued his little 'disinfecting' I shivered and closed my left eye when his tongue got near my right eye. I unconcusily moaned when his tongue touched my jaw; Hades stopped and then smirked. "Is that a sensitive spot?" Hades whispered in my ear. I gasped when he gently licked my ear. I shivered and tried and failed to get my ear away from his mouth; bad idea. Hades pressed his body against mine pushing me up flush against the wall and his body. I gasped as he took my ear into his mouth and playfully bit it. I shivered out a moan; Hades lowered his head and licked my neck slowly I shivered groaning at the feel of his hot tongue against my neck. "H...H...Hades..." I stuttered out; I didn't recognize my voice it sounded...weird.

Hades POV

Oh Cronus I couldn't help it! My body moved on its own I had Persephone pinned between me and the wall I am licking her oh Cronus she tastes like...sin. My tongue trailed down as I nibbled her collar bone gently. Persephone gasped, I felt her body heat up as I kept up my assault; I licked up her neck again and across the wound Hera gave her. I felt the growl as the blood invaded my senses. "The bitch...she did something unforgivable...she hurt your beautiful face..." I said I didn't recognize my voice it was husky...needy. Persephone's breath came out in little pants I chanced a look at her and felt myself tighten painfully. Her eyes were filled with lust and need; that glowing green was present. I gently cupped her face and slowly leaned down; she looked at me full of trust. She leaned up to meet me; our lips were inches away from each other I could feel her hot breath on my lips. "PERSEPHONE! HADES! HURRY UP OR WE LEAVE YOU!" we froze when Aphrodite's voice rang out in the tunnel. Persephone looked to the annoying interruption. I sighed and looked up I was glad they were at the other end waiting at the entrance so they couldn't see what we were about to do.

Persephone looked at me and I at her; we both couldn't help it we both laughed; "Let's go before they come over..." I told her placing my hand on her lower back. She nodded and we both walked to the group my hand staying on her lower back. As we got closer I got my glasses and snapped them open slipping them on. Hecate came running to Persephone with her satchel of medicine. We stopped so Hecate could work on Persephone's wound the students crowded talking excitedly about how amazing she was and how they want her to teach them. Persephone laughed and winced at the same time as Hecate dabbed on actual disinfection onto her wound. I sensed danger and looked up to see Zeus and company; Zeus was glaring at me and Hera looked like she was about to burst into tears. My hand automatically wrapped around Persephone making her look at me confused. She followed my line of sight and looked at them; Hecate and the others noticed and looked.

Zeus stared at me while Hera looked at Persephone with contempt; it was the Olympians that broke the silent war and walked away. Hecate got Persephone's face and put medicine on her face and wrapped a strip of bandage on her face. It didn't look attractive but that medicine will help her already fast healing go into overdrive. After Hecate finished I lead everyone with Persephone next to me back to the campus.

When we arrived the others were all already getting their schedules; I lead Persephone to her office leaving the others to the brats. I kept my hand on her lower back ignoring all the whispers and such. We walked into her office Thantos was playing with Hypnos inside making us both froze, I shut the door and glared at Thantos; "Why are you still here?" I growled Thantos looked at me bored. "I merely wanted to wish my Lady congratulations on the success of her battle..." he responded Hypnos flew over in his bat form laughing. "You was amazing Mistwess!" He said flying around her. Persephone laughed; "Are ok Mistwess?" Hypnos said flying in front of her looking at her face worried. "I'm ok Hypnos I'll heal up no problem" she stated smiling. "Now if the 2 full grown men don't mind...out" she said smiling I signaled for Thantos to leave. "Well then till another time I think I'll go visit a jail...I feel a bit...creative..." he said smiling. Know I can't wait to see what that story will be. He disappeared; I walked out; "I'll be just outside..." I told her she noded and I closed the door behind me.

Persephone POV

I changed out of my armor and with Hypnos help I wiped my body down with some wipes that I had packed into my bag. I slipped my dress on then fixed my make-up and hair putting my jewelry and hair clips into my hair. It looked like I didn't even fight if it wasn't for my face wound. "You can come back in Hades..." I said calmly. He walked in as I started slipping into my sandals. He sat on my desk to wait for me; after I finished getting ready and standing he surprised me by pulling me in his arms turning me to face him. "What the!?" I exclaimed shocked. Hades held me in his arms; "Don't ever get hurt like that again..." he murmured into my shoulder. I looked down at him and couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips; I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I felt him stiffen under my lips; I lifted my head and looked at him smiling. "I'm sorry that I worried you I'll try better not to get hurt..." I told him gently. I gently ran a finger down his face caressing his face smiling; "Now who's ready to deal with students and behave about it?" I asked him he groaned in pain and laid his head onto my chest. I giggled and gently pat his head; "Come on you time to work then we can go home and you can take a nap..." I told him gently. He stood reluctantly; "Let's get this over with..." he stated. I picked up my bag with my material; Hades opened the door for me; I walked out he gently placed his hand on my lower back with him leading me. We head to our classrooms in comfortable silence.

We stopped in front of my classroom door; Hades opened the door for me and followed me to my desk. I place my bag gently down on my desk as Hades sat on my chair; "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked him exasperated. He shrugged like he didn't care; I sighed and went about taking out my papers. I was about to tell Hades off when his arms wrapped around me from behind. I almost yelped when he pulled my back into him; "Just let me be woman..." he said his voice sounded sleepy. I guess he was still tired; I couldn't help but smile; I froze when I heard footsteps and voices of students coming our way. "Come on Hades it's time to work!" I complained he sighed into my shoulder and straightened. "Fine but mark my words...I will be using you later..." he threatened exiting before my students walked in chatting away. I blushed at his warning that I didn't hear the students come in or take the liberty of finding their own chairs.

"Yo teach when are you gonna stop being a statue and talk to us! We got shit to do!" someone shouted at me I snapped and looked up at the students. I counted them and was not happy I could tell right away who belonged in each hall. "Who said that?" I asked calmly the boys on what seemed to be the Olympian side snickered. I sighed most of them had their feet up on the desks the girls leaned either against a boy or unlady like. I sighed I turned to my desk and picked up my papers I heard a whistle and chuckles. I sighed and turned; "If your quite done I would like to get started..." I stated flipping to my student roster. "Sure thing baby-cakes" one of the boys said from the Olympian section. I cleared my throat; "First I want to know who is who then I will pass out your syllabuses...I suggest you read it since there will be a quiz on it..." I heard groans in the Olympian side. "Come on baby don't make us!" shouted the same boy I looked at him. He had golden hair that was cut short military style; his eyes were blue; if it wasn't for his attitude he'd be handsome. Actually he looked abit like Zeus and it clicked must be one of Zeus's sons. "Like what you see?" he winked at me I sighed I was about to say something till I felt an arm wrap around my waist and neck pulling me back. I froze and gasped as I fell onto something hard. I looked back and almost sighed; Hades was behind me looking at the boy; from my perspective I could see under Hades's glasses. He looked pissed his eyes had a glow to them, "If I were you...Heracles I'd stop if I were you boy..." he nearly growled. I sighed and pinched his hand hard; he looked down at me in warning. "Oh that's right she's your bitch isn't she Hades..." Heracles laughed out I could feel Hades stiffen. "What did you just call her?" Hades said with venom I sighed. "I said...'she's your bitch...'" he repeated before I could stop him Hades had him by the neck. "HADES PUT HIM DOWN!" I yelled Hades didn't listen. "Show some respect to this woman she can easily rip you a new one...had you been in my class...again I would have..." an audible smack resounded in the room.

Hades stood frozen and blinked he looked down at me as I sighed; I straightened and fixed the wad of papers I was holding. "Persephone did you just?" he asked letting Heracles go I turned and passed out the syllabus. "Now ignoring Mr. Hades; I am Ms. Persephone I will be you instructor; here are your syllabi study them your material list is on there as well have them by tomorrow. We will have our first project start tomorrow and you will have your first quiz on Friday." I told them as I finished passing out the papers. "Oh and if I were you...don't piss me off don't wanna have to clean up the mess..." I smiled innocently. I heard Hades chuckle at my threat I threw him a glare. "Mr. Hades shouldn't you be with your students?" I asked crossing my arms. "Already done..." he responded sitting in my chair I sigh and look up at the students. "You are dismissed for the day to either meet with your other teachers or go get your supplies at the school store or head home..." I told them. "That is an order to you Styx Hall students..." Hades added I sighed; "Ignore Mr. Hades you may go..." I said the students stand and leave. I sigh and lean against my desk.

I almost yelped when I felt Hades pull me into his lap; "Was any of that necessary?" I asked him crossing my arms sitting in his lap against my will. "Of course Heracles is a asshole and needed to know that you can't be fucked with. " He replied coolly as if he didn't just barge into my room unannounced and bullied one of my students. I sighed again and tried to stand, but Hades kept me in place. "Not yet..." He whispered leaning his head against my shoulder blades. I looked back to see him and gently smiled at what I saw; Hades's glasses were in the middle of his crown that was resting on my desk. His eyes were closed he looked so exhausted. I felt bad for him that is till I felt a certain hand explore my waist and stomach; I froze; 'SMACK' echoed out. I sighed and stood as Hades twitched; "Woman..." He started then glared at me. "THAT'S THE THOUSAND TIME YOU SMACKED MY HEAD!" He shouted at me I could almost see the invisible tick marks that were probably on his head. "Well maybe you shouldn't sexually harass your secretary..." I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes. Hades glared at me then sighed standing putting his crown back on. "Well then I'm done here how about you?" he asked I thought about it and nodded I had talked abit with Demeter and she said I didn't have to appear today. Hades lifted and put on his glasses right when the door banged open.

Both Hades and my head snapped up to the sound and saw Pasiphae and Techne ran in looking scared. They rushed to me; "Miss Persephone its Dinlas and Morpheus! They are fighting with Heracles and Achilles!" Pasiphae said quietly but filled with fear. I looked at the two and could feel Hades's anger rise. "Those 2 are in so much trouble..." he growled. "For now take us to them..." I quickly told the scared girls gently patting their heads to comfort them; they noded and walked fast out. Hades and I followed; I had no choice but to split open my chiton at the slit to let my legs not get tangled in the material. Luckily the material didn't rip it just showed ALL my legs but at the moment I don't care.

Hades POV

I am going to rip those boys a new one! After they were warned about fighting...my thoughts strayed when my eyes caught sight of something. Persephone had made her chiton split so she didn't get tangled in it but by Cronus those legs! They were gorgeous they were golden and flawless and each time the sun hit them from the windows they seemed to glint giving her a barely there radiance that reminded me she was a reincarnation of a goddess. A crowd snapped me out of my admiring. I signaled for Persephone to walk which I was glad she complied; I walked over to the crowed. My aura making them split like the Red Sea; till Persephone and myself could see Rhea, Pyrrhichos, Hekateros, and Lapetos holding Dinlas and Morpheus back. As well as Diyonysus, Helios, Arachine and Eos keeping Heracles and Achilles back. Heracles and Achilles had blood on their lips; Zeus and Hera were just watching on the sidelines smirking. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" My voice boomed out making everyone but Persephone freeze in terror. My students slowly turn their heads my way fear etched in their eyes. The others looked urked that their fight was interrupted; "What do you want old man?" Heracles growled out to me. I just walked forward with Persephone behind me; we walked right in-between the group and looked at our party. "I asked you a question Titans..." I said glaring at them through my glasses. It was Rhea who responded; "It was Hercales and Achilles sir...They wouldn't leave us girls alone...Dinlas and Morpheus stuck up for us telling them to leave us alone...There was no violence till Achilles threw a punch to Dinlas...and Hercales threw one at Morpheus...the boys were just defending themselves!" Rhea said defending the boys; I knew she wasn't lying.

"You're lying you bitch!" Achilles spat out in Rhea's direction he on the other hand was lying. It was Persephone who shut him up. She threw a glare at him making him shut his mouth; "Don't spout your lies here..." she said a little too calmly. I shivered at the sound of her voice not in fear but in arousal. I looked at Zeus who didn't look happy that we interrupted the fight; " Ti sto diáolo adelfós!?" I exclaimed going to my native tongue. "Den prostatévoun Titánes adýnamo kai ta paidiá sas!" he spat back. His eyes started to glow blue from anger; Hera stood in front of Zeus protectively. I couldn't help but chuckle at this like hell she'd scare me; Persephone didn't stand in front of me but besides me. Luckily she could read the mood and know she belongs besides me not as my shield like Zeus; who treats Hera as nothing but a shield. I on the other hand will treat Persephone as a sword. Cutting down both our enemies besides me as a team and not as a tool that could be hurt like Hera has in the past.

That was how her past self died, protecting and by the man she would kill for. A creature; don't ask me what cause I don't remember or even care; tore into Olympia killing the guards in its path. It managed to get into Zeus's throne room where Zeus and Hera were and charged at Zeus. Hera had jumped in front of the creature and managed to stop it. She fought it hard and long but it wouldn't go down. Hera was weak from exhaustion and bleeding from all her injures. The creature was the same Zeus; who if I remember correctly was behind Hera the whole time; had decided to make his presence known he shot his lightning bolt through Hera to the beast. Hera died along with the beast.

I stared at the idiot trying to scare me even if she did flop it during the hunt; she was still trying to defend Zeus. "Don't get your non-existing panties in a wad Hera I'm not dumb enough to engage Zeus in a fight...don't want to hurt his pride after all you already did..." I coldly told her she winced at that but stayed in place. Zeus chuckled lightly at my comment he pushed Hera to the side none to gently either. "Do you think you scare me? Ha! You're nothing but a worm under my sandal Hades!" Zeus announced laughing like he won a battle. I just sighed and looked at the students who jumped except the Olympians they looked smug. Like Zeus had won the battle of wits against me. Wow ok if that was his best he really needs help on how to make a good comeback. I turned back to Zeus, "If that was supposed to be a insult...then you have a long way to go you titanic pile of shit..." I retorted sourly to him. I heard a few chuckles behind me from the students and the growing people which included the teachers. Zeus looked at me as I turned. "Titans don't you have teachers to greet? When done go straight home to get ready...Dinlas and Morpehus go see Hecate then report to me for punishment when you finish that I'll be waiting in Persephone's classroom..." I told them and with Persephone next to me we walked back to her classroom to gather our things.

When we arrived to her classroom I went straight to her chair and sat exhausted to wait for those idiotic boys. I closed my eyes and heard the rustling of Persephone's chiton as she walked behind me. Next thing I knew she was gently rubbing my shoulders in a practiced massage motion. Her fingers and pinky pushing into my front and her thumb curling under the bone it was very enjoyable. I couldn't stop the deep growl from sounding out as she massaged my shoulders. "Go easy on them it was self-defense and they were protecting the girls..." Persephone calmly said as she rubbed. I looked back to look at her; she then smiled at me gently. I sighed and reclosed my eyes looking back forward and enjoyed the shoulder massage Persephone was giving me.

I had started to doze off then I heard the doors open Persephone's warm hands left my shoulders as Dinlas and Morpheus walked in. I slowly stood as they walked forward looking abit scared. I signaled them to approach and stand in front of me they complied by walking over to stand in front of me. "Now I've been thinking of a punishment for you both...essay? Lock up? No fun? Then Persephone reminded me that you both were using self-defense and defending the girls...so I just thought of the perfect punishment..." I told them seriously. They looked at me confused wondering what I mean. Even Persephone looked at me confused wondering what I meant. I smiled mischievously at them; "It's plain and simple...You boys...will..." They leaned in to listen. "...Have to...wear dresses tomorrow for your first day of school..." Dinlas and Morpheus started protesting and rather loudly; Persephone was trying not to laugh at the boy's punishment. I pinched my nose bridge and glared at the boys; they immediately shut up. "That is your punishment and that's final so take it like men..." I scolded they slumped and noded. I dismissed them and packed up Persephone's stuff; I picked up my bag and grabbed her hand gently. "Let's go..." I told her without hearing her response I walked out with Persephone in tow.

Persephone POV

I had to basically speed walk to keep up with Hades; he held my hand very gently in his huge hand. I could feel the exhaustion rolling off him as we walked down the hall; I guess he noticed I was speed walking. Since he slowed down enough that I could walk normally; but he didn't let my hand go at all. Instead he intertwined his fingers in mine; I tried hard not to blush as we walked in this manner. 'What the hell Hades?!' my brain kept shouting out wanting to be heard. I just kept my mouth shut and walked; "Do you disapprove of my punishment to the boys?" Hades asked not even looking up at me once his eyes glued forward and a rather bored look graced his face. "Well it is kind of over the top and mean to do that to them even though they were just defending the girls..." I calmly replied to him. We walked out of the school and headed down the stairs he made sure I was careful not to trip over nothing. I wanted to giggle at his protectiveness but opted to stay quite; "Well I had to do something to them for fighting..." Hades calmly responded. I sighed as Thallos and Thantos came running over to us neighing nudging each other as they ran.

I giggled again as Thallos came right up to me and nudged me for attention. I smiled and stroked her muzzle gently she tossed her head from side to side gently and nuzzled into my hand. "How is my big girl doing did you have fun?" I softly asked her she nickered playfully. I heard a very very light chuckle from behind me. I looked back my hand not once leaving Thallos's muzzle Hades was leaning against Thantos watching me. I felt a blush come up; I mounted Thallos in an unladylike manner; my chiton settling on either side of Thallos; Hades mountend Thantos with ease.

I smiled as we turned our horses around towards the hall; I gently tapped Thallos's flank to get her moving. Thallos happily complied by walking forward with Thantos right besides her; after a few minutes of just riding in ease I got bored. I smirked slightly and couldn't help myself I needed to feel the wind in my hair. I needed to feel the wind as Thallo and Thantos ran; I looked around still in awe of the world around us passing.

We arrived back home in a matter of minutes; Thantos and Thallo trotted to the barn; Hades dismounted and was next to me with in a blink. He helped me dismount; "I'll take care of the horses you can go inside and rest…" Hades told me leading Thantos and Thallo away by the reins after handing me my things. Without a word I walked to the hall; I was half way up when I heard the others arrive; "PERSEPHONE!" I heard Aphrodite call me. I looked down as she Athena, and Hecate dismounted leaving them with the boys. They came up to me; "Glad we caught you we were just talking about going shopping for the ball tonight! Come with us!" Aphrodite said gleefully. I sighed I really didn't want to go I thought of a good excuse. "It's ok Aphrodite I think I have a dress in…." "I saw your wardrobe already Persephone so you can't get out of this one!" she wagged her finger in front of my nose. I sighed again by this time Hades had walked up to join us rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just go with her Persephone her voice is annoying …" he said walking past me. Aphrodite puffed up and scolded in Hades's direction. I sighed again, "If I go you will not be putting me in pink that is the one color I don't like…" I told her. She readily agreed and we separated to get into our casual clothes. I sighed and follow Hades inside heading to my room to subjugate myself to Aphrodite's torture.

Hades was silent the whole walk back which didn't bug me; it was the memories the silence brought that did. Images of him and what he did to me at the arena; how he was in my classroom and such. "Persephone…" Hades voice made me jump I looked at him he was still looking forward but he had taken off his glasses. "Y…yes?" I asked timidly. Without saying a word he handed me a black card without stopping or looking at me. I took it confused I stopped dead and looked at the card in my hand.

Hades POV

I didn't hear Persephone's footsteps next to me anymore; I stopped and turned to see her wide-eyed and shocked at the card. I sighed; "What is it?" I asked her she then snapped out of it and looked at me. "What is this?" she asked I sighed again; "It's obviously a Black card…." I responded. "WHY ARE YOU HANDING ME A BLACK CARD!?" She asked "Obviously so you can buy your dress and whatever else you want…." I responded in a uncaring voice. She gapped at me like a fish out of water; I turned and kept walking. I heard her run after me; "Hades I can't take this! A black card is…" "A card for the elite? Remember my nickname they gave me? 'The Rich One' I have a fortune that I can't spend since there is too much of it. So do us both a favor shut up take the card and pamper yourself and the others on me." I only wanted her to use it on herself but if I told her that she wouldn't even touch it. Oh well it's a small sacrifice to make my woman do something for herself. I decide to annoy her further; instead of walking to my room I opened her door and walked in and threw myself on her bed.

Persephone POV

First he tells me to use the expensive card and now he's lying in MY bed! "Hades go to your own room I have to change!" I scolded he didn't budge. I sighed and went to my mirror giving up knowing he won't listen. I took off my make-up and my hair pieces putting them back in their box carefully then my jewelry. Cereberus came in and jumped onto the bed landing on Hades; he coughed and groaned at his weight. "Get off you mutt…" Hades mumbled Cereberus got off him slowly and lay there next to Hades. I managed to remove most of my makeup and decided to take a quick bath. I got up I felt something land on my head. I looked up to see Hypnos; "Bath time Mistwess?" He asked I noded Then I saw Hades and Cerberus 's ears perk up. I sighed I grabbed my robe Cerberus jumped off the bed and followed m; I let him in first I turned in time to see Hades following. "And where are you going?' I asked Hades looked at me like it was obvious I smiled stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door on his face. Hypnos poked his head through the door like any spirit would. "No peeking on my mistwess!" He ducked before Hades could respond. I locked the door and bathed with Cereberus and Hypnos playing in the water.

I walked out fully bathed rubbing my wet hair with a towel and in my robe; Hades was asleep on the bed. I walked silently to my wardrobe and slipped on clean green lace underwear and matching bra without removing my robe; then a blue jean skirt and a green halter top with floral print. I sat at my stool putting my hair up in a quick ponytail. I put on my everyday necklace which was a short chained necklace with a heart locket hanging from it with a narcissi engraved in it. I had put a photo of my parents inside it to keep them close. I held it a bit then put on my comfy black wedge heels; I picked up my purse intentionally leaving behind Hades's black card. "Forgetting something?" I heard behind me. I stopped and sighed looking back at Hades like a teen who was sneaking out to a party but got caught. Hades was sitting up holding up the card; "Don't force me to give it to Athena under strict orders to use this…." Hades stated I sighed trudging over and took the card. "And you look good…." He commented making me blush. I stuffed the card into my purse in a safe spot and walked out.

Hades POV

I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched Persephone walk out she was cute when she acted like that; "Looks like your having fun sire…" I heard Thantos I looked at him pissed. "What do you want I sent word with Cereberus that I wasn't going to make it tonight…" I reminded him. "Of course that is why I took it upon myself to bring you your work it's in your room waiting for you. "He said smiling. I sighed and got up and went to my room annoyed. 'Hope Persephone has fun…" I thought sitting on my bed getting to work.

Persephone POV

This is not going to be fun I thought as I waited for the others; "PERSEPHONE YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" I heard Aphrodite shriek. I looked over the woman in question was in a blue jean skirt that was too small and a top that covered only her breast. Her hair was down; her makeup was redone and her jewelry looked like they hurt due to the size of them and finally heels I think would break my neck. Athena was wearing torn blue jeans t-shirt with a jacket and combat boots. Hecate was in a school girl skirt and a frilly top, her usual umbrella, and knee high combats boots. "Whose car are we taking?" Hecate asked Aphrodite giggled. "Mine of course Hephy is bringing it out!" She said as she said it I saw a pink '17 Lexus convertible pull up Hepheastus in the driver seat. I tried not to laugh since it was a funny sight. Aphrodite rushed over to him as he got out kissing his cheek; "Be careful…." He said to her then left us limping inside.

Athena jumped in the back Hecate opens the door and sits behind the driver seat; I sighed and sat in the passenger side. Athena was looking at her phone and suddenly grabbed my headrest; "YOU HAVE HADES'S BLACK CARD!" I sighed and face-palmed; "He messaged you didn't he?" "He said to make sure we use his card!" She said Aphrodite squealed. "SHOPPING SPREE!" Athena bonked Aphrodite's head. "He said only to use it for the ball and for something to eat other than Persephone we can't use it for anything only she can use it for a shopping spree…" She said as Aphrodite pouted. "You're lucky…" She commented turning up the music. I sat back as we drove off to Athens annoyed that Hades had to go do that.

~3 hours later~

Aphrodite parked the car in a parking lot; as we all got out Aphrodite was talking randomly Athena was on her phone Hecate was listening to Aphrodite's nonsense I was looking at stores. Aphrodite made us go into different dress shops and forced us to try on dresses. Finally we found the first dress; "AHHHHH Athena it looks gorgeous!" Aphrodite exclaimed walking around Athena. It was a royal blue sleeveless high neck dress on the right side it bunched up at her hip showing off her leg another piece of material covering up a good amount of her upper leg. It had a slight shimmer to it since it was covered in material that made it look like armor. Hecate and I noded in approval Athena was blushing Aphrodite turned her so we can see the back was open back. We all agreed it was perfect for her we looked around some more to make sure we didn't find another winner. I paid for the dress feeling a bit guilty using Hades's card.

We made another stop at another dress shop when we found Aphrodite's dress. She squealed and came out of the fitting room in a pink sweetheart dress that covered her ass and a bit of her legs, it had a flowing see through material that was attached to under her breast and flowed like a tail and only reach half-way around her. Jewels line the top of the dress and formed a loop in the middle of her breast. She turned to show it was a low back the jewels lined the edge of the back hiding the zipper. "I LOVE IT!" she squealed happily as she twirled making the material twirl with her. We all nodded our approval; while she went to change back into her clothes the rest of us looked around for any more winners.

I was flipping through dresses and sighed when I felt a disturbance; I could feel eyes on me I froze. It scared me…this feeling. I feel like I have felt this before, but it's hard to pin point when and where. I looked around but everyone else we're busy shopping. I couldn't stop this feeling it was making me anxious. I felt a tug at my hair I looked back to see Hypnos in his bat form in my hair; "Ove thewe mistwess…" I looked to where he was pointing. My eyes got locked with a girl with piercing silver eyes they looked almost white. Her hair was cut into a edgy pixie cut; long bangs reached below her jaw and covered her left eye. It was blond with white highlights in it. She was wearing a summer dress with floral design that covered only her medium sized breasts. She had a tattoo on her arm of something that looked like a man underneath in a banner it had a saying 'I will pass to the house of Olympia and abide with Ophion.' Her lips were painted a deep red and a smokey eyed look to her eyes. She stared at me with distain; I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned breaking the eye contact with the girl; it was Athena, Aphrodite and Hecate on either side of her; "You ok?" she asked I noded. I looked back to see the girl talking to another girl as they walk away. A shiver runs up my spine as I turn back to the girls; "So find anything Hecate?" I asked she shook her head. I went and paid for Aphrodite's dress and handed Hades card to the cashier sighing still hurting I have to pay with it. If not Athena will and I mean WILL tell him; I handed Aphrodite the dress.

We walked out of the store with Aphrodite being her normal self and happily talking about her new dress. I was too busy thinking about that girl why was she looking at me like that I never seen her before or have I? We walked into another 2 stores before we found Hecate's dress; again Athena and I winced when Aphrodite squealed it hurt our ears. "Perfect!" she squealed. I looked at the dress it was blood red with black floral lace that covered the bodice and trickled down to the slit that was on the right. See through material covered all the way to her neck making a sleeve with lace in certain spots and a necklace of lace. The back was see through till the lower back with lace covering the zipper. Athena and I nodded in agreement. After looking some more to no prevail I paid for the dress and we headed out; Aphrodite was saying we needed to hurry so we can still hit the spa and eat.

Athena handed me her phone she looked sympathetic; "It's for you…" she whispered so Aphrodite didn't hear. I looked to see a message from Hades; 'GET A DAMN PHONE! WHILE YOUR OUT! ORDERS FROM THE HIGHER UP! -Hades' I sweatdropped and sighed. I typed; 'Not going to happen I'm already suffering having to use the card…-Persephone' I hit send. I was about to hand Athena her phone back when it started to ring out 'Carry on my Wayward Son' by Kansas. It was Hades; Athena answered; "What?" She sighed and handed me the phone and quickly covered her ears. I sighed and put it to my ear; "Yes?" "GET A PHONE AND THAT'S FINAL I'M GETTING TIRED OF CONTACTING ATHENA!" He yelled out at me I sighed; "No and you can't…" "Want to bet I can't make you!? Remember the Zeus incident!?" I ground my teeth. "Just get it under my plan and well discuss the payments later! ATHENA I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO MAKE SURE SHE GETS ONE!" He hung up and I pinched my nose bridge in frustration. Athena patted my shoulder in sympathy; "Sorry I can't disobey my boss…" I sighed. We walked into a phone store with Aphrodite squealing about the call.

~Hades POV~

I sighed as I hung up with Persephone; I smiled slightly at the thought of her expression right now she's probably shuffling and pouting. She was so much fun to mess with, but I did want her to get a phone for emergencies. I buried myself in my blanket going back to bed since I finished my work with a grin on my face.

~Persephone POV~

"HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING!?" I growled as I played with my new phone. Athena had helped me input everyone's phone numbers into it and was showing me how to message. We were using her number so we can practice. I stopped when a dress caught my eye Athena noticed when I wasn't paying attention. The girls smiled at each other when I was staring at the dress; Aphrodite and Athena grabbed my arms and dragged me in protesting. I sighed when I looked at the price of the dress in the dressing room with it on. "Get your butt out here!" I sighed and walked out they all squealed. Even the workers of the store stopped and squealed at how it looked on me. I flinched at all the attention; "GET IT! GET IT!" Aphrodite chanted. "It's too expensive…" I complained. "Please you have Hades's card your golden!" She countered. I sighed again Aphrodite got my wallet and pulled out the card and ran to ring the dress up herself. "APHRODITE!" I started but Athena just shook her head with a grin. "Just let it go the dress suits you. " Aphrodite came back smiling handing me back the card. I changed and an employee took the dress to wrap it up. We walked out all our dresses brought; "TO THE SHOE STORE!" she exclaimed. We follow her then I feel my new phone chime; I pull it out and notice I have a new message. It was from Hades; 'Good girl for getting a phone I'll reward you when you get back 3!' I gapped at the message. I was forced into this I didn't want a reward of any kind I don't want to go home know! 'I DON'T WANT ONE!' I typed out getting the hang of how to type.

We were walking out of the shoe store we all found a pair of shoes to match our dresses; Aphrodite got a black pair that had thick straps going up her leg in a criss cross fashion with of course the stiletto heel. Athena got a blue heel pair that was all lace covering the upper foot and ankle. Hecate got an open toe leather heel pair with some ruffles and blood red lace. I sighed as we walked to the car to drop off our stuff before going to the spa. Hades had been messaging me the whole time and laughing when I messed up.

~In A store across the street from Aphrodite's car~

"Yes…she is here…No she isn't alone…I understand…Don't worry…She will be in our services without knowing it…Yes…Hades will be ours...Just do your end or we'll both suffer…He must be alive for our goals…got to go these whores are calling me…just get it done…" she hung up mumbling under her breath. "If he wasn't my twin brother…" A girl with black curled/wavy hair approaches her she was overly big breasted and had a zippered black leathered tube top, leather skirt that reached just below her ass, and stiletto high kneed boots. Her eyes were deep brown almost black; she had a mole on her right cheek below her eye and another on her left side below her lip and another on her right breast. Her nails were filled to a point and painted black; her lips were painted blood red and her eyes had the Egyptian cat eye smoky look. "Apate I didn't know you were on the phone the girls want to know if you found anything or not if not we could move on…" she asked. Apate smiled sweetly at her, "Na I didn't Arachne I didn't but I hope to find the right one…" Apate looked out the window with a smirk at Persephone who was helping putting their purchases in the car. 'Soon you'll be under my power…my little spring flower and your dear demon too..' She turned and followed the others out. She smiled innocently hiding the evil grin inside for finding her prey. 'The Goddess of Deceit has come for you little narcissus….'

~Persephone POV

I sighed as we were getting our 'spa on' as Aphrodite put it; she had made sure we all got the full package. I was in the middle of a much needed massage with the girls Hypnos was curled up in my bag asleep not wanting to watch us in our naked states. "This is the life…" Aphrodite sighed out in bliss; "Hephy is sometimes stingy with our money and I have to get the premium instead of the golden package…" she huffed out. "Oh poor baby…" Athena sarcastically murmured to me making me giggle. "So tell us Persephone did you and Hades get through to second or third base? He's been messaging you non-stop since you got the phone…" she smirked. I blushed really hard "We didn't do anything like that!" I exclaimed. She laughed with a smirk; "DENIAL YOU DID! Spill is he big or small!?" I blushed harder. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW I DON'T GO LOOKING AT ANYTHING!" "I for one don't want to know my bosses size… it makes things weird…I already know how he looks in boxers and I didn't even want to know that…" Hecate murmured. Athena nodded in agreement; "Just drop it Aphro…No one but you want to know." I sighed when I got another message from Hades. 'Where you at know?' it read I typed out 'At spa Aphrodite is going to make you go bankrupt and she just asked about the size of your…nevermind…' I press sent and went back to ignoring Aphrodite's persistents. As we got up and headed to the hair removal I got a new message; 'I'm the king of hell remember I have eons of wealth and I'm also tracking your transactions because if you waste more on them then yourself I'm going to be pissed…and size of my dick? Just ignore her only you'll know that and you won't be dissappointed (~-^).' I couldn't stop the major blush on my face.

I ignored Hades after that and enjoyed my spa time we went then went to a hair/nail salon. "Last stop girls for pampering then food!" Aphrodite announced; I sighed and sat at the seat after Aphrodite had all our hair and nails picked out. We decided to let her take the lead since she was a fashonista. We talked and I kept feeling the messages coming in from Hades and ignored them; we were all getting our hairs into curls when we heard squeals. We turned and groaned as to who walked in; Zeus and Hera with their gang walked in. Zeus noticed us first; "Well well well if it isn't the lovely girls from Styx did the men let you out all on your own?" he asked his voice dripping with honey. I ignored him and pulled out my phone. I opened the first message from Hades and messaged him an SOS, 'Zeus and his gang just walked into the Hair salon we are in…' and pressed sent. I got a response just as quick, 'What hair salon?' I texted him the details and managed to hit send before Zeus took my phone. "HEY!" I exclaimed. "You got a phone mind if I put in my info so you and I can message each other?" He responded. I growled; "I don't want it just give it back!" everyone out of our group were looking at each other. I stood with the girls standing and taking their places behind me; "You girls are less threatening with hair curlers in your hair!" Hera scoffed out. I glared at her, "Remember who beat you in a battle Hera and I can go another round…" I warned. I lifted my hand; "My phone or else Zeus…" he chuckled, "You and what army?" I smirked. "The one in front and behind you…" I said calmly as squeals erupted even louder than for Zeus and his gang. "Are we late for the party?"

~Hades POV

"HEPHEASTUS, ARIES, RHEA, DINLAS GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled out as I speed walked into the main hall putting my glasses and jacket on. They came scurrying to my call afraid what I might do if they didn't come fast. "What's up you look pissed?" Ares said. "Zeus is at the same salon as the girls and knowing him he's gonna start shit…Rhea Dinlas your in charge till we get back anyone misbehaves I'll know about it…" They nodded not getting whats going on. "Who's driving?" Ares asked kinda scared I looked at him; "I am the faster the better…" Both he and Hepheastus paled but got into my car. 'You better be careful Persephone…' I thought and pressed the gas so hard the wheels left a scorch mark behind us.

We arrived in a matter of minutes seeing as how I used my powers to make the cops ignore us and I think I need to reupholster my seats. I got out without skipping a beat with Ares and Hepheastus behind me on wobbly legs. I walked in to hear Zeus; "You and what army?" he smirked out. My eyes caught Persephone's eyes she had hair curlers in her hair but ignored that. "The one in front and behind you" she commented the squeals hurt my ears as we walked in. "Are we late for the party?" I asked calmly letting him hear the venom.

I could see Zeus stiffen when he heard my voice and turned smiling "Hello brother…what brings you…" "Save it Zeus just hand back the phone and leave they were here first and well let's not forget who is stronger…" I smiled innocently. He humphed and hand Persephone her phone back and walked out with his gang in front of him. Zeus glared at me, "You won't always be around to protect her you know…" he mumbled on his way out. "I know but I am not the only one protecting her…" I responded quietly seeing Hypnos flying around Persephone worried and glaring at Zeus. He left then Aphrodite jumped Hepheastus in a mad dash for affection the others sat back down looking exhausted.

~Persephone POV

The stylist went back to work on my hair; "I'm sorry about the scene…" I apologized to her. "It's no problem with that Athens Academy everyone is used to it but the employees are all smoking…" she whispered to me. I giggled; "I thought so too when I first arrived there…" she gasped, "You work there?" she asked shocked. "Yup I'm the new art teacher there…" I responded; she smiled, "Well good luck to you you're gonna need it…" she giggled. I smiled; "No kidding but I think thanks to my boss and the guys you're going to get good business…" I said pointing to the crowd growing outside then coming in due to Hades and the guys. "Oh my you're right…..wait Hades is your boss you lucky girl to have him as your boss…most girls on Athens would kill for your job…" I laughed nervously, "I don't know about that…" Hades broke from the crowd and came over. "How goes your pampering?" He asked sounding bored. I could feel the blush rolling off my stylist; "It's going thought you were going to sleep?" I asked crossing my arms. "Well I got an SOS text and came to rescue you milady…" He responded bowing like he was a servant responding to his master. I heard squeals and others gasping with disbelief; I couldn't help the sigh; "Your impossible now either go away or sit and be a good boy…" I responded. I could hear others gasping in disbelief; he just grinned his wolfish grin. "I think we'll stay just in case some trouble appears and ruins that hair…" he said bowing and turning to leave but I had other plans for that comment. I grabbed my shoe and tossed it at him hitting him square in the back of his head. Girls shrieked in disbelief Hades rubbed his head and looked back pissed; "That hurt and is that how you treat your savior!" He growled I shrugged sticking out my tongue; "It's for the forcing the card, phone, and headaches you're giving me…" I responded. Everyone shakes worried what he would do then he surprised everyone and out rights laughs. I crossed my legs and smirk and laugh with him; he picks up my shoe walks over and kneels. "Fine I'll let it slide those are good reasons…" he said grabbing my barefoot; "But this is my punishment Milady…" he leaned down and kissed my foot making everyone squeal Aphrodite louder than the others. Then he slipped my shoe onto my foot and took a seat away from the woman. "You really are lucky…" my stylist commented fanning herself I shrugged.

The rest of the hair salon visit was uneventful except the girls flocking in for a glimpse at the guys and some guys came in to gawk at us. I stretched as we walked out Hades next to me as per usual we all decided the guys should get tuxes while they were in town. Not to mention the guys didn't want to get back in with a maniac behind the wheel. "Well we just got our hair done and he drives with the hood down!" Aphrodite was saying clinging to Hepheastus. She had gotten her hair in loose curls with it swept to her left side tied together loosely with a pink rose hair tie she had gotten for her dress and some pearl gems littering her hair in just the right spots. Athena sighed; she had her hair up in a bun and her bangs covered her left eye; she had a royal blue jeweled geranium holding it in place. Hecate was under her umbrella in between Ares and Athena. She had her hair down in curls with half up being held by a blood red saffron brooch; her bangs like Aphrodite and Athena cover her left eye. "I'll keep the hood up if any of you girls ride with me…I'm an ass yes but I have some common sense…"Hades said defending himself. I couldn't help but giggle; I had my hair similar to my earlier hairstyle; it was up in a high ponytail held together by a narcissus hair tie that they forced me to buy. It fell into cascades of loose curls with my bangs like the others cover my left eye. I could feel Hades's eye on me from his peripheral vision. "You can stop staring…" I murmured to him he shrugged. "Just curious how you're going to look tonight now.

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the tuxedo shop; little did I know it wasn't a rent a tux but an actual tuxedo store. I froze when I saw the employees surround the guys; "We need tuxes for tonight…" Hades said the manager took Hades to get fitted 2 other employees took Ares and Hepheastus I sighed and sat with the girls. Aphrodite was admiring all our nails; she had long pink French tip nails with a rose design. Athena had long almond metallic royal blue with a quilt design with a in the middle silver geranium; Hecate had black coffin nails with blood red saffrons. I hummed as the guys got fitted not paying any mind Aphrodite decide to go around helping the employees somehow used to her. "Persephone!" I looked up to her call she was all smiles and pointed to Hades who was tugging his jacket sleeve. I blushed at the sight he was in a full black tux with a white undershirt I can imagine him without his glasses on and oh boy. Our eyes met he smirked when he saw me blushing he walked over and leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Does mistress approve?" I blushed harder. "Just go away already…" I said slipping his card into his jacket pocket. He chuckled and went back to the waiting employee.

After we got the guys tuxes and went to eat at the buffet together; we decided it was time to head back to get ready officially it was getting late. "ok whose going with who?" Athena asked. "I think the boys should go together or else…" Aphrodite huffed out. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw both Ares and Hepheastus pale at her words; I decided the guys had enough punishment. "I'll trade with one of you so you can take it easy…" I smiled their eyes shown and started to argue who will take my spot. "There's no choice I'll give up my seat someone has got to make sure these lovebirds behave themselves…" Athena stated looking at Hades with a smirk. He humphed and headed towards his car carrying his tux. The others started to follow him; my foot turned to follow but I stopped in my tracks. I sensed a presence again, Hypnos poked my neck, I looked at him; he pointed to a nearby store. I looked at the store those eyes again the silver eyes full of distain were watching me. "You ok?" I snapped out of it and looked back at Hades looking at me; "Yea just thought I saw someone looking at me that's all…"I replied and walked to him. I walked past him feeling Hypnos jump to him to probably give him a report.

We all walked to Hades's car Aphrodite wanted Hades to take Athena and my purchases so that way we didn't have to wait for them to arrive. We waited for her to bring her car around by waiting by Hades's car. Hades was playing with my phone as I was reading the manual; "There…that's better…" I looked at him confused. "I changed your wallpaper…" He showed me making me yelp. It was a picture of him; "WHY DO I WANT YOU WAS MY WALLPAPER!?" I yelled at him making the others look at us. "Oh what picture was it?" Athena asked. I blushed; "Only her eyes…" Hades commented coldly looking at me with a smirk. I blushed as Aphrodite pulled up; Hades helped Aphrodite transfer Athena and my stuff to his trunk. "Just no hood down or their hair will mess up!" Aphrodite was telling Hades sternly; Athena walked over. "So what photo was it?" she asked I quickly shoved it in my pocket; "Sorry no can do…it's too embarrassing…" I whispered out blushing hard. I went and sat in the passenger seat right away I tried changing my wallpaper before Athena could get in. I growled Hades had put a lock on the wallpaper setting. Athena climbed into the back and Hades sat in the driver's side smirking, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SMIRK GIVE ME THE PASSWORD!". He smiled; "When I feel like it I will now buckle in girls…" I sighed, Athena sitting in the middle trying to use all the seatbelts. We were off when the last click sounded off.

~1 hour later

Athena flung herself out; "LAND!" she exclaimed Hades and I calmly got out; "No need to be so dramatic…" Hades huffed. I was about to pick up my bags when Hades was already picking up my bags; I sighed. He closed the trunk when Athena finished her little episode and picked up her bags; we all walked to the hall as the female students were running out screaming. "What the hell is going…" I was saying as the males ran out with water guns laughing. The girls hid behind us; the boys stopped but, they accidently shot me and Athena on the chest making us yelp in shock. The boys froze realizing what they did; they backed up when Hades looked at them. They knew they were in big trouble; "Girls go get ready me and the boys need to have a talk…" Hades growled. Athena and I took our stuff I also took his tux with the girls behind us we walked by. "Good Luck…" I said passing by the boys who are as pale as sheets.

I left the girls with Athena and headed to my room Hypnos flew around happily; I sighed when I got to Hades's door. I felt someone lean against me; I looked back and tried not to giggle; Hades was leaning against me. "Ok you let me get the door open then you can lie in bed…" he groaned and got off me I opened his door. He fell onto his bed face down as soon as he got to it I hung his tux; "Don't stall getting ready the ball will start soon…" I commented turning on my heels and walking out before he could grab me and lay me with him.

I sighed as I walked into my room Hypnos flew and transformed into his child form landing on my bed laughing. I checked the time and went to the bathroom. I started to fill my tub Hypnos followed me in and carried over my perfume water. He carefully pours some in as I sunk into the hot water sighing; he joined me laughing playing in the water being careful with my hair. Cerberus came in panting I giggled and helped him in. I bathed him and Hypnos both then refilled the dirty water Hypnos putting in more of my perfume water. After I finished soaking in the bathe I walked out drying myself. I stopped dead when I saw Hades asleep on my bed; I was glad I had a towel covering me. I couldn't stop the scream making Hades bolt up Hypnos flew over and covered Hades's eyes. "What the hell?!" he shouted trying to get Hypnos off; running footsteps could be heard in the hall. Cerberus sat in front of the door while someone tried to barge in; "Persephone! Are you ok!?" Ares's voice came from the other side. "Just give me a minute!" I said quickly putting on my robe. Cerberus moved when he saw I was decent; "Ok …" I said the door open and in came Ares and the others. Luckily the students weren't with them; "What…." He stopped dead and smiled at the view of me in nothing but a small robe that only covered as much as it needed. Athena knocked his head and Aphrodite squealed loudly when she saw me naked and Hades on my bed. Hades groaned and just fell back ignoring the audience leaving me to defend us. I sighed, "He was here when I got out of a bathe I didn't let him in he was in his room…" I said in defeat sitting on my bed ignoring the dumbass who started this fiasco.

After calming them all down and kicking them out I turned to my boss, "Hey out so I can dress in peace and you need to get ready and leave me alone!" I scolded he grumbled and left but as he was about to walk out he turned on his heels walked to me. I backed up and he shackled me in his arms and kissed me deeply. He muffled my surprise with his lips, he smirked against my lips; I noticed he had taken off his glasses drawing me into a vortex of red. I blushed as he let me go and left not saying anything; Hades closed the door behind him I sat on my vanity chair and checked my hair in a daze.

~Ballroom~

Apate looked around in disgust in the shadows as the teachers were setting up the ballroom for the ball; she hated this. A shadow appeared next to her; "Is it done?" she asked. Her twin brother stepped forward he was wearing slacks with loafers and a knitted shirt with a white button up shirt underneath. He smirked reveling his canines were sharpened a bit. He had matching silver eyes to his sister; his hair was cut to his collar with bangs covering his right eye. It was blond with white highlights streaking in it; he had stud earrings on his ears. Underneath his shirt he had the same tattoo on his arm like his sister; "Yes the trap is set…this will be a ball to remember… Goddess of Deceit…" he said smirking bowing mockingly to her. She glared at him her eyes glinted purple showing her anger he just smiled; "Do not speak that name Dolos…We do not want our cover blown…If we are found then our master plan is ruined and our beloved lord will stay where he is…." She said angrily. "I'm sorry sister…it is in my nature…to be a bit tricky don't you think…" he said smiling showing off his teeth his eyes glowing purple from mischief. "If you weren't my brother I'd have killed you for saying such insolate words…" Apate purred grabbing her brothers chin smirking. "But I do enjoy your little tricks as long as you remember who you serve…" she said caressing his cheek lovingly. He smiled knowing what his sister wanted they did have that twin telepathic mind reading. He leaned in and both of them kissed like lovers not siblings; using his powers he and she were teleported spiritually to a dark cave. They kneeled on one knee like you would in front of a king. "What news do you bring?" a deep voice called behind a set of bars hoarse from years of torture. "My lord we have infiltrated the school…" Apate responded;

"Good….begin the search 'the key' must be there….Do NOT be found or your worst nightmares will be nothing more than a sweet dream after I am done with you!" the voice said. The twins bowed; "Yes it shall be done…" They both responded and the scene disappeared and they separated from their kiss; Apate turned fixing her lipstick, "Your trap better work brother…" she stated walking out of the ballroom via a portal she created on the wall out of everyone's sight.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hi everyone I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry it took me this long I had alot of problems, recently moved then old laptop broke on me; So it took me a long time to get settled and such! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Here's a few what they are or mean since I used greek mind you I used Google for the translation so idk how acurate it is lol.

Chiton= Traditional clothes that Greeks wore during ancient times; more commonly known as a tunic

Ti sto diáolo adelfós= What the Hell Brother

Den prostatévoun Titánes adýnamo kai ta paidiá sas!= I don't protect Titans as weak as your little ones!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest question for the chapter...Who are the twins? who are they working for? and ARE HADES AND PERSEPHONE GONNA BE AFTER THEIR FIRST KISS!?


	7. Day 6 part 2: A Ball of Trouble

_**Day 6 Part 2**_

 _ **A Ball of Trouble**_

 _ **~Persephone's room~**_

I felt a shiver run down my spine I looked out my window suddenly feeling scared; Hypnos and Cereberus who were in the middle of playing noticed I was staring off into space with a look of dread. They looked at each other and hurried over; "Mistwess are you otay?" Hypnos said gripping my robe worried. I snapped out of it and looked at him; Cerberus whimpered placing his heads on my lap; I gently smiled I scratched behind his main head's ear and gently stroked Hypnos's head. "I'm sorry you 2 I'm ok just a little nervous about the ball…" I lied not wanting to worry them more. They looked at me like they didn't believe me but left it at that. I was grateful when they went back to playing; I turned to my mirror trying to ignore the dread in the pit of my stomach. 'Something isn't right….' I thought going back to finishing my make-up and putting my flower crystals in my hair. 'Please don't let anything happen…' I thought as I finished getting ready.

 _ **Hades POV**_

I lay in bed shocked I was able to kiss Persephone the way I did; it was embarrassing and so unlike me! "I'm going to kill you…" I mumbled to Thantos who was in the middle of poking me with his finger, "Impossible to kill death sire…" He said smirking. I was lying in bed I had gotten in a few minutes of sleep before he came barging in to bug me. "We'll sire you must get ready for the ball can't have you smelling of Hades now can we…" he replied. I sighed and went to take a bath so he could leave me alone. I was bathing when Hypnos came flying in; "What news?" I asked annoyed to know that the younger brother came in but he was see through. "My Word…Mistwess looks scawed….but no enemy or dangw…" he reported. I sighed and stood; Thantos passed me a towel; Hypnos disappeared "I must say, sire, my idiotic brother has a rather nice ability being able to project himself in front of whom he chooses…" Thantos commented. "He is the God of Sleep so that ability is child's play to him…" I said drying off then wrapping the towel around my hip.

I thought as I dressed with Thantos's help I didn't need it but he insists on helping me when it's a special occasion. When he was finished I pulled the sleeves slightly and slipped my glasses into the jacket's pocket. "You look positively godly sire…" Thantos jokingly stated. I would have punched him but loosened the tie it was strangling me. Thantos sighed and left it; "I believe it is time to retrieve the young Mistress Sire…" he stated calmly. I humphed and headed to the door; "Not the fireplace this time Sire?" Thantos chuckled in mock shock. "She'll punch me if I did…" I said waving him off; "You're in charge tonight I'm going to be too exhausted to go down tonight…" I said walking out. I closed my door and walked over to Persephone's door; I knocked "Yes?" I heard from the other side; "Time to go…" I said. "I'll be there in a bit meet me in the front doors…" she said calmly."Don't take too long then…" I said walking to the front doors flipping on my glasses as I got closer.

I reached the front doors seeing the crowd all the girls were in their dresses and looked ready to have fun. The boys were in tuxes some of them looked uncomfortable; fixing ties or sleeves or something. Aphrodite was going around helping with last minute touch ups for those who needed help. "All but Persephone are here!" Ares announced unnecessarily; "I know…" I said bored. Everyone gasped and stared at me Ares practically drooling. Even the faithful Hepheastus was gawking; so were the girls Aphrodite then squealed happily along with some of the girls. I turned to see what was up and froze at the sight in front of me.

Persephone was standing there shy from the sudden attention blushing slightly and had one hand crossed in front of her holding her other arm. There she was in a strapless black satin dress the right leg slit exposing her whole leg to her hip. The bodice was covered in crystals in a floral pattern the middle was shear to expose her rib cage. That part also had a corset look; the crystals ended at her hip but a line went to the top of the slit. She wore a silver necklace, earrings, and bracelet that matched her dress; her hair had her crystal flowers her mother gave her in her hair. She wore silver heels that looked like vines creeping up her leg tied on the top with leaves on the end of the strings and around her foot and up her leg. Her nails were a black French tip with silver crystal flowers on them; her makeup was the black smoky eye with the Egyptian cat eye look. Her lips were painted dark red with a lighter blend of red in the middle. She truly looked like the 'Queen of the Underworld'; I had to mentally shake myself to be able to walk over to her.

I bowed in front of her and offered her my arm; she slowly took it blushing; with her holding the crook of my arm we lead the group out. The boys all paired with a girl; Ares escorting Athena and Hecate, Aphrodite and Hepheastus; while male students did their best with so many girls. Dinlas escorted Rhea and Circe, Morpheous escorted Nyx and Asteria, Hekateros escorted Calliope and Techne, Lapetos who escorted Pasiphae and Hygieia and finally Pyrrhichos who escorted Aoide and Clio, Selene and Melpomene made their own little duo happily.

Persephone gasped when she saw the carriages waiting for us outside; I couldn't help but chuckle; "We only use them on special occasions…" I told her. There were 5 carriages each being tied to by 2 horses each. They were made of African blackwood; which is actually quite impressive seeing as how it's a very hard to work with that type of lumber. It had what looked like vines crawling on them made of gold with red flowers blooming. "Ok brats listen up! 3 of you will ride in each carriage along with a single teacher and when we get to this annoying thing I don't want any of you fighting or anything behave or else! Know Ms. Persephone will tell you who goes where!" I said roughly. Persephone sighed and cleared her throat as the others took up a carriage by their statues in command. "In Athena's carriage; will be Asteria, and Circe…" Said students went into the first carriage Dinlas helping all 3 ladies on ladies into the carriage like gentlemen. "Next in Ares's carriage; Morpheous, Hekateros, and Lapetos…" she stated the boys groaned but headed to Ares's carriage who looked pissed he didn't have a single female. Which was a good call on Persephone. "On Hepheastus's carriage Pyrrhichos, Pasiphae, and Melpomene…" which in turn Pyyrrhichos helped the girls in. Hepheastus was next to Aphrodite; "Calliope, Aoide, and Techne with Aphrodite…" They went over and with Hepheastus's help, they all got in. " Nyx, Selene, and Hygieia are with Hecate…" She stated Ares had gone over after his carriage was called out. He helped the girls into their carriage. "Dinlas and Rhea will ride with me and…." She stopped when she noticed our ride. It was similar to the others but the vines were silver and the wood was Cypress tinted black both Thantos and Thallo were tied to the carriage.

She sighed and shook her head I really wanted to laugh but thought against it; I helped her into the carriage after she said hi to her friend. Dinals had helped Rhea in I looked at the others "Remember who's carriage your riding that will be your carriage on the way back!" I stated before boarding the carriage. After I got in, "Uhm sir who's going to drive…" Rhea asked me concerned; I turned to the open window Persephone nearly shaking in her seat with good reason to her I guess. "The horses will they know what to do they have done this a shi…OW!" I shouted as Persephone not to gently ground her heel into my toe. I glared at her but she glared back; "Fine sorry the horses have done this a million times!" I stated making sure not to curse. Persephone went back to her shaking; "Ms. Persephone are you ok?" Dinlas asked concerned. "Yes Dinlas just a bit chilly…" she stated Rhea agreed it was but she didn't realize it wasn't cold out or anything. It was the end of summer after all and it was hot out; the cold she felt was from the driver who flicked the horses into movement. Said driver was invisible to the 2 students and to the others for that matter. Seeing as how each carriage had their own driver; only he and Persephone saw the drivers. I sat closer to her and wrapped my arm around her for both warmth and comfort.

She would have protested but she was scared she glanced at the driver; it was a male spirit with a tux on but he had a nice rope rash along his neck where the rope he hung himself with well killed him. Athena's driver had a gunshot to his head from a 'hunting' accident with his friend who was banging his wife. Ares's driver had a gunshot too but he made a nice hole in the back of his head; given to him from his daughter who decided she didn't want him beating her mother and her; sexually, emotionally, and physically. Hepheastus's driver had a ton of sword stabs on him when his crew went mutiny on his ass because they went crazy; which was too bad I actually thought he was a nice pirate. Aphrodite had a hooker that had her neck broken when she couldn't please her pimp; not sexually but from not paying up. Hecate had a Salem witch who was drowned for her witchy crimes from what I hear she cursed people and danced around naked under my name; well the devils but haven't met him down below. "You are an ass…" Persephone whispered to me so Dinlas or Rhea couldn't hear I just smirked and looked out the window.

 _ **~A few minutes later~**_

I sighed when I opened the door I got out and then Dinlas the others were exiting the carriages as well; I looked out at say Poseidon helping Amphitrite out of their carriage. She was in a light blue dress that was light and flowing hugging her body slightly. A cord tied around her hip and the sleeves were in the shape of a bell with its split from her elbow. She wore a silver necklace with a blue tinted white pearl at the end with a silver star behind it. She wore matching earrings on her ears; her hair was down with her hairpiece from earlier on her head. She sure did love that hairpiece it was a gift from Poseidon when she started work here.

I then saw Hera and Zeus in the corner of my eye; Hera was in a dress that made her breast basically spill out. It was a silver halter top style with a royal blue gem in the middle of her chest; her hair was up in a curled bun. Her dress slits up to her hip; it disgusted me to look at her but I thought that dress would look nice on Persephone. Zeus looked our way as Dinlas helped Rhea out of the carriage; I turned my attention to the woman who easily overpowered their beauty. I reached up; Persephone took my hand and gently with my help she stepped out.

 _ **Persephone POV**_

I looked around and was shocked at the sight; the banners were replaced by silver candle stands that held what looked like invisible candles. The fires looked like they were just floating there; each candle stand skipped 2 steps. Red rose petals mixed with blue rock petals and asphodel petals; littered the steps the red carpet covered the middle steps. At the top on either side of the doors, the school banners billowed in the wind. I stepped down and could feel eyes on me; I saw Zeus and students stop to stare at us. "Just ignore them…" Hades said in my ear; with my hand around his arm the others met up with us the boys taking up the women they were going to escort in on each of their sides.

With me by his side Hades turned on his heel and walked to the steps; I followed with the others behind us. We could hear whispers and feel stares as the students and teachers commented; some stated 'Do you see the dark aura around them?' or 'Are they gods or something…'. Zeus and company started to walk to beat us to the steps. Zeus and Hera were next to us with the others next to our group; Poseidon and Amphirite were on our other side. Hades made sure I was on the side of Poseidon and Amphirite and Poseidon made sure Amphirite and I were next to each other. We started to talk and compliment each other on our outfits even told her of the big pain that was Hades. We ended up separating from Poseidon and Hades and escorted each other. Poseidon and Hades looked at each other they couldn't help the smirks and walked by each other letting their women lead them as they talked.

We reached the steps and we climbed the steps laughing ignoring Zeus and Hera; we all walked into the ballroom and we both looked shocked we could hear a ripple of gasps behind us from students. There were white curtains hanging from the middle of the ceiling. A crystal chandler hung in the middle of the room; the curtains then draped down and circled down around the pillars. Greek style fire holders were in every other open slot and a table with chairs alternating. At the end is a long table filled with fruits, different desserts, and drinks. Music started up somewhere me and Amphritie smiled and she led me to the food table to show me some of the Greek desserts. "So since you're from a different country we have some delicious desserts to choice from like Loukoumades…" she points to round balls that looked drizzled in honey and cinnamon. "Or Honey puffs they are normally made during Lenten or Easter time for you but they are amazing so we made them…" She speared on with a toothpick and handed it to me. I took it and ate it; it was fluffy and light. The honey and cinnamon helped and a mix of sweet and spicy; it just melted in my mouth. I swallowed before talking; "That's delicious!" I exclaimed Hades and Poseidon stayed behind us I could hear Hades chuckle under his breath. Amphirite giggles and continues; "Next is Trigona Panoramatos or phyllo triangles; it's filled with creamy custards and soaked in syrups; it's a specialty from the Thessaloniki district." She said handing me one. "I took it and tasted it tasted divine. It melted in my mouth the cream was well made and I could taste the syrup; "That's good!" I happily said. "You got a bit of…" Amphirite giggled I looked at her confused; Hades caught my chin with his fingers. He lifted my face up to see and smirked; "You got some cream on the corner of your mouth…" he stated, he leaned down and licked the cream from the corner of my mouth. I blushed I heard Amphirite gasp then giggle at Hades's boldness.

"There…" he said grinning licking his lips as he talked; I couldn't stop the blush on my face; "You 2 need a room…" Poseidon mumbled. Hades looked at his brother shrugged and let me go letting me go back to tasting the other desserts. Something called Mosaiko was next; which was a soft, creamy dessert which was Greek chocolate and biscuit. Then a karidopita which was a walnut cake that had cinnamon and clove syrup covered with a thick crisp chocolate glaze. Next was a Milopita an apple pie that like the Loukoumades is an Easter dish. I was basically choking on all these desserts; a glass crystal appeared in front of my face. "It's a Greek Lantern…" Hades said behind me; I took it and took a taste test it; it had a lime zing and sweet. I sighed happily when at last the drink helped make the desserts go down much quicker and easier. "I think she's had enough being stuffed like a lamb…" Poseidon commented to Amphritie. She covered her mouth giggling behind her hand; "I'm sorry dear I accidentally went overboard I just love sweets…" she stated embarrassed. Poseidon bowed to me; "Save a dance for me Milady?" he asked politely. I blushed and curtsied back; "Of course My Lord" I responded; Hades bowed to Amphirite who he agreed to save a dance for as well.

They left us alone; I watched them leave and saw a few people dancing already; I drank my lantern silently. Hades sighed; I looked at him and saw him bored already; "Shall we go to a table and sit?" I asked he let me lead him to the table the others took over in the corner. "So how went the tasting?" Aphrodite smirked; "I blushed ignoring her Hades pulled out my chair and then sat on the chair behind me when I sat.

We enjoyed watching the students have fun and enjoyed the music; till I heard a certain song come one; the glass of greek lantern I was drinking stopped midway. 'Keeper of the Stars' by Tracy Byrd started. I listened to the first cords; "You ok?" Hades's voice whispered behind me. "Yea…this song…" I took a breath; "It was my parent's song….I've always loved it myself too…" I said trying not to cry.

 _ **~flashback ~**_

"Shall we dance milady?" bowed a man with brown hair, his brown eyes sparkled at he looked at his 9-year-old daughter. She was in a princess dress her brown hair was down in curls she laughed and curtsied; "Yes we can daddy!" she squeaked out he laughed and took her hands and twirled her as 'Keeper of the Stars' started playing. He danced with his daughter and his beloved wife laughed recording this moment with the family camera. After awhile his little girl let his hands go and ran to her mother she took the camera from her with a lot of convincing. "Go dance with Daddy Mommy!" He bowed to his wife and he twirled her and danced the rest of the song with her. Her mother had her beautiful curled brown hair, her green eyes sparkled with happiness and he knew that his daughter was going to grow up to look like his wife. Beautiful; he couldn't stop looking at the women in his arms and couldn't stop smiling. He heard a small noise and saw his little girl had placed the video camera down and ran over laughing. His smile grew he lifted her and he heard his wife laugh and the three danced together till they were dancing to the sound of their own hearts.

~end flashback

I looked back when I felt Hades's hand on my shoulder; everyone was looking at me concerned; I then felt the tears on my cheek. Hades got up as I patted the tears away he bowed in front of me held out his hand. I hesitated at first then took his hand; he helped me up and lead me to the dance floor; he twirled me and gently pulled me in and danced with me. Suddenly I lost track of everything and everyone; like it was only us both. The world around us changed to make it like we were dancing in the stars; Hades spun me, lifted me, and all these moves I didn't think I could do. Next thing I knew I heard clapping and cheers. We snapped out of it and saw EVERYONE was watching us; I blushed deep Hades just huffed. He didn't let me go the next song came on and with that, he smirked and pulled me in it was a salsa dance. I blushed and knew right away he was going to keep this up; we then danced which soon turned hot and sweaty.

I panted when he grabbed pulled me against his chest my leg wrapping around his hip his hand holding my thigh. He was panting too and I knew this dance was intense for him too; again cheers erupted especially from to our dismay the ever growing Hades x Persephone fan club. The founder; Aphrodite; was the loudest. He let my leg go and lead me back to the table leaving to get us some drinks; "Wow you guys dance so well together!" Aphrodite announced happily to me. Hades came back handing me some punch. I thanked him and drank nearly spitting out my punch when Zeus came over; his cologne was strong. "Persephone shall I have this dance?" he asked with his hand out; I sighed and drank my punch ignoring him. He frowned as the others tried not to laugh so there were suppressed chuckles; "Sorry Zeus I don't dance with perverts…." I said. I could feel his anger and I ignored it; Poseidon came over with Amphirite on his arm. "Brother…leave her alone…" he said Amphirite going over to Hades and whispered in his ear. He nodded and stood; Poseidon stepped in front of Zeus and held his hand out. I smiled and took it and stood with his help. Zeus was puffed when Poseidon lead me out to the dance floor with Hades and Amphirite behind us. Poseidon spun me and held my hand and his hand hovered over my waist. "It seems you have caught the eye of both my brothers…" he said; "Yes it seems that way.." I said giggling. "Well be careful with Zeus…I've told Hades I would be your halls ally it has been that way since day 1…" He said calmly. "I see I'm glad Hades has such an ally..." I smiled he stayed silent. "So he told you the truth…" He asked I nodded slowly; "I already told Hades I won't say anything…" I told him. He looked at me and the corner of his lip twitched into a small smile; "So you're not afraid of Hades or me?" he asked. I couldn't help but giggle; "Unless you give me a reason to I'm not even if you're a god my lord…" I stated. Then he smiled and chuckled; "Yup I like you you'll make a good companion for my brother…" He stated. "Ah, you got him to smile!" Amphirite stated shocked she and Hades had appeared next to us. I giggled and Poseidon let me go and Amphirite took his arm when he offered it to her. I did like- wise when Hades offered me his.

"So you were talking about the 'Gods' thing?" Amphirite asked I looked at her surprised; she giggled at my surprise. "Poseidon doesn't hold anything from Amphirite just like I do with you…" Hades explained. "Only Hera doesn't know…" Amphirite said sadly; somehow that didn't surprise me. "But Hades here hasn't taken his glasses off even though I know he is the God of the underworld…." She dabbed invisible tears. "I do it to not scare you…" Hades said annoyed; I giggled and then I knew who to turn to if I needed someone to confide in about the school secret. "What are you talking about?" I turned to see Zeus and Hera both pissed. "Nothing of your concern…" Hades stated slightly hiding me behind him; Poseidon did the same with Amphirite. The students danced around us as we had a slight stare off with Zeus and Hera; that is till we heard the scream from some female students.

Our heads snapped to the scream and a giant creature roared loudly; its head was a lion the body was a goats' and the tail that hissed was a snake. It was tanned colored then slowly turned green on the rump to the tail. The eyes glowed golden; its fangs dripped with its saliva while the snake's fangs dripped something. It slid down the body and landed on the floor and it melted a hole and steamed you could hear it melt. Hades then really did push me behind him I gripped his arm frightened at the sight; Poseidon also hid Amphirite behind him protectively. I heard scrapping behind us; I slowly turned and almost screamed. He looked like a giant in golden armor; a gold sword at his side; his skin looked like it was blackened like frostbite had gotten him. His eyes were slightly sunken in a blue light seemed to replace his eye. I heard more scrapping to my right I looked and I got closer to Hades scared to near death and felt myself shaking. There was a giant fox it was the size of the Chimaeras; its fur was red almost like it was fire. The paws were black as well as the snout and it huffed its breath could be seen; its eyes glowed red. "What…." I asked too frightened to finish, "A Chimera in front of us… behind us is Chrysaor and the last is a Teumessian fox…." He whispered his head turning to keep an eye on the creatures.

I heard a child laughing I looked around but didn't see them; "Show yourself!" Zeus demanded; students either hid behind teachers or were getting the hell out of dodge with teachers helping them. Another round of laughing came out and we saw her on a window just sitting there. She had blood red hair was in long pigtails reaching her hips; her light blue eyes were almost silver; she wore a flowing red dress that reaches below her hips; off the shoulder sleeves with spaghetti straps with a black bow in the middle. She had claw marks running down left cheek down to shoulder like an animal had run its claws through her face. "Did my babies startle you Uncle Zeus?" she said her voice sounding high as a childs should. She smiled showing her enlarged canines. "Who are you?!" Zeus demanded. "You don't remember me Uncle Zeus!" she exclaimed almost looking shocked and about to cry. "It's me, Lyssa!" She responded happily laughing as she said her name. I could see the shock on Zeus and Poseidon's faces Hades tried not to show emotion but it radiated off him. Lyssa sighed and jumped down landing on her feet softly like a cat. She looked up and gave us a cold smile that made my skin crawl; "Remember Lyssa the Goddess of Mad, Rage, crazy, and of rabies in animals…" she said stepping forward I felt Hades slowly grab my hand. "Why are you here you should be dead?!" Zeus shouted Lyssa laughed a cynical laugh; well as cynical as a child could sound which was still creepy as hell. "I was saved by my companions!" She said growls came from the Chimera, fox, and giant. "Oh looks like the little ones are bored…" She said like a mother would to her babies. "These things are not your babes…" Poseidon stated flatly. "No but they listen to me since they are after all 'mad'" she stated pointing up like it was common sense.

"Lyssa…..stop being nonsensical…" a male's voice came out of nowhere; our head snapped around to see him come out of the shadows behind Lyssa. He was easily as tall as Hades; he had long black hair with silver streaks in it. He had it tied back in a loose ponytail to keep it from his eyes; his eyes were yellow and slit-like snakes. He was actually really handsome dare I say in league with a certain underworld god. He had a scar running down his left eye to his jaw; he looked like he had fangs in his mouth. He wore a Victorian era suit; white shirt under a blood red vest with a black pattern and a black trench coat, black slacks and black shoes. A pocket watch chain hung from his vest; "Typhoeus!" Zeus growled out; "Typhoeus!" Lyssa said happily running up to him smiling and laughing. He pats her head like a she was his child. "Zeus it's been eons…thank you again for locking me in such a dismal place…." Typhoeus said sarcastically. I could hear Zeus growling; "You threatened our kind; you monster!" Zeus spat out. Typhoeus sighed; "Coming from you that is degrading I may be the King of monsters…however you treat everything as a mere toy…" he stated back calmly. "Now enough jabbering it is time to how you say 'Get down to business….'" He said smiling. He disappeared making us all whip around to find him; too late he reappeared behind Zeus and sent him flying before we could warn him.

I could feel the anger grow in Hades and Poseidon; Hades himself disappeared and next thing we knew Typhoeus was thrown as well. "Take care of my Amphirite…" Poseidon told me before joining in the fight. I grabbed Amphirite who held me cowering in fear; I looked around as the creatures saw an opportunity to hard to miss. "Join in the fun my precious!" Lyssa laughed maniacally as she joined Typhoeus to fight the men. "Persephone!" Hades shouted out I felt something snap; I felt myself slump slightly and suddenly everything went black.

"Well…well….well…" I heard a voice in my head I looked around and saw nothing; "Who's there!?" I demanded; I heard chuckling. "Who you ask?" the voice said she sounded exactly like me from the darkness I stepped in front of me. Wait...what how am I seeing myself if I am myself?! "Stop that you're an idiot sometimes" the other me demanded. "I am your inner self!" she explained. I looked at…me. She had her hair up in a bun with narcissus in her hair. She wore a black dress that I could see a young Morticia Addams wear; a black corset style dress with her breast spilling out, a slit on either side from hip to floor. She had heels that could kill a man easily with black vines climbing up her legs; she had black eyeshadow and liner on her eyes and blood red lips. "I am what you're going to become 'Queen of the Underworld'…" she said in a sultry voice; she walked to me and gently caressed my face. "I was supposed to marry Hades when I was alive I was weak but I would have turned into you when I married him. The only problem I was killed by Hermes a blade went right through me right where you have your injury…" She stated gently pointing to where my scar was. "Why are you here?" I asked; she chuckled. "I've always been here just waiting for the right moment to make myself known…and now it's a good time I'm going to help by giving you a gift…" She said. I looked at her puzzled and confused she leans down and kisses my chest a silver chain grows around my neck taking the form of veins; at the end, a black onyx teardrop hangs from the veins. The gem gets entangled slightly by the veins to give it a complete look. "What…" I started but she held up her hand; "It's a magic necklace pray to me for the power and I'll give you your powers of a goddess temporarily…" she stated calmly. She smiled and kissed my forehead; "Now go help out and kick the asses of those who dare to hurt us and our loved ones…" She said and disappeared.

"Persephone!" I heard it was Amphirite she sounded like she was crying; I slowly opened my eyes; Hera was trying really hard to keep the creatures at bay. The men were trying to get to us but Typhoeus and Lyssa were keeping them busy. The teachers were evacuating the remaining students as the battle was going. "Oh thank the gods!" Amphirite cried out as I slowly sat up holding my head. "What…" I said; "You passed out…" She said worriedly. "I COULD USE SOME HELP!" Hera half shouted half growled to us. I noticed I somehow ended up in between pillars. Safe from the creatures; I slowly stood and heard a tinkle and looked down and saw another necklace around my neck. It was the gift from the other me; I realized then what I had to do. I gently cupped the onyx in my left hand; "Oh Goddess of the Underworld give me thy power which was lost long ago…" I whispered. Then a bright green light engulfed me making everyone cover their eyes.

 _ **Hades POV**_

I was holding Typhoeus back with a candle holder when a green light flashed from the other side of the room. I immediately covered my eyes from the blinding light then I sensed it another God had shown up. 'Persephone is she ok!?' ran in my head I blinked it wasn't an enemy; "The Queen has returned…" I looked up to see Thantos standing around watching. My head snapped back Typhoeus and Lyssa had stopped and stared in awe as did Zeus and Poseidon. Persephone had a green mixed with black aura light surround her; her hair had come undone; her eyes closed to the area around her. Her dress was replaced by a silk black dress exposed both her legs and some hip. The back flowed around her like a living cape behind her. She had a blood red corset style armor plate around her waist and encircles her breast; chain mail sleeves covered her arms. It split at her elbow into an arrow head design and tying around her middle finger. A black silk collar popped up with blood red silk on the inside; a black onyx with a vine chain around her neck. Knee high heeled shoes with silver vines covered her legs; an invisible wind lifted her hair and the cape whipped around her. Her eyes opened slowly; they were glowing forest green. As she opened her eyes a circlet of silver vines appeared around her forehead similar to my crown but smaller and daintier. Typhoeus rose letting me go and smirked; "The Queen of the Underworld has arrived…" He bowed smirking.

 _ **Persephone POV**_

I felt my body burn like it was on fire then it stopped making me freeze like someone dunked me into a frozen lake. I opened my eyes and saw the others staring; "The Queen of the Underworld has arrived…" Typhoeus smirked. I stepped forward not noticing the flowers or grass that sprouted as I stepped; next thing I knew Lyssa's creatures ran towards me. She laughed maniacally as the chimera and the Teumessian blew fire engulfing me in their flames. The chimera's flames were red hot, while the Teumessian's flames were blue and hotter. Chrysaor unsheathed his sword and rose it above his head; "PERSEPHONE!" Hades shouted out as the sword came down on me.

The sword stopped in mid-air above my head; 2 fingers were holding the sword like it was a card; the flames still burning my flesh or trying to. Lyssa stopped laughing and looked at Chrysaor struggling; "Did you think these little flames would hurt?" I asked coldly. I then tossed the sword up and then he went flying ramming into the wall opposite us. Everyone looked from Chrysaor to me then back; then I saw Hades smirk; "My Queen has made her appearance…" he stated standing and doing something shocking; he removed his glasses. His red eyes glowing in excitement; "As such it's only fair the pair come out to play…" he stated tucking his glasses into his jacket pocket. I heard Amphirite scream out as the flames around me flew back to look like wings my body unharmed.

Shadows moved to Hades like phantoms from the light the wings created; they crawled up his legs slithering like tendrils. It covered all but his face; then they slithered off like someone had put a light on them. His tux was replaced with a black tunic with a silver gleaming chest plate. Silver arm guards covered his arms into an arrow shape at his wrist. It tied to his middle finger like mine did; his shoes were replaced by matching silver leg guards around his legs and he had on his greek sandals. A black silk cape with red silk sewn to the underside whipped out from behind him a circlet similar to mine appeared on his head. I smiled and stepped forward making Lyssa flinch. I casually walked by the Teumessian and Chimera it seems the fighting had seized; the only sound was my heels clicking on the floor. With each step, a patch of green with flowers grew. Hades wrapped his arm around my waist and I stood by him; I smiled at Typhoeus. "You attacked my beloved; as well as myself, our friends and students...For that, the punishment is severe especially for your treatment of my woman..." Hades purred out venom dripping from his words as he caressed my low back. I smiled hotly at him and then faked a pout; "But I want to have fun too after all it was I they basically assaulted first..." I whimpered out. Hades then boomed out a maniacal laugh that sent shivers up everyone but my spine if anything; I felt moister built up a bit in between my legs.

"Very well dear you may have the first swing…" Hades conceded bowing to me. I smiled as I walked past him I stroked his face with my fingertips. I saw him shudder from the pleasure of having me do that little gesture. I looked up at Typhoeus; "Well then shall we? Or are you afraid to lose to a woman?" I asked lifting my hands up slightly in a taunting fashion. He smirked and bowed; "To fight a goddess of your standard…I am honored…." He said and smirked. He then started to get wrapped in a sickly looking aura; I waited everyone watched in anticipation or fear.

I saw a glint in Typhoeus's eyes; "Allow me to extend the curtsey my lady…" He bowed his figure then started to warp and disfigure. His legs started to stretch into snake-like tails; his skin turned a vibrant red and scaly. His arms turned thicker and reptile like; his nails sharpened into black talons; his teeth sharpened to fangs. His eyes turned reptile like; glowing a sickly yellow; his tongue flicked out I saw it was forked; like the hydra hundreds of heads sprang out all over his body. Black wings ripped out of his back jagged and had tears all over them; his hair turned black with glowing red highlights like it was lava. He grew in size too he almost didn't fit in the hall saliva dripped from his mouth; it smelt of rotten eggs and I knew that it was sulfur just from the smell. It dropped onto the floor with a hiss steam rising, no not just sulfur it was sulfuric acid. "Now we are of the same cloth immortal versus a puny thing!" he hissed out his voice echoed out making the students still there wince or cry or scream. "SILENCE YOU INSIGNIFCANT LOT!" He hissed out angrily; making the students whimper. I looked around with my peripheral at the students the girls were holding each other shivering and the boys were trying to stay calm and surround the girls in a protective circle. I sighed, "I guess it's time to get serious…" Typhoeus looks at me confused and then shock.

My aura explodes around me dark forest green almost black; screams of death could be heard figures of shadows slithered around. My hair turned raven black with forest green highlights; my skin paled to a deathly shade. A shadow cloak engulfed my body; my aura radiating out; Typhoeus flinched and covered his face from the aura intensity. "What the hell is this power!?" He roared. I heard Hades chuckle; "That is the power of my world…" he responded his voice of silk.

The cloak hugged my body and oozed off my body like a living black blob of slime; it left behind oil like sludge behind covering my breast. It left my shoulders bare except the golden vine like chains hanging from the cloth. It covered my arms from my elbow to my wrist; the sludge then ran off my stomach and stayed on my hip. It covered my lower half in an undergarment style bottom. It slid off my legs till my knee and formed black heels exposing my toes and heel. Some of the residual shadow flared into a skin tight skirt. The necklace I wore glows a black green color and shot out making everyone cover their eyes.

When the light subsided I stood there clad in the strange clothing a circlet of dead vines wrapped around my forehead the crystal flowers my parents had given me had reappeared in my hair and glow green, black, light blue, purple, magenta, indigo, and yellow. All pulsing like stars in my hair; my eyes were closed.

 _ **Typhoeus POV**_

I stepped back growling Lyssa was behind her trio of monsters slightly shaking; "How…How can one person have such power!?" She cried out nearly in tears. "SILENCE LYSSA!" I ordered in a booming voice making her wince. I looked at Persephone still standing there unmoved with her eyes still closed. 'I pray that master is right on his hunch…if her highness Persephone is truly our salvation…' I thought. I then roared loudly challengingly in Persephone's direction then sprang forward launching myself at her; then her eyes slowly opened.

I stopped dead in my tracks my clawed hand raised about to strike sweat appearing on my face and back. I was literally paralyzed with fear as I looked in green glowing eyes. Her eyes that showed no fear or mercy. Eyes that can match those who dwell in the underworld…eyes of the Queen of the Underworld. I knew at that moment master was right in her eyes I saw it. I saw the 'Kleidí ton Titánon' or the 'Key of the Titans'. Getting the information I was sent to retrieve my job done I quickly retreated back not wanting to die. "I know when I am beat" I said bowing turning back to my human state. I bowed to Persephone grabbing Lyssa before she could do anything. "Till we meet again…" I said and retreated with an annoyed yelling Lyssa.

 ** _Persephone POV_**

Typhoeus had retreated with Lyssa and the trio of monsters…'that was weird' I thought as I felt myself change back into my regular look. I felt the world spin as I wobbled and swayed from sudden exhaustion and a splitting headache. I fell back, I readied myself to hit the floor knowing I had no strength to catch myself instead I felt strong arms catch me. I looked up to see two glowing red eyes looking at me worry mixed with love and admiration. "Hades…" I mumbled "Don't talk your exhausted and in need of rest…" he commented lifting me into his strong arms. He held me close under normal circumstances I would have fought tooth and nail to get down, but instead I curled up to him his warmth feeling so good against my exhausted body. "Thank you…" was all I could say before passing out in his protective arms.

 _ **Typhoeus POV**_

I released Lyssa when we reached a good distance from our hide out; "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TYPHOUES!? WE HAD THEM!" Lyssa yelled stomping her feet. I glared at her making her shrink into herself, "Indeed Typhoeus…Why did you stop?" A female voice came from the door way of the cave they called home. I turned to see none other than the bitch of our group the one Master spoke through. I bowed; "I merely stopped because I got the information we needed…Our mission was a success…We got the Goddess of the Underworld to return…and she IS the one…" I said. "Are you certain…?" She asked in a purr. "To eída ... To máti ton Titánon…I saw the Key…" I muttered in both Greek and English. I saw he smile a grin that screamed evil. "Well then we have good news for our beloved Master…" she purred walking passed me towards the Olympic Hall; in her sultry dress hugging her body. I never did like her not even back in the day…she was the embodiment of her title…after all we can ever trust the Goddess of Deceit.

 ** _Author's Note:_** I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I've been so busy it isn't even funny! What with work and work and...well work. I also am in the process of starting a new story I haven't finished chappy 1 for it so it will be something. Also been working on my other fic or at least trying to...I haven't forgotten your pleas for me to continue! I am just busy irl! Hopefully I can get another chappy for you guys to enjoy! Chappy question! WHO ARE THESE GUYS AND WHAT IS THE KEY OF THE TITANS!? Hope you guys enjoyed this chappy! Remember to leave a review your comments MAKE MY DAY! TILL NEXT TIME!


	8. Day 7 Part: So it Begins

**Chapter 7 Part 1**

 **So it Begins**

 **Persephone POV**

"MAMA HERE!" Shouted a little girl her hair blowing in the wind; I couldn't help but laugh the child was wearing a child chiton flowers in her messy brown golden hair. I stopped laughing as I noticed how she and I looked similar. She turned; her eyes were somehow familiar I just couldn't place why. "Just kidding…" she said sticking her tongue out at me winking at me at the same time. Then, it hit me she was a child form of the 'Queen of the Underworld', "Close your mouth you silly little girl…" she stated crossing her arms. I closed my mouth shut when she told me; "I'm asleep aren't I?" I asked her. "Nooo you're dead and I'm here to take you to hell…" she said acting like a ghost. "Of course you are dummy…" she stated recrossing her arms. I looked at her confused; she sighed. "I am a part of you remember…" I circled her comically like she was a collectible. An annoyed tick appeared on her forehead; "STOP THAT!" she shouted at me I stopped and looked at her. "Soooo…." I began; "I can figure what you're going to ask…" she started raising her hand as she spoke. "Why is such a sexy beast like me in a horrible state?" she said looking depressed. "Well that is a good question but no I was going to ask; why are you in my dream!?" I said crossing my arms. "Well then no sympathy to those in distress…" she said sarcastically; "I'm here to help you master your powers and also to wake up." She said I was confused. "Time to wake up sleepy head…" This time her voiced changed to Hades's voice.

I slowly opened my eyes meeting Hades's red glowing eyes; I looked at the clock on my night stand. '3:30 AM' I groaned turned over pulling the blankets over my head. "Go away….it's way too early…." I said. "Oh no you don't…" He said pulling my covers off of me. I curled up in a ball and shivered; "Well on second thought I might enjoy the view awhile…" he purred. I looked down to see; I was in my panties from the ball with my too small pajama top. "GIVE ME MY BLANKET BACK!" I shouted at Hades he smirked. "Na I don't think so you're cute when certain things….perk up…" he said eyeing my breast. I looked to see my nips were standing at attention I gasped and wrapped my arms around them I glared at Hades. "What do you want?" I growled he suddenly turned serious. "Zeus called for an emergency meeting before the students get to school…" He said I felt myself get serious as well. "Do the others know?" I asked; he noded; "They are getting ready as should you my little narcissus.." he stated helping me to my feet. "I decided to let you know last due to….uh….yesterday's events…" he said.

I sighed getting up slowly still hiding my breast from him; "Can I take a bath first?" he noded helping me up. I headed to my bathroom stopping when I heard him following; "You aren't joining me make yourself useful and leave me alone…" I said. He was about to protest when I went in and closed the door before he could follow. I couldn't help but smile to myself about his antics. I took a quick bath wrapped in my towel I peeked out glad to see Hades gone; I took the advantage and quickly got dressed. Slipping into a pair of silk panties and matching bra, skinny jeans, a blank tank top and a black blazer. I was slipping on my over the knee black high heeled boots when a knock came at my door. "Come in" I said zipping up the zipper on my boots; Hades walked in; "Ready?" he asked. I got my bag which I made sure had everything; I quickly put my favorite earrings and necklace on. Grabbing a hair tie I followed Hades out to the front doors; everyone but the students were there waiting on us. "Aries you and Athena will come back to pick up the students when it's over." Hades said not even stopping we all followed him with me next to him heading to our waiting steeds. I placed my bag in Thallo's saddlebag she nickered at me reaching back with her head and tussled my hair like she would a foal. I laughed "Come on Thallo stop that!" I playfully reprimanded stroking her face; I mounted her and she went straight to her spot next to Thantos and Hades. Hades smirked at me and fixed the back of my hair from Thallos little game. I couldn't help but smile "We don't have all day love birds!" shouted Aries I blushed and together we took off to the school the others hot on our heels.

When we reached the school the other halls were already there and if I had to guess they were already at the meeting room. We dismounted getting my bag Thantos lead the other horses off and we went to the meeting hall. We all walked in with the others standing around whispering to each other about what this emergency meeting was about. When we walked in the room fell silent "Ok let's get started!" Zeus said oddly serious everyone took their seats. Zeus waited till everyone was seated. "Your all wondering why I called you here so early…" a murmur broke out. Zeus lifted his hand for silence; "I asked you here because of the threat on our campus and to tell you some things we left out on your job descriptions…" murmurs and looks of confusion to each other.

"First order of business let me reintroduce myself and my brothers….Poseidon…"Poseidon stood, "God of the sea…" a trident appeared in his hand. It was golden with three emeralds where the 3 points meet. "Hades…" Hades stood removing his glasses his eyes closed. "God of the Underworld…" his scythe in his hand it was made of black obsidian except the blade which gleamed silver. A red rose like gem was at the base of the blade and dead vines encircled the whole pole except for a bound up of well worn leather with a piece dangling with 2 feathers hanging from it 1 was a brown reddish feather; the other was brown with black lines. A whisper came to my right ear; "the brown reddish feather is a nightingale feather the other one is a screech owl feather", my eyes looked to find Hypnos snuggling into my hair yawning in his bat form. Zeus continued, "And I am Zeus…" he stood, "God of the Heavens…" he stated a lightning bolt sword appeared in his hand. "And everyone who works or attends this school are the reincarnations of the Gods, Goddesses, or Heroes of old…" He said this and Hades's eyes opened to revel his blood red eyes. Hades, Zeus and Poseidon's eyes all started to glow Poseidon's a deep emerald, Zeus's a deep blue, and Hades's a deeper blood red. Everyone's breath caught it was Hera who broke the silence with a scoff. "Your serious you want us to believe…" She was caught off when her voice was silenced I mean really silenced. She tried to talk but was confused and scared when nothing came out.

"Finally…" Hades stated snapping his scythe back into nothing crossing his arms. Hera glared at him but when his eyes locked with hers she visible cringed. Zeus and Poseidon did the same with their weapons Zeus giving Hera her voice back. They both sat exhausted; "You both know better than to use your magic…" Hades reprimanded sitting coolly. Then the silence broke with everyone sending a million questions at once Hades sighed loud enough for only me to hear. I unconsciously put my hand on his knee which he gratefully took rubbing my knuckles with his fingertips. I noticed Amphirite was doing the same with Poseidon she was whispering to him. He was nodding slowly and smiling at her; I guessed she was making sure he was ok and he was reassuring her. I looked at Hades when his leg started to twitch, his annoyance level was at a breaking point. "ENOUGH!" He shouted loud enough that it made the room vibrate; everyone grew silent the women cowering behind the men. "Thank you Hades…" Zeus said like it was nothing.

"Now then, you know that do any of you have last names?" everyone looked around but none responded. "That is because when you were reincarnated your 'parents' only named you after yourselves… For example a reincarnated god or whatever is born the host parent will name that baby after their first name not giving them their last name. Like Hera here her parents name were Michael and Lacy Sterling; which should have made her Hera Sterling, but she doesn't have a last name. If you looked at all your birth certificates none of you would; we made it so that we can find you all easier….It is the 21st century people name their kids weird things…" He said. "You called our Parents 'Host parent' what do you mean?" Athena asked. "Simply that your souls need a body just like any other so we just put your souls in your mothers when we found the right match and viola you're here on the earth plane…" he said. "In all rights they are still your parents but your souls are not human…" Hades put in.

"Hecate your skills of a healer are not only because of your gift with herbs but because you are the Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft…Aphrodite well we all know you since for some reason you're a popular Goddess…Ares your skills at fighting since you're the God of War…Hepheastus your good with your hands especially at weapons since you are the God of Fire and Metalwork hell you made all our weapons and armor…Athena your skills as a warrior and knowledge are because you are the Goddess of Wisdom and Military…" Hades said calmly. He looked at me; "And let's not forget our halls Secretary…After all she is the Goddess of the Underworld…" he gently caressed a hair lock that had fallen into my face then pushed it back behind my ear.

"Hermes your speed and efficiency is why you are the Messenger of the Gods…Artemis your accuracy with a bow and love for animals makes you the Goddess of the Hunt…Apollo you're up before the dawn and sleep when the sun sinks in the horizon because you're the God of the Sun…Eros you are a match maker from heaven literally you are the God of Sexual Love and Beauty…and Hera you were my wife and the Goddess of Marriage and Family…" Zeus said nonchalantly.

"Demeter your love for nature is cause you are the Goddess of the Harvest…Delphin you are the God of Dolphins and the one who made it possible to find Amphirite…Metis not only are you the Goddess of art and wisdom you are also Zeus's first wife…" Hera glared at Metis from her spot next to Zeus. "Hestia you are the Goddess of the Hearth…and my lovely Amphirite you are the Goddess of the Sea…" Poseidon stated; in a rare show of affection; Poseidon stroked Amphitrite's cheek and smiled lovingly at her.

Zeus coughed to get Poseidon's attention back on track; "Anyhow that is the truth of the school and everything…any questions?" Zeus said everyone looked at him shell-shocked. "Questions?" Ares started, "HELL YA WE HAVE QUESTIONS! YOU'RE TELLING US THAT WE ARE ALL GODS!?" He shouted banging his fist hard against the table; hard enough to make the bowl of fruit on the table tumble and spill everywhere. Hades sighed, "We don't have time for this…" he waved his hand and everyone suddenly fell asleep. Only Zeus, Poseidon, Amphirite, Hades, and I stayed awake.

"What…what did you do Hades?" Zeus asked glaring at him annoyed, "I was the one who erased their memories it's as easy as a blink to give them back…" he said like it was no big deal. He crossed his arms sitting back sighing; "Then why is Amphirite still awake?!" Zeus asked pointing to her as she yawned and laid her head down on Poseidon's lap sleepily. Poseidon answered stroking the back of her head, "She already knows…" he said softly. Zeus gapped Hades smirked and somehow I knew what he was thinking. I scooted my pillow to right in front of Hades and leaned back snuggling in between his legs using his lap as a pillow. This made Zeus boom in anger Hera was asleep leaving him with no woman to fawn over him. Hades stroked my head gently petting me which almost made me purr. Then, I closed my eyes memories of my past life flowed though me while the spell was still in effect.


	9. Day 7 Part 2: Going Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 7 Part 2**

 **Going down Memory Lane**

Persephone POV

~Eons ago~

Pain shot through my rear I couldn't stop the cry from escaping my lips; "There we go a healthy baby girl…" a woman's voice said cheerfully. I slowly opened my eyes a chubby woman was looking down at me her hair was silken black reaching below her rear, her eyes were blue. She wore a chiton that wasn't dyed. It looked rather plain; "Let me see her Eileithyia…" A weak voice from somewhere said. She sounded weak and strained; Eileithyia handed me to another woman who was covered in sweat; her hair plastered to her face. She took me and smiled softly even if she was tired she held me close. "Finally we meet…Persephone…" She said soothingly to me. All went black; "Persephone wake up!" the woman called her voice full of love and scolding. I opened my eyes she was sitting next to me; "Sweetheart you'll catch your death of cold we don't want Hades taking you from me…" She giggled. I sat up rubbing my eyes, "Mother…" I said my voice sounding like a child. "Well then…let's see if this helps wake you up!" she grabbed me and tickled me till I was laughing so hard tears streamed down. She laughed as well it sounded like a harp was being strummed in the beginnings of a song. They wind lifted her brown curled hair making what looked like flames appear in them. She was beautiful she was perfectly figured her brown eyes were mixed with green. Her stomach was slightly chubby evidence of having a child; she smiled and lifted me up and held me. "When you are grown my little flower you'll be beautiful!" she said. "Just like you mother!" I exclaimed she couldn't help but laugh. All went black; "I HAVE TOLD YOU ZEUS TO LEAVE PERSEPHONE ALONE!" I was startled who was my mother yelling at. I got up and peeked out of my door to see a man standing with my mother her back to me. He had blond hair and was handsome; "She is my daughter Demeter and I decide when she has come of age! She's 15!" He hissed at her. "You may have fathered her but you are no father! I will not have MY little girl prance around in front of the others to win their favor and then be married to someone who will have affairs on her! Or let her become a concubine to another!" She combated. "She WILL attend the gathering this year! Besides I want to meet her myself!" He then spun around. "Hermes will pick you both up…" was all he said. Last thing I saw was my mother, Demeter, cry into her hands.

When I woke again I was sitting in front of a mirror my maids were fixing my hair flowers formed a crown around my head then scattered down into my long hair. I was in a chiton my mother had made for me. It was dyed my favorite color deep green; I looked up when a knock came to the door. Demeter walked in she was in a light blue chiton her hair was up in an intricate bun. Golden laurel leaves were on either side of her head; she looked sullen and looked like she had been crying. I rushed to her she just smiled,"My darling you look beautiful…" she said touching my cheek. I wanted to protest on going to the event, but she spoke first; "Hermes is here…" she lead me out to where Hermes stood waiting.

Hermes had taken us to Mount Olympus via a chariot with winged horses; he spent the whole trip either eyeing me or nonstop talk about the man who fathered me. When we arrived I was dumb struck the mansion in front of me was gorgeous. Clouds floated in and around as they pleased. The building was made of marble, water and water fountains surrounded the area. Hermes led us to an open area many Gods and Goddesses were present; "Come on Hades stay a little longer to meet my daughter!" a man who I had to guess was Zeus. "No…" was all I heard his voice sounded cold as ice but for some reason it was very calming. I didn't see Hades when Hermes ushered us to the area Zeus was. He was red and when he saw Demeter and me his smile grew. A woman stood next to him her eyes narrowed as she saw us too; "DEMETER! WELCOME!" Zeus bellowed I could smell the alcohol. "AND THIS MUST BE PERSEPHONE!" He continued. "She grew up to a fine woman!" Zeus bellowed. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" He announced getting everyone's attention. "I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET PERSEPHONE DAUGHTER OF DEMETER AND MYSELF! THIS PARTY IS NOT ONLY A GATHERING BUT HER COMING OF AGE PARTY AS WELL! SOOOO TREAT HER RIGHT! " Everyone cheered in response. Before I knew it I was separated from Demeter and was surrounded by men.

Throughout the party I was never alone men followed me trying to get my attention, but none of them did. I just wanted to leave and be alone with mother or in my gardens; "There she is!" A voice boomed out I looked away from yet another drunk god to see Zeus. "Come here Persephone so I can get a look at you!" he jeered at me. I tried really hard not to pinch my nose with my fingers he reeked of alcohol.

Everything went black; I was panting hearing wind in my ears. I opened my eyes I was running as fast as I could. My chiton was ripped I felt tears in and running down my face; Zeus had tried to rape me but I managed to get away before he could do anything. I heard fluttering behind me and knew it was Hermes following. I thought I was saved; I turned relived; pain shot though my ribs. I gasped and coughed blood welling up around the corners of my mouth. "You shouldn't have fought…" he purred in my ear. I slowly looked down his sword was imbedded under my ribcage he pushed his sword deeper in. I couldn't shout in pain my throat clogged with blood. "This is punishment…and I know just the god to blame for this…" he chuckled whipping his sword out of me. I coughed and fell to my knees shocked, "Have fun in the afterlife…" was all he said before it went black for the last time.

~Present~

I sat with a jolt Hades looked at me knowing I had fallen asleep; "Your ok…" he mumbled stroking the back of my head. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU ASS!" It was Demeter she yanked me away from Hades. She was seething; she looked exactly like in my memories. "M..Mother…" I said tears welling up. All around us the others were coming to and fighting over who did what to them and so on. "Maybe you should have kept it in your chiton!" Hepheastus was arguing with Ares with a flustered Aphrodite trying to calm her husband. "ZEUS YOU MOTHER FU…" Hera was wailing. "SILENCE!" Hades bellowed out interrupting Hera; his red eyes blazing. Everyone stopped talking. "Now then good to see your memories are back…I guess…" he started. "Hades is correct welcome back my brothers and sisters!" Zeus happily said some glared at him since it was his fault most of them died. He cleared his throat; "To business with the new threat to our campus and ourselves we need everyone to fight!" he said. "How if our powers come from worshipers!?" Demeter demanded still holding me away from Hades. "First you can let Persephone go…" Hades growled. "Last time I did YOU killed her!" she spat at Hades; "It wasn't Hades mother! Please let me go you're suffocating me!" I answered for him a little ticked. She looked at me but slightly let go; "But if it wasn't Hades who?" she asked caressing my hair. "It was Hermes…" I said reluctantly happy to be reunited with her but wanting to get back to Hades. Demeter turned on Hermes giving me a chance to escape; Hades pulled me back to him when I reached him. "Uh back to the topic we have been living off everyone here…" Zeus admitted. "SO WE WERE YOUR FUEL!" Ares demanded. "Well you saw us but we started living off the people of Athens they see us as normal people and started to treat us as gods we take what we can…" he said. Zeus went on "Know the students were under the same spell everyone here was under as well but since Hades lifted the veil on you guys the same thing happened to the students…so I decided that we will be training ourselves and the students up for the coming battle…Last time..things didn't go well…" he said saying the last bit hesitantly. "Didn't go well! Most of us were killed protecting your butt!" Athena shouted. Others agreed with Athena; I sighed I agreed with Athena I was killed just cause Daddy dearest wanted to get in bed with me and I didn't let him.

Finally with much convincing everyone agreed to the new agenda some mumbling they wouldn't die a second time for Zeus.

When Zeus ended the meeting Demeter came up to Hades and me again I really didn't want to get pulled away again. "Can I join Styx and room with Persephone I lost her once I'm not going to lose her again!" she demanded. I sighed it was Hades who spoke; "The water has spoken to who's house you belong to and it isn't mine…Think about it she is my secretary she can't do her duties with you always hovering around her…" he said Poesidon came up during this time he put his hand on Demeter's shoulder. "She is in good hands…besides you'll try killing Hades…" he stated to Demeter. "But!" she started I interrupted; "Mother…That's still weird to say…I can handle myself and if not I have Hades to protect me…Right? " I looked at Hades smiling he just noded at me . I looked back at Demeter; "I'll be fine mother…" "YOUR STAYING AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Hepheastus was yelling at Ares making me sigh. "I got it…"I said going over to them before Hades could pound them a new one.

Hades POV

Persephone went to stop the 2 lunatics from beating each other up; "I still don't trust you…but I'll entrust her to you…you take care of my little girl…" Demeter threatened as she was watching Persephone clonk Hepheastus and Ares on the head making them turn to her to see what the big deal was. "I know you don't…but remember this why would I want to hurt her before if I never met her before picking her up at the airport…" I asked her walking off to Persephone who was scolding Hepheastus and Ares like a mother would her children.

We all walked towards our waiting horses with Ares and Hepheastus sporting bumps on their heads from Persephone. Aphrodite was hiding behind Athena terrified of what her now pissed husband and apparent lover would do if she tried to calm them. It was Hecate who spoke first; "So We know Zeus and Poseidon were living off us till the people of Athens gave them the power they needed but what about you Hades?" I looked back at her finally looking without my glasses. "I am the King of the Underworld I don't need worshipers to have power as long as there is death I will never 'die'…" was all I said before turning back to the horses. After helping Persephone mount Thallo I mounted Thantos. With the others behind me we rode back home in silence not wanting to say another word.

We arrived back to hear sheer panic and fighting coming from inside; I sighed knowing what a mess we were walking into. "Ready?" Persephone asked coming up beside me. "What do you think…?" I asked pinching my nose. She giggles; "I'll be right besides you…" she calmly said. I chuckled softly; with the still getting over what they just found out; we walked in. We found some students arguing with each other, some panicking, and others just looked pissed. When the doors opened and closed behind us they looked up and all but bombarded us with questions. Persephone tried to calm them but I could feel the tick marks appear on my head; "BE QUIET!" I shouted out impatiently.

Persephone POV

Hades explained to the students what was going on; while he was doing at that my mind wandered.

~Flashback~

I woke up in a dark place with little light my side was killing me; I tried to stand up but pain shot through me. I gasped in pain I looked down to see a splash of red on my chiton but no wound. "Well then this is unexpected…" a voice sounded. It sounded like an elder man; I looked around to see that the darkness had lifted completely. I was in what looked like a court room 3 elder men sat in thrones infront of me. "Who…." I started my lips quivering from fear. "You my dear are dead thanks to the wound on your ribs…." The gentlemen in the middle said. He pointed to my ribs, "But she wasn't suppose to die…" the man to the right whispered. "Well it looks like someone else had a different story…" The middle man whispered back. I was confused; "Well Persephone due to your situation and the fact the world can't afford to lose someone of great importance and who holds something so important…we will be sending you to a special place…consider it the waiting room for VIPs to get resurrected ASAP…" I was so confused but before I could ask why the main speaker snapped; I was transported to a meadow surrounded by red and black flowers with skulls in the middle.

~Flashback ends~

"PERSEPHONE!" I snapped out of it when I heard Hades growling my name; I looked at him blinking. "What?" I said noticing everyone was gone. "Finally you were so deep in thought you missed everything…." He said gently placing his hand on my back and leads me to our rooms. "Sorry I'm still getting memories coming to my mind…" I said gently placing my hand on my injured rib. "Like?" He asked I sighed and walked into his room when he opened the door for me. I sat on the bed, "Like my life as the Goddess….then my death…then I was in a courtroom…" I said "Ah then you're talking about the 'Court of the Dead'…It's where the 3 judges of old decide why someone goes you were probably sent to Elysian Fields…" Hades interrupted. "Is it a meadow full of black and red flowers with skulls in the middle?" I asked. Hades stopped dead he turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes. "A Meadow….with Death Flowers…." He enunciated his eyes glowing. I noded slightly startled; "Persephone….It's time to make a trip…." He said growling. He lifted me up and headed for the mirror, "HADES!?" I squeaked out he walked through without missing a step.

I gasped when the room disappeared and we were standing in a dessert like area; instead of sand it was hard earth. It was so dry there was cracks and caverns everywhere; dead trees scattered around I could hear growls and sounds of torture. The sky was blood red and just as dry as the land. "Where…" I was going to ask; "We are in Tartarus…" Hades said walking briskly still holding me. "Uh…" I was about to ask Hades to put me down; "Don't…" was all he said as he jumped onto a bridge with skeleton guards who just bowed to Hades as we went by. The air changed to more perfumed. I looked and we were in a field of different flowers; tress littered the area full of leaves, fruits, or flowers. Dryads or spirits who had passed were playing the fields or in the streams that dotted the area. Hades didn't stop even when a few pointed to us and whispered giggling.

He ignored them going through a gate which was made from 2 cypress trees; Hades stopped then infront of double doors and put me down finally. "Do NOT move!" he told me and went to a torch that was besides the doors. "We wish for an audience with the kings of old…" He said to the torch it went out Hades waited watching the torch. I looked around confused; "Enter…" A voice came I looked around and noticed the flame had returned. Hades took my hand and whispered in my ear, "Don't be afraid…" The doors open a bright light blinded me. Hades lead me through, "Ah if it isn't our favorite Lord…"a voice came "and a guest a women no less…" Came another "did you come for our approval of her hand? Isn't that for her parents to do?" A third voice asked. My eyes finally cleared Then I couldn't help the gulp it was the same 3 men from my memories. "Hold on….Isn't that?" the right man asked "It is! Why Miss Persephone we meet again we hope your reincarnation went well?" The man in the middle asked. "That's why we're here!" Hades said before I could say anything. "You put her in the 'Unkown'?!" He all but shouted I looked at him confused. "Her soul was safe there…" The left man to the left said. "Her soul would have been safer in the Elysian Fields Lord Aeacus!" Hades protested. "True but she wasn't even suppose to die at all" The man to the right said. "What do you mean Rhadamanthus?!" Hades demanded. I could tell he was really starting to get pissed off, I gently touched Hades arm scared for once not of him but of what he will do. He looked at me saw the fear and confusion in them and sighed pinching his nose. "I'm sorry Persephone you must be confused as hell…" He said I noded but stayed silent. "You mean the Lady doesn't know!" Aeacus said baffled then he started to laugh. "Give me one minute to explain to her. "You can use that corner…" The man in middle said waving to a corner. Hades noded and lead me over.

A shimmering wall appeared out of nowhere; "That will give us privacy and lets them work…" He said sighing leaning against the wall. "Hades what's going on?" I finally asked him. "I should have explained before busting in here…The meadow you told me about is off limits to spirits no matter who they belong to… It's the area between Tartars and Elysian Fields …I call it the Unknown cause the spirits who go there are neither good nor evil and they lose themselves before they go in to those fields….It's real name is the Asphodel Meadows…why would they put you somewhere so dangerous?" I blinked at him as he explained. I then remembered a few spirits who were having fun but when asked their names they didn't know.

Hades POV

The wall disappeared when the judges were ready for us again; "Done?" the man in the middle asked. "Yes sorry about that Minos…Rhadamanthus…Aeacus" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "But why did you send her soul so close to Tartarus? Why to the Asphodel Meadows?" I asked. "Because if her soul would land in the wrong hands the world will come to an end…" Aeacus stated like it was common knowledge."Aeacus they do not know…" Minos scolded his brother. It was my turn to look at them confused, Minos sighed he waved his hand; the doors slammed shut and a barrier covered us the place went into lock down. I watched in confusion Persephone clutched me terrified at this. "Hades….Persephone…what we are about to tell you is of the utmost importance and must not be repeated to a soul…dead or alive…." Minos said ominously. We looked at the kings; Minos waved his hand again the scene around us dissolved only us and the 3 kings were around in the darkness.

"Eons ago there was a battle between the Titans and the Gods…" Minos said below us the scenes of the war flashed. "That was a brutal battle…" I said remembering it like it happened yesterday. Persephone watched from besides me flashes of Zeus, Poseidon and myself in our war garbs fighting the titans along with others. "When the battle ended and you locked the Titans away in Tartarus there was a key made to their cell…." Minos continued showing Zeus, Poseidon and myself in a mini circle a object floating between us. Then the light disappeared; "The key was sent off to find its keeper…to where not even you will think of…."Minos said. "It went through time to find the right owner…It found its keeper in Miss Persephone…" Aeacus finished pointing to Persephone. She looked at them dumbfound, "How do you know that I am the keeper?" She asked I could tell she was about to go into hysteria. "You have a birthmark where your heart is in the shape of a rose?" She looked baffled. "How did…only my parents and myself know that!" she said "That is how we know that is the key…." Minos said floating to her pointing to her chest. It glowed lightly a image of a rose projected from her chest the petals fell to show a key made of a branch. "Hades had us erase his and his brothers minds of the key so no one would try to get it from them…" Minos said gently touching the key it disappeared. "It's still dormant it hasn't become the 'true key'…" he said smiling happily. "Persephone my dear protect that key with your life if someone takes it from you….the world as you know it will come to an end…" Minos said sadly.

~Back in Hades Room~

Persephone looked dumbstruck and sat on the bed not saying a word just shocked about the news she just heard. I couldn't say anything to her…I didn't know what to say…WHY WAS I BAD AT THIS!? I sat next to her I didn't know what to do so I just did what my body wanted I scooped her into my arms and held her as close as I dared before she got squished. She didn't respond all she did was bury her face into my chest and gripped my shirt tightly. "Why me Hades….I never wanted this…"she quietly asked. "O ángelós mou…I don't know why this is happening to you but…" I did something I wouldn't do for anyone else AGAIN. I gathered her hands with mine she looked confused then they started to glow a beautiful white bulbs of light circled our hands. She watched in amassment when the light disappeared I opened up our hands. There in the middle was a pair of silver rings; one had a white crystal flower in the middle the band looked like a branch. The other one was a plain band which was shaped like a branch; I picked up the flower ring and placed it on Persephone's middle finger on her left hand right next to the ring finger. "I swear I will protect you no matter what…this ring doubles as a escape and safety net for you…if you are in danger and need me turn it to the right and it will magically teleport me to you…turn it left and it will transport you to my palace in the Underworld…" I explained to her. She stared at the ring in amassment; I then placed the other ring on my middle finger on my left hand. "With that we are connected ángelós mou…my ring will glow black for you turning it right and green for you turning it left…" She snuggled into me; "Thank you…" she whispered. "We better get moving if not we'll be late for the first day of school…" she said standing. "You can change into whatever you want if you like…" I told her she gave me a small curve of her lips in an attempt to smile. She walked to her room through the fireplace; I sat on my bed and ran my hand through my hair. "The key to the Titans huh…" I said to nothing in particular.

Persephone POV

I stood infront of my mirror and looked at the birthmark on my chest it creped me out growing up, but knowing what it is now I shivered. I didn't want this I didn't want to be the keeper of something so important…I mean why me I am just a normal…well not even that anymore…I felt like a freak. I sighed and put on a floral print turtleneck short sleeved, and slipped on a black pencil skirt that pinched together showing a bit more of my left leg. Then my knee high socks with my leather knee high boots. I put my hair up in a ponytail; I felt the ring Hades gave me as I ran my hands through my hair. I stopped and looked at it; I could feel the power in the ring it was beautiful. I finished getting ready and walked out of my room; Hades was already waiting for me outside our doors leaning against the wall. He was in his normal white button up with his black blazer; suit pants and shoes. The only thing missing was his glasses; instead he wore our ring on his hand. I couldn't help, but blush as his red eyes locked with mine; I walked over and with my clipboard in hand with the schedule and other paperwork we headed to the dining hall.

We didn't say a thing as we walked we could hear everyone still squabbling inside. Hades sighed as we walked in, everyone's head spun as the doors opened. Before anyone could speak or such Hades began, "Ok since some things are going to change and most people don't know who is who we are going to clear up some things…" he waved his hand an arm band wrapped around everyone's upper arm. Some were gold, some silver, and some bronze, and finally blue "Ok those with Golden bands are major Gods and Goddesses…silver are minor Gods and Goddesses…bronze are Heroes, demigods, or kings/queens…and blue are creatures, dryads, Muses…" Hades explained "Oh and I should introduce someone else…He is actually Persephone's guard…Hypnos…" Hypnos popped out of nowhere in his bat form. A collective aw resounded from the girls.

All but Rhea who was staring at Hades, "Ok everyone get a quick bite to eat before….Dinlas….Morpheus…did we forget something…." Hades said looking at the boys who were dressed in normal clothes. Their blood drained from their faces; "You may have regained you memories but you are still students so did you forget your punishment for getting into a fight?" "Come on Hades you can't be serious!?" Morpheus said shocked. Everyone looked confused. Hades looked at them dead serious; "COME ON MAN THEY STARTED IT!" Morpheus continued. Rhea "Morpheus I know Hades better than anyone…He is dead serious so take your punishment like a man…" She stated looking at him her eyes had turned red. Morpheus looked at her shocked and looked at her band it was white; "WHAT THE HADES WHAT DOES WHITE BAND MEAN!?" Hades smirked; "Sorry I forgot it means Titan/ Titanes…the Gods/Goddesses BEFORE us…" Morpheus then whipped back to Rhea who was crossing her arms. "I thought they were imprisoned!" Morpheus exclaimed. "Not all of us wanted the end of the world…" she responded like it was obvious. "Besides…" Hades said walking to Rhea and kneeling taking her hand and kissing it. "Why would a son want to imprison his innocent Mother…" Hades stood and looked at Morpheus who was gapping like a fish out of water. Dinlas placed his hand on Morpheus in defeat; "What a disgwace…" Hypnos piped up. Everyone looked at the bat as he flew around Morpheus who looked at Hypnos confused. "Now now brother he is just a child…" A voice sound from behind me I jumped when Thantos stood beside me. "My apologies my lady…" he said to me bowing; A light engulfed Hypnos when it disappeared and there stood an adult Hypnos. He looked identical to Thantos if anything he is an inch shorter. Morpheus gapped and stepped back from him; "Who are you to say anything to me?!" he shouted to Morpheus while the girls were swooning over the brothers. "I really should have raised you better…" Hypnos said pinching his nose. Morpheus looked confused; "This little brat is your true father is what he is saying…" Thantos said placing his elbow on Hypnos's head.

"Thank you brother, but I will deal with him…" Hypnos said looking at Morpheus crossing his arms. Morpheus stared shocked at Hypnos; "You are my real 'God' dad?" he asked not believing him. "You have a birthmark under your ribs that looks oddly like a flower…." Hypnos said like it was nothing Morpheus blushed deep red; "How did you know that only my parents…" he was saying. "You have 3 moles; 1 is on your left butt cheek, 2nd is next to your groin and the 3rd…" "OK OK STOP!" Morpheus shouted embarrassed the girls around him were blushing or chuckling. "Hypnos…" I said he flinched at my tone. "Sorry My Lady but the boy is bringing dishonor to his and his family's honor…" He said bowing to me. Everyone but Hades and Thantos looked at Hypnos shocked. "He is right milady the boy is in need of learning his place…" Thantos said standing behind me like a butler to my left. I sigh, "He's already getting punished so he doesn't need your help." I said crossing my arms. He bowed then stood behind me to my right mimicking Thantos. "Shouldn't you be working?" Hades scolded Thantos. They started bantering so I took over. "Sorry Dinlas…Morpheus, but it is the rules of this hall that is you did something to break said rules. I'm sorry to say you both still need to be punished." I told him.

Morpheus slumped when I spoke to him, he mumbled under his breath, "With that done…" Hades said turning away from Thantos. He snapped his finger; Dinlas and Morpehus both got covered in black smoke. When it disappeared Dinlas was clad in a gold summer dress that reached his knees. Morpheus was clad in a gray summer dress which looked oddly like a nightgown. They gapped in horror at the dresses the others tried not to laugh so they were all shuddering from suppressed laughter. After awhile everyone went and got their food well that is except Rhea who came up to us. "Mother?" Hades said bowing slowly to her I curtsied to show respect to an older deity. "Please both of you no need for such things you are currently the main God and Goddess…I just wanted to come and take a look at your woman son…" She said and grabbed my face and turned me this way and that like I was a horse being sold.

I looked at Hades with just my eyes concerned but he was trying not to laugh; Rhea finally did something that made me scream. She got behind me and then grabbed my breast; I turned bright red and screamed. As she groped me everyone was shocked at my scream and looked to see what had happened. Hades then kind of froze; I got assaulted till all the guys were taking photos and with nosebleeds. I was panting hard, bright red and teary eyes when she let me go I bolted behind Hades covering my breast. Rhea was still pretending to grope me and looked at Hades, "I approve of your choice son….When is the wedding?" She asked without missing a heartbeat.

I gapped like a fish out of water Hades cleared his throat, "I am still courting her and no plans to speed it up…" Everyone seemed to stand still at this declaration, then the squeals oh God the loud annoying squeal of Aphrodite penetrated my poor ear drum. "I KNEW IT!" She squealed I groaned and help my head in pain.

I let them go on for too long before I could actually feel the tick marks on my head pop up. I had enough of this nonsense and such then the straw that broke my temper. I felt Hades touch my shoulder in an attempt to calm me but made it worse with the crowd. "AWWWWWWWWWWWW THEY ARE SO CUTE!" Aphrodite squealed to her fellow Hades X Persephone fan club members. Who all squealed even worse; I then felt my hand touch Hades and next thing I knew he was under me with my foot against his back with his arm twisted in a hold. Everyone shut their traps and looked at me shocked and visibly pale; backing up "Oops you all accidently let dark Persephone out…" Hecate said quietly. I glared at them all "Anyone one want to say something about me and Hades again?" I could feel the venom they all shook their head looking like they were possessed. Rhea calmly looked at Hades, "I like her spunk…" Hades muffled a sigh. "Persephone….as much as I would loooove to continue this but can you let me up….Don't wanna do any x rated stuff in front of the brats…" Hades said calmly using his other arm to hold his head up to talk. I looked at him then let him up; he dusted off and rolled his shoulder.

"Now then with that settled lets all go get this stupid day over and done with…" Hades said grumpily. There were protests of wanting to either conclude what had just happened between me and Hades or at the least something. It was Hades's turn to snap; "JUST GET YOUR LITTLE ASSES IN GEAR AND SHOO ALREADY!" He bellowed on that note everyone scurried to get to school Rhea in the other hand was calm about leaving. "Oh Persephone dear…." I looked at her; "Don't lose that fire you're going to need it…" she winked at me then left with the others. Hades sighed in relief, "I am not going to survive this school year or at the least get white hairs…." I wasn't paying attention. I really hated being put on the spot like that we weren't even dating and I was most definitely NOT being courted…at least not that I knew of.

"Persephone…" Hades snapped me out of my thoughts as he waved his hand in front of my face. I looked at him he rubbed the back of his neck; "I'm sorry….I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that I know you hate it and you were already stressed with the news of the key…I should have kept my mouth shut….I was just excited I had my mother back….she was the only one I could actually talk to about that kinda stuff…she was the one I went to if I needed counciling that was a little to private…." He explained. I had calm down and then ashamed for acting the way I did, "I'm the one who should be apologizing I handled it all wrong….It's all happing so fast…." I touched my head in the beginnings of a major headache. I could feel myself wanting to curl up and cry my heart and soul out. I didn't want any of this to happen…I didn't want to be a Goddess…I didn't want to be the key to unleashing the deadly titans….I didn't want to be special…."I just want to be me….nothing special…." I felt my knees go weak. Hades caught me in time and sat me in a nearby chair. "O ángelós mou….you are you and I wouldn't have it any other way…I'll even take your cute little tantrums…" he said gently caressing my face smiling gently his red eyes had a tint of humor mixed with what looked like….love.

I shook my head; "Hades….we can't….your my boss…" I started Hades chuckled. "You think that little detail will stop me…Your wrong…you are the first woman I tolerate enough to say 'I don't want to lose her to any one or thing'…even if it means killing all the men who even looks at you…" He said only half jokingly. I couldn't help it I laughed at his weird antics, "Whoa is that a smile and laughter I hear!?" he said looking at me shocked but smiling he poked at me till my ribs started to hurt tears fell from my face from laughing too much. Hades chuckled, "That's better this is how I prefer my woman…smiling and happy…" he gently wiped the tears from my face. I looked at him and smiled, "Know let's go everyone is waiting…" he offered me his hand I wiped my tears and stood taking his hand. I somehow knew everything was going to be ok as I followed him through the front doors. Not as any old regular secretary…but as Persephone…Goddess of Spring not quiet yet ready for Queen of the Underworld.


End file.
